Vollkommen: Yuko's Corruption?
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Fourth and final part of the AKB0048 saga before moving on to Team genocides and Agarest - Yuko have always wanted to become the Center Nova, but Chris knew that the former might just got a bit TOO far. Happens after AKB0048: Prime Corruption. Rated T for safety, and Yuri. Some scene will be steamy due to Yuri, so haters need not apply! Also features Xovers from Darksiders!
1. Prologue

_**Vollkommen: Prologue.**_

_**We all know that in the end, Chris and Alito will bring an end to DES and DGTO, but what about the events that happened a month and a half earlier? What about Minami Minegishi the 5**__**th**__**?**_

_**What about Yuko Oshima the 9**__**th**__**'s hope of getting the Center Novae?**_

_**Note: I do not own anything from EA, Need for Speed, Nintendo, Metroid, Satellite, or even AKB0048! I own Chris and Alito, though!**_

_**A week after the event of Chris and Alito's redemptive awakenings. **_

_**AKB0048's Headquarter - Chris and Alito's quarters.**_

"The damage assessment isn't serious as people have feared. Damage restoration at 95%, the injuries that victim suffered have been more or less stabilized. Family members affected during DES and DGTO's assault are reunited…Everything's going fine so far, dear thanks to our efforts and the citizens that stood up during the hoo-hah." A long pale-green hair woman smiled as she assessed the database for Akibastar on her Handheld PDA device.

"We can't count our chickens till they hatch…although the other half of DES and DGTO are probably thinking of another way to regroup; there is still one idol that I'm worried about." Chris sighed as she set at her office armchair, eating Tic-tacs in Mint flavor.

Her former loyal servant and now loyal lover, Alito Gnade, was not dense enough to know who that Idol she mentioned was…

"Dear…You mean, Hikari?" Alito wondered.

Chris nodded gently…

"Lord knows how _involved_ she was in wanting to become the Center Novae…" Chris frowned.

"Hikari…she's passionate alright, but uncertain about whom she really was. Becoming to engrossed in things too much to a point where she lost tracks of reality…" Alito followed.

"Often keeping one's own frustration and anger to one self to fuel her motives, but I guess this time it's going to backfire on her. Even if we are going to help her, I'm sure she's going to reject our help as she wants to unleash the Novae alone…" Chris shrugged as she made as she made a 'I don't know' expression.

"_I will be the Center Novae, whether you like it or not!"_

"_I…I don't need your help! I want to rely upon myself to get it!"_

"_The Center Novae is my aim!"_

"_You can release…the Center Novae?"_

"_If that means working my ass of just to get what I want, then so be it! I want to let everyone understand the hard work that I have endured so far, so I won't let anyone, Nagisa or Chieri, even get through me!"_

"_You will never understand, Chris! You won't! I'm willing to do anything to become the Center Stage to prove myself, ANYTHING!"_

Both Chris and Alito looked at each other, smiling gently.

"She sure reminded us a lot about you, isn't it, Chris?" Alito wondered.

Chris crossed her legs as she relaxed her body, juggling the Tic-Tac container.

"Yeah…nearly, of course, if it weren't for you I would have completely lost myself during the process of wanting to become one of the best in the automobile industry. To have someone remind now and then, that I shouldn't lose what make me…me. You're like my mentor to me, Alito…thanks." Chris smiled gently.

Alito sighed; a blusing smile could be seen across her face.

"As a Chinese saying goes, we need to have someone to pull us back from reaching those drastic extremes because more often than not, things will happen that make us lose our values, what makes us unique. We try so hard to impress a lot of people, or even a group of people, or even wanting to meet that certain goal, that we lose ourselves in the midst of it." She replied.

"That someone is us...Hikari's friends, the Idols, the people close to her like us and the Idols that will remind her that we love her for the peppy, sassy, and enthusiastic lady she is, to be her natural self. With a week left to the Final Elections, let's make sure that her sanity remained intact. I wouldn't want to see her getting her own ass kicked by her own backfire, ya know." Chris nodded firmly as she stood up.

Alito simpered tenderly as she joined her left arm and Chris's right arm in a traditional friendly handshake. They approached each other's bodies closed to each other, blushing.

"Of course we will, Chris…" she whispered seductively, her breath tingled Chris's sensitive spot on her neck, and her hands stroked Chris's icy blue dress as she giggled.

"Ayee…." Chris placed a finger upon Alito's lips, smirking. "_Later, my sweet…"_

"Oh…you sure love to tease." Alito winked.

*Beep*

"Huh? Who's that calling?" Chris wondered.

Chris deciphered the frequency and both she and Alito recognize the figure after deciphering it so well.

"_Congratulations, Chris Fuschia and Alito Gnade. You have let go of the trauma that haunted you for years on end. Admiral Dane and the Elite Troops whom you have rescued are happy for you, and so do I."_

"We accept your humble congratulations, Aurora Unit 242. Truth is, if it weren't for Chieri and the crew…we wouldn't be here as our new selves today." Alito smiled politely.

"_What comes around goes around in full circle. You have helped them many times, and now it's their turn to help you realize that you are not alone. So, to a large extent, it is your contributions that have a part to play."_ AU 242 praised.

Chris and Alito looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, yes…how's Samus? Is she okay in dealing with the Leviathan Seed threat?" Chris wondered.

"_She is coping well so far, but today's topic is not on that. For I have received a call from a certain lady…We accessed the database for the Akibastar System, and you should probably know her as 'The Runaway Center Novae'."_ AU 242 replied.

Chris's smile died a little at once, replaced with a concerned look upon her face.

"Minami Minegishi the 5th…" Chris replied.

"_You know her?" _AU 242 wondered.

"Yes. Who wouldn't know the runaway former Center Stage Idol? The girl who worked with DES and DGTO temporary to nullify the Center Novae…" Alito explained.

"_Really?" _AU 242 asked.

"Yes, Minami's aim in assisting DES and DGTO first is so that they will be able to prevent the Center Novae from happening. Since she's the former Center Idol, she will have known the requirements for activating it. She intended to share it with Mr. Sono, in hopes of stopping the Novae completely and save anymore AKB members from disappearing, never to know that Phazon corrupted him back then. If I'm not wrong, her purpose this time round is that she wants to contact me, but doesn't have the courage to do so because she thinks that I will mistake her as a betrayer towards AKB0048. So she relays the message via you towards Alito and me, right?" Chris calmly spoke.

"_Yes. She also mentions that she does not expect forgiveness after she realized the damage she has caused." _AU 242 replied.

Chris and Alito looked at each other, and nodded as both replied at the same time.

"Starbucks, 12.30 PM sharp; be there, or be squared!" both winked.


	2. Humility is Key

_**Vollkommen: Humility is key.**_

_**Akibastar City, Starbucks, 2**__**nd**__** level, VIP Room**_

"Yeesh, whaddya playing, Chris?" Alito peeked at her lover playing her Game Boy Advance.

"Heh…Super Mario Bros. Classic games for the win!" Chris smiled cheerily.

"Ah, the soundtrack of most gamers' childhood; who would have known this game would have survived nearly two decades since back in our world?" Alito grinned.

Chris and Alito chuckled at the quirkiness of the soundtrack.

A short while later, a long yellow-green hair woman with a shady spectacle, a well-rounded face, and wearing a white casual dress with pink jacket, slowly opened up and softly knocked the door.

"Welcome there, Minami!" Alito waved hello.

Minami looked around her, her breathing sounded nervous. Both Chris and Alito could see Minami's eyes quickly darting around as she scanned the corridor despite the translucent lenses of her glasses.

"It is okay, Minami. It's just you, me, Alito, the walls, and no one else." Chris smiled calmly.

"T…thank goodness, I thought someone else was following me because of the fiasco, the mayhem I…caused. I mean some…" Minami shook her head.

"Don't worry. I assure you that none of the things we're going to say will be heard. I got the sound proof tech ready to deploy once we get started." Alito nodded.

Minami could see the close ties that both Alito and Chris shared. As soon as she sat down on her chair at the coffee table, Chris lifted up her right hand.

"Minami, we forgive you…" Chris smiled gently.

Minami's eyes went wide with astonishment, her irises shrunk, another lips quivered slightly.

"Wait…what? Am I not hearing things?" she blinked her eyes several times.

Chris sighed; her eyes no longer possessed the usual piercing glow, at least not for now, as it met Minami's. Instead, it's a genuine and altruistic glance.

"I know you have been through a lot, attempting to prevent history from repeating itself. To prevent the Center Novae from unleashing once more, to prevent any loss of Idols, am I right? You're not bad, Minami…just misunderstood. Why don't we just forgive each other; surely there are better way out of this, right?" Chris replied, tilting her head towards the left.

Minami hung her head low in guilt, she didn't expect forgiveness, and yet the first person who was willing to forgive her, ended up being the person who _most likely won't forgive her had the latter not let go of her nightmares…_

"I…I thought you're going to kill me…As like what you did to the DES and DGTO bungholes…" Minami shook her head.

"Look, if we want to kill you, Chris here would have done it now. We know that you're just misunderstood because you wanted to stop the Novae from happening, but we wanted to meet you, because we can discuss better ways to unleash the Novae, right?" Alito smiled.

Minami nearly cried as she held Chris's right hand tightly with both hands.

"Thank goodness…and I thought there's someone who won't understand my intentions to prevent it in the first place…" she sobbed.

"There…there…Minami." Chris consoled.

_**Minutes of recollecting oneself later…**_

"Thank you so much…Chris and Alito. I really thought that someone won't understand my intentions of the stopping the Center Novae initially. I know my intentions are at most parts…questionable, but when I saw the bonds you shared with Alito, the way you helped out the Idols from losing themselves from who they are, and even noticed that you summoned the Center Idols without disappearing, I knew that there is some alternative ways to combat the DES and DGTO. Someway to unleash the Center Novae…" Minami sighed.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty ironic when we think about it; preventing AKB0048 from unleashing the Center Novae by enlisting DES and DGTO's help, so that they can think of alternative solutions to the Center Novae without having to resort to disappearing Center Stage Idols." Alito chuckled softly.

"Yeah…but looking back, I realized what an utter dumbass I am. Now that I realized that both of you have what it takes to unleash the Center Novae properly." Minami smiled.

"Us?" Chris and Alito wondered.

Minami nodded.

"Love, that's another way to unleash the Center Novae without disappearing. Both of you shared that element immensely despite your dark pasts, especially that intimate bonds both you shared between each other? Yeah…that." Minami replied.

"Uh…But doesn't that mean Chris will disappear, because the Center Idols themselves can feel love too." Alito wondered.

Minami chuckled, and she shook her head.

"Chris did what the rest of the Center Idols didn't, well maybe except for Katagiri to a certain extent, humility. She honored her promise to the Fuschias, and kept that promise even until this day, but humbles herself. She doesn't let success; mistakes, money, glory, nor excessive passion ruined what made her, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia. Yes, those elements encouraged Chris to carry on her last will, but she balances it with the fact that she will err along the way and she's willing to learn. You didn't let all those elements get to you either, Alito. If you were to unleash the Center Novae, you will not disappear too!" Minami replied.

Chris looked at her family necklace…

"I'm not an AKB0048 member, so a Center Idol I ain't. I did the Center Novae emulation only to send for the former Center Idols. That way, I can prevent the Idols from playing 'The Blame Game'." Chris gently dismissed.

"Science alone can't emulate the Center Novae, Chris…It can only emulate from emotions. You might emulate the frequency and the brightness of your aura, but without your heart the Center Stage Idols cannot be materialised. Be proud of who you are, Chris. I can't deny that you constantly aim for the best of the bunch, and to do what you love to do, but your love for your parents and relatives give you that humility needed to just be yourself. Even when you transition to a goddess-human hybrid, you still stood your ground like Alito, proving that they do not raise you in vain. They are proud of you, Chris." Minami smiled.

Chris recalled a teaching from one of the books she had seen a day after her redemptive awakening.

"_**The principles of living greatly include the capacity to face trouble with courage, disappointment with cheerfulness, and trial with humility."**_

More often than not, Chris would often try hard in becoming the best of the bunch in the automotive industry, to make her parents proud and to excel what she loved most, mechanical engineering.

However, she understood that there would be people who were better than her; she had to take it one step at a time despite being an automotive prodigy. She knew her parents would be disappointed if they knew that she lost herself. Her love for her parents, her relatives built to that strong foundation called _**humility…**_

_**It made her realized another thing. Sometimes, she just got to enjoy life as it was. Striking a balance between fun and humility is key to life, always have, always will.**_

Chris smiled and closed her eyes while clutching her necklace, silently thanking her parents and relatives. No longer was it a badge of guilt, but a badge of her humility, and the good memories spent with her relatives that gave her the strength she needed to move on.

Alito placed her right hand on Chris's hands and squeezed hard while smiling warmly.

Minami looked on becoming confident that Chris and Alito might just be what AKB0048 need, a breath of fresh air…


	3. The Plan

_**Vollkommen: The Plan **_

_**Akibastar's Starbucks.**_

"As I have feared…Yuko is just too engrossed in her works to become the Center Stage Idol." Minami shook her head after sipping on a coffee frappe.

"We heard from Mariko Shinoda the 7th that to become the Center Nova, the Idol has to engulf herself in loneliness." Alito replied.

"Mariko…She's on a whole new level of wrong. Seriously, AKB0048 is an Idol Group conveying meaningful messages _together_, and not alone! This is why previous Center Stage Idols disappeared, right before your humility is able to alternatively power the Center Novae and re-materialize them, it's because they lose themselves for who they are…" Minami sighed.

"They try extremely hard in becoming the very best. Eventually, they got so engrossed in their place and wanting to support it to impress their fans that they lose themselves for who they are. Their ties with friends strained as a result. Loneliness ensues, and they will activate the Center Novae, expecting to convey their message to galaxies and beyond, but failed to because they did it wrong…" Chris calmly deduced.

"That's the thing. Center Novae phenomenon isn't the work of just one idol…it's the work of _all_ the idols combined. The most important thing is Yuko. The elections' final is next week, and the rest of the DES and DGTO will be anticipating the moment when an Idol becomes the Center Idol. They will then assault Akibastar again with more advanced weapons then Mr. Sono could allow them to carry, and forced the Center Idol to unleash the Center Nova. If Yuko is crowned the Center Stage, and she likely will due to her current first place, she will likely to disappear, and the troops will strike where it hurts." Minami frowned.

"Well…there is Nagisa and Chieri, right? Both of them, if I have to admit, learn from their mistakes, and the qualifications to become a Center Stage. Despite efforts placed into their careers, they care for their parents and friends. Their soul's radiance is brighter than Hikari, which might explain why she's in doubt with herself; what she herself took two years to nearly do, Nagisa and Chieri done it in nearly _half_ the time." Alito elaborated.

"That's when the trouble comes in. Hikari is passionate, yes. She's enthusiastic, yes. She's naughty and playful at times, yes. However, when she's got a fixed target, she will be as straight as a SSC Ultimate Aero." Minami replied.

"SSC Ultimate Aero is like Hikari – often trying too hard in being the best in terms of their purpose, and when they make it they will wonder why the hell that happiness is short-lived. Not knowing that its reliability is the issue." Alito replied.

"Hikari has passion, just like the SSC, in becoming the best of the best. However, just like the hypercar's infamous reliability issue, she will mostly end up doing a crash and burn." Chris frowned.

"That's the thing. Take you and Alito against Hikari. Hikari's passion will propel her towards the end in first place, no doubt, but both of you make the consistency to keep up your values through your intimate bonds, enjoying each other in the process while maintaining humility and honor. In the end, both of you will reach the finish line far later than Hikari, but the process of getting there is sweeter than the result itself!" Minami concluded.

Chris and Alito blushed madly.

"Whoa, Minami…You're overselling it!" Chris scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Besides, we want to give Nagisa and Chieri the chance. We can't just barge in and say, 'We want a chance at being Center Stage Idols!' a week before the election, right? That'll be way too unfair and dishonorable." Alito sheepishly replied.

"Yes, I agree…But you did notice that Center Stage is a magical thing, right? It has no hard or fast rules whatsoever!" Minami replied.

"You mean…more than one Idol can become the Center Stage Idol?" Chris wondered.

Minami smiled and nodded.

"That's right. When something is magical, there are no hard and fast rules as to the amount of people achieving it. Center Stage Idols is possible. The only reason why they don't exist yet is because an Idol's radiance ain't bright enough, yet when there an Idol's radiance is luminous enough, their humility is in danger. The closest so far, is Nagisa and Chieri. That's when the both of you come in!"

"So…Yuko is blinded by the fact that Center Stage only belongs to one. We can't let her view that way, especially since the rest of the DES troops and DGTO will be hiding behind the shadows. We will have to help out Nagisa and Chieri in realizing their inner radiance." Chris sighed, and she opened her eyes, a calm smile spread across her face as she looked at Alito.

Alito sighed and smiled the same way as Chris. "Love is strange indeed."

The former extended her right hand. "Shall we, dear?"

"You need to ask?" Chris's left hand met Alito's right, squeezing tightly, and grinned.

Minami looked dreamily at the couple.

"_Yup…they are the ones that can rewrite the rules of unleashing the Center Nova Phenomenon. Not just one, but four - Chris, Alito, Nagisa, and Chieri. I gotta admit…Chris and Alito looked really hot together." _Minami giggled.

"We will definitely need your help, Minami. You will be of great help to us." Chris smiled.

"Trust me; if you need Intel about the members of the Senbatsu in the 76th generation, you got yourself covered!" Minami winked.

"_Hang on, Yuko…Just hang in there." _Chris nodded.


	4. The Music Festival!

_**Vollkommen: The Music Festivals!**_

_**Minutes later…**_

"You did mention Katagiri Atsuko having humility to a certain extent. What do you mean by that?" Chris mentioned.

Minami sipped on her Frappe Mocha and exhaled deeply.

"Days before her disappearance, Katagiri Atsuko fell victim to the same symptoms that all the other former Center Stage Idols have, except for me since I ran away. But in the day before her disappearance, I bumped upon her in the streets of Akitown. Never have I been more shocked…she seemed relaxed, and enjoyed interacting with her fans who surrounded her. Katagiri was able to see through my disguise and I expected her to rat in on me, but she didn't. Instead, she invited me over for a drink…" Minami explained.

_**Four years ago - the day before Katagiri's disappearance – Akibastar Café Shop**_

"_H…Humbled? Wait…I'm not dreaming, right? The last time I spied on you, you are on the verge of detaching yourself from your friends by practicing your singing and dancing all on your own!" Minami exclaimed._

_Katagiri smiled, blushing slightly._

"_No, Minami, you're not dreaming. I met two women on that fateful night back in my room, the same women who defeated me in the singing segment during a concert at Latiumstar…" Katagiri replied slowly._

_Minami knew about it, Katagiri Atsuko was overcame in her own game that day…_

_Days leading up to the meeting, a concert was held at Latiumstar. It was one of the few planets that were not restricted under the Entertainment Ban. _

_However, what turned out as a concert showing AKB0048's radiance and the Center Stage Idol Katagiri Atsuko's glory, ended up being shifted towards two mysterious, yet fine-looking ladies singing in Gaelic language. From there, all the Kiraras, including Katagiri's, flocked over to the two ladies and improved their singing capabilities by tenfold…_

_There was no Dualium, but it was enough for the audience at Latiumstar to drop tears at the humbling, mellow, and soothing voices that the ladies possessed. _

_The Center Novae was not unleashed due to the lack of said crystal, but it was more than enough to defeat the Center Idol, and overall AKB0048, in their own game…_

_A huge shock indeed…_

"_I thought it was over for me, that all my efforts were down to naught. But the two ladies gently consoled me, they told me that I have potential, but lacked one thing that I used to own before I became Center Stage Idol – Humility…They told me their side of their stories, turns out that they have instances where they could have ended up being in the same place as I am; detached to my friends. I swallowed my pride of mine, and I realized that they are right. Looking back, to see myself becoming so detached to my close ones makes me shocked. I have tried so hard at becoming the best, at impressing the audience, that I lost what made me…me." Katagiri smiled shyly once more._

"_I want to enjoy doing what I love to do, singing, but I have to realize that it's the process that counts and not the results. I reflected upon myself, know my mistakes…and I am proud to say, I'm glad that I the two ladies humbled me. It was really scary, nearly losing myself for who I am, but it was a lesson well-learnt. If only I could meet them again…" she continued._

"The only reason Katagiri disappeared for four years after the concert at Lancastar was because she could not find the other two former Center Stage Idol, Yuuko the 7th and Yui Yokoyama the 6th. Somehow, your humility is stronger than Katagiri, which is why you're able to re-materialize them on the spot." Minami explained.

Chris frowned as she rested her right knuckle on her chin.

"That reminds me…I don't know if she might see a resemblance, but she said that the two ladies she saw on the fateful night, was Alito and me. How can it be us when I have never come into this world four years ago?" Chris pondered.

"How was she able to meet you?" Minami gasped.

"Through telepathy…Because Katagiri is one with the lights of the Kirara by then, she can be anywhere. That was why she's able to see me. She claimed that she understood me, and that the two ladies that she met on the fateful night four years ago, were the future Alito and me." Chris replied.

"That's why I'm kinda bewildered. Is she humbled until a point where the two ladies are just mental projection of her own humility? Or was it some delusion caused by the shocking defeat? Then again, Katagiri never lies. Argh…that is the part that I'm still, to this day, trying to solve; it's so damn confusing!" Minami shook her head.

Chris then remembered Aurora Unit 242's interpretation of the Dualium crystal.

"_In the beginning of the 21st__Century, through multiple particle accelerator experiments, the substance was found. Just as the Galactic Federations were formed,_ _a war broke out just because humans wanted a piece of this miraculous crystal capable of FTL Technology. With Dualium, space travels are possible."_

"There's only one way to find out…It will be risky, but there's no other choice, for this thoughts have niggled us for too long." Chris sighed.

Minami tilted her head, wondering what Chris and Alito's plans were this time.

_**Secret Portable Lab facility in Foggy mountain**_

"Using Dualium crystals for time-travelling?" Minami's mouth gaped in a circular fashion, surprised.

"Particle travel allows FTL Technology - Faster than light is also equal to time-travelling, which means if we manipulate the particle acceleration hard enough, we will be able to start time-travel…" Alito explained.

"That's right…since Alito and you have the elements of humility, the particle acceleration will activate easily." Minami replied.

"Since you're able to unleash the Center Novae too, why don't you come with us?" Chris suggested.

Minami shook her head. "I can't. If I recalled correctly, I was in the event as well. It will cause a paradox if that's the case."

"Alright then…wait for us here. If there's anything related to Hikari, call us." Chris calmly commanded as both her and Alito sat in Chris's ace – the Audi Le Mans Quattro, the former sitting in the driver's seat.

"Roger that!" Minami nodded.

_**Latiumstar – Outskirts of a town**_

As the Drive Portal opened, the sound of the legendary turbo rumbled the skies as Chris's Audi Le Mans Quattro emerged out of it.

"_C…is, A…to, do y…u r...d?" _Minami's radio line mumbled in static due to different frequencies in between her communication systems, and the Le Mans Quattro's Multi-Media Interface.

Chris re-calibrated the frequencies of the communication systems, the static eventually faded as Minami repeated her statement.

"We hear you, loud and clear." Chris and Minami nodded.

"_I just got word. Admiral Dane is helping you since AU 242 is busy assisting Samus Aran in her mission now." _Minami reported.

"Patch him through." Chris replied calmly.

Admiral Dane's face appeared on the monitor next to Minami as a hologram in Chris's Hologram communication device back in the present time.

"_Ah, Chris and Alito, I would first like to congratulate you both for a job well done back then in Akibastar. You have certainly helped us big time." _Admiral Dane smiled as he saluted.

"Thank you, Admiral. You too, along with the Galactic Federation Fleets, have helped out as well and with that; I thank you on behalf of the entire AKB0048 crew." Chris smiled as she nodded.

Alito smiled along…

"_Well, we can leave the celebratory congratulations for later, the most important thing is to solve the mystery of the mystery duo."_ Minami smiled.

"Do you have any physical descriptive information about this duo?" Chris wondered as she drifted towards a dirt corner, leading to a rock tunnel which leads to a bridge connecting to a city by a straight line.

"Well…aside from the fact Katagiri said that she recognizes the language as Gaelic, short nose, an alluring figure, blue and green eyes, pale-bluish hair, and pale-green hair…Nothing more." Minami described.

Chris and Alito felt uneasy…but then dismissed it.

"I don't think Katagiri is easily talking about us, more so then she's talking about our resemblance. Nah…" Alito nervously chuckled.

"But Katagiri never lies…or at least that's what I think, because she is shy and never talks often. However, if she tells something, it will always be the truth. For example, a year before my departure from AKB0048, Katagiri told our crew that she found the Akiba Mango to be really nice. We didn't kinda believe it at first, I mean, all mangos are nice. Turns out she ain't kidding, it's better than other mangos we have tasted before. When she said she wanted to become Center Idol, I thought she was kidding. After my departure, though, Katagiri became the Center Idol by the next election." Minami sighed.

Chris looked at her right arm, wondering if she was really the one that Katagiri mentioned.

"Only one way to find out, we will have to go the scene where the event happened." Chris frowned.

"The city where you're going to is where the music festival will be taking place every year. Because this is one of the few planets that supports entertainment completely and even celebrates its culture just like Akibastar. It's not just AKB that will be there, other artists come here every year too. It's one of the very few cities that blend Victorian Culture with modern culture rather smoothly." Minami reported.

"Okay, simple as that, just like our music festival back at Germany, and in Nikon. We will have to see which artists shared our appearance so much, that Katagiri mistook them for us." Chris briefed.

"Good luck on the mission, Chris and Alito. We will formulize a way to counter the Center Novae, in event that Yuko really unleashed it. That's my role in here today." Admiral Dane nodded.

Chris and Alito nodded.

"_Good luck, Chris and Alito…come back safely." _Minami prayed.

_**Latium Town**_

The town's decoration filled with confetti, colorful lights. Banners on the music festivals were hung around between traditional Greek-like buildings, architectural buildings, towers, hotels and even on the bus stops.

Every people who lived here were excited about the upcoming music event that was happening later.

Fans of certain artists and pop group even gathered around in certain areas at the gardens near the Center Square to take group pictures, wearing shirts that represented the artists they supported, or even carrying light sticks.

There were also stalls that sold merchandises related to the theme of music .

The townspeople gasped in awe as Chris's Audi Le Mans Quattro drove into the town.

"Wow…what's this beauty?"

"God above…"

"Quick, whip out the camera, mum! I love its design!"

"Good lord, such exquisite exotics…"

Others stare in awe, not able to believe that such a serenade piece of automotive engineering exists.

"Well, there we are…the Center Square of Latium City. I gotta admit…it's really grand." Alito gasped.

"They sure got the excitement going in terms of musical entertainment. I mean, look at these Greek-like buildings…this place screams 'ambience'." Chris agreed.

"Makes you wonder, if only the DES and DGTO are open-minded back then, they could understand such a nice cultural background." Alito sighed.

"Some DES ain't bad. I mean take the DES troop that secretly supported Makoto Yokomizo such as, he's strict, yes. But at least he ain't having that 'I'm going to push my values in your face' attitude. He supported Makoto, and even our efforts in killing those truly merciless troopers of the DES and DGTO. Fortunately, since he's on Mr. Sono's side, he will most likely be freed now that Mr. Sono turned into a new leaf. I do agree, though…it's too bad sometimes they have to learn it the hard way." Chris sighed.

They saw some banners along the way that represented the AKB0048 and the 76th Generation's Idols of the crew.

"Sweet…you gotta admire their guts. Seventy three years, if that doesn't take guts, I don't know what is." Chris nodded in admiration.

"True…" Alito smiled.

They over-heard some concerned fans of AKB0048, as they were wearing caps that have the words 'Katagiri' on them, along the outer gates of the Grand Garden, which was the specific site where the festival would begin.

"I'm worried. Katagiri is getting too caught up with her work that she might fall ill any second. Do you see that she's pale recently during the gigs at Akibastar, and her choreography and singing seemed a bit…off-key?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, talk about concern. Every one of us is thinking if she might lose her touch due to her trying too hard. I mean her songs are really good, but recently…she's more detached to her fellow mates. It just felt that way."

"Maybe as a fan, we tend to feel that way?"

"It's not that we dislike other Idols or somewhat! Katagiri is the best, but I wouldn't want to see her grow detached to her fella mates, man!"

Chris and Alito approached the group, seeing as they are an outgoing bunch.

"Hello. Sorry for the disturbance, my name is Chris Fuschia, but since I'm just introduced into AKB0048 not too long ago, would you please elaborate on what happened to Katagiri Atsuko?" she politely greeted.

Thanks to Chris's polite greeting, the bunch's outgoing personality allowed her to get more info out of the group smoothly.

"I met Katagiri in one of the meet and greet session a week before the event, and I was eager to meet her. I mean, who wouldn't? She really has the shy and gentle charm, right? But damn…I don't know whether to feel hurt, or if I am just too outgoing. I get to meet Katagiri, and she just signed the album that I bought to support her and smiled. Her smile ain't the usual smile that we love and when I greeted her, she just shook my hands rather firmly. It seems as if she wanted to get it all over so she could just concentrate on her work." A short-hair boy who was wearing navy-blue shirt sighed.

"And we're not jumping 'e bandwagon either. It could be a fan's instinct, because we felt 'e same too. It seems rushed, and her smile, we feel, ain't as natural as she was. As I said, call it a fan's instinct!"

"We thought it's just us, but we asked Minami Takahashi the 5th, Tomomi Itano the 11th, Rino Sashihara the 7th, and even her close friend Mariko Shinoda the 7th, they all have the same sentiments as ours. Katagiri might have just lost her touch to an extent. It's not that we are not going to appreciate her effort, because we love her, we cared about her." a blonde girl shook her head.

Chris thought, "_This is serious. Since Katagiri is an expert in singing and dancing due to being a Center Idol. I will bet that the two elegant ladies must have been really proficient in those fields as well."_

Chris and Alito bided farewell to the group of teens after.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

_**The path to the Grand Garden…**_

"Now all we have to do is to snap a picture of the two ladies, then we go back, simple as that." Chris smiled calmly.

Alito nodded in agreement.

Both of them wore traditional Victorian gowns as there were some people who sported the same fashion.

Just then…

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Please wait!"

Chris and Alito turned their backs and saw a medium-height woman ran frantically towards their way, waving her hands left and right madly in the air.

Both ladies stopped on their tracks as they went to help calm the woman down.

"Whoa! Relax, missus, relax! What gives? And why are you waving to us?" Alito wondered.

The women panted as she struggled to recover her breath.

"You...The both of you…are just what we need as…as temporary replacements for today's festival!" she panted.

"Huh?" Chris and Alito's wondered.


	5. Ailein Duinn!

_**Vollkommen: The Song that moved a Festival – Ailein Duinn!**_

_**AN: According to Wikipedia and reliable sources, there are MULTIPLE versions of Ailein Duinn. In this fanfic, I will use the lyrics from Celtic Spirit (1998) and Two Steps from Hell, which can also be called 'Friendship to Last' (2007)**_

_**In this chapter, the version of Ailein Duin is 'Friendship to Last'.**_

_**I do not own Celtic Spirit and TSFH's songs! Credits goes to them, please support 'em, they are great songs!**_

_**AN: Aitakatta means 'I have been wanted to'**_

_**AN 2: Edhla, if you are reading this, please do note that there is a reason for Chris and Alito having this kind of abilities right now. You have to be reading Prime Corruption first before understanding this. Please kindly read Prime Corruption first before accusing my character of being a Sue. Besides, I will not be changing the fact that they will succeed in the festival, why? Read on till Chapter Seven to find out. That is, if you do not want to read Prime Corruption first.**_

_**AN3 :Center Novae is A PART of AKB0048's mythos. **_

_**The Center Nova is the position held by the member of AKB0048 considered to be the star of the group, with that extra special idol spark that makes them stand out from the rest. There is a special wall in the dormitories of the AKB0048 house where the past Centers all have a photo. All the centers have graduated, however, they graduate by disappearing, or running away (such as in Minami Minegishi the 5th's case). No one knows their whereabouts after they all graduated. The Center Nova is also called the Position 0, and there is a special part of the stage for them. It also appears in the opening of Season 1.**_

_**Up until the departure of Acchan, the group always had a Center. As Yuuko explains to Nagisa and Chieri in Episode 5, on their day off, the position was retired after Acchan's departure due to the rampant rumors that flew fast after Acchan disappeared. However, in Episode 10, Yuuko also explains that the Center Nova position was retired once Mariko Shinoda the 7th graduated and joined the administration. This occurred after Acchan's disappearance. It was recently resurrected after the events in Episode 12.**_

_**Directly quoted from the wiki. Then again, you have to read Prime Corruption to know it better.**_

_**In a Limousine…**_

"What? Last minute replacements for an Idol because she was down with high-fever?" Chris raised her eyebrows in surprise.

A manager, who's a brown, curly-hair woman with short nose, magenta eyes, and slight wrinkles as she was in her 40's after she introduced herself earlier as Ms. Riis, sighed as she nodded.

"It just couldn't be helped. She called in on the last minute, sneezing badly, saying she was really ill. When we visited her, a doctor was looking at her sickly condition and he said that she has high fever. We can't just pull out of the festival altogether, because we have a reputation to keep. We have no other choice but to find a last-minute replacement but to no avail. No one seemed to be capable of singing as they are just fans, that is, until we noticed the both of you." Ms. Riis replied calmly.

"Wait, us? Why?" Alito wondered, tilting her head to her left.

"Both of you gave off a mysterious vibe due to the color of your hair, and your eyes' color too. A rare case of silvery-blue for you," said Ms. Riis as she pointed at Chris, "and Emerald Green for you, can give off a special, mysterious vibe; for very few have that kind of hair-colors in the Akibastar System. It gives off an aura that can captivate people's attention because they can't put a hand on it – the 'X' factor!" Ms. Riis smiled gently.

Alito shuddered a little.

"Wow, so much for that stupid talent show…" she mumbled.

"Please be assured that we are not making money off the both of you. It's just that we have a reputation to keep. If we do not keep the promise, our popularity will fall and we couldn't help it because it's last minute." Ms. Riis sighed.

Chris and Alito closed their eyes as they were deep in thought for a moment…

Ever since Chieri's Kirara blessing and their ascension into their goddess form, Chris and Alito are able to healthily grieve and come to terms over their parents' and relatives' deaths.

One of the main things Chris and Alito did during the one week of proper grieving was singing. Not pop singing, but singing a song that has multiple versions in terms of lyrics. The only similarities were that they all are the same language – Gaelic Latin…

**When Chris was eighteen, she practiced singing in an attempt to shut off that which was her emotional pain itself. However, it was not smooth-sailing, for her workload at the office back in quattro Gmbh seemed to constantly work against her. **

**It was not until Alito helped out with her workload did she have the chance to brush up on her singing skills, hoping to one day get rid of the sorrow embedded upon her heart.**

**For four years, Alito and Chris have listened to many classic songs and practiced their vocal abilities in singing. They took their singing lesson with pride and despite having off-tone vocal singing during those intervals, eventually formed their own fanbase who were able to appreciate their efforts placed into their singing.**

**Towards the end of the four year intervals, Chris and Alito were able to garner praises from people whenever they conduct live performances during monthly public community gatherings. The gatherings were made to encourage young talents to expand what they love to do, like singing, dancing, or even special talents like sand art.**

After ten years of partial grieving and guilt trip, as well as a week of healthy grieving, with help from Chieri, Nagisa, Sonata, and Kanata, Chris and Alito were officially freed from their guilt and were able to live their lives as they wanted to, all thanks to the two Gaelic songs they sang in honor of the Fuschias and Gnades.

It was also through their same passion of singing the song they liked, that they fell in love with each other, and by the end of the grieving period, they confessed their love.

They did, though, fell in love with the songs they had sang, promising to sing it not just to honor their loved ones, not just because they could feel at ease with the song that they love, but also to let people realized the beautiful rhythm and emotion that could be conveyed into singing.

Chris and Alito smiled gently and nodded.

"Alright then…"

Ms. Riis's face was filled with immense gratitude and relief that she squeezed both Chris's and Alito's hand tightly…

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I won't take advantage from the both of you!" she nearly cried in joy.

"Well, time to put our singing to the test…and honor 'em, shall we?" Chris smiled and blushed as she looked at Alito.

"Sure do, dear…" Alito blushed, smiled happily and nodded.

_**Latium Garden**_

After a few artists have been on the stage…

"So…it's also, to an extent, a competition, eh?" Chris raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Yup, but it's all in good fun. Although sometimes, there might be a bit of argument between fans of certain artists, they are fortunately resolved because of their same aim; to take out the DES and DGTO in the near future…" Alito replied calmly.

"Good, clean fun…I like that idea!" Chris chuckled.

"_This is an exceptional performance from 'Sara', I mean, you gotta admit, they're pretty fired up for this event!"_

"_You bet it is! But there are fish to fry, eh? Next stop is the Idol Group that you've wanted to hear all along! You know them; you loved them, and now their beauty and radiance will shine upon your souls! Give it a round of applause for…AKB0048!"  
_

The curtains rose as Chris and Alito could see the Center Idol Katagiri all so well. Mariko Shinoda the 7th, Minami Takahashi the 5th, Mayu Watanabe Type 3, Tomomi Itano the 11th, the seductive Haruna Kojima the 8th and a few more Idols just to name a few…

Although Katagiri did not show much, Chris and Alito could clearly see the detachment from the former's friend.

As the AKB0048 members sang their ace song 'Aitakatta' the Kiraras did not seemed to appear until a quarter through the song…

"It's clear that she was detached; Mariko the 7th stated that Kiraras will flocked to Katagiri without hesitation as soon as she's on the stage, regardless if Dualium is present." Alito noted.

"The frequency of the Kiraras is also way lower than I expected. Granted, the way Katagiri sang her song is passionate…there's still no denying what those group of teens have just said; Katagiri is slowly losing her touch due to her working herself so hard to a point of emotional detachment." Chris sighed as she used her newly rune-imbued eyes, the _Sight of Absolution,_ to detect Katagiri's condition.

"She can hide it from most, but the amount of Kiraras gathered around her says it all." Alito agreed.

Haruna Kojima the 8th also did one of her 'seductive moves' – blowing kisses that materialized into heart-shaped sparks. The boys and men caught by it were undoubtedly, love struck and stunned.

"Heh…boys will be boys, eh? See a sexy lady, hearts fly out of the window." Alito chuckled.

Chris shrugged in amusement. "Haruna just redefined 'sexyback'" she laughed.

As soon as the last verse of 'Aitakatta' echoed into the skies, the audience gave a heartwarming round of applause without hesitation.

Chris and Alito clapped along, appreciating the effort that AKB0048 placed, despite the undeniable knowledge of Katagiri being more detached to her friends.

"Strange…the two ladies ain't here yet. Where are they?" Chris wondered.

"Well, it's our turn soon, maybe it'll be their turn after ours'" Alito replied.

Chris nodded in reply.

"_What can you expect from the legendary girl group AKB0048 other than an exceedingly wonderful performance, don't you say?"_

"_Sure is marvelous! And now…wait…what? The singer Seiko Aikawa and Meiko Aikawa aren't turning up? Both have High fever? Substitute Idols? Name's not announced due to privacy? Oh…okay, that's a bummer." _

Chris and Alito squeezed their hand together tightly, and nodded.

The Emcees managed to calm the audiences, and fans of the Aikawas down despite their initial scanty vexation.

"_The Production Company behind the Aikawas has assured all the fans that they have pulled all stops to prevent this year's festival from ending off in a bad note!"_

"_Give the two idols a chance before we judge for ourselves, shall we? The duos, please step on the stage if you please!"_

The stage lights seemed to darken, and the audience was anticipating for the 'final duos' to prove themselves when…

"_We really appreciate the chances that you are willing to give us even when you are all disappointed that the Aikawas ain't coming today. We duos are disappointed as well; who wouldn't? We wish them a hasty recovery, so that they can return to the spotlight and give you all fans what you truly deserve!"_

"_Our Gaelic song today will be short, but it is something that we duos have wanted to convey to our loved ones for so long…to honor their memories in our hearts and minds for all of eternity…"_

After the echoes died down, and the curtains slowly reveled up, Chris and Alito were seen in the Center Stage, still sporting the same Victorian Gown earlier.

Everyone gasped at the mysterious beauties, even the fans of the Aikawas were instantly captivated by them.

"Who are those beauties? We never ever saw them before!"

As the ambient, yet melancholic background music settled in…the two ladies joined their hands…

_(Chris and Alito)_

_**Quira mi tirah'ta lieh…**_

_**Sate 'rate masatiiri…**_

_**Agliie Nama…matsa ra'ti realahlia…**_

"What the…"

"This is…beautiful…"

"Oh my gods…please don't cry, damn it it's already getting to be so touching within a few verses…"

Even the AKB0048 76th Generation crew's eyes widened with shock and awe.

"I'm not…hearing things, right? Why is it the language is…beautiful?" Minami Takahashi the 5th blinked.

Most of the crew were speechless, even Katagiri Atsuko herself, who became even more shocked when she saw that her Kiraras, along with the crew's Kiraras, gathered around Chris and Alito as soon as the song had begun!

"_Our Kiraras…gathered to the two unknown ladies…what is this?"_ Katagiri's eyes widened with confoundment.

"Wait a minute! Why is it that our Kirara flying to them?!" Hikari gasped.

"This is impossible! She's not even part of AKB0048!" Haruna Kojima the 8th exclaimed.

"This…is beyond belief…" Mariko Shinoda the 7th shook her head.

"What the heck…" Mayu Watanabe type 3 gaped.

_(Chris and Alito)_

_**Hiirah…**_

_**Ohmiruu…**_

_*Slight pause*_

_**Quira mi tirah'ta lieh…**_

_**Sate 'rate masatiiri…**_

_**Haliie' Nama…matsa ra'ti raadelia…**_

_**(One second pauses)**_

_**Qhueralii…**_

_**Hivaai…**_

_**Hivaaa…**_

_**Hiee' he'maee…**_

Chris and Alito slowly and surely sang out the lyrics with such passion and ambience, that it brought chills down people's spine, and took them in awe…

Despite the short duration of only three minutes and fifteen seconds, this simple, yet hard to pronounce lyrics, that were slowly sung, attracted a large amount of Kiraras from the skies. Chris and Alito attracted an even larger amount that AKB0048 could previously pull off during their performance.

As Chris and Alito had reached the 'Qhueralii' part, their voices was filled with so much flow, emotion, and natural passion, that their Victorian Gown became a flock of white…

Something that shook Katagiri to the absolute core; her eyes widened, her irises shrunk and her once innocent smile has become nothing more than a bridge; shock.

Tears formed upon her eyes, evidently moved by the beauty of the language, the emotions that were conveyed into the lyrics, and the undeniable fact that crashed upon her.

She was bested…

By the end of the short song, the stadium fell into a dead silence and what followed after, would shock the entire 76th Generation to the core…

One by one, the audience rose up from where they are sitting, and gave a standing ovation to the two ladies.

No cheering, no wolf-whistle, no crazy 'whoa' antics. Just straight to the point, standing ovation…

Even the fans of the Aikawas, and even rivaling artists, were giving their blessings to Chris and Alito as well…

The fans of Katagiri Atsuko, too, gave their standing ovation, some even admitting the painful truth that Katagiri might have met her match…

"Katagiri has met her match…."

"It pains me to say this…too."

The entire 76th Generation was too shocked to even move, to make things worse for them…

"Encore!"

"Let's hear it from you ladies, please!"

"I could just hear this all day, c'mon ladies!"

"Let us hear this wonderful piece again!"

"We're wrong about doubting the both of you! Please, let us here that piece of art again!"

Chris and Alito's eyes were brimmed with tears as they looked at each other smiling, touched by the overwhelming critical acclaim that their song had received. Finally free from the grief they had held, they could finally express their thoughts and feelings, and share their happiness with everyone.

"Shall we?" Chris smiled.

"Yes, my love…" Alito nodded in undeniable happiness.

Both of them raised their microphones…

"_This is for our parents, our relatives, and all who have shown us the care and love over the years! Let us honor our memories with them!"_

The ovation's volume grew even louder; even the two emcees were cheering Chris and Alito on…

Even the peppy Minami Takahashi the 5th stammered…

"We…We have been…b…bested…"

The crew could not, even Katagiri herself, lie.

If not, why would the amount of Kiraras surrounding Chris and Alito, whom they perceived as 'mysterious singers', surpassed theirs during their 'Aitakatta' performance?

They could not find someone to blame, because as the Kiraras swarmed around Chris and Alito once more during the encore, the truth was right in front of their eyes.

For the first time in seventy three years, _**AKB0048 had been bested…**_


	6. The Twist!

_**Vollkommen: The Twist!**_

_**AN: I have updated Chapter 4 with a short paragraph explaining why Chris and Alito took up singing in secret. Edhla, if you see this, please re read it, it will be bolded as an updated portion. And oh, the girls in AKB0048 are already able to start singing professionally at the age of thirteen, just a heads up.**_

_**And again, I still do not believe that Chris is a bad sue, I have a reader by the name of gracegrrl007 who can sum up Chris in a good way. 'A good sue, because at least she has gone through trouble to get what she wanted in the end' and that was because gracegrrl007 bothers to read Prime Corruption first before Yuko's Corruption.**_

_**So, Edhla, it's not that I don't care abut your recommendation to change my content, or my character. It's the simple fact that you don't pay attention. I know it might seemed harsh, but Prime Corruption is connected to Yuko's Corruption.**_

_**Backstage**_

"We must not, by any means necessary, cross path with the AKB0048 unless necessary, or else it will cause a time-paradox as none of the AKB0048 members have known us at that point in time…" Chris calmly de-briefed.

Alito nodded.

After Chris's and Alito's encore, the next set of artists went on the stage.

Ms. Riis approached them eagerly, a smile of relief etched on her face.

"Thank you so much, the both of you! I can't even begin to understand how beautiful that piece you both sang was! That was such a relief, really…" Ms. Riis held a tissue over her eyes as she embraced both ladies tightly.

After Chris and Alito separated from the embrace…

"We're glad that we could be of help to you, Ms. Riis, and we're sorry if we denied the Aikawa Sisters the chance to shine onstage as with their previous time in the Music Festival." Chris bowed slightly.

"You don't have to be too modest, ladies! If it's not for the both of you our reputation would have been in jeopardy, and rest assured that we are not going to take advantage of the both of you. We just got words from the Aikawas who have just heard the both of you sing and they want to thank you!" Ms. Riis smiled.

She showed them a video call that recorded what the Aikawa Sisters said. As the hologram screen popped up it showed two teenage girls on bed. The tall girl, Meiko, had dirty blonde hair, pale-green eyes, small mouth and short, slightly tubby nose. The short girl, Seiko, had indigo hair, slightly bigger mouth and nose than her older sister, and possessed purple eyes.

"_Thank you, the two ladies! We knew you might be worried that we might blame you for taking our chance at stardom, but we aren't! Sure, we might be a bit peeved at how our chances slipped us by and that the substitute singing might, forgive us, ended up flat, but never have we been happier to be wrong! It was just…damn beautiful!" _Seiko cheered.

"_We cried in this performance and we ain't kidding; words can't say how much you have touched our hearts. It's so filled with emotion! Both of you earn your credits, ladies! Both of ya earn it! Don't worry; we won't blame ya for this! In fact, you have inspired us to be as good as you!" _Meiko grinned, as she sniffed due to a cold.

"Again…we can't express how indebted we are to the both of you! It's definitely a shame that you will not be joining our production company, but we respect your opinions about your future plans!" Ms. Riis smiled.

Chris held each other's hands and smiled as they gazed affectionately at each other, and blushed.

Among them, were also two woman singers named Calibri and Arial, who received greater reception then most artists. Although it was not as much as Chris and Alito, it was enough to let the two Victorian Gown ladies presume that it will be Calibri and Arial.

"How could it be us that bested AKB0048, right? I mean, sure, Katagiri might have been a bit detached, but the rest of the crew are still excellent!" Alito claimed.

"Besides, Calibri and Arial did an awesome job as well. Let's not count our chickens before they hatch. At least we're able to sing our favorite songs and share our emotions to everyone in this stadium today…" Chris humbly smiled.

_**Two hours later…**_

"_And this is a very heart-stopping moment…Every solo singer and group singer has given their very best, and are putting their best performance today…but the time has come, to choose the winner of this year's music festival!"_

The two emcees were given the envelope that contained the slip of paper to the winner.

"_The winner…for this year's Annual Latium Music Festival, it's a tough one, but…Wait, it's actually winners of this year's festival, and it ain't AKB0048, because the one that pipped them to it, are the two Victorian Gown ladies who sang the mysterious, yet quite possibly the most emotionally powerful Gaelic song we have heard in ages! Give them a round of applause!"_

Chris and Alito blinked their eyes several time.

Them…

Pipping one of the most indomitable Idol Group Generation of all time?

Then it struck them like a heavy sledgehammer onto a block of ice…

The Kiraras surrounding the two ladies as soon as they were on the stage…

The ladies that sang the song in Gaelic…

The mysterious ladies that sang the song which 'humbled' AKB0048's 76th Generation…

The mysterious ladies that even humbled the once indomitable Center Stage Idol – Katagiri Atsuko the 13th Atsuko Maeda…

The mysterious duo ladies that Chris and Alito could only dismiss as 'Look-alikes', after Katagiri claimed that it was not…

_Was actually Chris and Alito themselves…_

"_Katagiri never lies…"_

"_It's you, Chris and Alito…It's thanks to you…"_

"_Chris, you have the element of hope after all…your future self told me that…"_

"_It was you that humbled me…and it couldn't have come at a better time. I nearly thought I lost my direction, lost my touch with my friends…"_

"_I am not mistaken, it was both you and Alito…Perhaps you might not know, but you'll soon realize it one day. Chris, you're not alone! We can help you!"_

"_I can't reveal it to you right now, Chris…You might think that your future self might spout blasphemy, but one day, you will look back and smile…because you have found that hope that you claimed have once lost. You will realize that the song you sang on that 'fateful night' is for me, the greatest piece of art I have ever heard…" Katagiri smiled._

Chris looked down; tears brimmed on her eyes, and smiled.

"_Katagiri…"_

As both Alito and Chris received their platinum trophies, the entire audience in the stadium gave another standing ovation to the two mysteriously-vibed, Victorian Gown ladies.

"_We're not gonna lie, we ain't totally expecting this. Credits to AKB0048, they really did an excellent job to level the competition up a notch this year. But the most amount of credits goes to two groups of people…one is my parents and relatives. This is for the memories, the happy memories that I get to go through with my parents and relatives, even if it's a short eight years since my birth…" _Chris explained.

She continued, "_And the_ _other person I wanna thank…is my lover beside me!" _

The entire audience gasped…An orphan at the age of eight was coming out of the closet as a lesbian?

"_I know that all of you might be disapproving of my relationship with my love right now…but I love her! She has been with me since we first met when I was four, and back when she was ten, and even remained loyal to me when my entire parents and relatives died in an epidemic. Our bonds have grown over the years, and yes it might sound cheesy, but we have fallen for each other because we are close! This is our favorite song, because we want to express the gratitude at having each other's side for so long, and we want to honor our parents and relatives' love for us!" _Chris expressed her tenderness, as her tears brimmed.

"_To our parents, our relatives, whenever you're up there…thank you! You have taught us that the greatest happiness we gave you, are the fact that we're born into the world in the first place, and that we lived our life to the fullest!" _Chris and Alito shot out as they raised their trophies, and joined their free hands together.

The audience, moved by their bravery, the amount of passion they have placed in their songs, and the meaning behind their songs, gave them a standing ovation.

"_According to the traditions of the music festival, the Grand Winner of the Music Festival will have to perform their winning song for us, what about a final encore?" _one of the emcees cheered.

Calls for encores could be heard around the stadium, even the participating artistes joined in.

Flocks of Kiraras once again surrounded Chris and Alito, transforming their Victorian Gowns into silvery white once more…

Katagiri Atsuko's eyes widened with clear shock once more…

"Our Kiraras…Those ladies, can call upon…our Kiraras…" she stammered.

"And I thought our charms are…gonna be a shoo-in…" Haruna Kojima the 8th shook her head sadly.

Hikari AKA Yuko the 9th gaped…

"_What is this language that…that they sang? What magic is this?"_ she frowned.

Then, Minami Takahashi the 5th laughed in a sad, ironic manner, which shocked the entire AKB0048 crew…

"AKB0048 is beaten…fair and square…" she slowly said.

Chris and Alito beamed as they raised their microphone…

"_**Ailein Duinn!" **_


	7. Escape from the Crew! The Realization!

_**Vollkommen: Escape from the crew! Meeting with Katagiri!**_

_**Corridor of Dressing Room**_

Chris and Alito was just about to head back to the dressing room at the backstage, when they were greeted by waves of reporters jousting around, waiting to be the first in getting to know the two 'Mysterious Victorian Gown ladies'.

"Um…wow?" Chris raised her eyebrows in amusement.

_**After trying their bests to answer wave after wave of questions reporters could pull out of their sleeves…**_

"Wow…I knew that is going to be loads of reporters, but never have I seen such _rabid_ excitement before!" Alito huffed.

"Good thing that we have Ms. Riis to help us disperse the overwhelming reporters…" Chris heaved a sigh of relief.

Just when they were about to head to the café for refreshments…

"_There they are!" _

Chris and Alito picked up the familiar, yet frustrated sound – _Minami Takahashi the 5__th__._

"Seemed she ain't happy about us being the singers that bested AKB0048…" Alito frowned.

"Make a break; we mustn't suppose to meet them face to face." Chris replied.

Chris and Alito managed to split themselves up and ran off at a corridor junction.

"_Where are they? I swear they split up at the corridor junction! I wanna know just why they are able to attract so much Kiraras, and the fact that they bested us…urgh!" _

Minami the 5th took the left side, while Hikari AKA Yuko the 9th took the right, but after a few minutes, they met back at the center after failing to find the 'mysterious ladies'.

"No idea, those ladies sure are as mysterious as they go!" Hikari frowned.

"It' not that we are angry…Okay, damn it, maybe I am a little because…who wouldn't? We thought we had it! We just wanna know who the heck they are…Argh, to hell with it!" Minami huffed frustratingly as she kicked a wall, only to yelp in pain.

_**Back of Latium Garden**_

The moonlight lit up the night skies as the waterfall reflected and sparkle under the romantic atmosphere.

The participating artistes and the audiences crowded around the huge back garden, having their own meet and greet session, squeals and shrieks of excitement filled the skies.

Chris and Alito deactivated their Stealth Generators in one dark corner and managed to blend themselves into a spacious spot in the crowd.

"Good thing we have our Stealth Generators on…Otherwise, I'm not gonna imagine how a time paradox looked like." Alito heaved in relief.

Chris smiled gently…

"We have to, however, meet up with Katagiri…" she replied.

"Why?" Alito tilted her head, wondering.

Chris chuckled after looking up in the skies for a few minutes; her icy blue eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"Huh?" Alito questioned.

"Trust me…You will realize why we will meet up with Katagiri. There will be no paradox." Chris replied.

Alito looked upon Chris's eyes and nodded after a moment, knowing that there might be something to learn after…

The two ladies mingled with civilized people for a while before…

"_I might have detected them!" _

Chris managed to pick upa sharp, familiar shout of the word 'detected' despite the crowd's voice.

"Mayu…" Chris frowned.

"What are the AKB0048 hunting us for?" Alito became exasperated.

"Well, when you're part of the idol group which is indomitable for forty-eight years, but was bested by two substitute singers…I'm sure they will be pissed as to how we can do it." Chris frowned.

"Great…Paradox we shall not evoke! Better not have those Idols consumed our Generator's energy; there's only four minutes of energy left…" Alito sighed in an exasperated fashion.

"Pardon us, if you will, ladies and gentlemen; we have some urgent matters to attend to, excuse us if you will." Chris put on a smile while Alito and she made their escape.

_**Carpark**_

"That was a relief. Mayu's shout literally got some fans ecstatically chasing us for our signature…damn paparazzi." Alito shook her head.

"Good thing we never got ourselves caught, neither our name exposed to AKB0048. Let's get to the Le Mans Quattro for now." Chris agreed.

"I swear...if I ever find Minami the 5th back in the present time later, I am going to kick her arse so hard that she will think she's playing Super Mario Bros 2!" Alito pouted.

Chris gave an amused look.

A soft squeal came out from a tree two lots away from Chris's Le Mans Quattro.

Chris used her Rune Heat Vision to detect the person making the squeal – a young girl wearing pink pinafore, and holding something behind her, peeped out of the tree that she was hiding at.

"Are…are you the two ladies that sang…sang Ailein Duinn?" the girl of about ten placed her right index finger on her lips as Chris and Alito approached her.

Chris and Alito chuckled and smiled warmly as they nodded gently.

The girl's eyes grew wide as they sparkled with innocence.

"Your voices are so beautiful! M...May I have both of your autographs, please? I…I might not be able to hear that voice again after today because of your temporary alliance…" The girl timidly handed out her violet mini-scribble board.

Chris and Alito smiled and wrote their names on the board, with the former sprinkling their signature with snowy powder.

"Don't say that this is your last time, girl…Four and a half years; just give us that amount of time, mm?" Chris smiled as she ruffled the girl's hair.

The girl beamed.

The ladies could not help but smile…maybe having die-hard fans at times was not that bad after all…

_**Just so long as they have each other to remind themselves what make them…them.**_

_**Akibastar, 10 PM…**_

After some more sightseeing later, Chris and Alito returned back to Akibastar via the Dimensional Bridge…

The Le Mans Quattro swiftly ate up the miles into the entrance of Akibastar's Central City Hub; they let the Bang & Olfusen bass played 'Have a Nice Day' by Bon Jovi, because it reminded them of living the life the way they want to.

"So this is Akibastar's Central Square…sure looks different compared to the present." Alito gasped.

"A lot can happen during the four years." Chris replied.

_**Ten Minutes later, AKB0048 Dormitory building.**_

After Chris silently parked her Le Mans Quattro in the Carpark located near the Dormitory, she came out of it along with Alito.

"So…Which storey do you think Katagiri lived?" Alito wondered.

"Minami told us that her lucky number is 22…and there are only five stories with about 15 rooms in each. There should be a Room 2-2."

Chris briefed.

"Right, let's get to Katagiri then." Alito nodded.

After swiftly bypassing the security thanks to their Rune-Imbued Stealth Generators, the two ladies could hear a familiar sob coming from the dormitory 2-2.

"I never expect her lucky number to be her room…But that sob of hers, ain't gonna go well for her." Chris frowned.

_**Stealth Generator's Duration: Seven Minutes.**_

Chris and Alito nodded as they knocked hard on the door hard enough for Katagiri to hear it even when she was sobbing.

_**Meanwhile, inside Katagiri's Room**_

Tears of disappointment flowed from her eyes, through her face, and dripped onto the floor.

She could not sleep, not especially after the shock defeat, massive disappointment, and the Kiraras surrounding both the mysterious ladies…

_*Plitter platter* _

The purple-hair maiden never believed her defeat would come at such a crucial time, just when she was about to unleash the Center Novae by next week's gig…

She never even anticipated being defeated _in the first place…_

For months on end, she did admitted sacrificing her time with her friends in order to prepare herself for the Center Novae…

Only to have been bested by someone better than her, because _they enjoy doing what they do without losing sense of who they are…_

By then, Katagiri thought that with only a week left to the gig, and the AKB0048 crew temporary demoralized at the moment, _there might not even be a hope of recovery at all… _

Solid knockings on the door could be heard, and snapped Katagiri off from her train of thoughts.

"Who's that? *Hic*" she blinked.

The knockings escalated…

Becoming slightly exasperated, Katagiri hastily walked over to the door and opened it.

_No one…_

Katagiri stared into the scenery in disbelief…

"_Why are there no one knocking the door? Am I dreaming?"_ Katagiri thought as she checked left and right._ Nothing…_

Thinking she was dreaming, Katagiri closed her door and turned around…

"Oops, my Stealth Generator's energy has gone flat!" Alito, in her Victorian Gown, gasped as she became visible again.

Chris turned off her Stealth Generator rashly, and was just about to help Alito turn the recharger back on, when their eyes met Katagiri…

"Earth to Katagiri, do you read?" Alito snapped her fingers.

Katagiri just stood frozen to the ground, and a few seconds later, her feet gave way like jelly and collapsed on the floor with a thud!

Both Chris and Alito looked at each other…

"Note to ourselves, get back-up reserve system fixed…" they responded, and shrugged.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Katagiri's head felt an immense amount of blood coursing through her brain as she struggled to wake up; the throbbing headache still present after she fainted, due to the 'mysterious ladies' appearance.

"Uhh…what happened? I thought I am seeing things…" Katagiri groaned as she rubbed her right temple.

"You ain't dreaming, Katagiri…"

Katagiri froze, that mysterious, yet somewhat familiar voice could be heard…

Beside her, were the two mysteriously looking women clad in the same Victorian Gowns that she had saw hours earlier at the festival!

Katagiri found herself drained of energy to even shot back up in shock.

"You…Aren't the both of you…" Katagiri winced.

"Don't move…you haven't eaten for the whole day, no wonder you're so anemic. Hang on…" Chris spread out her arms as she formed two freezing vapor materialized into orbs.

"Your body is currently above normal human temperatures, that's why you're currently weak at the moment – they can't work properly; just give me time to help you lower it down to an acceptable level." The symbiotic rune on Chris's right eye glowed intensely as Chris slowly infused the vapor orbs into Katagiri.

Alito formed a wind-shaped dome which helps to circulate the cooling air effectively, and invoke the sound of a soothing healing bell…

Both Chris and Alito nodded as their runes in their left and right eye respectively glowed. Katagiri could feel the cooling vapor coursing through her body more smoothly than before. Her breathing alleviated as she closed her eyes softly, the pulsating pain upon her head slowly subsided as the soothing chimes made her relaxed.

Katagiri looked at how the ladies coordinate in her healing process and smiled sadly.

_**Minutes later…**_

"That should stabilize your body's condition for now. Here," Chris smiled gently as she handed Katagiri a piece of cake roll, "have something to eat, it will make you feel better. We have just bought this from a nearby overnight mart while you're still sleeping."

Katagiri gave a weak smile as she ate the cake slowly. After finishing it…

"Just how're you able to…get in there?" she wondered.

"Well…we can't let other people watch us…so, yeah…" Alito smiled sheepishly.

"We noticed that you have become depressed after our performance in Latiumstar's Music Festival just now. I know that you will be, considering that you're the Center Stage Idol and the responsibility given to you is pretty high…Truth to be told, we never expect to win this year's Music Festival. We just want to sing something that will honor our memories, the time spent with our parents and relatives." Chris calmly spoke.

Katagiri shook her head…

"I tried so hard…so hard to be the best. I have always wanted be the best idol of this Generation and thereafter. I worked so hard, perfecting my pitch, my choreographies, anything. I ended up alone, wanting nothing more than to impress…yet in the end, I'm just…bested by both of you who knew something more than I do. I…I'm just not good enough." She smiled sadly.

Chris sighed as she placed her hands on Katagiri's shoulders.

"Katagiri…you ain't the only person who has that kind of thoughts as well. We all have these experiences before, always wanting to be the best of the best…" she replied.

"H…Huh?" Katagiri wondered.

Chris and Alito held Katagiri's hands gently.

"After our parents and relatives' death from the epidemic, I have nearly lost complete hope of living as well. If it ain't for my parents' last will, I would have been dead by now, and we would not even come to terms with it. That's another time, though. But what I want to say…is that those thoughts made me nearly commit the same thing as you." Chris smiled gently.

"Huh?" Katagiri wondered.

"Losing ourselves for who we are…We are constantly trying to impress everyone, to be the best in the fields that we loved. Working at an automotive company, I did constantly juggle between my sorrows and having to work. I felt myself distanced from the realities of life and her…" Chris looked at Alito, who blushed.

"I was extremely worried that my Lady might fall from her grace, because she was so caught up between juggling her sorrows and fulfilling the last will that she was losing track of herself. When she was twenty, this happened…" Alito smiled sheepishly.

_**Flashback – Chris, 20, and Alito Gnade, 26**_

_Chris was at her office, busy looking through her documents and answering calls with a straight face._

_A soft knock could be heard…_

"_Come in…" Chris's voice was crisp and clear._

_Alito slowly gradually ambled in soft steps as she arrived at Chris's office desk carrying stacks of documents on her hands._

"_My Lady, this is the annual financial report for last year." Alito slowly placed the documents on Chris's office table._

_Chris kept a straight face, without any sense of emotion at all. As she nodded her head and set to work with those documents, Alito's hands grabbed Chris's right hand…_

_Chris noticed what Alito had done, but chooses to concentrate on her work, taking her documents with her left hand, until she could feel her right hand becoming damp._

_Chris stopped writing and looked up to see what happened, when her eyes widened with shock…_

_Alito was crying silently…_

_Chris's irises darkened, and her pupil shrunk as she quickly got up to attend to Alito…_

"_Alito, what happened, Alito?! Are you okay?" Chris worryingly squeezed her loyal servant's hand._

_Alito instantly threw herself into Chris's arms and sobbed…_

"_I am so scared…so, so scared! I thought I lost you! I thought I lost you forever! Please don't leave me to rot, my Lady! Please remember our promise we made two years ago! I don't want to lose my one and only real friend!" Alito sobbed._

_Chris stood there, absorbing what Alito just said, and found her cheeks getting wet, while her lips remained slightly opened. Her tears slowly following out from her eyes as she slowly returned the embrace…_

"_Alito…" Chris closed her eyes as she held Alito tightly, with the latter keened 'my lady' every time._

"It's thanks to her that I realized why she's crying – I'm losing myself. I often tried so hard to impress the industry, and reassuring my loyal sidekick of mind that I don't need any help, that I slowly disconnect myself from my best friend back then. It felt scary, really scary, that even an emotionless person like me back then…could afford to lose myself to even further depths of insanity." Chris smiled sadly.

"After that, we thought that no one will be able to understand us because only I have the same tragic past as my Lady…but certain group of friends helped us. We thought it's a sign of weakness, but it actually freed us." Alito followed.

Katagiri looked on, shocked to see someone sharing the same sentiments as hers…

Katagiri placed her right hand over her chest, looking back at the times when she had the same conversation with Mariko the 7th.

"_Are you sure? You're tiring yourself if this goes on!"_

"_Please, Tsubasa…I don't need any help at the moment. I want to be able to concentrate in getting my lyrics and key so if you please…" _

"_I know that you want to be unleashing the Center Novae, but just let us help you for once! You're not the Katagiri that I once recognized…"_

_Katagiri shook her head, appearing exasperated._

"_Look, Tsubasa…I appreciate that you wanna help, but I will seek you when I need help, okay? You're wasting my precious practice time…" _

_Tsubasa looked down and sighed…_

"I often reject Tsubasa's help…I always think that I can just be the best on my own, and that I don't really need anyone's help. Even when I'm tired, I will still work on my own…I guess…I'm just taking it too far…" Katagiri looked down in dismay.

"It's okay to do what you love to do. The most important thing is, if you have any problems that you knew you might not be able to solve alone, don't pretend to be a hero and think you can solve this on your own, lest you want that problem of yours to turn into a_n enormously huge entire-crew-in-chaos-goddess-has-to-come-and-save- the-day problem!" _Alito smiled gently.

"Telling them your problem doesn't make you weak, it means you are fully aware of your strengths and limitations. You are willing to learn from your mistakes and built on friendship between your peers. Everything will come into place and when victory has arrived; you will not only savor the victory, but also the process with your friends who have been through thick and thin with you!" Chris nodded in agreement.

"That's why you're able to…defeat us?" Katagiri wondered.

Chris and Alito nodded.

"To be honest, we didn't expect our song to top 'Aitakata'." Alito chuckled softly.

"By accepting help from friends, and slowly opening up to our mates, Alito and I realized that we aren't weak. We just need someone to remind us what makes us, _us_. Clearing our minds, and letting go of our past, we soon realized that we aren't as hopeless as we thought we would be. We came out of the dark tunnel, honoring our loved ones with Ailein Duinn…" Chris followed.

Katagiri understood at once why she was defeated…

_Humility…_

Chris and Alito accepted help, even when they think they might not need it, and eventually freed themselves of their tragic past.

With nothing to lose, they enjoyed life to the fullest, and honored their memories with their departed loved ones with as much passion and enjoyment they could derive out of…

"Knowing your mistake, Katagiri, is a good thing…It's still not too late for you to turn back and reconcile with your friends, and tell them the problems you are facing. They are still willing to accept you, the Katagiri that they once knew and love…" Chris placed her hands on Katagiri's and smiled.

"Remember, Katagiri…just be yourself; don't let anyone influence you, influence your team instead! If there are any problems, don't be afraid to tell them to your friends, lest you lose yourself again while trying to be a 'hero'." Alito grinned.

"It's all about balancing passion with caution…right?" Katagiri smiled.

"See? You have regained that smile we all come to know and love!" Chris chuckled.

Katagiri held both Chris and Alito's hands in a firm, yet caring manner…

"Thank you…the two ladies. I'm really grateful that you could pull me out of my once-thought mess…Thank you." Katagiri kneeled on both of her knees and thanked Chris and Alito by bowing.

"Whoa! Don't stand on ceremony, Katagiri, we're glad that we can offer help whenever we want to; we don't want to be exalted as a god of something!" Chris sheepishly exclaimed as she helped Katagiri from her kneeling position.

Katagiri blushed…

"I would have…I would have given up if not for the both of you…I know you will say that my choice in the end counts, but it's your appearance that sparked it all. If there's anything that I can help, I will try my best to help!" Katagiri smiled shyly.

Chris thought about it for a while and chuckled…

"Huh?" Katagiri wondered.

"Katagiri, what if I told you…there will be an old us, a younger us, coming into this dimension four years later?" Chris smiled gently, while she and Alito changed their armor back to their original black cape and dark-colored dresses.

"Huh?" Katagiri gaped.

"In four years time, there will be someone who will look like me and Alito; that's because it's _actually_ _us_, only younger, and unable to let go of the tragic past." Chris wistfully smiled.

Katagiri looked at Chris and Alito as if she felt that what they might be saying…

"You mean…the both of you…are your future selves?" Katagiri gasped.

Chris and Alito nodded.

"It's up to you to do what you want, but please help our past selves into believing that we ain't as hopeless as we think we are. If our past selves snubbed you, don't lose heart, because in the end, they will pull through thanks to you and the efforts of the AKB0048 crew." Chris simpered.

Katagiri looked on at both ladies, and chuckled shyly…

"I promise, you two…I promise. But it will not be just my efforts that will be why your past selves are free of your pasts…" Katagiri whispered.

"Huh?" Alito wondered.

"It's because _the both of you helped yourselves…_" Katagiri smiled.

Silence…

Chris and Alito looked at each other, hesitated for a while, and laughed sheepishly…

Alito finally knew why Chris was chuckling the whole time, _because they are helping their old selves via Katagiri Atsuko!_

**_Moments later…Akibastar Dormitory's exit_**

"Well, I guess we have to part our ways now until we meet each other again four years from now." Alito smiled.

"Thanks, once again…" Katagiri tilted her head, wondering who their name was…

"Chris…Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, and she's Alito Gnade." Chris blushed happily as Alito blushed along.

"Don't worry, Chris and Alito…I won't tell your old selves in the event I got to meet them. Both of you are blessed to have each other." Katagiri chuckled.

Chris and Alito turned back and walked away.

"Chris, Alito!" Katagiri shot out. "You said that we will meet again…but when? Will we really meet again?"

Chris and Alito waved their right and left hand respectively…

Katagiri smiled…

"_Those two lovers…they are blessed…Rest assured, I will not lose myself for who I am anymore!" _Katagiri clenched her fists and nodded firmly, smiling.


	8. The Four!

_**Vollkommen: The Four!**_

_**For this Chapter, I will make the following disclaim.**_

_**I do not own THQ, Vigil Games, Darksiders, Darksiders 2 !**_

_**AN: Edhla, I have updated Chapter Five and have expanded about their singing abilities, it'll be great of you can read it :)**_

The land smelled of burnt oils and singed meats; clung to the nostrils and throat in any oily firm.

The wind roared, making it impossible to hear what was in the distance, unless one could take the effort to listen.

A lingering echo of what was a paradise, ruptured by what was the True Armageddon.

The war was fought and won. The White City, after one-hundred and one years of being shut, disallowing angels to return home, finally earned their justice fair and square.

Samael, Lilith, and Lucifer were gone, the entire realms of demons were vanquished, and peace has returned.

Many world, however, were raved by the chaos that it was, such as the world aforementioned.

So calm, so quiet, it was not just a dead world, it was _murdered_. What was one of the worlds that once have certain life forms roaming around the land, grasses, and plants thrived on the soils, was now devoid of life, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland of death…

And more recently, _Death_.

The Pale Rider, a former Kinslayer, and Executioner looked upon the vast, empty sea of nothingness, and grinned; he had no mask at the moment.

Ever since sacrificing himself into the Well of Soul to resurrect humanity, to save his brother War, who was accused of unleashing premature Armageddon, and the other realms from Corruption, who turned out to be his other brother Absalom, the Pale Rider let go of his once guilt-ridden past.

He took off his mask, the symbol of his guilt because of his kin slaying, as a sign that he was done with his past.

Since then, he only wore it when necessary, not because he was guilty about killing the Nephillim, but only because it was his destiny to be the Pale Rider even after the Grand Armageddon was over.

In fact, he never felt guilty anymore. His old, yet wise and arcane friend of his, the Crowfather, once told him that he was right to destroy the Nephillim not because he wanted to be a hero, but because he had to do it for The Balance.

The Nephillim was infected with corruption due to jealousy incited by Lilith to Absalom; humans given the precious landmark of Eden, where all life begins, while Nephillims themselves got driven out.

Short to the point, four amongst the Nephillims grew wary of the slaughter, and pledged their allegiance to the Charred Council, where they became the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Horsemen killed all the Nephillims, and they reborn as Corruption.

Death killed the core of Corruption – Absalom, and shortly after his sacrifice, participated in the True Armageddon with his three siblings, defeated the betraying Charred Council, Samael, Lilith, and Lucifer, and brought peace once and for all.

Death did admit that he had gotten so used to wearing his mask, that it doesn't matter whether he had wore it or not. So long as he knew that it was _not his fault_ that corruption and the death of Nephillim happened – they brought this upon themselves.

Shortly after the True Armageddon, the full-powered Four Horsemen went their separate ways, promising to reunite once again after sometime to reminiscence the old days. Death, as usual, wanted to create a home in the desolate wasteland filled with nothing but just deathly, howling winds and charred lands.

He had wanted to do this for _ages,_ but whenever it happened, it was always either Panoptos, or even the Council's order for him to 'do this' or 'do that' because those stuffs might affect the balance.

Finally, he can get to have a well-deserved home…

*Caw…*

"Yes, Dust…I know you're excited about our new home. Relax; there is no one to disturb us anymore." Death grunted in satisfaction.

Death muttered some arcane words into the wind, and raised both of his hands towards him, bringing forth multiple caskets filled with corpses and bones reanimated from the dead lands.

"_Finally, home at last." _Death thought to himself, grinning.

_**Two years later…**_

*Crash*

"Ah…that familiar crunching noise, come here to crash in, ain't it, War?" Death smirked.

The imposing Red Rider with bulking, muscular appearance with a red cape and hood hiding most of his face returned the grin.

"I was just looking for you, as brothers we should have some reunion once in all a while, especially since the war is over."

"Yeah…good'ol times…What brings you here though, brother? Is there something that you want to talk about?" Death replied calmly.

"You still remember that promise that we kept to a particular woman after the war, right?" War replied in a gruff manner.

Death stopped whatever he was doing…

"Mmm…that Icy Maiden…she helped me with my journey in redeeming you, and even helped us four in defeating the Council, Lucifer, Lilith, and Samael. Though I need no help, I have to admit, she had helped us thus far. A pity that she hasn't gotten over that tragic past of hers' compared to mine." Death sighed gruffly.

"I will get straight to the point, then. She needs our help now; otherwise this world, her world, and the world she's currently in, will be in grave danger." War frowned.

"What?" Death wondered as he looked outside the window. He saw a bright rift forming from the skies…

Death frowned, he was about to complain regarding suddenly being on a mission two years after, but knowing the Icy maiden, she normally would not sent out that signal for help unless it was threatening this world, her world, and others. She was a lady of honor, and if that's the case…

"Say no more. Call Strife and Fury over, and tell that Maiden, we're arriving soon enough…"

"What about you, brother?"

Death wore his mask…

"It's about time I shall give whoever enemies' in this dimension…_a deadly surprise…" _And his eyes glowed green…


	9. The Arrival of The Four!

_**Vollkommen: Yuko's Argument - The arrival of The Four!**_

_**Back at Chris's Le Mans Quattro…**_

"Now you see why I asked you to follow up in the first place?" Chris smiled.

Alito chuckled. "It's funny, especially since it's we who teach our old selves…It's like looking into a mirror, and you see your younger self all different and you must be wondering, amused, 'Just how do I get to where I am today?'"

"I say…self-awareness sure saved our butts from falling down further, although we have to thank Katagiri for not giving up on our old selves…We owe her one." Chris chuckled.

Both of them blushed and smiled…

"You know Alito, looking back, I'm so glad that I fell in love with you…"

"I am always be your loyal everything, mother, father, brother, sister, and most importantly…your lover, to you." Alito smiled.

Both of them leaned towards each other and kissed deeply, enjoying the intimate moment they have with each other…

_**Back at the present time at Chris's underground lab – Two and a Half Hours in present timeline since Chris and Alito left, Five Hours in the past timeline.**_

Minami the 5th was praying hard, hoping that Chris and Alito will come back safely.

"No worries, Minami! We're back!"

Minami looked up at the huge Dualium Portal Gate and a Red Audi Le Mans Quattro with silver-lightning stripe and thick, wide black lines drove out of the portal smoothly.

Chris came out from her hypercar and upon seeing Minami the 5th, she smiled calmly and nodded.

Minami heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…I thought the machine might malfunction anytime…"

"I presume she's here as well?" Chris wondered.

"Who?" Minami wondered.

"Why, if it isn't me, of course…"

Katagiri came from the corridor of Chris's lab and into the main room, smiling ever so shyly.

"Oh, regarding Katagiri…she just came because she received a message from the both of you saying that she can come to the lab without other people's knowledge. What is it?" Minami scratched her head.

Chris and Alito noticed the ever-so familiar smile of Katagiri and rushed over to embrace her. The three of them chuckling like kids.

"_What just happened?"_ Admiral Dane wondered.

Minami the 5th shrugged…

_**After telling them the things they went through in the Past…**_

"So…you're literally helping yourself!" Minami gasped in amusement.

Chris chuckled, and Alito nodded.

"Katagiri…We're sorry in giving you so much crap over the months we have met; you must have suffered through a lot of snubbing, huh?" Chris looked wistfully.

Katagiri shook her head. "Losing someone you love will be hard, make no mistake…Be glad that you can grasp it now, for what is past will always be the past. In fact, I should be the one who should thank you in rematerializing me, Yui the 6th, and Yuuko the 7th. We can get to enjoy life as it was meant to be once more…"

Chris and Alito nodded, smiling, but suddenly…

"_Chris, I don't think this is good, Hikari wants to find you!" _Kanata Shinonome spoke with tinges of worry.

Katagiri and Minami offered to help, but Chris shook her head…

"Yuko wants to meet me and me only; I will have guessed why she wants to seek my appearance. Mayhaps I can knock some loose sense into her. I will be back…" Chris sighed.

As Chris left for the ground floor of her room, Alito, Katagiri, Minami the 5th, and Admiral Dane looked on.

"Hikari can be stubborn at times. I'm afraid even Chris might not be able to knock sense into the Idol's head." Minami sighed.

"_One can only hope now…" _Admiral Dane agreed.

_**Chris's Room – Ground Floor**_

The light brown hair Idol with a caramel hair band stood on the carpet of Chris's office, gritted her teeth and her eyes frowning as she folded her arms.

"Hikari…what are thou seeking?" Chris's calm voice echoed the room as she stepped out of the lift that leads to the Underground lab.

"Don't you go on and give me that smug look of yours!" Hikari snapped.

Chris's eyes widened, genuinely surprised at Hikari's response.

"I would nay talk to you in a conceited way, Hikari. You must have sought me because of the Center Novae, right?" Chris replied firmly.

"Alright, since you know the fact that I'm talking about the Center Novae, I will make it straight! Stay out of my way of getting the Center Novae!" Hikari snarled.

Chris sighed, the sound deep and chilling, and closed her eyes as she looked down slightly.

"Hikari, I unleashed the Center Novae only for the sole purpose of re-materializing the Center Stage Idols. I am, by no means, stopping your advances in becoming the Center Stage." Chris waved her right hand firmly, and shook her head once.

"The fact that you unleashed the Center Novae means that you are part of us! Don't lie; you wanted to pip me into becoming the Center Idol!" Hikari stubbornly refused.

"Guard your tongue, Hikari, for my patience has its limit, though vast as it is…" Chris frowned, her eyes glowed icy blue as she kept her voice low and echoed, sending chills down Hikari's spine.

"Then…Then how is it that you are able to unleash it, even though you're not part of AKB0048, while I don't?" Hikari recovered her stance and seethed.

"Hikari…the rest of the Idols are right, you are not being yourself anymore. You are so caught up in your own success because you want to be the very best, instead of realizing that there's more than one way of becoming the Center Idol." Chris replied.

"Tsubasa told me that it's necessary!" Hikari interjected.

"And why is that? Is it because she knew it, or is it because Katagiri nearly stepped upon the same path as the previous Center Idols?" Chris frowned.

"Nearly, what do you mean, nearly?" Hikari frowned.

"Tsubasa must have told you that a Center Idol needs loneliness, but she forgot to mention that Katagiri did take a step back after the humbling of your crew four years prior…" Chris replied calmly.

Hikari's eyes widened. "Then how did Tsubasa…"

"Even we err at times; after all, we're human. Tsubasa must have been caught up by grief due to her sudden departure by her friends after the disappearance, that she forgot the true reason why Katagiri disappeared in the first place." Chris sighed.

"What?"

"Katagiri did provide an alternative way of unleashing the Center Novae through humility. Tsubasa did know about it but because of Katagiri's disappearance, the former thought that the latter still have elements of loneliness inside of her. Tsubasa assumed that Katagiri have not gotten over that hurdle when in actual fact, she just couldn't find the Center Stage Idols after all…." Chris explained.

"Then that means…no…Tsubasa couldn't have lied! You are the ones that made up the facts!" Hikari frowned.

"Tsubasa didn't lie. Aren't you paying attention? She thought Katagiri still showed signs of loneliness, when in actual fact the latter didn't manage to find the other Center Idols." Chris replied.

"How can I be sure that you're not sweet talking your way through, huh?" Hikari growled.

"Guess I will have to call Katagiri and Minami the 5th over…Alito…" Chris contacted her lover.

"Minami, you mean Minami the 5th?" Hikari exclaimed.

The olive-green hair idol and purple-hair maiden came out of the lift and slowly walked to where Chris was standing…

Alito, as usual, stood beside Chris.

The cold air gave off a slight howl as it silence screamed upon the surroundings.

Katagiri shattered the silence…

"Chris isn't lying; Tsubasa thought that I have not gotten over my loneliness when in actual fact, I have been searching for the other Center Idols for years. It's not until Chris's humility unleashed the Center Novae beacon that the lost Center Idols are back…" Katagiri spoke.

"Hikari, this is why I don't want to become the Center Idol in the first place! I don't want to end up like you, losing yourself for who you are! You ain't the Hikari that we came to understand and love, you're just a workaholic!" Minami frowned in worry.

"Shut up, you traitor!" Hikari snarled.

Minami clenched her fists…

"I neither betray my emotions in the first place nor myself! I still think of you and your friends! I'm not a traitor at all!" she shot back.

"Hikari, open up your eyes…You're thinking that everyone is against you, when in actual fact you're going against your own values! You thought that sooner or later, those problems will fade away. Think about how much easier it would be if we can help you with those problems instead of snowballing it into an unsolvable problem!" Alito offered.

"We all have met the same stumbling blocks before, Hikari. Admitting that you need help doesn't make you weak! It's acknowledgement that you are still prone to errors, after all, you're still human!" Chris called out.

"You're a goddess already! How can you even understand what humans are thinking?" Hikari interjected.

"I am, yes, but I am also part-human! I am prone to mistakes, and I have wanted to be the very best like you! Juggling between sorrows and wanting to be one of the best in the automotive industries, I nearly lost myself in the process. Thanks to Alito, I managed to hold on to my values without losing my friends. And enough for the 77th Generation to let me understand that I am not alone, that I'm not weak because I pour out my sorrows, because I'm human just like you, me, and everyone in this galaxy!" Chris firmly replied.

"It won't stop you from working towards your aim; it's just that you have more people to share the happiness with you, should you succeed!" Katagiri followed.

"No one is perfect, Hikari! Open your eyes! See the world for what it is!" Minami shot out.

"The DES will strike us where it hurts should you disappear because of you losing yourself for what you are!" Alito persuaded.

Hikari shook her head; her hand trembled slightly as she pointed at Chris.

"I'm still not gonna believe your crap! Who do you think you are; someone who dictates my life?" Hikari scowled.

"No, but I will stop you in unleashing the Center Novae in the wrong way!" Chris shot back.

Hikari clenched her fists tightly in anger…

"I don't care how you're going to do it…but you ain't gonna stop me! I will prove to you that I can be the best without your stupid insults, you conceited son of a bitch! I'm not weak, and you don't have the right to fuck up my process of becoming the best!" Hikari proceeded to assault Chris, for 'insulting' her, angrily.

Chris's rune-imbued right eyes glowed.

Yuko was thrown back just her fists contacted a chilling air barrier.

Yuko's eyes became bloodshot as it disturbed the other ladies, except for Chris…

"Know this, Chris…I will make you eat back all your words once I unleash the Center Novae without disappearing or any help at all! Chieri, or Nagisa can't unleash it, even if you want to help them! I will be the first person in AKB0048 to unleash it based on my efforts alone, and I STAND BY WHAT I SAY!" Yuko screeched as she picked herself up, scowled at Chris, and limped out of her room, but not before glaring back at the ladies once more…

_**Underground Lab**_

"Hikari…that teen never learn…I'm glad that Minami the 5th doesn't end up being like Hikari." Minami the 5th sighed.

"Given the efficiency of her work, and the result of the semi-finals, it seems as if Hikari will win this event." Katagiri worryingly stated.

"No…there's still one way to solve this thing. Without losing our values, that is…" Chris slowly spoke.

"Huh?" Katagiri wondered.

"For now, we can only do our best to help Nagisa and Chieri to become the Center Idol. But in the event that Hikari's wish comes true…We will have to stop her by any means necessary, if only to honor my last will to protect innocents. We can't let DES and DGTO strike where it hurts." Chris frowned.

"We are near victory, we can't lose it now…" Minami the 5th sighed.

"That's why…in the event Hikari stubbornly refused to let anyone have an open chance of becoming the Center Idol…this has to be done." Chris replied as she took out an emblem, in which it has the symbol of a four horsemen carved upon its body.

"Isn't that carving…_**The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**_?!" Katagiri gasped.

"Yes, Katagiri…but they aren't your ordinary Four Horsemen." Chris nodded.

"Eh?" Katagiri wondered.

"In their world, they initially belonged to a group called Nephillim, cursed unions of Angels and Demons created by the Mad Queen Lilith. After Nephillim were denied their prize of Eden, they went on a rampage and slaughtered every race they could find, but four amongst them grew wary of the slaughter as the killing might imperil the Balance. So they made a truce with the Charred Council, ancient beings charged by the Creator to preserve balance." Chris explained.

"The truce is that the four rogue Nephillims will serve the Council, in exchange for unimaginable powers to preserve the Balance. The Four Horsemen formed as a result of this truce. Their task was simple; stop any being who dares to disrupt the flow of Balance in their dimension. Alas, the Charred Council betrayed them in the end when they conspired against one of the Riders into unleashing Armageddon too early; they accused the rider himself of starting the Apocalypse, when it was them who unleashed the apocalypse in the first place." Alito clenched her fists.

"During the two years after my near-losing myself incident, which happened before I visited your dimension, Alito and I were sent by the Adventurer's agency to seek out a dimensional disruption. We seek the dimension causing it, and we met one of the riders along the way. He wanted to help redeem his brother, the Rider who was accused of unleashing Armageddon in the first place. Put the long story short, he accepted our alliance despite his cold, morbid, and sarcastic personality. We managed to save his brother, destroy the Charred Council, and even destroy the Darkness of their dimension." Chris followed.

"Before our departure, the Four Horsemen gave Chris the Emblem of The Four, as a token of respect and diplomacy to our world we live in. They say that if there's anything that will threaten our world, their world, and whichever world we might travel to in the future, we can call them." Alito calmly continued.

"Other than that…the rules still apply, right? When the seals are broken…" Katagiri asked.

Chris nodded.

"For better or for worse…" Minami nodded.

"The seals have already been broken, that's how the rider that Alito and I have helped revived. And now…" Chris rose up the emblem with her right hand…

"Forgive me…Hikari. I know that your aim is to be the Center Novae, but your stubbornness has inevitably caused balance to be disrupted should DES and DGTO eliminate AKB0048…Balance must be restored and for that…we will stop you…" Chris frowned.

"_**I call upon The Four! Return the favour to which you have honoured with! Let us restore the Balance once more!"**_

_**Akibastar Café**_

"WHAT?! Chris has the former Center Novae Minami the 5th?" Shiori Arisawa, the 5th Minami Takahashi, exclaimed.

"I don't know what's going on this women's mind, but she's definitely with Chris!" Hikari frowned.

"Wait, there must be a reason Chris choose not to persecute Minami for her supposed 'betrayal', right?" Kanata wondered.

"She left us without a proper graduation, I mean, that's unacceptable!" Ayako shot out.

"So…Minami has worked for DES and DGTO, and suddenly switches alliance to Chris…We got her this time! Let's get that son of a bitch!" Shiori scowled as she burst open the doors of the Akibastar café.

_**The Mountains at the Outskirts of Akibastar Town.**_

The AKB0048 crew were informed about the appearance of Minami Minegashi the 5th's and found themselves in the mountain at the outskirts of Akibastar, after they shadowed Chris, Alito, Katagiri, and Minami Minegashi the 5th.

"Anytime now…" Chris nodded.

"As I have said, for better or for worse…" Minami Minegashi the 5th hoped.

Alito felt a disturbance in the wind, signified by a rough ruffling in her sideburns. She whispered to Chris about what it meant.

Chris frowned as her right eyes glowed with her Rune of Power.

"I know you are here, Hikari…and the rest of AKB0048!" Chris shot out; a blast of cold air nearly toppled the Idols hiding behind the bushes.

"We got you this time, traitor!" Shiori screamed.

The rest of the AKB0048 surrounded the entire area, trapping Chris, Katagiri, Minami Minegashi the 5th, and Alito.

"Isn't that the former…Center Idol?" Nagisa gasped.

Chieri looked at Chris and knew that she was bending on explaining why Minami Minegashi the 5th's reason in joining the DES and DGTO, for she knew it was not as simple as it sounded.

"Wait! Minami might not be the traitor per say! My father was infected with Phazon, remember? Let Chris have a chance to explain!" Chieri shot out.

"She doesn't need any explanation! Chris, hand us the traitor, unless we accused you of helping a fugitive on the loose!" Shiori scowled.

Chris walked a step forward.

"Minami did not, by any means, betray you all! She only wanted to stop the Center Novae from making many Idols disappear in the first place! She helped Mr. Sono, expecting some help to delay the Center Novae as long as possible in order to find alternative solutions unleashing it, never to realize that Mr. Sono was infected with Pure Phazon! She thought that Mr. Sono had already have sentiments on allowing Chieri to sing, and that's why Minami called him! His corrupted mind at that time pretended to play along, that's why Minami was genuinely shocked when DES attacked Akibastar instead of approaching you all in the first place!" Chris firmly rebutted.

"How do you expect us to believe that, huh? That woman has run away without even graduating properly, and now that ass has to have the cheek to bond with Katagiri, and even you!" Shiori assumed Chris to be lying.

"Chris, please don't lie…You don't have to be helpful all the time, she has left us in times of need without a proper goodbye and even helped DES, you don't have to be merciful on her!" Ayako frowned.

Chris kept a straight face as she took out the Emblem of the Four…

"I swear upon The Four…that what I speak is the truth! Should my words not be honourable, the Four shall not…"

"_**You don't have to say anything, Chris! What you said is the truth all along, for we can testify that!"**_

"That voice…" Alito smiled.

"What?" Shiori wondered as the crew looked up at the skies.

Four meteors could be seen descending from the skies, aiming towards where Chris and co. were standing on…

"_**SDIV A ARRIVED!" ('The Four has arrived!' in Enochian) **_Chris declared as she set up blue shock barriers around everyone.

*BOOM!*

Smokes filled aplenty as the Idols regained their ground after the explosion.

The first thing that the idols gradually saw was a heavily clad warrior with a hood and scarf around his neck, protrusions around his daunting armour, huge boots, and a muscular appearance wielding a foreboding gauntlet etched with a huge skeleton mark.

Then they saw another figure appeared, another muscular person with no armour at all, only scaly-like gauntlets and greaves. He held two large pistols and sported a two-tail scarf, his hair straightened all the way to the back like a hedgehog, and wore a mechanical mask with two glowing yellow eyes.

Then soon after, a woman with a curvy figure, a flame-like hair, wearing scantily-clad armour and holding a claw on one hand, another hand holding a long, fiery whip. A robe could also be seen flowing behind her.

As Chris's and Alito's goddess form, Vollkommen and Huayra appeared above the middle spot…

An ominous figure appeared, sporting a muscular chest, a strap around his chest, a spaulder that has a skeletal appearance and two horns, a plate with skeletal designs and scales protruding out, gauntlets and graves that have skeletal and horn protrusions, and two horns sticking out of his head connecting via a magical link thanks to the spaulder. He held two threatening looking scythe with skeleton eyes upon its hilts, red glowing lines surrounding the body and the spikes of itself.

"What…the…fuck?" Shiori AKA Minami Takahashi the 5th gaped.

"It's good to meet again…War…Strife…Fury…and Death" Vollkommen smiled.

"You too, Chris and Alito…" the four responded, Death nodding firmly.

_**The Four Horsemen had arrived…LET THE END BEGIN!**_


	10. Innocence and Honor - Part 1

_**Vollkommen: Innocence and Honor! The Four's Power! Part One!**_

_**Previously on Vollkommen: Yuko's Corruption…**_

"_**What…the…fuck?" Shiori AKA Minami Takahashi the 5**__**th**__** gaped.**_

"_**It's good to meet again…War…Strife…Fury…and Death" Vollkommen smiled.**_

"_**You too, Chris and Alito…" the four responded, Death nodding firmly.**_

"These…are…the Four Horsemen?" Ayako stammered, her eyes widened with horror as she fell on her back.

Chieri's eyes widened with surprise as she slowly looked at the daunting figure of the Four…

"_And I thought…they exist only in legends. Never knew that Chris and Alito had such an epic adventure before this…" _Chieri thought.

"The F…Four? D…Death? War? Wait…who are they? What are they here for?" Nagisa gasped.

As the smoke cleared, the Idols could see the Four Horsemen in their full, daunting, and intimidating glory…

"_So this are the Legendary Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse…Seems even legends are true sometimes, even if it's from the other dimension with different origins…" _Katagiri looked on in awe.

"It's nice to be back, Death…" Vollkommen smiled as she shook hands with the Pale Rider.

"You have called us with that emblem of yours; I assume it must be some problem?" Death returned the handshake.

"Yes, and it troubles me greatly…but we can talk about this later. For now, we have to prove her innocence first. She will be part of our team in restoring the Balance later, and we couldn't afford to lose her. Besides, she's my friend." Vollkommen stated, nodding her head.

"Nice, Chris and Alito…you both have changed!" Fury, the Rider of the Black Horse and the only female Rider among the Four, grinned.

"And you still look as hot as hell!" Huayra winked.

"Long story, I suppose. And War…" Vollkommen looked at the Red Rider.

As the Red Rider himself glanced at the goddess-human hybrid, both of them nodded subtly, giving each other the silent respect they deserved.

"Couldn't we just get this over with? I ain't travelling five-thousand kilometres via-dimensions just to stand around here!" Strife, the marksman and Rider of the White Horse, clicked his two legendary pistols Mercy and Redemption.

"Relax; Strife…all will come in good time." Vollkommen smiled calmly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shiori exclaimed.

"I have sworn upon my honor, don't I? Let's get this done over with before I introduce them to you, for I'm not one to beat around the bush…Death, take it away." Vollkommen nodded.

Death grunted in satisfaction behind his mask as his right hand glowed with streams of eerie green light surrounding the right gauntlet.

"I see you have mastered it to travel anywhere into the past without portal holes?" Vollkommen smiled.

"We will land on this place, except in the past, all Minami has to do is to lead us to the exact spot where she called whoever she called to. That would shut that green-hair midget up." Death replied coolly.

"HEY! What makes you think you have the rights to call someone a midget?" Shiori shot back.

Death slowly, but methodically crossed the distance between him and the green-hair, short-in-size, idol. Each footstep seemed deadly clear, crisp, and solid, despite the ruffling leaves made by the swishing winds. As the distance between Death and Shiori were just scarcely an arm's length away, he spoke with a calm, yet ominous voice, and almost flat…

"What makes you think," he asked Shiori, "that _I can't?_"

Shiori took a step back; cold sweat broke upon her face as her spine tingled with chilling fear.

"Good. Now, shall we?" Death glanced at Vollkommen, the latter nodded.

The Pale Rider mumbled some ancient language that was undecipherable to all, and a mysterious looking portal appeared in front of him.

"Well, plain and simple…" Death grunted.

Vollkommen approached the portal with caution.

"Shall we, AKB0048? I know you want to persecute Minami Minegashi the 5th, but trust me…things aren't what it seems." She firmly spoke.

The Kenkyusei and Senbatsu members looked at one another, and reluctantly agreed, for Chris was not one to make remarks lightly when things as serious as this happened.

_**The day before Akibastar Concert…**_

"Never seen such a populated place in a long time…" Strife mumbled.

"Gosh…so that's how cities will be in the future…And to think that's not even Earth." Fury admitted.

"Where are you in that point in time?" Shiori frowned.

"Come; let me show you the place where I converse with Mr. Sono…" Minami Minegishi the 5th replied as she, along with the Kenkyusei, Senbatsu, the Four, Vollkommen, and Huayra, went to the location – The Akibastar Flower Garden.

"You made the call in such an open place?" Mayu Watanabe Type 3 looked bewildered.

"When you have disguise such as this it wouldn't matter, right?" Huayra replied.

The team looked at where Huayra was pointing at and saw a camerawoman wearing the same clothing that Minami Minegishi the 5th wore.

Vollkommen and Huayra nodded as they levitated to the left and right side of the group respectively. Their Rune-imbued eyes glowed.

"_**Greater Stealth Generator Online: Establishing Link with other recipient's successful, initiating Area-of-Effect invisibility barrier."**_

"_**GSG Remaining Battery lifespan: 7 minutes"**_

Not further in front, the past Minami Minegishi the 5th took out her hand phone and contacted Mr. Sono.

"Mr. Sono…yes, it's regarding the Center Novae…really? Recreating the Center Novae through non-lethal means? You understand Chieri's intention? Oh…okay, the Center Novae, right? All I only knew is that the Idol herself must possess huge potential and a radiant soul…Yes, that's what I only know. Tomorrow, in the café…Sure! Thank you for not using those lethal means…thank goodness!"

*Click*

"Simple as that…a recording of Minami's phone call to Mr. Sono, proven that she did not even anticipate Mr. Sono's sudden change in behaviour due to Phazon." Vollkommen explained.

"Phazon?" Death wondered.

"Long story, Death…Alito and I will fill you in later. As for now, let us head back shall we? I don't think our Stealth Generators could hold us that long…" Vollkommen replied.

_**Chris's Underground Lab facility – AKB0048 Dormitory.**_

"I would like you all to meet the head of G.F.S Olympus and the head of the entire Galactic Federation troops in general, Admiral Castor Dane. And the G.F.S's pioneer in organic supercomputers, Aurora Unit 242." Chris showed them on the gigantic hologram screen the two distinct figures.

"Wow…organic supercomputers? Damn…and I thought our computers are highly advanced…" Kanata gasped.

"Hehehe…that thing in the tube looks like a huge brain!" Sonata, Kanata's younger sister, teased.

"I have to give 'em credit; even my father wouldn't come up with that concept well…Amazing…" Chieri gaped in amazement.

Even Shiori was stunned speechless, shocked to see that there was such advanced technology existing beyond the reaches of the Akibastar Galactic System.

"_It is in our defence that Minami is innocent. She could not have figured out that Mr. Sono was infected with Phazon, because she has no knowledge about this mutagen at all. Mr. Sono merely wanted to play along, fooling Minami into thinking that he was still uncorrupted, so that he could figure out the location of the Leviathan Seed that was secretly planted into Akibastar." _AU 242 firmly replied, her Cyclops eye glowing solid red.

"_Yes…I did recall Minami Minegishi the 5__th__ reporting that Mr. Sono wanted to help in non-lethal ways after Chieri, Chris, and Alito's persuasion. That was shortly before we received report that Mr. Sono was infected with Phazon months ago, and that was the moment I figured out that Minami has been had." _Admiral Castor Dane recounted.

"Minami only wanted to stop the Center Novae in order to prevent anymore AKB0048 members from disappearing. Because if anymore members disappear, the morale in AKB0048 will fall, causing DES and DGTO to strike us where it hurts." Alito followed.

"How does Minami have affiltration with the Galactic federation?" Suzuko Kanzaki wondered.

"Well, when you are a camerawoman, you will tend to run into some important figure sooner or later, right?" Chris, who just powered down from her goddess form, replied calmly.

"A point to us, a point to the Four, a point to AU 242, a point to Admiral Castor Dane, a point to Katagiri, and a point to the Elite GF Troops who was with the proposition…Has the opposition have anything to say?" Alito and Chris spoke at the same time, their voices echoed in the huge lab facility.

Shiori crossed her arms and frowned as she looked away.

"That still doesn't stop her from leaving abruptly without our knowledge, or even a proper graduation! It's in the rules, and you know it!" she scoffed.

Minami stepped forward.

"I admit I didn't bother to do the graduation in the beginning, but after seeing that Chris and Alito demonstrated an alternative way of unleashing the Center Novae, I understand that there is hope for AKB0048 after all! I will be doing it, then!" Minami frowned in determination.

"Yeah, talk is cheap!" Shiori grudgingly shot back.

Suddenly, Tsubasa's voice could be heard over the intercom system.

"_It's an emergency, Idols! There are many animal-like creatures and constructs that are tearing the streets of Akibastar and the stadium! They are definitely not from DES!" _Tsubasa's voice became tense and worried.

Death, War, Strife, and Fury frowned.

"Dark Constructs, Stalkers, and Prowlers…they must have followed us when the portal leading to Akibastar opened." Death frowned.

"Let's not waste any time, we will deal with the matter at hand later! The citizens living at Akibastar are in danger!"Nagisa Motomiya worryingly replied.

As the Idols departed towards the Stadium, Chris and Alito looked at Minami Minegishi the 5th and nodded firmly.

"Time to prove to others that you meant what you said, Minami!" both shot out.

Minami became determined as her eyes frowned and nodded in reply.

_**The Battlefield – Akibastar Central Area**_

Large amounts of Stalkers and Prowlers terrorized the Central Area, but thanks to the quick response of The Four Horsemen, Chris, and Alito, some of the Idols of AKB00048 that are sent to defend the Central Area managed to destroy the monsters quickly even when they are struggling against the hordes. Chris and Alito managed to rescue all of the victims and citizens on time.

"Good old days like in the True Armageddon, slaying demons, eh?" Alito grinned.

"Killing' em little critters, one by one, gotta agree." Death nodded as he swung his twin scythe, the Soul Destroyer, around him in a circular fashion. After which, he unleashed a spectral form of the Grim Reaper swinging a huge spectral form of his signature weapon, the Harvester.

The spectral Harvester sliced through the thick skins of the Stalkers and Prowlers like thin sheets of cloth; ripping the bones, sinews, and muscles with ease…

Death dodged immensely like an acrobat, while counterattacking with insane speed and flowing slashes using his Soul Destroyer, occasionally unleashing his spectre form of his Reaper Mode to finish of a combo.

He muttered some words as he summoned three fiery imbued ghouls, which possessed the ability to lure the enemies to attack the Ghouls instead. With the lure, Death managed to get some distance and unleashed several highly-damaging shockwaves from his semi-sentient Armblades – The Slice of Death.

When the ghouls had done enough damage, the Ghouls begin to glow.

"Everyone DUCK!" Alito screamed, as the ghouls screamed their last breaths before exploding in a mini-explosion with enough area-of-effect to destroy the remaining Stalkers and Prowlers in Death's area.

"Geez, he can destroy those thick-hide mobs faster than us?" Mayu Watanabe Type 3 exclaimed.

Chiharu Sakuragi AKA Haruna Kojima the 8th attempted to stun the beasts by blowing kisses at them, but…it didn't seem to work on the savage beasts.

"What?" Chiharu's eyes widened as some packs of Prowlers prowled at her, enraged at her 'flirting' attack.

War descended from the skies as the daunting Red Rider implanted his Chaoseater forcefully into the ground…

"Leave this area, NOW!" War bellowed.

Chiharu felt the ground quaking immensely as she scrambled out, just in time for many huge Chaoseater-like protrusions erupted out like a geyser around War, killing the packs of Prowlers!

"This is…bull! How can you do this kind of stuff?" Chiharu gasped, amazed at the Red Rider's abilities.

War, true to his stoic nature, ignored her as he continued to slay the remaining packs of the monsters in his sector.

"_Cool boys don't speak much…how true is that?" _Chiharu chuckled seductively…

Tomoyo Itano and her twin sister Tomoka Itano, known as Tomomi Itano the 11th and 10th respectively managed to defeat some packs of the Prowlers and Stalkers despite their animalistic nature. However, the thick hides caused their energy sabres too energy that it depleted soon enough as the next pack surrounded them.

"Oops…" Tomoyo broke into a cold sweat.

"As if we had a choice…" Tomoka frowned in worry.

Just as they attempted to fight off with their bare hands, multiple shots of gun shots can be heard as the Prowlers and Stalkers surrounding them rapidly fell one by one!

A huge Stalker was about to pounced on the approaching figure, the Itano twins screamed for him to get out of the way, but the figure just raised his right pistol and shot the monster dead without looking at it!

"I'm gonna gun you ugly rats, you bastards!"

Strife cussed as he quickly reloaded his Redemption Pistol, and proceeded to shoot down the thick hides of the abominations with ease without even looking at them at all, startling the Itano twins speechless at his marksmanship.

Strife hid the blush within his metallic mask, looked at the Itano twins and scowled, "What? Are ya two gonna pick up the pace and fight? Or wait until those abominations tear you both a new asshole?"

Both twins were shocked, but were by no means offended; instead, they chuckled as they picked up their sabre hilts…

"He's cute indeed…but damn…he can shoot!" Tomoyo giggled.

"A sharp tongue, huh? That's refreshing!" Tomoka grinned.

Ayako Kuroki AKA Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th and Sayaka Akimoto the 10th struggled against the remaining pack of Prowlers and Stalkers.

"Just where to those abominations come from? They are even harder then DES's mechas! They are EVERYWHERE!" the once calm and open-minded Ayako was horrified at the packs having so much resistance on their attacks, while throwing out some blood as she was being swung into a wall by a stalker's claw attack.

"Beats me, they are stubborn, I give ya that!" Sayaka panted in exhaustion, tired from having to slice through thick hides of the Prowlers.

A blitz of fire seared through the pack as a long whip pierced everybody it could set its course on, and sliced them apart!

"You ladies need any help? I can teach those monsters the full-blown fury of a woman!"

Fury stood amidst the burnt corpses of the Stalkers and Prowlers, grinning as she ruffled her fire-like hair.

"A whip can kill so many thick-hide mobs? How is this possible?" Ayako gaped, eyes nearly popping out.

"They aren't called The Four Horsemen for nothing!" Chris landed down, together with Alito, beside Fury.

"It's good to see that you have opened up yourself! Nice! How is it that you do it?" Fury wondered.

"Now's not the time, I promise I will fill you in later." Chris winked.

"Ya ready for some good'ol demon slaying?" Fury grinned.

"Let's…" Alito calmly smiled.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"_ Fury screamed as the ladies trio charged towards the remaining pack.

Ayako looked at Sayaka the 10th, who shrugged.

"Well, they are crazy, so why shouldn't we go nuts?" Sayaka grinned.

Ayako laughed as they ran towards the ladies trio.

"Wait up! Let's kick those monsters's ass!"

_**After just two minutes of lightning-quick fighting…**_

The Four Horsemen's immense power, thanks to the Seven Seals' full power, with Chris and Alito's newly awakened powers managed to destroy the Stalkers and Prowlers. The dead bodies dissolved into the dust, leaving destroyed mess all around.

Broken chairs, umbrellas, shelters, waterfall statues crumbled, several trees uprooted, even certain building foundation were destroyed.

"Well…that's a mess…" Death raised his eyebrows, surprised at the damage through a short duration.

"Finally, some ass-kicking to do after two years of no battle, and I thought my skills have rusted!" Fury grinned, hissing in satisfaction.

"Hmm…I am at least satisfied those stupid packs at least gave my bullets a challenge, though they can be easy…" Strife tapped his foot impatiently.

War grunted in satisfaction as he reunited with the rest.

Just before anyone could talk, Minami Minegishi the 5th's singing voice could be heard through the intercom systems around the towns…

"Isn't that Minami's singing voice? Wait…is she having…her graduation song?" Ayako gasped.

Chris and Alito looked at each other, nodded and smiled.

"Well done, everyone! Let's help out the Idols struggling inside!" Chris commanded.


	11. Innocence and Honor - Part 2

_**Vollkommen: Innocence and Honor Part 2 - The Blue Rose! The Four's Alternate Form and the Seven Seals True Power!**_

_**AN: I do not own AKB0048 and the song Blue Rose.**_

_**Akibastar Stadium**_

"This…This is for the Idols whom I have owed an apology for because of the lack of graduation…I don't expect to be forgiven for the misunderstanding caused by stopping the Center Novae, but let this be my graduation song for AKB0048, as a proof of my innocence, and that my passion towards singing and the Idol Group still remains; my solo song, Blue Rose!"

Chris and co. rushed into the stadium just in time for Minami Minegishi the 5th to launch her solo song.

_**Blue Rose**_

_**Doko ka de anata WO daita ki ga shiteta  
Sakotsu no katachi WO shitteru  
Shiroi SHIITSU de shounen no you Ni  
Nani ka Ni Obie inotte  
Ai WO motometa**_

_**(Chorus 1)**_

_**Arienai…  
Aoi Bara mitai Na  
Itsuka no yoru  
Kiseki Nara  
Ichido dake yo  
Blue rose  
Arienai  
Kami no shiwaza Ni  
Koi no ayamchi  
Boukyaku WA itoshisa no deguchi***_

_**Blue rose is love.  
Blue rose is love**__**.**_

Minami Minegishi the 5th's Kirara suddenly appears, and recognizing its true master has arrived after detecting the radiance of her soul that still remained strong, begin to shine brightly and unleashed her true potential as her casual dress sparkled like the stages light…

"That's our girl, up and at' em!" Alito cheered.

"Let's show' em Dark Constructs what real brawl is!" Chris grinned as she formed to Cryo-orbs on both of his hands and she nodded towards the Four.

The Four nodded in reply.

"Heh…upbeat music, so this is how radiant a human soul can be. Absalom couldn't be more than wrong…." Death's grin that was hidden could be nearly seen as his side-jaw muscles went up, and his tone got slightly upbeat.

Minami Minegishi the 5th's Kirara Aura buffed all the Idols, Chris, Alito, and even the Four Horsemen destroying the pack of Dark Constructs…

The Kenkyusei idols were elated when they found out that Minami meant what she said, thanks to the radiance of her aura when she sang Blue Rose.

The Senbatsu were shocked; Minami really meant what she said…

_**(Lyrics continue)**_

_**Namae mo oboete inai tsumibukasa  
Tashika Ni watashi WA aishita WA  
Mado no SHEIDO no sukima Kara mieta  
NEON to tsuki to daraku Ni  
Kokoro WO tojita**_

_**(Chorus 2)**_

_**Wasurete yo,  
Aoi Bara nante,  
Yume ga maboroshi,  
Kiseki nante,  
Okitenai WA...  
Blue rose!  
Wasurete yo  
Watashi no koto WO,  
Aishita no WA,  
Isshun no honnou no mayoi!**_

_**Blue rose is cool,  
Blue rose is cool!**_

_**(Chorus 1)**_

_**Arienai…  
Aoi Bara mitai Na  
Itsuka no yoru  
Kiseki Nara  
Ichido dake yo  
Blue rose  
Arienai  
Kami no shiwaza Ni  
Koi no ayamchi  
Boukyaku WA itoshisa no deguchi!**_

_**Blue Rose is Love!**_

Chris slashed her surrounding foes twice with her newly-awakened dual scythe, the Glacial Lifebane, then joined the two together into one big scythe as she swing it. A torrential blizzard tore the beasts' skin apart, with the scythe itself ripping and slicing their flesh and bones to nothingness…

Alito formed two highly-pressurized winds surrounding her two newly-awakened blades, the _Sturms _and teleported to multiple enemies. The highly-pressurized air imbued into the blades itself sliced Alito's foes into microscopic pieces.

Death simply unleashed flocks of icy crows that pecked at the constructs, stalkers, and prowlers with such great ferocity that the foes were dead within seconds.

Fury's fiery aura glowed even more under the Blue Rose's effect, and she made quick work of the Constructs that surrounded her by ripping her foes apart by using her fiery claws.

Strife just simply shot the living hell out of the monsters with his Redemption and Mercy, the massive amount of bullets pierced, skin, flesh, and bone.

_**(Chorus 2)**_

_**Wasurete yo,  
Aoi Bara nante,  
Yume ga maboroshi,  
Kiseki nante,  
Okitenai WA...  
Blue rose!  
Wasurete yo  
Watashi no koto WO,  
Aishita no WA,  
Isshun no honnou no mayoi!**_

_**Blue rose is cool,**_

_**Blue rose is cool,**_

_**Blue rose is cool,**_

_**Blue rose is cool!**_

By then, Chris, Alito, and the Four had taken out 85% of the entire Dark Constructs, Stalkers, and Prowlers, by themselves. The Idols managed to help them, but were overall awestruck by the tremendous capabilities of the Four Horsemen, and Chris's and Alito's newly awakened powers.

Minami Minegishi's Kirara Aura was at its height; victory seemed inevitable, but suddenly a big stalker came crashing down above her!

The aura managed to blast the stalker away, but the impact was far too strong for the aura to be sustained. It faded soon after, Minami kneeling on the ground on all fours, spitting out blood.

"_MINAMI!" _Nagisa screamed in horror.

Suffering from a concussion, fell to the floor, her breathing became ragged due to the heavy impact that she had to endure. Her hands trembling, she could slowly feel herself nearly devoid of life as blood seeped out from her injured arms.

"_I guess that's it…the end of the line for me…I guess this is my fate then…to pay the price for my 'betrayal' due to running away without a proper graduation...At least I can die where I rightfully belong…." _Minami coughed and smiled wistfully, thinking that the Idols and co. will be too busy in fending off the enemies to notice.

But then…

"Minami, hold yourself together, Minami! You're not gonna die, you hear me, ya idiot!" Shiori braved through the debris falling due to the battle in order to tend to the yellow-green hair Idol.

Chris blinked right in front of the yellow-green hair Idol as the former attempted to stop the concussion by means of Cryokinetic healing.

"What? I thought you initially wanted to leave me to die because of my supposed…" Minami Minegishi the 5th winced as cold air infused upon her.

"Shut up! Now's not the time to talk ya doofus; can't you see that Chris is healing you? It's…not as if I'm not forgiving you or somewhat…so you better live, or else I'm not gonna forgive ya this time, ya hear me, you bloody cockend!" Shiori scolded, finally realizing that Minami Minegishi the 5th ain't as bad as she thought she was portrayed to be five years ago.

Minami Minegishi looked at Chris and gave her a weak smile; they succeeded in proving the former's innocence.

"Hold still now, Minami…" Chris nodded gently as she begins to increase the frequency of cold air infusing upon the yellow-green hair Idol.

"There are still a lot more! Our energy sabres' running out!" Katagiri frowned.

Death frowned.

"Alright…no holds barred…Brothers!" Death shot out in a firm, commanding voice as he nodded towards the three horsemen.

"Wait, you mean we can pretty much 'kick asses' now? I thought you normally don't like us to flaunt about?!" Strife sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Well, keep saying that and you shall see who needs more ass-kicking, shall we?" Death spoke in an eerily excited tone that prompted a grunt from Strife.

"If it's anything, you're making some logic now!" Strife's tone were that of satisfaction.

"Alright Idols, stand aside as we teach those remaining mobs out true forms within" Fury boasted.

"Wait, what? Their _true form?!"_ Nagisa exclaimed.

Strife stick Mercy behind Redemption and his eyes glowed intensely as he screamed.

"Now that's more like it! Punishing action!"

Strife transformed into a heavily-mechanical armoured Punisher Form with multiple scale-like thorns, a huge and long chaingun – Punishment, with intricate lines merging into its eight-barrels, and his mask became more jagged with sharp edges.

Fury flared up as she howled and transformed into a phoenix-like avatar with lava completely surrounding her entire molten body. Phoenix's flaming 'tails' could be seen spreading out by her back as crimson red substance formed her molten body amidst the lava avatar…

"Behold the fury of the Phoenix! Hellfire Mode!" Fury's reverbed sound scorched the stage…

Death wasted no time and surrounds himself in a mist of dark purple smoke. As it fades almost immediately, Death was seen in his iconic Grim Reaper form with a hood that completely covered his face, leaving nothing but pitch black. His wings, made out of large bones, stretched out ominously and his arms wielded an enormous scythe, striking primal fear upon the stalkers and prowlers, and even the Idols of AKB0048 themselves.

"AIEEEEEE! THE GRIM REAPER!" Sonata screamed as she broke into a cold sweat and hid behind her sister.

"The...The...The...Fuck me..." Shiori stammered as her pupils shrunk in terror over Death's Reaper Form.

"_The Reaper...just the name itself strikes fear and despair over foes and allies alike. His powers beyond imaginable..." _Chieri managed to keep her calm, but elements of terror still infused upon her cold beads of sweat that dampened her back.

"I will help out Chris with the healing, take it away Horsemen!" Alito smiled.

War stood behind while silently observing the surroundings, while Death's, Fury's, and Strife's alternate form tore through the enemies with ease.

Death's reaper form swung his Harvester swiftly around him like a cyclone. The weapon tore through the fleshes and the rock bodies of foes with ease, and sliced the heads and limbs of foes smoothly.

Strife's Punisher Form pulled the trigger on his Punishment and mauled the monsters apart with comet-like bullets smoothly, its bullets impaled the bodies of its foes, shattering its spines and burning the bodies completely.

Fury's Hellfire form launched her surrounding enemies into the sky, through the roof, with a huge flame ring. She flew towards those enemies and screamed as her body burst out in an intense firestorm, searing the fleshes of enemies with her fiery whip – The Rage.

Without giving a damn to the surrounding, War detected the final batches of stalkers, prowlers, and Dark Constructs charging towards the entrance of the stadium, and jumped towards them. War's Tremor Gauntlet, which is a huge prosthetic arm with a huge skeleton carving and spikes, slammed hard onto the ground and creating a large shockwave that caused rocks to erupt around him.

The enemies launched into the air, and War roared as a red aura surrounded him. He instantly transformed into a large, molten barlog with two bat-like, lava wings, the Chaos Form. He wielded his true version of the Chaoseater, which was a long and large jagged blade covered with blazing magma, and his molten body seething with chaos and destruction as if it were to burst out into a devastating storm of anger and rage.

The Idols were thrown back by the shockwave caused by the shockwave from War's Chaos Form Roar.

Without hesitation, War's Chaos Form swung his Neo Chaoseater thrice in a sweeping motion and destroyed every enemy, slicing and burning the fleshes apart.

Eventually, every single Dark Construct golem warrior, stalkers, and prowlers dissipated into thin air, the enemies were all destroyed.

The AKB0048 stadium was heavily damaged because of the intense battle that happened, but mostly because of the Four's alternate forms' power.

"It's…It's over…right?" Orine Aida, the pale-pink hair idol, stuttered.

The Four powered down to their horsemen form, and looked around the stadium's surroundings.

Some walls were cracked, electrical cables were frayed, spotlights were destroyed, microphones were damaged, and stage floors were punctured. Large holes can be seen in parts of the stadium's roof, smoke and dust waffled through the air as the Idols choked on it.

"What the…*cough* they defeat those mobs faster than we think! How are they so overpowered?" Shiori coughed.

"They are not called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse for nothing…" Chris smiled.

"Now that's a mess…" War mused.

"It's going to take some effort to restore it back to its original form, that's for sure…" Death agreed.

The Four approached the Idols, Chris, and Alito.

"Is everything okay? Seems like it's a hell of a mess in here…" Fury scratched her head.

Chris and Alito nodded firmly.

"How's Minami's injuries?" Shiori worryingly asked

"Her condition has stabilized. Let's get Minami into the hospital first. We can analyse the damage assessment later." Chris replied.

Strife chimed in, "Then what about..."

"Relax, Strife..." Chris frowned.


	12. Innocence and Honor - Part 3

_**Vollkommen: Innocence and Honor Part 3 - Humility, Forgiveness, and Hikari's Blind Pride!**_

_**Akiba Hospital**_

"She suffered a mild concussion, should before in about a week or so." a nurse attending to Minami said.

Everyone sighed in relief, except for the Four, who, understandably, were talking to Chris and Alito, questioning why they were here.

"The Center Novae? That serious?" Death frowned.

"It will need some time to explain. For now, if we don't stop a particular girl from unleashing the Center Novae, the enemies of this dimension will unleash hell. So have patience. Minami's concussion condition isn't that severe enough, so she can converse with us after the Idols have visited her. By then, we can discuss the plan." Alito calmly explained.

"Then what about the visiting time? Every patient needs his or her rest..." Strife asked.

"Again, her condition isn't serious thanks to the Kirara Aura. By the end of the briefing she will be fine." Chris replied calmly.

Chris then turned to Death.

"Thanks, Pale Rider...I owe ya one." Chris smiled gently.

"Well, I supposed that makes us even, nearly..." Death waved his hand.

"Huh?" Strife wondered.

"We will be joining you in stopping this Center Novae of yours..." Death answered.

Before Strife could even raise the question, Nagisa called out to Chris and Alito, "Chris-sama, Alito-sama! The nurse said it's okay to visit her now!"

The Four and the duo girls decided to put off the argument till later in the day, and went in to Minami's ward.

_**Minami's ward**_

"Huh? Why am I in the hospital?" Minami wondered as she sat up slowly on her ward bed.

"Doofus, can't you see? Your condition must remain stable, ya jerk! You had us nearly crying, ya know!" Shiori scolded, despite being relieved that Minami Minegishi the 5th was fine.

"I meat what I say, Shiori...I didn't expect forgiveness, but I have to stop the Center Novae from being activated to prevent further loss to AKB0048 and as a result, Balance's destruction itself. Tsubasa's on a whole new level of wrong..." Minami looked at Chris and Alito.

"Wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

Both women looked at each other, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Alright, Minami..." they replied, "it's time."

"There is an alternative way of unleashing the Center Novae, but I didn't know how at first. You have all seen it when Death used his Phasewalker, I was only communicating with Mr. Sono on the line because I wanted to stop the Center Novae from being unleashed. I was hoping that I could bide enough time to find alternative solutions to unleashing the Novae, and it was a bonus for me when Mr. Sono managed to understand my intentions thanks to Chieri, Chris, and Alito's persuasion. That's when I found out that someone have unleashed the Center Novae. And that someone, is Chris, but I found out that Alito, too, can unleash the Novae without disappearing. " Minami frowned.

"But I thought that no more than one person is eligible for the Center Idol?" Tsubasa gasped.

"Yes and no...Yes as in, someone can do that. No, as in three things. One, two people theoretically unleashed it, and another two are on the verge of it. Two, the Center Novae has no hard and fast rules - more than one person can become the Center Stage, and lastly, the two that materialised the three Center Stage Idol, are _NOT Idols at all._" Minami explained.

She continued, "All of you want to know just why Chris and Alito won't disappear after unleashing the Center Novae, right?"

The Idols nodded while the Four listened intently, understanding the phenomenon to their best of their abilities.

"You all remembered the day you were all humbled by the two mysterious, alluring, Victorian Gown women, right? Katagiri did mention that same women taught Katagiri about humility, am I not correct?" said Minami.

"Who wouldn't?" Shiori grumbled.

Minami Minegishi the 5th looked at Chris and Alito, the three women nodded firmly. The Idols looked at Chris and Alito, and their jaws dropped.

"Wait...WHAT? They...They are the women that humbled us? Chris Fuschia, and Alito Gnade?! WHAT?!" Shiori exclaimed.

Death looked at the two women...

"Things sure have changed in the two years we haven't met. You are doing pretty well." Death commented in amusement.

Chris simply dismissed it sheepishly.

"Wait a minute...you mean the both of you, are the exact women that defeated us at the annual music festival in Latiumstar four years ago?" Chiharu gasped.

Chris and Alito nodded gently, transforming to the same Victorian Gown sets that they wore during the concert, much to the shock and awe of the Idols.

After Katagiri and Minami Minegishi the 5th explained everything from the latter's meeting with Chris and Alito, to the time travelling, the Idols gaped at the two humble women. Silence reigned supreme over a minute, stunned by their alluring beauty.

Nagisa and Chieri looked at Chris and Alito in awe. They have heard of the two mysterious women and how their beautiful singing of Ailein Duinn captivated even die-hard fans of AKB0048, but never did they knew that they are actually the women that have helped them thus far...

Kanata and Sonata smiled brightly, knowing that Chris and Alito were able to let go of their tragic past by expanding something that surprised them - singing.

"It's not as if we're angry...actually, I do love the way they sang that Gaelic language..." Chiharu grinned.

"So that's how they do it...humility?! Then they could have told us without running away!" Shiori pouted.

"It's to prevent a paradox from happening, because you didn't know who we really are when Alito and I arrived here months ago. Besides, given your personality, you want to smack us for being too good, which we aren't; we didn't expect to win either, remember?" Chris sighed.

"Both of you sang Ailein Duinn...I have to admit, it's really beautiful; I have wondered who's those women, that's...wow..." Ayako clasped her face with her hands, still surprised that Chris and Alito possessed beautiful voices...

It made much sense for the Idols. Minami Minegishi the 5th did not mean to betray AKB0048. She only wanted to prevent AKB0048 from losing further members to the depths of the unknown.

It was not that she left due to fear, albeit she did admit to being scared to an extent. The main reason she left was not due to fear, but because she recognised that the Novae can't be unleashed in this 'lonely' method any longer, less DES understands this phenomenon and kicked AKB0048's ass.

Minami became a camerawoman for that particular reason, to detect Idols who have humility, the ability to still remain true to herself and her friends while still becoming the best of the best.

And not because she wanted to betray AKB0048, otherwise they will think the 'lonely' method will be the only way, the Idols will be gone one by one, and DES will invade the entire Akibastar Galactic System with ease when the truth of the matter was, there could be more than one way of unleashing the Novae because Chris and Alito proved how in the concert four years ago via time travel...

"So...I take it that you called Mr. Sono only to discuss the plan about stopping the Center Novae for the time being in the most civilised way possible incognito, but you never expect Mr. Sono to become infected with that...that blue gooey thingy that corrupted him, right?" Shiori slowly recalled.

Minami nodded, relieved that the Idols were able to understand.

Shiori held her tears and clenched her fists deep as she hit Minami on her shoulders.

"Ya idiot! And I have blamed you for four fucking years, thinking that you turned behind our backs, you bastard! You could have just tell us, right? Or at least give us a proper graduation, right? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You are stupid! That Phazon is stupid! This is stupid! You nearly died because of you think you can solve everything when we could have helped you! Get me? STUPID!" Shiori cried, ashamed of her 'jumping the gun' mentality, while blaming Minami...

Minami smiled sheepishly while she patted Shiori's lush, green hair.

"I'm sorry...Shiori...and to the rest of you..." she bowed slightly.

"Then again, you could have told us! It's not like as if we'll bite your head off or something! We thought you're just unforgivable!" Youko Asamiya, the grey-hair tomboy who was also the tenth Sae Miyazawa, pouted, yet relieved to hear that Minami was not as bad as she brought herself to think.

Minami gave a weak smile. "I guess you could say...that's a lesson well-learned..."

Chris and Alito smiled, assured that AKB0048's long-lasting feud with Minami...was finally, and officially, over...

_**Ten Minutes of Shiori calling 'Stupid', while crying in relief over and over, later...**_

"What done is done...I guess we can take a lesson away, does it?" Alito warmly smiled.

Shiori wiped off the tears of her eyes, slightly embarrassed that she showed her 'soft side'.

"I won't forgive you if you ever do that insane action again, you hear me?! You're lucky that I can at least understand why you did that..." Shiori growled.

Minami gave a weak chuckle, tears of relief and joy brimmed her eyes; she was free after four years of hiding, and running away just to find an alternative source for the Novae, she was finally back where she belonged...

"Well...we nearly accused you of treason. Although you do screw up at times...I guess we're both at fault, that makes us even." Mayu Watanabe Type 3 pouted.

"Like Shiori said, don't screw up next time...Just tell us why you're so worried, mm?" Ayako smiled gently.

Minami frowned in worry, "I have said that Chris and Alito can unleashed the Center Novae the right way, and that I do mention that two are on the verge..." she then slowly pointed at Nagisa and Chieri, and everyone, except the Four, Chris, and Alito, gasped.

Hikari's eyes went wide with a gasp, but shortly, her shock turned to frustration as her hands clenched into fists. Her fingernails dug deep into her palm, gritting her teeth...

Strife could easily saw Hikari's subtle expression as the former was standing at one corner facing her.

_"Something's not quite right with that girl..." _Strife thought, managing to avoid Hikari's suspicion thanks to his mechanical-like mask.

"Wait, but what about Hikari? As of now...she stood the highest chance...unless..." Tsubasa worryingly replied.

"Hikari's doing it all wrong...She needs to understand that the Center Novae isn't a one-man show. DES and DGTO will be planning assaults in the day of this election, because they knew the patterns of the Center Novae. If Hikari disappears, DES will take advantage and screw us over...Even with the help of Chris and her allies, I predict the damage will still be massive; DES ain't screwing around, especially after their recent defeats. Plus, AKB0048 is the 'Voice of Balance', if AKB0048 were defeated...and I'm not making this up...The End." Minami frowned.

"In what way?" Orine Aida shivered.

"You can forget about emotions, you can forget about freedom, you can forget about your friends, families, everything...The human kingdom might as well be not human, just...mindless zombies. Plus, DES and DGTO will, sooner or later, find a way to invade other dimensions too. It will be soon before DES and DGTO discovered Chris's dimension, and The Four's dimension, should AKB0048 be killed in the heat of the battle because they are the Voice of Balance. Their defeat will mean a broken Balance." Minami sighed.

The Four heard Minami's serious tone, and her frown, and knew she was speaking the truth.

"So...no AKB0048, no Third Kingdom, means no Balance, and eventually, their world, and our world are toast?" Strife's raised his voice in a concerned way.

Minami Minegishi the 5th nodded weakly.

War clenched his fists tightly despite keeping a straight face hidden in his red hood, his eyes frowning.

Fury gave a look of disgust. Strife and Death remained silent, his shock well-covered by his mask, but the former clicked his Redemption and Mercy slightly faster while holding it tightly.

The Idols looked at Hikari, the ninth Yuko Oshima, and she flared, "Lies! You're only doing this to prevent me from getting the Center Novae! Fat chance!"

"Everyone...you all admitted, one way or another, that Hikari is working way too hard for her own good, right?" Chris spoke calmly.

Tsubasa, the former seventh Mariko Shinoda, nodded.

The other Idols, too, picked up the courage to express their worries, seeing the stakes at hand. Not for Hikari, of course.

"You're all lying! Minami, you still deny that you're working with DES? You're clearly preventing the obvious choice of the Center Idol from becoming one! Nagisa and Chieri can't do it! I can't even detect it with photography!" Hikari scowled.

"I'm not preventing or even working with DES, Hikari! You're losing it! You're stepping into the same path as the other Center Stage Idols until Yuihan the 6th! Katagiri nearly did but she succeeded in the end thanks to Chris and Alito travelling back to the past to knock some sense. But as the rules stated, once an ex Center Novae, she can't unleash the Center Novae once again. This is to let other Idols have a fighting chance. So that leaves with you, Nagisa, and Chieri." Minami slowly explained.

"Minami was just concerned about you, and the overall well-being of AKB0048! If you disappear, AKB0048 has a huge chance of being defeated or even killed by the morale-booster and newly-formed DES troops, The Balance in this dimension might as well be as good as gone, and so does ours. Our dimensions are now inter-linked, if one dies...so does the other." Chris frowned.

"Hikari, open up your eyes! Everyone of us cares for you! They just don't want to speak out for fear of being lashed apart by you. But it's clear, the way you're denying it, you're admitting that you're losing it. We can help you, Hikari!" Alito followed.

"I can do it on my own! I don't need anyone's help in doing that, because I have nearly perfected the Center Novae so as not to fall into the same trap, and now you're telling me that Chris and Alito are helping some members of the Kenkyusei?" Hikari seethed.

Chiharu gave a look of concern. "We aren't lying, Hikari...we're really worried that you are losing it, you might fall sick or something. We just don't want you to feel bad about yourself!"

"Hikari, you're letting the votes from the general Elections results dictate you! Open up your eyes! Don't let those results influence you, influence them instead! You're still human, know your strengths and weaknesses before you become a victim of your own success! Don't let pride blind you!" Chris shot out firmly.

"Humility isn't a sign of weakness, it means you're honest about yourself! And don't you like honest people too? I'm not perfect, my Lady isn't perfect, everyone's not perfect, we told you before!" Alito persuaded.

Hikari could feel her blood boil and sweat from her palms. She was so close into getting the Center Idol, she could feel that somehow, but what they were saying might be truth. Her pride and frustration, however, soon battered it down and she shook her head angrily.

"I have NO NEED FOR HELP!" Hikari grabbed Chris by her collar, anger palpating through her face as she went red with fury.

The Idols manage to separate both Chris and Hikari away before a fight could happen, the former dismissing her injuries.

Hikari's eyes were bloodshot, veins could be seen nearly bulging fully by her eyebrows as she shook her head, struck by doubt, but blinded by pride and success...

"I am going to make it without your help or others, I have come so close, and I'm not going to back down from just your petulant remarks! I have no problems at all! It's...It's the will of the Novae that I become the Center Stage! Not even you, nor Alito, nor Nagisa, nor even Chieri can stop me! Not...NOT EVEN DEATH HIMSELF!" Hikari cried angrily as she stormed out of the door, leaving the idols behind all worried and nervous about the upcoming elections.

"How dare he has the cheek to..." Death frowned but Strife, who had watched the scene unfolded before his very eyes, stopped him from doing anything impulsive.

"Don't...it will not be a pretty one." Strife replied.

Chris sighed. "I have done my best, Hikari...I guess I didn't have enough ability required to persuade a person of such mixed personality type as you...despite my upgrades."

"Don't blame yourself, Chris-sempai...We're all equally worried as well..." Kanata consoled.

"It's not your fault...I have to admit, Hikari's pretty much losing her touch as well." Ayako worryingly replied.

"I have miscalculated the conditions of a Center Novae...This isn't yours to blame...if only, I underestimate her pride." Tsubasa shook her head, trying to keep her tears calmly.

"No, Tsubasa...her pride has blinded her. She needs help." Chris turned to face the Four.

"This isn't something that I alone can do. Hikari still has humanity inside of her, but a counter must be done in the event that she unleashed the Center Novae. Lives are at stakes here, Horsemen..." Chris frowned.

"This isn't something worth dallying about, though...It's about a week before the election, and if she wins, chances of her disappearing is more than high. If she does...game over." Alito agreed.

War silently nodded, knowing full well of their duties as the Horsemen

Fury nodded along, her hair flared with determination.

Death grunted an 'Mm' - a sign that he agreed wholeheartedly, knowing he owe Chris and Alito one, and secondly, his world and his brother are at stake even with the power of the Seven Seals behind them.

"And I know that Strife might..."

"Got it..."

Chris was about to persuade Strife but he nodded without hesitation, which held Death and everyone by surprise as he raised one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"What? Just because my name is Strife doesn't means I have to bicker about. Besides, aren't we horsemen suppose to uphold the Balance even when our work as the Horsemen of the Apocalypse is over?" Strife grunted.

"You mean..." Fury wondered.

"We are helping, no questions asked..." Strife grunted.

War smirked.

Fury smiled.

Death grunted in satisfaction behind his mask, his brother had indeed matured since the True Apocalypse, if only by just _a bit._

Chris and Alito smiled, with the Four by their side, Hikari AKA Yuko Oshima the 9th's chance of hurting the Balance...

_**Is virtually...ZERO.**_

"Wait... who are this Four?...They seemed extremely powerful, and ominous...They are the Protectors of the Balance, right?" Ayako wondered.

Chris faced the Idols...

"They are..._**The Four Horsemen...of the Apocalypse...**_"

The Idols' eyes, except for Katagiri and Minami Minegishi the 5th, grew large with fear...

"_**WHAT?!"**_


	13. Wanna bet?

_**Vollkommen: Wanna bet? Death vs. Tsubasa - The Power of The Reaper!**_

_**AN: Before you guys (especially Edhla and MyRoyalNonsense) accused Death of being Mary Sue, let it be known that he's meant to be extremely powerful.**_

"The Four...The Four Horsemen, wait, ain't that the brotherhood that can bring about the end of the world?" Ayako shot out.

"Yes, we are." Death replied.

"T...T...That means...War...Strife...Fury...and...and...Death." Shiori stammered, knowing that she offended the strongest Horsemen of the Four early on.

"Well then, I suppose you finally took me seriously, midget." Death bellowed in a very low, yet dangerous tone.

"Death!"

The Pale Rider turned around and saw Chris shaking her head.

"Shiori is part of the Voice of Balance, let her know your name if you must, but do so in moderation." Chris calmly suggested.

Death sighed. "You're lucky enough that we Four have a debt of honor to pay for our friend here. Guard your tongue next time."

Shiori's cold sweat still trickled down her neck as Alito placed her hands softly upon the green hair Idol.

"It's okay, Shiori. Just don't underestimate him next time, mm? He isn't as weak as you might have imagine." Alito smiled gently.

Shiori was speechless, and could only nod softly.

"Sonata doesn't...doesn't want to be reaped! G..Get away!" Sonata shivered.

War looked at Death and snickered.

"It seems you live up to your name, brother." the Rider of the Red Horse grinned.

Death rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare the Voices of Balance on purpose. Whatever..." Death waved off War's remarks.

Chris chuckled, "Relax, Death. It's not as if they fear you every time, right?"

_**After every Idols calmed down...**_

Chris and Alito told them everything about the Four Horsemen and duo's association with the Four, in the same way they told Katagiri and Minami Minegishi the 5th.

"Well...that's a relief...still, I wouldn't want to mess with 'em Riders..." Shiori gulped.

Chieri, however, was fascinated at the connections Chris and Alito made with the Four.

"You mean they can tear through everything, right? That means the DES and DGTO are as good as gone!" Chieri spoke excitedly.

War waved his hands in refusal.

"We might have the Power of the Seven Seals, but we Horsemen abide by the Code of Honor. Attacking the DES and DGTO now is Assassination unless we have evidence to back it up." his voice growls deep and stoic.

Shiori instantly regained her determination back as she frowned.

"You want evidence? How's this for evidence, they forced their beliefs over innocent civilians, banning entertainment and doing gruesome things like execution, or even things that hurt innocent lives, all in the name of destroying what makes us human! Aren't those extremist enough?" Shiori shot back.

"Alito and I have to agree with Shiori on this one. But even with their powers now, we must consider the casualties as a result of just charging headlong into adversities; it isn't going to be pretty." Chris replied. "

"More innocent lives will be lost if we simply charge in, we can't simply have the mindset that the Four can simply wreck havoc. They could, but the price to pay for innocents will be very high indeed." Alito explained.

Chieri sighed. "They're right...we can't simply go Rambo on them."

"We do not have to worry about DES and DGTO launching an attack for now. If they used ambushes to shock us, the Four will have enough firepower to destroy them with minimal causalities. This will be our counterattack." Alito nodded.

"Got it." Strife clicked his Redemption pistol.

"I guess with the Four, we can relax a bit. I mean, with the elections coming up, being worried about DES will bring on huge strain for us." Kanata heaved.

"Rest assured, you gals can continue with the General Elections practices...The Four, Minami, Katagiri, Alito, and I shall see to the pressing matters at hand." Chris reassured Tsubasa.

"I sure do hope the Four can deliver on their promise. The light of the Center Novae is impenetrable, just a heads-up. We have the elections to handle...so...Chris, please." Tsubasa sighed as she looked at Chris with hopeful eyes.

Chris nodded firmly.

"It will be easy. We have defeated Samael, so do you think this soldiers can defeat us?" Death grunted

"Samael? Is he stronger than DES?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Pfffftt...What a joke...seriously, what a joke..." Strife did a facepalm and shook his head.

"What? Those DES are strong!" Mayu Watanabe Type 3 claimed.

"Strife is right. Samael can defeat DES in one shot. So since the Four, Alito, and I defeated him, it should be no problem for us." Chris assured.

"Who's Samael?" Tsubasa wondered, adjusting her headpiece.

"The Blood Prince, The Red Wanderer, The Lord of the Black Stone. His powers rivals that of Lilith, the Prince of Lies Lucifer himself, and even the Four Horsemen with the power of the Seals. But he isn't all brawl and no brains, for he nearly defeated us single-handedly during the True Apocalypse with his wits and cunning. It's thanks to our joint effort that we outsmarted the Blood Prince, and killed him for good." Chris explained as she showed a hologram image of the Blood Prince.

"Place him in a battle of pure, brute force with the entire DES troops, he will beat them down with little to no effort. In fact, he doesn't need true power to defeat DES and DGTO. Just one percent is all he needs. He's _that_ strong." Alito frowned.

"In an battle of brute force, even without the broken Seals, I could still match him in without tiring myself out. So...I guess you can see where we stand." Death boasted.

Tsubasa's eyes were raised...

"_Death himself, without the Seven Seals, could match up to that Samael? With the Seven Seals broken, lord knows how much destruction he could cause to DES alone...But even then...the DES have mechs that are extremely powerful." _Tsubasa thought, as she thought out of a plan to properly test out Death's power.

"Well...I guess we can work together without running in fear because of the Four, like headless chickens..." Shiori sighed, wiping the sweat with her handkerchief.

"I am amazed...I mean, I never knew Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai has such huge connections with those mythical Horsemen." Kanata's eyes grew in amazement.

"For better or for worse, Kanata. Mostly, for the better." Chris chuckled.

Tsubasa opened up her eyes; she figured out a way to test Death's power and estimate the Four's ability overall...

"One thing worries me though...If Death's statement is true, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Tsubasa worryingly replied.

"Death's necromancer abilities will see to that." Chris smiled.

"I do hope it's true...It's not that we believe the Four's power, but the DES and DGTO have nothing to lose now Mr. Sono has turned over a new leaf." Tsubasa sighed.

Death raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Excuse me, but do you need me to kill a couple of DES troops for you to prove it? I have fought Corruption, a being that can defeat even death itself if left unchecked. I can match Samael without the Power of the Seven Seals, and I can defeat the Crucible at one go without being hurt at all. How much proof do you need, _missus?_" he crossed his arms.

Tsubasa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm a person who needs _data_ before confirmation. I know it might sound like it's too much, but I could also go on and say that the DES have weapons of mass destruction, right?"

War placed his right hand over Death's left shoulder. "Brother..."

Death just gently pushed it away, his breathing slow and heavy, and he glared at Tsubasa intently. His glare so deadly, that it even broke Sayaka Akimoto the 10th, who was known for having a lion's heart, into a cold sweat.

Even Tsubasa herself nearly freaked out.

Silence...until...

Death laughed sarcastically.

"Fine...if you want proof, I will show you proof..." Death replied, as if his smirk could be etched out of his mask despite masking it.

"Wait...what about Hikari?" Minami Minegishi wondered.

"It's fine...We will discuss it as soon as The Crucible is done. Give us an hour..." Death calmly replied.

Chris observed Tsubasa silently, and grinned as she shook her head. Tsubasa had no idea what to expect...

_**Crucible: Back in the Four's World.**_

Using arcane teleportation, Death and co. ended up on the Crucible back in the Four Horsemen's dimension.

"This is the Crucible...It's a training playground where Death put his skills to the test. Enemies that he fought over during his mission to save War will appear here...just like any VR testing facilities designed to test out a weapon's power." Chris explained.

"Let's make a bet...shall we. In this Crucible, there are one-hundred and one waves. I have defeated them all, and I can do it again. If I can do that feat _without getting hurt once..._you will keep your mouth shut till I say so. Is that clear?" Death frowned, his voice became low and seething with deathly intent.

Tsubasa shuddered, she thought perhaps she might go thus far. Besides, she was never good at betting...

"_But one-hundred and one waves? In a Crucible filled with powerful monsters? Nah...it's impossible, let alone getting damaged. It's not that I don't believe that his brothers and him can defeat DES, but them four defeating the DES? Even if they have the Seals, they couldn't be that strong, right?" _Tsubasa thought.

However, Chris chuckled. "Looks like your mouth is going to be shut, no offence."

The Idols wondered, why...until Death entered the Crucible.

"Alright, Kargon! Let's start from the beginning!" Death shot out.

A big-sized, muscular and heavily armoured warrior carrying a huge hammer nodded.

"You wish to fight from the start...a brave decision!"

The Idols, including Tsubasa, went wide-eyed till their eyes nearly popped out. They were speechless...

Death's attack were swift and relentless...He tore through every foe from limb to limb within seconds using his Teleport Slash, freezing them with his Soul Destroyer Scythe and ripping their spines apart, summoning ghouls to lure his foes into their explosive death. He eliminated prowlers with exceedingly powerful sonicbooms from his Slice of Death, his exceedingly powerful and semi-sentient Armblades.

He was so fast, that the Idols themselves could not even keep up with Death's immense attack speed.

What shocked them even more is how Death _enjoyed every moment of killing his foes..._

They could feel as if Death was grinning behind his mask, enjoying himself as his Soul Destroyer sliced through the flesh and blood of a huge Stalker, to even impaling several Corrupted Hellguards in their abdomen, or even ripping the wraiths torso apart with sadistic destruction. He strings his combos with such timing and precision, that it blurred the meaning of brawl and grace together...

It was as if Death was making a statement...that _for him, killing was a form of art._

He evaded foes with agility that stunned even Katagiri, who's an expert in dancing back in her days; no foes, not even huge ones like the Bone Giant, or the lava Golem Ghorn, could touch him.

After forty-eight minutes of non-stop action...silence...a pindrop could be heard through the empty spaces of the Crucible.

Death strolled through the entire Crucible, from the first wave to the last, all one-hundred and one of them, within forty-eight minutes flat..._without getting hit at all..._

Death did not even broke a sweat, nor even pant at all. He breathed normally, like any living things would.

What's even shocking, Chris analysed that Death has not even used _a tenth _of his full power...

Tsubasa stood in the middle of the group, speechless and stunned.

On one hand, she's happy that Hikari could be saved, and that AKB0048 had hopes of surviving, but on the other hand..._she lost the bet..._

Chris and Alito nodded in earnest.

Death looked at the two woman and grunted and nodded in satisfaction.

"We warned you, Tsubasa..." Chris shrugged. "Death has _every reason_ to deserve the title of '_The Reaper'._"

War grinned in satisfaction; his brother had certainly done the Four enough justice to prove themselves.

Strife grunted. "Look how we have come thus far..." he nodded.

"There's a reason he's called '_Death'_...and that should be enough reason, eh?" Fury smiled.

The Idols looked at Death raising his Soul Destroyer in victory, riding upon his pale horse...Despair. Their mouth agape, still absorbing Death's immense power...

"_Chris said that he's strong...but I never expect Death to be THAT strong...He does live up to his name...indeed." _Katagiri thought.

"Now who's the one with _no mouth to speak_, Tsubasa?" Death shot out.

_**Back in the AKB0048 Dormitory...**_

_***BAAAM!***_

"T...T...T...T...This is BULL! Sonata can't believe what she just saw! T...That was...That was..." Sonata shook her head, still absorbing Death's immense fighting skills, and clearly frightened by Death's power.

"T...To be honest, with a name like this...he is strong...but I never knew he's THAT strong!" Kanata clasped her hands on her face, trying to calm herself down.

"Chris said that Death only used a tenth of his powers..._A tenth?!_" Yuka gaped.

"I mean, look at it! He just faced many golems, and WHAMMO! They all die, within seconds! Like...WHAT?!" Sonata shook her head.

"Shiori...what do you think?" Kanata stammered.

Shiori sat on one of the beds, her hands trembling...

"And to think...I thought he's some...some..." she shook her head.

"Even Shiori-sempai is trembling..." Kanata replied.

"That Death and the Four...he means business..." Sayaka Akimoto the 10th frowned after recovering from the shock she received an hour ago...

"That combined with Chris and Alito's awakened form...guess the DES and DGTO are fighting a losing battle even with all of their intelligence..." Chiharu admitted.

"You have to admit...Death's pretty kickass..." Tomoyo Itano smiled cutely.

*Scratch Music*

The Idols inside the room looked at Tomoyo with bewildered eyes.

Tomoyo looked at the Idols, tilting her head, wondering...

"Is there something on my face?"

_**Directors' Office**_

Tsubasa studied the way Death killed every single enemies of the Crucible, wave after wave, with absolute ease.

From the way Death flowed and stringed his combos perfectly, to ripping the spines of enemies with his Soul Destroyer and returning to the combat with no hassle at all, to slicing foes apart with his Slice of Death's sonicboom, to ripping the head of a Golem Custodian, and even evading with such precise timing that even the most skilled dancers of AKB0048 would go green-eyes...

Yet, she shook her head in disbelief...

"Such is the power of the eldest Horsemen...The Grim Reaper...The Executioner..."

_"When the Seven Seals are broken, Tsubasa...there shall always be...Four." _

"Those were the very words as the team left the Crucible. Words that etched upon Tsubasa's mind more than the reason for Death being, 'The Reaper'...

"_Death, Destroyer of Worlds...War, Bringer of Chaos...Strife, the Conquest...Fury, the Core of Rage...Chris, the Bringer of Absolution, and Alito, the Torrential Wind. Maybe...maybe Hikari can be saved after all...I just hope Chris and Alito could formulate a plan with The Four quick..." _Tsubasa chuckled calmly.

_"You have proved me wrong...Death...Consider yourself...victorious..." _Tsubasa smiled, as she shook her head shyly as an faded image of Death could be seen...

_**Akiba Town**_

"Still getting over...that shock?" Chieri spoke softly.

Nagisa nodded subtly, her eyes gradually returned to her normal size after seeing the shocking win by Death.

"Death...to think that Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai are associated with him...and even earn his respect. And that was...that was before they opened up their hearts..." Nagisa replied.

"Yeah..." Chieri exhaled deeply.

However, she seemed to smile gradually after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Nagisa wondered.

"Look at how far Chris-sempai and Alito-sempai has gone...even earning the respect of Death himself...and we have to admit, we might just know why Chris said...'Death brings hope', eh?" Chieri giggled.

"You mean...there's hope for Hikari, yet?" Nagisa tilted her head.

Chieri nodded. They looked at each other, and found themselves laughing...

They thought, _yes...Chris and Alito had indeed came thus far..._

_**Back in the Hospital...**_

"And that is how the Four proved themselves worthy..." Alito smiled.

Minami, still recovering, could only laughed gently...

"You proved your name..Death!" Minami chuckled.

"And Tsubasa ended up with no mouth at all, if you get what I meant..." Death boasted.

"That's our Death alright...a _sarcastic bastard..."_ Strife chuckled.

"You too, Strife." Death grunted.

Everyone laughed heartily, even the once stoic War managed to laugh.

"I'm sorry if Death managed to shock you earlier, Katagiri...on behalf of The Four, I apologise..." Chris nodded slightly.

Katagiri shook her head gently.

"It's okay, Chris...to be honest, I was amazed at Death's prowess...the Four are able to work well in restoring Hikari back to sanity with the both of you too..." Katagiri smiled gently.

"If anything, I should thank Tsubasa and Shiori. I always love to go the Crucible for kicks and giggles since the end of the True Armageddon. Besides...I didn't really meant to _scare them that much..."_ Death shrugged as he raised his eyebrows amusingly.

"Here we are then...all reunited, after two years of separation, we're back and kicking ass!" Fury grinned.

"It's good to see that you have moved on from your tragic past, Chris and Alito." War smiled.

"Aye...look how we have come thus far..." Alito agreed.

"Death...Chris...Alito...War...Strife, and Fury...thank you for proving my innocence. For that you have my gratitude..." Minami nodded gently as she gave a weak smile.

"Aye, we should thank you instead! You indirectly reunite us, and we're ready to have some true ass-kicking, free from the Charred Council!" Fury grinned.

"Well...we can talk about what we have done over the past two years later..." Chris chuckled. "But for now...pressing matters at hand." she frowned.

Minami frowned...

"Hikari...she's consumed by Pride..." she sighed.

"The light of the Center Novae is invulnerable to all weapons in this dimension...but maybe your weapons could be of help, especially Death's..." Katagiri smiled softly.

"How bright is it?" Death wondered.

Chris gave Death the data for the frequencies' of the aura, and he raised his eyebrows, his mask clearly hiding his shock, despite recovering his composure soon enough.

"The amount of light is stronger than that of The Rod of Arafel..." Death commented.

"The Rod of Arafel?" Katagiri wondered.

"A weapon of immense power created by the Archon Hestus, its weapon possessed so much light energy, that it's able to purge all kinds of darkness from the face of Earth, even Corruption. Under the wrong hands, this weapon is deadly and was one of the very few weapons that can overpower the Four, and even the mighty Lucifer and Samael." Chris explained.

"The Rod of Arafel was lost to the depths of Oblivion after a Corrupted Archon called Lucien was defeated while holding that weapon. We're lucky that he didn't have complete control over it, otherwise we would have thread even greater caution while fighting him." Alito agreed.

"That was what worries me...our weapons, no matter how strong they are, can't break through the barrier of the Center Novae's aura...It's only through despicable and cunning plans that the Destroyer is able to slay Hestus, and get the Rod itself. Should that Dragon faced the Archon alone...the former will stand no chance at all. And of the Novae's light is stronger than the Rod...you get my drift." Death mused.

"In fact, it is said that the reason the White City and the legions of Hellguards lost was because of the defeat of Hestus. Without the power of the Rod, the Hellguards lost their most powerful weapon, and they lost." Fury followed.

Minami sighed...

"Everything has its weaknesses, perhaps the reason the light barrier of the Novae hasn't been broken was due to the ineffectiveness of the DES weapons." she replied.

"No, as proud as my abilities are, I can safely say that this is a mission we could not afford to lose. One mistake, and we're all dead. At least all of you, and not us four but still...out homeland will die too, we can't allow that." Death frowned.

"What about the Armageddon Blade?" Katagiri perked up.

War shook his head. "It is powerful, yes. But its main purpose is the Seals' destruction, and the Destroyer himself."

"But it is powerful enough to tear through the Seven Seals, which were made out of materials that only the Blade itself could destroy. The materials are a thousand times stronger than diamonds, so the Blade can cut through the light, right? Katagiri has a point there." Alito replied.

"Again, this isn't a mission we can risk. Even Death himself admitted it. We might be infinitely stronger than the DES, but they will be concentrating on AKB0048 instead of us. Should they die...game over. I can use it, but as much as I love the Blade...I prefer Chaoseater." War frowned.

Strife sighed. "Don't you miss the days when we can control weapons of Darkness with ease?"

_"Weapons of Darkness..._Strife, for once, you're a genius..." Death gave a thumbs up.

"Huh? The sky must be falling, eh? You? Praising me? Heh..." Strife chuckled.

"I'm serious...we might just be able to get Hikari back into her sanity yet, it's a risk that we can take." Death nodded.

War looked at Death. "You don't mean..."

Death frowned. "The only remaining _**Grand Abomination - Mortis**__..._"

Silence screamed in response, even the once calm and collected Chris widened her eyes in shock, for 'The Grand Abomination' screamed..._**DEATH...**_

"Brother...you don't say that you're going to use _that weapon_ against the ninth Yuko Oshima, right?" War frowned.

"Wait, what exactly is the Grand Abomination?" Minami wondered.

"I have no idea...but something tells me that this name means pure darkness..." Katagiri frowned.

Death nodded.

"And they are...The Grand Abominations are weapons crafted from the Ravaiims' flesh. The Ravaiims are ancient beings that can craft their own flesh into weapons, buildings, and even structures of unbelievable strength and resistance. The Grand Abominations are one such example of how powerful their flesh and bones can become. They are ancient weapons wielding world-ending powers..." Death frowned.

Minami Minegishi the 5th's and Katagiri Atsuko's heart skipped a beat, their eyes shrunk with shock and horror as they broke into a cold sweat despite calming themselves down.

"W...World-ending?" Katagiri stammered.

"Our brother isn't kidding. The Ravaiims' flesh are exceedingly powerful. The weapons that formed as a result, are sentient and possess huge amounts of darkness. Only people who acquired the Ravaiim Blood can unlock its true potential. Even then, he or she will be controlled by the Grand Abominations unless they have huge mental fortitude." Strife replied.

"For example, Earth Reaver can cause a gigantic volcano to erupt, and untold earthquakes around the world, causing immense amount of damage. Black Mercy's bullets can kill any beings immediately if they so much as to scrape just a waft of its victim's skin...or even hair." War solemnly explained.

"But...why those weapons made...made out of _flesh, blood, bone, and darkness?_" Minami 's frowned in worry.

"What balances light?" Death asked.

"Darkness..." Minami replied.

"There you have it...Even when the Charred Council betrayed us, one thing remains clear - until The End, there must be Balance in all of existence. Good and evil, light and dark, up and down, left and right, woman and man, fire and water, life and nothingness..." Death replied.

"Then...then who can wield such terrible weapons of flesh and blood?" Katagiri winced.

"Death is the only person who can wield it, because he's one of the Old Ones that have huge mental fortitude. However, the Blood is gone...isn't it?" Fury wondered.

Death frowned...

"I have a bit of the Blood left with me...I figured out that one day, it might prove useful in re-awakening the Mortis. Since the day I have sent in the Grand Abominations to Oblivion, only the remains..." Death muttered some arcane words behind his mask, and in no time a Buckler that has ragged flesh and sharp teeth protruding out . A huge, demonic eye can be seen in the Buckler's center tribal-like shield, surrounded by jagged teethes. Below its frightening eye lies teethes that formed a daunting 'jaw'. The shield was connected to the Buckler itself.

"This...is the only Grand Abomination left...The Mortis. After the Grand Abominations are sent to Oblivion, this Buckler is all that is left. I keep it because it's nearly dead, so it shouldn't pose any problem at all." Death replied.

"If it's nearly dead...wouldn't it be moot?" Katagiri wondered.

"No...it is still a dangerous weapon nevertheless. With the Ravaiim Blood, the Mortis can unleash the Aegis Burst, a powerful blocking attack that can redirect an enemy's attack and send forth a very powerful energy charge with enormous speed towards a random friend, family member, or loved ones from the enemy's memory. If Mortis is at full health, it can kill anyone instantly. Only few can escape the clutches of the Aegis Burst's linearity. In its near-death state, however, the Aegis Burst will be greatly weakened. But with the Ravaiim Blood, it is still capable of piercing through even the most powerful defence, knocking the receiver of the attack out for a while. he Mortis is strong enough because of its immense amount of Darkness it possessed to neutralize the amount of light from the Center Novae's Aura, even at its weakened state. " Death explained.

Chris confronted Death, frowning.

"No, Death...Don't use it." Chris shook her head.

"Why?" Death wondered.

Chris sighed, and showed him a picture of the current 76th _Senbatsu_ members and the _Kenkyusei _members from the 77th Generation.

"Hikari still has humanity in her. She just needs to have someone to tell her that we can help. There is no need to resort to this...assassination. The Kenkyusei and Senbatsu have gone through so much...to lose them now to one such Abomination will be terrible...If you must, use it on the DES and DGTO, but don't use it on Hikari, please?" Chris persuaded convincingly.

"And who are you to command a Rider?" Death frowned.

"I am not afraid of Death...mess with me if you will, but never mess with my friends..." Chris frowned as their faces inched in close to each other.

The Idols and Alito held their breath, the other three Horsemen looked on calmly.

Death looked at the photos, then looked at his brother War, and sighed as he placed his Soul Destroyer back...

"You have the guts, Chris...You certainly have proven yourself honorable...Looks like you haven't change your code of honor since we met." Death praised.

Chris and Alito looked at Minami and Katagiri, the four smiled in relief.

"But that means...there's no other ways, is it? We might as well give it our all with the weapons we got." Fury pouted.

_"No...not yet. It's not over, because Chris and Alito possessed something that Chieri's blessings have unlocked, beside the power of Absolution and Wind."_

The rest perked up, wondering who possessed such old, raspy, and yet sagely voice. A voice that sounded like a crow...

_A crow..._

"The Crowfather..." Death's eyes widened.

The short, yet wise old sage with bald head, thick white eyebrows and beard appeared through a flock of magical crows which dissipated through the walls. The weathered crone has cuffs on his arms, chained to his ragged clothing, his scarfs made from crows' feathers...

"W...Who are you?" Minami Minegishi the 5th gaped.

"I am the Crowfather, the Keeper of Secrets, Guardian of the Icy Veil, and Master of the Arcane. I can see things from other worlds and dimensions above and beyond that of where the Four lives in. I followed Death thanks to Dust, Death's trusty crow that I bound him with. I came here to tell Chris and Alito, that Chieri's Kirara Drive blessings have unlocked an element that unleashed your Goddess powers as a whole...And that element will prove vital, in neutralizing the Center Novae's Aura..." he explained calmly, while Dust perched on his left shoulder.

"Element?" Chris and Alito wondered.

Crowfather frowned...

_**"The Blood of the**_** Nephillim..."**


	14. The Blood of the Three Kingdom!

_**Vollkommen: Ultimate Balance - The Blood of the Three Kingdoms!**_

The room turned silent...

So silent, that even the dripping sound of water from a leaking roof could be heard.

"The Blood...of _the Nephillim?_ But...how? I mean...we are only human-goddess hybrid! How is it that we possessed our alternate forms because of the blood of the angelic-demonic combination?" Alito exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding us, Mister...Please don't throw Chris and Alito into such a state of shock in such crucial moments like this!" Minami frowned in worry.

"Yeah...Mr. Crowfather...Please don't scare the two women." Katagiri replied gently, but the Old One glared at the former Center Idol, meaning business.

"I am not lying...I myself thought that it would never happen as well. Chris and Alito, did you both remember the very day where the both of you have a near-death experience after fighting the Archon Lucien?" the Keeper of Secrets solemnly replied.

"The Rod of Arafel?" Chris recalled.

_**Flashback - Two Years ago (according to the timeline in Chris's world), Lostlight.**_

_Chris and Alito collapsed on the ground, greatly weakened as they coughed out blood and felt their lives draining away._

_Chris, Alito, and Death had destroyed the Corrupted Archon Lucien and acquired the Angel Key for the Well of Souls. However, the Rod of Arafel's power had slowly took the two women's toll._

_Death quickly went forward to help them, which shocked Chris and Alito; he wasn't known for helping people who aren't close to him._

_"What for are you helping us...Death...We don't deserve to live at all..." Chris coughed._

_"Crowfather is right, it isn't your fault that your parents died. Besides, you have helped me more than I could, and it isn't your time to die yet...You have the same tragic past as mine, you have helped me, so shouldn't I, a Horsemen of honor, helped you as well?" Death ignored Chris's and Alito's protest as he cut himself on his left index finger and medicated the duo with the Blood from himself - The Blood of the Nephillim._

_Hours later, Chris and Alito's once fatal injuries were mostly healed thanks to Death's genes improving their healing capabilities..._

_"Trust me...Chris, Alito...it would be more dishonourable to die. You might not think it is, but you will realize it in time..Besides, I do not wish to leave those that have helped me in my quest to save my brother for dead. Lest I feel guilty again." Death sighed._

_**Flashback over**_

"You mean...the blood that Death medicated us with...is the Blood of the Nephillim?" Chris's eyes went wide.

"Of course it is...The Blood of the Nephillim can restore life to one or two person, which is why a Nephillim is able to revive life of an entire race itself. Death's Nephillim Blood managed to save both you and Alito from Death's door. However, it may seem that over the two years since the end of the True Armageddon, the residues of it must have merged with your bloodstream and become part of you." The Crowfather calmly replied.

Chris and Alito looked at their hands, bewildered...

"You mean, the genes of the Nephillim from Death merged with our blood, right?" Alito clarified.

The Crowfather nodded.

"The infused Blood lies dormant within both of you, because of the unfounded guilt that inhibited your true potential. When Chieri's Kirara Blessings infused with you, you are freed of your past guilt and nightmares, thus allowing the true potential of the Nephillim Blood to combine with your blood and form its unique blood type. That new blood type unleashed that Godly power of yours." Crowfather explained.

"You mean...since the Nephillims are hybrid of Angels and Demons, and that Chris and Alito are human with supernatural powers, they have..._**three types of blood?!"**_ Katagiri gasped.

The Four looked at the two women that possess the Three Kingdoms' Blood...

"Precisely...The Blood of the Angels, the Blood of the Demons, and the Blood of the Third Kingdom - The Kingdom of Men. With the Blood that belonged to the Three Kingdoms, Chris and Alito possessed the Ultimate Power of Balance within themselves. This hybrid nature allowed you ultimate power needed to defeat your enemies when needed. And in turn...together with the Four, can knock Hikari back into her senses..." Crowfather explained.

"Chris and Alito, both of you have let go of your unfounded fears and nightmares of your past. The powers unlocked as a result are just a bonus. Chieri gave you these blessings for a reason, and I am sure...you knew them by now." Crowfather smiled sagely as he continued.

Chris and Alito looked at both of their hands, then at each other, blushed, and smiled...

They knew. They knew why they possess that true potential of theirs...

They are not happy because of their new powers, no...

_They are happy, because they are willing to be free once more..._

_Their willingness to let go of their past, to accept themselves for who they are, to honor the memories' of their loved ones, and to free themselves from the unfounded nightmares that have tormented them for fourteen years, free their minds and unleashed their potential to the fullest. _

_To love, to care, and to even feel what it was like to be human once more, achieving the Ultimate Balance within oneself. _

_And also at the same time, allow them the ability to punish evil-doers who disregard the innocent at all...with Death._

The powers, for them, is just a bonus, but a bonus they are willing to grab it with both hands...

Because with that, they can used that powers, to properly used them for that one destiny...

_**To use the Ultimate Balance, the new powers of theirs, to protect the ones whom they love, the values they uphold, and the ones whom they believed in...**_

This was what Chieri and the rest of the Idols wanted to convey...

_That this were their purpose, their destiny..._

_**Their Calling...**_

The two women looked at the Crowfather and nodded firmly.

The Crowfather nodded gently as he chuckled.

Death chuckled amusingly. "Well...that pretty much makes the two as powerful as me, nice..."

Minami chuckled as she shook her head. "Well...I expect my mind to be blown, and it sure is! Good for you, Chris and Alito! Go and show Hikari how it should be done!"

"What counts is, Chris and Alito have found their new purpose, and there is hope for Hikari just yet..." Katagiri nodded.

"I will be anticipating what the Idols' reaction will be...heh...It will be quite a show." Strife snickered.

"I have never doubted the two women from the start..." War smirked.

"That's whippin!" Fury winked.

"Well...with only a week to go, let's buckle up! We do not want to lose this opportunity to hone our skills properly..." Death nodded.

*Beep, Beep*

Chris brought out her hologram caller, and an image of Tsubasa appeared.

"Ah...Tsubasa. I assumed that you're still absorbing how Death kicked so much ass?" Chris smiled.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Nah...I think I know just why his name is 'The Reaper'."

"Well...to put things ahead first before you speak, I don't mean to 'shut your mouth' at all. But I advise you to guard your tongue next time. I'm not so welcoming if I am not in the best of mood, just so to let you know. In fact, I probably can forgive you for giving me the opportunity to let out steam in the Crucible." Death grunted.

Tsubasa smiled calmly. "Point taken...Pale Rider. Say...may I ask who is this elderly person beside you, Chris?"

After the Crowfather introduced himself and his purpose of coming to Akibastar.

"The Keeper of Secrets...and...Chris and Alito holds the Ultimate Balance? The Blood of the Three Kingdom? You mean...Chris and Alito's full potential is realized? Does that mean...Hikari is saved?" Tsubasa shot out, her voice filled with hope.

"Neutralizing the Aura, certainly...But now, the only way is to deal with her indirectly. Nagisa and Chieri are the candidates who rewrite the rules of the Center Novae. And although Alito and I confessed that we can unleash the Center Novae, it will be dishonourable to barge in at the last minute and claiming that we want a piece of the action. Our only way right now is to help them achieve the same amount of radiance as us, and then some. We urge you, by any means, not to divulge the secrets of us Alito and I possessing the Blood of the Three Kingdoms to anyone yet. The 'Ultimate Balance' will only be used in the event that Hikari won, but unleashed the Novae in a wrong way still." Chris planned.

Tsubasa sighed. "I guess it's for the best. Hikari is becoming stubborn now, apparently stuck with the belief of achieving Center Novae through being the best without any people's help."

"There's only a week left. We're going to do the best we can." Alito nodded.

"Oh yes...that brings me to my aim of contacting you all. It's going to be good news for you, and bad news for Hikari...We have just received the damage assessment for the AKB0048 Stadium about the ambush attack earlier. Thanks to your early action, the Stadium isn't really in critical condition despite the devastation the Four's alternate form pulled off. It still, however, requires a month for restoration to be completed." Tsubasa reported.

Minami and Katagiri rejoiced, but Chris and Alito frowned.

"A month...this isn't a good month for Hikari then..." Chris replied.

"Good luck, every one of you. We staffs of the AKB0048 will do our very best to train our Idols for the upcoming elections. And Chris...Alito..." Tsubasa replied.

"Yes?" Chris and Alito responded.

Tsubasa bowed before them on the screen. "I know it's a week's late...but thank you...Thank you for rescuing the Center Novae, especially Katagiri..."

By then, tears are brimming from her eyes, for Chris and Alito knew just how those tears symbolized Tsubasa's closeness was to Katagiri.

"You're welcome, Tsubasa...We're glad that we can help you in any way you can." Alito smiled.

Tsubasa could only smile as the transmission ended.

Chris looked at her hands once more, while confirming her true identity as a now Nephillim-Human Hybrid that allowed her and Alito the Goddess form they had.

Chris and Alito then looked at the Four, Katagiri, Minami Minegishi the 5th, and the Crowfather; they nodded in reply and smiled confidently.

"This is your destiny, your destiny as the Goddess of Absolution, and the Goddess of Wind..." Crowfather spoke.

As Chris and Alito recalled the smiles of the Idols they have helped thus far, including the smiles of Orine Ada, Kanata and Sonata Shinonome, Nagisa Motomiya and most of all, Chieri Sono, the two woman smiled.

Realizing their true destiny as Protectors of Humanity, Chris and Alito's eyes glowed with the symbol of an upright and a downward triangle placed together in the middle of their right and left eye respectfully...

_**The Symbol...of Ultimate Balance...**_


	15. The Reinforcements Part 1!

_**Vollkommen: The Reinforcements Part 1 - Uriel, Azrael, and The Hellguards!**_

_**The Next Day, 6.30 AM - AKB0048 Dormitory**_

The sunlight creeped into the tiny openings of the curtains, bringing a romantic ambience as the crackling daylight revelled in its full glory.

Birds were chirping, the roses and flowers swaying along with the crisp, morning wind, it is a perfect day for anyone to have a serene, lazy morning...

Kiraras swaying along with the wind, these cute creatures chirped as they had fun playing catch by head butting.

Chris and Alito could be seen from the windows, the latter upon the silvery-blue maiden's chest, sleeping peacefully. Sweet smiles could be seen upon their face as their arms wrapped around each other. The blankets covering most of their naked bodies, slightly soaked due to some activities that might go last night.

Chris was the first to slowly opened up her gentle, navy-blue eyes, greeted by the sight of her beautiful lover sleeping like a baby close to her...

Chris sighed happily. The warmth and love crept through her soul as she smiled shyly...

_"It always seems as if it's still the first day since we are free from our past...Now I can be with my love, my warmth, my everything...Thanks, Chieri and Nagisa...and the Idols who have helped us thus far." _Chris sheepishly smiled.

Chris became slightly surprised when she looked further up after hearing a 'Miii' sound.

_"Chieri's...Kirara?"_ Chris looked on in amusement, and giggled.

"Miiu?" The cute-looking green-like blob with four squid-like tentacles, with a hook-like stalk from her head, wondered.

Finding the Kirara irresistibly cute, Chris kissed Chieri's Kirara gently by its cheek.

"Miiiiu..." the green Kirara smiled as her aura glowed brightly as she went out of the room in a glow of light. Chris giggled once more.

"Chieri's Kirara, is it?"

Chris lay back on her bed and saw Alito awoke from her sleep, grinning at the Maiden of Absolution.

"Morning...sleepyhead..." Chris chuckled as both lovers' lips met deeply.

"To you too, early bird..." Alito giggled.

Both Chris and Alito looked at each other lovingly in their eyes and their lips met once more, embracing each other intimately as their smooth, tender skins rubbed upon each other softly.

_**Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Chris and Alito got up early after having a satisfying sleep. The duo had planned to meet up with the Four back at the Four's world to gather reinforcements, if DES and DGTO attacked the concert.

"Alright...an hour and a half left till Nagisa's and Chieri's training session. Let's gather us some reinforcements as failsafes in the event of a DES attack." Chris told Alito.

"Roger that!" Alito nodded, smiling.

The timeline in Akibastar Galaxy System Dimension was the same as that of the Four Horsemen's dimension. Chris and Alito did not worry about the possibilities about being late as it was virtually zero.

_**Icy Veil - The Four Horsemen's dimension**_

Using the Dimensional Bridge Traveller, Chris's Audi Le Mans Quattro came out of the portal and into the icy peaks of the Icy Veil, home of the Crowfather.

The Icy Veil had not change since the True Armageddon happened two years ago, not even the slightest.

Strong wind still blew across, bring particles of fresh, snow upon the lands,, covering up the mountains peaks, rocky walls, and even the stairways of ruined buildings.

It was all barren, devoid of life, devoid of vegetation and even water...only snow, and ice, and a bleak environment of blue and white...

Knowing where the Crowfather was located, the two woman used their enhanced agility in order scale through the platforms that they did on their earlier outing- when they helped Death with his mission to save War two years ago before the True Armagaeddon.

Scaling through tight walls, narrow hallways, scaling rock walls and navigating wall-riding, jumping from pole to pole, climbing vines, and even have several close shaves later, they quickly made their way to the summit within ten minutes.

The Crowfather was seated upon the icy throne, tapping his walking stick gently upon the hard, snowy floor, anticipating their presence.

"Welcome, Chris and Alito, to the Icy Veil once again...It's been two years since. Miss this place?" The Crowfather grinned.

Chris looked around the serene surroundings and her eyes grew with amazement; snowflakes were dancing around freely with the wind.

Like an innocent child, Chris soon found herself twirling herself like a graceful ballerina, admiring the beautiful snow falling and dancing with the wind.

The snow , falling ever so gracefully and softly upon Chris's skin and hair. A smile crept across her face like a little child who was waiting for Christmas to arrive; whose innocence were untainted with the wonderful memories of the wonderful snowy season.

"Your master has never been that happy before...I guess she must have completely place her past behind her." The Crowfather stroke his beard amusingly.

"All the more it makes her smile even more valuable..." Alito giggled.

"You bet I do...It's really a relief that nothing has changed despite the True Armageddon that happened few years back..." Chris smiled.

"Aye...I would thought so myself. But back to today's topic, the Four should be arriving anytime soon, so...Make yourself at home, if you can even call this a home from the start." Crowfather chuckled.

Chris and Alito chuckled.

Soon enough, the Four arrived by means of scaling through the mountain in the same way that Chris did.

"Morning, Riders, you're just in time..." the Woman of Absolution smiled.

"You're early, I guess your new powers served you well!" Strife grunted.

"Thanks, Strife..." Alito nodded, blushing.

"I have to admit, it's surprising how well people took the news of the both of you coming out of the closet well. That the both of you are couples of the same gender...It is nice, though and I admit, it takes a lot of courage to come out of the closet. That's props to you, you have our blessings, Chris and Alito." Death shook Chris and Alito's hands.

"Thanks, Death...I'm sure with your blessings, we can reap more heartless DES troops in the months to come as a couple!" Alito winked.

"Death's blessings, get it?" Strife chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Death replied, rolling his eyes.

"So...what's our reinforcement recruitment for today? We have to do that, in the event those bombastic goons tries to launch an full-front offensive on the AKB0048." Fury wondered.

"Alito and I have decided...Let's start off with the White City." Chris spoke.

"The White City?" Death wondered.

"Yes. The Hellguards must have improve on their defensive capabilities of their armour, and offensive capabilities to deal with inter-dimensional threats. Besides, Uriel and the both of us have become sworn sisters after the True Armagaeddon. Nathaniel should be able to give us a hand as well." Chris nodded.

"Well, it's not as if we have any form of trouble with the White City, now that the prideful jackass known as Abaddon is gone. Alight then." Strife agreed.

"An aerial assault. That's a good tactical insight." War nodded.

"Shouldn't we split up and recruit reinforcements?" Fury wondered.

"No, it may not be a good idea. We represent as a team countering the pesky pests that is the DES, and as such, we must be present to convince the White City that this isn't just an alliance based purely on bonds alone, but also honor; our commitment to getting the job done." Alito replied calmly.

"They're right, guess we shouldn't stand around then. Chris and Alito have practice session with Nagisa and Chieri in about an hour's time. So, let's buckle up..." Death nodded.

The rest agreed unanimously.

The Crowfather's crows gathered around the skies as its master concentrated his arcane magic into a sphere of purple energy. He spread out his arms , his eyes glowed green, and a portal soon appears right before the teams' very eyes.

_**White City **_

The restored glory of the White City was shown. Cities that were once destroyed in the midst of the chaos of the True Armageddon were restored to their full majesty, filled with dignity.

The skies were crystal clear once more, light shone through like that of a Kirara's glow. Angels soar through the skies, their feathered wings fluttered in the air, bringing serenity to all.

_**White City Palace Central**_

An armoured female angel with tanned skin, long, dark yellow eyes, silver hair, a tall but graceful regular figure, a Rune on her forehead, and two majestic, mechanical wings, was giving out orders to a group of Hellguards.

Another short female Hellguard entered the White City Palace Central.

"My Lord Uriel, there are six figures that wanted to seek an audience with you. Four among them are the Four Horsemen, and the remaining two are woman with light blue and light green hair." she reported.

Uriel's eyes widened as her zealous face broke into curiosity, and then realization as she assumed the identity of the possible two woman.

"Right, Hellguards...You know the task for today, that's it for now. Dismissed." Uriel nodded firmly as she signalled the female Hellguard to summon the team inside.

Her zealous frown broke into a genuine smile of elation when she saw the familiar, womanly figures that stepped into the palace.

"Uriel, our sworn sister!"

"Chris! Alito!"

The three women embraced one another as they laughed in delight, their tears of joy flowed from their eyes reuniting for the first time since their last alliance two years ago..

"Well, it's good to see Chris and Alito opening up her heart. And I thought she would never let go of the guilt that seethed upon her heart." Fury grinned.

"Good on them..." Death grunted.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

"It's great to see that you both have finally let your pasts go. That sorrow and guilt that festered in your heart is no more...I'm happy for you, sisters. Words can't say how relieved I am, I was constantly worrying how you might deal with the darkness that seethed within." Uriel thankfully replied.

"Yes...and we are glad that the sorrow of yours are purged too." Alito smiled gently.

"I still can't believe it, possessing the Ultimate Balance within you through the Blood of the Three Kingdoms. To soar in glory after the darkness you have forced yourselves through, I guess this is to be expected?" Uriel smiled gently.

"Aye...we have Chieri and Death to thank for that." Chris winked at the Pale Rider.

"And speaking of Chieri..." Alito patted Chris on her shoulders.

"Yes...the stakes at hand." Chris's smile faded as it turned into that of concern.

_**After minutes of explantion...**_

"What? The Balance may be broken once more?" Uriel frowned in worry.

Chris and Alito told Uriel about the AKB0048, the Voice of Balance, the Center Novae, how Hikari Kimishima AKA the ninth Yuko Oshima's disappearance will lead to AKB's defeat, and eventually Balance's destruction itself...

"This is serious...do you swear upon your honor that this is true?" Uriel asked in concern.

"The Four can testify, and her as well." Chris brought out her hologram communication device to contact Minami Minegishi the 5th.

After Minami did indeed confirm the theory about the Voice of Balance by telling Uriel about why she was determined to stop the Center Novae from being unleashed wrongly...

Uriel's concern grew as she frowned deeply, her smile faded as her zealous expression returned.

"This is serious..." Uriel mused.

"It is obviously serious...the Balance will be broken if we let DES destroy AKB0048." Strife frowned.

"I will get the Hellguards..." Uriel frowned.

"No, Uriel. Don't attack yet...All we ask is just a simple task." Alito gently persuaded.

"The Four, Chris, and Alito have proved our innocence by destroying the Destroyer, helped us in destroying the Prime Evil, and restoring Balance into its former glory and peace. We owe you a debt of gratitude, and the Hellguards will be prepared to help you in any ways possible." Uriel nodded firmly.

"In the event that DES and DGTO attacked, will you help us in fending off the heartless troops who wanted nothing but to be complete extremists?" Chris asked.

Uriel planted her sacred sword, Justice, into the ground.

"The Hellguard stands ready, sister! We will purge the breakers of the Balance back to the depths of Oblivion, and teach them the lesson in respect and honor!" Uriel pledged.

"But we need more than just the Hellguards, sister." Alito smiled, relieved that everything could go on smoothly.

_"I suppose you are requesting our assistance as well?"_ a deep, clear, yet sagely voice ringed upon the palace, a voice that they knew too well, as the angelic figure entered the Central Palace.

"The Angel of Death - Azrael..." Chris smiled.

The large angelic figure sported long, white, yet sagely hair,. golden plated pauldrons with a long dark jade robe and sleeves. A golden-plated metallic halo which spread his angelic wings filled with glowing runes could be seen behind his back.

His robe was sported with a sapphire that was placed in between his neck and sternum, and his eyes glowed as did the rune carvings upon his face.

"I see that you have let go of the past that haunts you for two years. For that I am much grateful and relieved that two of our most valuable allies in the True Armageddon, have not met their end yet. Congratulations in your ascension in achieving the solace and peace that you have sought." Azrael smiled calmly.

"How do you know that we are seeking your help next?" Alito wondered amusingly.

"I am just returning to the Underworld's entrance when I saw you, Alito, and the Four approaching the Central Palace. Given that you will only request the Four for help, I am assuming that you are seeking aid from the White City. You have helped us in time of need during the True Armageddon, and now that your pasts are free, we will be glad in lending you our aid." Azrael smiled.

The Four, Chris, and Alito were elated at that aspect.

After telling Azrael about the upcoming dangers that might happen...

"Chris, if I may request on thing from you." Azrael asked.

"You may, Angel of Death." Chris smiled.

"I have no means to offence you, Goddess of Absolution, but is it really that hard to convince Hikari, whom you have claimed to have a fiery soul?" Azrael wondered.

Chris sighed...

"I did my best, Azrael. Alas, her passion in becoming the Center Stage Idol is strong. We tried to persuade her that sometimes, a humility goes a long way, but to no avail. Maybe I just don't understand her well enough..." Chris smiled wistfully.

Azrael frowned in worry, since the end of the True Armageddon, he's being doing his very best in maintaining the Balance since the Four's disbandment.

Abaddon was gone, and only Azrael and Uriel themselves were left to command the Hellguards to restore Earth to its former glory, free and unburdened by conflicts and war. He's not about to witness another Armageddon once more; he had vowed upon his life that he would stop any attempts at all cost.

Chris and Alito persuaded War to spare Azrael's life during the True Armageddon, both of them successfully persuaded the Red Rider that too many innocent lives were lost, and that Azrael only succumb to peer-pressure due to the lives at stake.

Azrael was indebted to Chris and Alito for their help, which made him all the more worried when he thought the maidens would never let go of their internal damning.

Now that the two women had placed their pasts behind them, Azrael was willing to help Chris and Alito in preventing Hikari from unleashing the Center Novae in the wrong way possible...

"Since the end of the True Armageddon, I have been indebted to the both of you for persuading War in sparing my life. Since then, I have waited for the day that I can return the favor. Perhaps, it will be so kind if I can help the both of you in persuading Hikari Kimishima from succumbing into her own pride. I think she requires an elderly figure to set her straight." Azrael solemnly replied.

"That would be wonderful, Angel of Death...But be warned, her stubbornness might be difficult for you to break through." Alito smiled gently.

"We can't be certain until we try. I may also ask your assistance with me in confronting Hikari. Maybe with us three, we can create an alternative solution for her so that she's able to concentrate on her goal without losing her sense of self-worth and friendship. I couldn't just bare to see the White City and Earth fall to darkness once more, and I will make sure it will never happen again." Azrael replied.

"I'm afraid Hikari's personality won't take even an archangel's words. If anything, it will do the exact opposite and urge her to exceed herself even more." Chris shook her head lightly.

"This is serious...If what you said is true, that could mean serious detrimental damage to the three dimensions' balance. That Hikari Kimishima...she's letting her pride consume her very soul. We mustn't let the DES and DGTO's mechas be the Voices of Balance's undoing. Chris, Alito, it will be the White City's honor if we can help you and the Four on your quest in stopping the Entertainment Ban once and for all." Azrael nodded.

"Sisters...it's up to you and the Four to be the failsafe in the event Hikari unleashed the Novae wrongly. The Hellguards will stand ready regardless of the outcome, for the DES shall know justice when we force our blades home." Uriel nodded.

"Well, I am glad that we can find something similar to work on." Death replied.

Chris, Alito, and the Four nodded in delight. A realm's alliance under the belt would mean a step closer to DES and DGTO's end...

_"Just wait for us, Hikari...we will pull you off from your pride-induced madness...hang in there!" _Chris clenched her fists.


	16. The Reinforcements Part 2!

_**Vollkommen: The Reinforcements Part 2 - The Makers and The Construct Oran! Chris vs. Ulthane!**_

_**Back in the AKB0048 Dormitory.**_

The Four Horsemen planned with Chris and Alito to meet up again back at the Makers' Forge after assisting Chieri and Nagisa's training.

Chris and Alito met up with Chieri and Nagisa at the practice stage area situated right behind the dormitory building. Katagiri Atsuko volunteered to help out with her experience of being the Center Idol.

"Alright...it's good that we are having a one month extension till the elections. We will do our very best in getting the best radiant result, shall we?" Katagiri smiled softly.

"Aye! We have come thus far, we ain't gonna pull back now after going through so much!" Nagisa nodded firmly.

Chieri giggled.

"It's wonderful to see that both you and Alito-sempai loving each other. Don't worry, Chris-sempai! We'll give our very best in matching up to the radiance of Hikari, and return the favor of all the times that you have helped us!" Chieri smiled.

"The most important thing is not to lose yourself in the midst of all things. Let's work together, hand in hand, shall we?" Chris smiled.

Chieri and Nagisa nodded once more. "Ya bet we will! Let us work together for a bright results as the Center Idols!"

"That's our true Idols spirit!" Chris, Alito, and Katagiri hi-fived the two Idols, chuckling along.

_**11:50 AM - The Portal near The Makers Forge at the underground lab.**_

Chris and Alito invited Chieri, Nagisa, and Katagiri to join them in their trip to The Makers Forge to seek the Makers help.

"Really? The...The Makers? You're gonna let us see the world you have travelled to before? Awesome!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Mmhmm..." Chris nodded, smiling.

"Promise us, though...don't tell the rest until we have tell you otherwise, mm?" Alito followed.

"Has this...got to do with helping Hikari?" Chieri wondered.

Chris nodded. "We have to recruit as many reinforcements as much as we can. And of course, weapons for AKB0048 to use that can defeat DES's mechas easily."

"They can do that?!" Katagiri gasped.

"The Makers themselves are capable of even building weapons beyond your wildest dreams, but you'll probably have to see it to believe it!" Alito grinned.

Chieri and Nagisa grew excited, anticipating the new worlds that they were about to explore.

"We promise, Chris and Alito!" Chieri and Alito nodded.

Katagiri smiled warmly. _"Chris...Alito...it's comforting that you are teaching Nagisa and Chieri about unleashing the Center Novae while working and understanding one another. The radiance of the four of you are definitely brighter than that of Hikari. Please...help Hikari in regaining her insanity before she falls over the edge. I have confidence in the both of you...The Ultimate Balance!"_

_**12.00 PM - The Makers Forge.**_

Nagisa and Chieri gasped, their eyes widened as they attempted to take in the lush, green surroundings and the foreboding mountains.

Rivers flowing with serene grace, the sounds of water flowing was therapeutic; calming the nerves of anyone who stepped into the Forge Lands. Birds chirped as they fluttered around from tree to tree.

The trees were swaying with the gentle breeze, making a calming, ruffling sounds of the leaves. The breeze caressed the lush, grassy plains.

"This is...amazing..." Nagisa gasped.

Both Nagisa and Chieri frolicked around the plains, fully absorbing themselves in the huge, beautiful surroundings...

"Nature at its best..." Katagiri chuckled.

"Trust me, you will be even amazed when we have the time to tour around this place afterwards. It's really, really beautiful!" Chris smiled.

"I will be looking forward to it!" Katagiri replied.

"So where's the Makers you have been wanting to show us, Chris-sempai?" Nagisa wondered.

"Let's go, then! To the Makers Forge!" Chris nodded.

_**The Tri-Stone**_

After crossing a log bridge, the Idols were stunned at the vastness of the Tri-Stone.

Waterfalls flows through every network and junctions smoothly, supplying watermills the energy it energy it needs to operate materials.

Lava could also be seen from the peak of the Forge, poured into its own series of pipes where it leads into a weapon-making room, in which most of the remaining Makers resides.

Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Chieri, and Katagiri met up with the Four Horsemen, who were with a male maker with a daunting, armoured figure with grey eyes. He sported short, brown hair with thick brows and a brown beard, with wrinkles upon his face and wore an armour with a red, ragged scarf around his neck.

"Thane! It's been sometime since we last met!" Chris waved hello, Alito followed.

"Nagisa, Katagiri, and Chieri, meet Thane. He's one of the Makers of the Forge Lands. Specializes in combat skills that he can charge to worthy warriors for a price." Alito smiled.

"Hey, the Icy Maiden and her loyal servant...It is sure sometime since we last meet. Say...you have changed since the last time we met." Thane wondered.

"Two years can set a person free from his or her past, Thane...And my loyal servant, you can say we're more than that now. Much, much closer." Chris smiled brightly.

"Heh..well that's a surprise; same-gender romance! Hahaha...good on you, Chris and Alito! Both of you have earned it after all the troubles you have been going through. To be honest, I knew it will be sometime before you will get over that drastic past of yours. Now ain't that a warrior's spirit!" Thane grinned.

"Aye..thanks for not giving up on us, Thane! A warrior's heart must trudge on through the darkest of all days; for one's own honor shall know the truth to all without regrets." Alito chuckled.

"How's everything in Tri-Stone?"

"Everything's going as per normal...We have been rebuilding this world, the White City's, the Underworld, and the Third Kingdom. You can say we're busy for the past two years, but the schedule has toned now that most of the restoration work has been complete." the Maker replied.

Thane cast his gaze upon Nagisa, Chieri, and Katagiri, this daunting figure nearly got the former two idols shivering senseless, their Kirara hiding behind the Idols' back.

"Easy there, Idols!" Thane laughed heartily. "The Four Horsemen have told us your purpose of arriving here today! Ya don't have to be scared of ye, it's not as if I'm gonna eat ya just because I look like a massive construct to ye!"

Nagisa stammered, "T...t...that axe of yours..."

Thane looked at his ancient-looking, worn-out giant axe and laughed.

"Don't worry, ye Idol! This Blade is ancient and tall to boot, any enemies who meet this blade will be sliced apart! Ya don't have to worry about me hitting ya with this!" Thane chuckled.

"So this...is the Makers' Forge, right?" Katagiri wondered.

"Aye...the Makers Forge is where most Blacksmith Makers build their masterpieces in. I am but a warrior Maker." Thane confessed.

"There are many types of Makers?" Chieri wondered.

"Aye, once there are a lot. But due to certain elements of destruction pulling the strings, only a few remains. However, thanks to Death, Chris, and Alito's efforts, our realm is safe and our kind are restored back to its former glory." Thane smiled gently.

"How many of those Makers are there, warrior maker?" Nagisa slowly reclaimed her composure.

"Shamans, Blacksmiths, Elders, Warriors, and Explorers." Thane replied.

Thane then turned back to face the Four and the two women.

"So...our world is in danger as well, aye?" Thane frowned.

Chris, Alito, Katagiri, Nagisa, Chieri, and the Four explained about the cause and effect should Hikari unleash the Center Novae in the wrong way.

Thane clenched his fists, veins bulging upon his knuckles as his breathing became deep.

"So those little critters will destroy the Idol Group, and break the Balance connecting the three dimensions - Chris and Alito's, the Idols', and our world with the Four's. They are doing it by enforcing their beliefs of 'music is bad', and killing innocent people who supported it, right?" Thane frowned.

"Yes...good news, though. Their former leader has turned over a new leaf, but the DES and DGTO will still planned for a full-force assault despite the odds piling against them. They have nothing to lose, so they will give it everything they got; as long as the AKB0048 are wiped out, they will think that their sacrifice will be worth a whole damn lot." Chris replied.

"We might be the strongest being in the inter-dimensional universe right now, what with Chris and Alito possessing the Ultimate Balance, and we riding the power of the Seven Seals. However, we can't assume victory just yet." Death frowned.

"The what?" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"The Ultimate Balance. Chieri's Kirara blessings have activated all the other blessings that the Idols have made thus far, this allow Chris and Alito to let go of their pasts and unlocked the true potential of the Nephillim Blood. The blood merged with the human blood of theirs, and formed the Ultimate Balance, the unique blood formed by the blood of the Three Kingdoms - Heaven, Underworld, and the Kingdom of Man." Death replied.

"Because...because Nephillims are hybrid of angels' and demons' blood, right?" Chieri asked elatedly.

The Four nodded.

"That was...that was amazing! Soaring without any limits due to your pasts to pull you down!" Nagisa cheered.

Chieri looked at the two humble female warriors with admiration and respect.

"The two of you have understood that you are not only able to deliver justice, but both of you can do so much more; that you both can create, give, and love..." Chieri smiled.

Chris and Alito blushed happily, but then shook their head gently.

"Our powers can only go thus far. And that's our aim in here today. In the event that DES and DGTO attack, it will be great if you could lend us a helping hand in fending them off. I'm confident with your fighting skills along with your brother Ulthane, you will be able to work along with Uriel and the Hellguards in delivering the justice needed!" Chris clenched her fists in determination.

"No questions asked, I will help you indeed!" Thane grinned as he raised up his axe.

"Really?" Nagisa elatedly asked.

"Of course! You have saved our realm from corruption and the terrors of the True Armageddon, and even proved yourself as honorable warriors along with Death during your Corruption-busting era. To not help you, would mean the extinction of this world should the Voice of Balance die. Those mechas can welcome to try and break us Makers down to size...but we will smash 'em down and teach 'em a thing or two about underestimating!" Thane nodded.

"The thing is...Ulthane is an extremely stubborn..." Fury worryingly replied, when...

_"Who said I'm not helping?"_

"The Black Hammer - Ulthane..." Chris perked up.

A spiky red-hair maker with blue eyes, and the same body size and height as Thane, walked the ground with thundering vibrations as he approached Thane from the stairs connected to the exit of the Tri-Stone.

"This is Ulthane, one of the most fearsome warriors and craftsman of the Makers. And also, the creator of the Armageddon Blade, the Blade that War used to destroy the Destroyer." Alito introduced.

Ulthane gave an amusing look.

"Who said that I'm not going to help just because I'm stubborn?" he grunted.

"Well...you did refused to help my brother War when he requested your help, right? It's not until he proved himself by killing a couple of 'pigeons' that you half-believed him." Death frowned.

Ulthane grinned. "True. Chris and Alito might be strong, but unless they proved them me, then I might choose not to believe it."

Chieri looked worryingly at Ulthane.

"Please, mister. The entire AKB0048 is in great danger, it will be wonderful if you can help us!" Chieri persuaded.

Chris stepped forth...

"You want me to prove to you? Alright then!" Chris frowned.

Chieri, Nagisa, and Katagiri became shocked, Chris versus a _daunting_ Maker?

"One..on one." Chris nodded.

"Chris...you don't have to force yourself into all of this. If Ulthane doesn't want to help us...it's okay." Katagiri worryingly shook her head.

"It's okay...Ulthane just wants a good fight after all. Besides, there's no free lunch in this world." Chris reassured.

"Let me warn ya, missy, I ain't gonna go soft on ya! If you think my skill haven't improved since our last meeting. than think again!" Ulthane grinned as he took out his Black Hammer.

"Time's a wastin...I will make this quick." Chris clenched her fists as her left eye's rune glowed intensely, and her black cape flowed in the air.

Ulthane charged in Chris's path and threw his Black Hammer in her way.

Knowing that Ulthane's Hammer can retrace back if she dodge it, Chris's left eye rune glowed intensely as she released a burst of highly-pressurized Liquid Nitrogen Shockwave to repulse the hammer straight back into Ulthane's kisser!

Ulthane was sent back through several crates, but Chris could quickly scanned with her mechanically augmented left eye optics that the former was without his Black Hammer.

Chris calmly evaded to her left, just in time to avoid the Black Hammer landing straight above her!

Chris formed a huge ice gauntlet and returned Ulthane's Hammer by picking it up and throwing it back at the red-hair Maker.

"Need any more proof?" Chris smiled slyly.

Ulthane roared as he swung several sonicbooms straight into Chris's path, but Chris evaded it acrobatically without hesitation.

Before the Maker could notice it, Chris instantly appeared in front of him, punched him in the belly, closed her eyes to concentrate her cryokinetic energy, and opened her glowing icy-blue eyes as she sent Ulthane crashing into a solid rock wall in a blast of white, icy cold blast...

Ulthane's armour cracked, and his Black Hammer was worn out by Chris's blast attack. Multiple crates and jars were disintegrated in the process...

"Well...just like War's Chaos Form, I must say that I'm mighty impressed!" Ulthane grinned. "You certainly have the Ultimate Balance together with Alito...Impressive!"

Ulthane and Chris exchanged several blows thereafter, but no matter how strong Ulthane's hammer blows were, Chris was able to either evade or did a parry counter with lightning-quick reflexes with her Neo-Lifebane.

The battle finally concluded when Chris effortlessly spotted an opening after Ulthane slammed his hammer down to unleash a shockwave. The former's rune-imbued left eye glowed as she entered into a state of 'bullet-time'...

_**Zandetsu: ON**_

A 'chink' sound could be heard as Chris slashed Ulthane in multiple times all at once, including a powerful Harbinger Revenge, and an exceedingly powerful Twin-Humanities combo.

After the Zandetsu period was over, Ulthane had to struggle to even stand on his two feet using his Black Hammer; he went wide-eyed at the amount of reflexes and intelligence Chris and Alito had possessed and improved over the two years they had not met.

Chris placed her merged Neo-Lifebane near Ulthane's throat. "Satisfied?" she asked.

Ulthane grinned as he was helped up by Chris.

"I gotta say, I am mightily impressed! You have certainly let go of your past along with e lover. Consider it accepted!" Ulthane agreed.

The Four were rather surprised at Chris's and Alito's expanded powers as much as Chieri, Katagiri, and Nagisa.

"I got to admit...Chris and Alito's power is as strong, if not stronger than us by a bit." Death looked amusingly.

"Woman's power!" Fury grinned.

"That was awesome, Chris-sempai!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Chieri simpered while her Kirara jumped for joy.

_"It's amazing how much Chris and Alito have gone..."_ she thought.

_**Minutes later, after looking at some Blueprint data from DES and DGTO that Chris and Alito previously acquired a week ago.**_

_**Makers' Forge...**_

"Heh...Them little pigeons think that having those external hardwares will help' em conquer everything, eh? We can create weapons that can completely overpower them without any form of reverse-engineering or whatsoever! Damn little pigeons will quake before we makers' wake!" Ulthane cracked his neck.

"Valus and I will help out in creating 'em counter weapons too!" Alya, the only big-sized female Makers left in the Makers realm, nodded in reply.

The bald-headed, silent Maker with a mask-shield on his face grunted in satisfaction as he raised his pliers and nodded.

"Wow...you guys have built cities of Heaven and Hell millions of years ago?" Chieri gasped.

"Of course! We Blacksmiths Makers create everything, even powerful Constructs that can provide additional reinforcements to defeat them pesky little troopers! We exists before the time of Heaven and Hell, which is why we are able to create weapons of unimaginable power, and even towers and buildings of valuable quality." Alya grinned.

"You will be happy to know that the Constructs are willing to help ye out! I just asked Oran and the Foundry Warden about it, they can be seen outside of the Makers Forge leading to the Foundry itself." Thane replied, while pointing his thumb towards the back entrance of the Forge.

"Constructs?" Nagisa wondered.

"They are beings that are bigger than you, and are very, very strong! They are created from our life force when we are near the end of our lifespans, as we're too ancient to pass on to the City of the Dead once our lives ended. Constructs retained most of the memories that their creator have." Alya explained.

"Let's meet up with the Constructs, then..." Chris nodded.

_**Outside of Forge**_

"There they are! The Foundry Warden and the Lost Warden Oran." Alito introduced.

Two giant-like, rock golems stood up tall and proud as they moved slowly but steadily towards Chris and co. They have vines, leaves, and mosses that covered certain rock parts of their gigantic bodies.

"Those are few of the Constructs?! Woah..." Nagisa gasped in awe.

"Ahhhhh...the Horsemen, and the Maidens have arrived. We have received the news from Thane about your purpose for the alliance. You have bought a few friends with you too..." Oran spoke slowly, his deep voice vibrated the air around the team.  
"It's good that you're well informed about the stakes at hand. Will you lend us a hand in eliminating the ban and expanding the Voice of Balance?" Chris asked politely.

"Yes..." The Warden smiled.

"You have helped us, and now...you will need our help. So we will help you." Oran nodded.

Nagisa, Chieri, and Katagiri were thankful and elated about the prospects of working with the Constructs and the Makers, and what their new weapons for countering the DES would be.

Both Chris and Alito became wistful, though.

"Well...speaking about Constructs, that leaves us with one more thing to do in here..." Chris replied.

"Huh?" Chieri wondered.

_**Forge Square**_

"The Statue of the Elder that mean a lot to the Makers in Tri-Stone...Elder Eidard." Chris smiled gently.

In front of the Idols' very eyes, was a huge statue of the same size as most Makers they have met so far. It has a long beard that twirled as it came down. The statue was clutching a long staff on one of its hands and the other hand was stroking its beard while bending slightly.

"This is Elder Eidard...he's an Elder Maker who have helped us in his time in the Tri-Stone, and even serves us as our father figure when Corruption reigns most of the lands. Alas, he sacrificed himself to give life to the Guardian so that Death, Chris, and Alito can have the final attempt to rid the Corruption in the Forge Lands." Alya sighed wistfully.

She continued, "For it was Elder Eidard that helped to keep Chris and Alito's sanity in check, his wisdom guided both women and in return, they gave him great amount of respect despite their cold personalities at that time..."

Chieri, Nagisa, Katagiri, and the Four saw Chris with her eyes closed and her hands joined as she placed it near her sternum. Alito followed along as they smiled wistfully.

_"Paying their last respects to the ones who have lost their lives in an attempt to clear off an evil that can destroy Creation...The humility to know that there is someone who is as much of a father figure to Chris and Alito who have helped them; now that they are free from their damning their own soul, they pay gratitude when it's due...Guess that's why they are capable of unleashing the Center Novae after all..." _Katagiri smiled as she followed what Chris and Alito were doing.

Chieri and Nagisa, upon realizing the meaning behind Chris and Alito's simple actions, decided to join in. For if not for Elder Eidard's wisdom and humbleness, it would not have such a long-term effect on Chris and Alito in terms of their humility, and they would not even stood here today...

The Four stood behind them from a distance...

"Well...may the Creator rest upon the Old One's soul..." Death nodded.

War nodded along, acknowledging Chris and Alito's sense of Honor.

"If only that Hikari could learn a thing or two...but I guess sometimes the hard way 's the only choice..." Fury shrugged.

"May whoever created the AKB0048 dimension have Mercy upon Hikari's Soul, so that she might find Redemption, or I might strike her down with Punishment..." Strife mused.

The other three Horsemen looked at him in amusement...

"What? No pun intended!" Strife huffed.

_**After paying respects to the late Elder Eidard...**_

"This is Muria, she is a Shaman, responsible for bringing life upon the soils. She sells a lot of high-quality talismans too!" Chris introduced Chieri, Nagisa, and Katagiri to the woman Maker who had a blue cloth over her eyes, the same figure that of Thane and Ulthane, and a blue strapless armour with pauldrons. She held a magic wooden staff on both of her hands.

"Do not underestimate her just because she can't see, for her ability to detect magic and radiance upon souls and life is second to none." Alito followed.

"Talismans? That means she sells good luck charms as well?" Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Of course!" Alito chuckled.

"It is an honor to see you again, Chris and Alito. And what the Makers said are true; both of you have since come out of your guilt-ridden pasts and into the light. For that, I am most relieved, and thankful." Muria smiled softly.

"Thanks, Miura...if there is anything that I snubbed you for last time, I'm sorry." Chris bowed.

"To err is human, to forgive is divine...After all, you have human blood in you, mistakes are definitely unavoidable in our lives. Be glad that you have not lost your humanity even while searching for the truth. I'm elated that you are able to forgive yourself along with Alito and for that, you are forgiven..." Muria patted Chris's shoulders lightly.

"Many thanks, shaman...But, you know the main reason of why we're here, right?" Alito asked.

"I see you must have returned to the Tri-Stone to seek reinforcements for help...The Makers have told me of your situation that you are facing. Yes...it is indeed serious. She might be afar, but I can sense that she was too caught up in her own success and hard work. If nothing is done, she might fail to see the truth and fall into complete darkness, with no balance whatsoever..." Muria frowned.

"How'd you know?" Katagiri gasped at the Shaman's prowess in detecting human emotions from afar.

"There are some things that can't simply be explained, Katagiri...You can say that I am gifted with the ability to 'see' certain mystical things at the cost of my regular sight, but it's hard to say for sure..." Muria replied calmly.

"It will certainly be hard in bringing the Novae down. Even if our power, combined with the Four can stop the Novae Barrier, efficiency is what we seek." Alito requested.

"The Four's talismans can be further tweaked to provide more power...as for the two of you, I can create a potent talisman if you can help me gather some ingredients for the creation. I too, can help to create talismans for Nagisa and Chieri, and one that can improve the radiance of other Idols to near Center Novae levels..." Muria replied.

"Really?" Chieri and Nagisa gasped.

"Yes. What I will create will not be simple charms...All I require are five simple things. Mordant Dew, Fjord Snow, the Fjord's water, some Forge Plains' crawler plants which has absorbed the sunlight from the plains itself, and some sparkle from the Kiraras." the Shaman requested.

Having know where the ingredients will be, Chris and Alito agreed to the request without hesitation.

_**After twenty minutes of killing Stingers, gathering the snow and water from the Fjord near the Drenchfort, and harvesting the crawler plants from a certain abandoned structure...**_

"There you go! Sorry to keep you waiting..." Chris chirped.

"Thank you so much...I promise it won't be any simple charm..." Muria smiled.

"Alright, Kiraras!" Nagisa and Chieri nodded to their Kiraras, who nodded in reply.

"Miiiiiuuuuu!" the Kiraras scattered their dusts as Nagisa and Chieri sang '_Shojotachi Yo'_.

When the song ended, Muria concentrated every bit of her magical energies into the magical orb she created for crafting...

"There we go. Four unique talismans for the four of you; I have already enhanced the Four Horsemen's talismans. I assure you it will come in handy in the near future." The Shaman smiled.

Chris, Alito, Nagisa, and Chieri looked at their new and unique talismans in amazement.

"Thank you, Old One!" Chieri thanked, smiling brightly.

Nagisa clutched it in elation...

Chris and Alito nodded at each other, and smiled lovingly as they felt their forehead diamond glowing stronger than before.

Just then, Death's trusty crow, Dust, cawed as it landed on Death's right shoulder...

After conversing with the crow, Death approached the four female figures.

"Chris, Alito...It appeared as if Vulgrim has chimed in to say congratulations about your ascensions..." Death grunted.

"Vulgrim, the demon merchant? Heh...that devious little imp. But a likable one..." Alito giggled.

"Well, seeing as he promised not to use underhand means in doing business after the True Armageddon has ended, I don't see him as really wanting to sabotage us." Chris smiled gently.

"Well, it's not that he wants to sabotage or somewhat, rather, he just wants to support your cause by delivering two powerful secondary weapons. He was confident, that devious imp, that those weapons will prove really useful in countering that Center Novae's aura should Hikari unleashed it in the wrong way. He too said it will prove useful in making the merciless DES and DGTO troopers scream with absolute despair and terror while justice is served." Death grunted once more.

"Who's this Vulgrim? And how does he know our aim here?" Nagisa wondered.

"Vulgrim is a demon merchant. Most of the time he sells items that normally would attract a desperate adventurer, but he normally sell them for a price...souls, special types of coins called glits, and an large amount of collectibles called Boatman Coins. He is sly and devious, and loves to flatter powerful people like me, War, Chris, and Alito. But if there's anything good about him, it will be that he keep his bargains well. He's very smart, and will know ways to track people's actions. So I'm not surprised if he has some ways to track us down to here and somehow overheard our conversations. He's a good one, though, so at least that's not so much a worry, especially after the True Armageddon" Death explained.

Chris and co., including Muria, arrived at the Serpent Tome, where Death received mails like invitations to the Crucible, and certain treasures that Vulgrim the Demon Merchant deemed too powerful to fall into the wrong hands.

_"To Chris and Alito,_

_Ahhhh...how wonderful it is to see both women back and freed from their pasts. Congratulations, the both of you! The Humble Merchant sincerely hoped that you two can have a happy life ahead! Now for the serious part. Yes, bet you didn't think I will be serious, right? Wrong. I heard about it, the stakes involved, and the consequences if the Idol Group of 00 are dead. I wouldn't want to lose any customers on this dimensions and beyond!_

_That Hikari...she seems to be one hell of a woman to handle, eh? Which is why I decided to sent in two powerful secondary weapons to help you on your journeys. _

_I found those weapons during my post-True Armageddon scavenger hunting which lasted two years. Those weapons are extremely powerful, should they fall into the wrong hands, things can be troublesome. _

_For Chris, I bestowed upon you Absalom's ace weapon, the mighty axe known as Absolution. Once, it belonged to him alone, but after he was slayed by Death, you, and Alito, its link with its former master is gone. It has become a blank slate, ready to serve any master who has righteousness. _

_This axe is no common tool of war, Chris, you would be wise NOT to underestimate its power, for its special ability can channel righteous blast of fury to slow foes and blow 'em away! Its blade body is strong, and will have a very high chance to strike where it hurt, and deliver the pain by three times the usual critical damage!_

_Made out of materials that can smash and sliced through even the strongest of alloys with ease, and with your ascension to the Goddess of Absolution...get it? Hahaha...okay, jokes over. _

_As for Alito, none can befit the swift winds of justice unless it's the Fists of Elhazar. It used to belong to an exceptional warrior called Elhazar, who are among the very few people who have fought his way through many levels of the Crucible._

_The left Gauntlet is known as Elhazar's Glare, for it is carven with an eye to mark his fist victory in the arena over a raging cyclops._

_The right gauntlet is named Elhazar's Might, for it bears runes that shimmers with raw power. _

_Together, the Fists of Elhazar grant their wielder many benefits; enemies are staggered by rapid-fire hammer blows, their bodies devastated by increasingly severe hits to critical areas._

_Use those Legendary Weapons well, for they are now in your hands, the Ultimate Balance!_

_PS: I won't forgive you if you mess up, I have customers to serve! I'm serious!_

_Your humble Demon Merchant_

_Vulgrim._

The Serpent Tomes materialised three items...

The Absolution presented itself to Chris, its blade body, which was shaped like a giant meat-cleaver, has three eyes each on both faces. Strands of black, hardened tendrils could be seen on the blade's body itself; a reminder that its former master was no more, and that its new and righteous master. Crystallised spikes can be attached on its hilt which was behind its 'eyes', where arcane runes can be seen glowing brightly under Chris's influence.

The Fists of Elhazar was presented towards Alito as two gauntlets. One of the gauntlet, the Elhazar's Glare, had virtually similar design to Death's Grand Abomination - Mortis. A large, red Cyclops eye could be seen on the gauntlet itself, surrounded with what looked to be sharp 'teethes'.

The other gauntlet, the Elhazar's Might, has similar design to its counterpart, except that instead of having a Cyclops' eye, it has runes that spread from the gauntlet's center, to its entire body. Jagged spikes could also be seen, giving it a menacing appearance.

Nagisa's jaw dropped at the sheer size of Absolution and its daunting body.

Chieri smiled. _"One of Absolution, one of swift justice...Chris and Alito-sempai, do it for humanity!" _

Katagiri could only smile, for show could she expressed happiness that could not be expressed by means of speech alone?

Death grunted. _"Do take care of Absalom's weapon properly...No longer does it belong to Corruption, but now it belongs to you. With the will and the honor of a warrior, use your promise to AKB0048 and channel the righteous fury within. Let this axe, be one with your will!"_

Both Chris and Alito frowned.

_"Hikari...even the Demons are lending us a hand now...For the sake of Balance, for the sake of Humanity, for the sake the Fuschia family...if you unleashed the aura wrongly_, _we will stop you!"_ Chris thought.

As Chris thought about the _Kenkyusei_ members that she have helped thus far, the smiles she seen when she helped them, and their happiness when they realised that she had let go of her past together with Alito, she waved her Absolution with both of her hands at Thane's wooden training dummy, and a blast of her righteous fury was let loose in a powerful shockwave...

Both Chris and Alito's eyes glowed once again, the Symbol of Ultimate Balance engraved deep in it.

_**Training Room back in AKB0048 Dormitory...**_

Hikari Kimishima, the ninth Yuko Oshima, could feel a strong surge of fury knocked upon her spines.

It was so strong, and so real, that Hikari collapsed on the floor, both arms on the floor to steady herself, and breathing heavily...

Her hair dangling in front of her, as her eyes shrunk in pseudo-horror...

_"Why does it...why does it feel so real? As if someone...somone's talking about me?" _Hikari broke into a cold sweat...


	17. Who are you?

_**Vollkommen: Who are you?**_

_**AU: The link to Azrael is here - wiki/Azrael**_

_**Or search for Darksiders Azrael.**_

_**Few hours ago, back in the White City...**_

Azrael read through everything he knew about Hikari Kimishima AKA Yuko Oshima the 9th on a databank that Chris sent him, as part of his request to know more about her.

With each minute, Azrael's hands trembled with anger, his eyes burrowed down as he tried to keep his calm...

Ever since the True Armageddon, and being spared by War from judgement, the last thing on Azrael's mind was to see the Balance broken once again.

Now the Balance is at stake once more...not just one dimension, but _**three**_ would be affected. He would not see the Balance be broken; not now, not ever...

_"Calm down...Azrael...No use getting into a fit and unleashing a whole team of Hellguards to arrest her. Perhaps she doesn't know about the stakes that are involved. Perhaps if I knock some sense into her about my experience, mayhaps I can knock some sense into this stubborn Idol. Besides...I can do Chris and Alito a favor, since I have owe them one for persuading War to spare my life..."_ Azrael sighed as he prayed...

_"May Samsarel the Creator give me strength for convincing..."_

_**Flashback end - Back to 4.30 PM.**_

_"You can feel pain...and I thought that your pride tells you otherwise..." _a deep, albeit clear voice echoed around the training stage.

Hikari picked herself up and looked around , her eyes narrowing and darting in different directions as she tried to distinguish the deep voice.

"Who are you?!" Hikari frowned.

_Silence..._

"Come out, whoever you are! Or is it another one of your tricks, Chris? Stop being a coward!" Hikari raised her voice.

"I should be the one asking..._**who are you?**_"

Hikari turned around and saw Azrael behind him...

The brown hair Idol was taken aback at the archangel's sudden appearance, but her anger pulled her back and soon enough, she was seething.

"If ye shall so demand my name, I am Azrael - The Watcher of the Underworld, and Archangel of Death back in the Four's dimension." the Angel of Death calmly replied.

"I may not know you, but you must be part of Chris's team, right?" Hikari bellowed.

"I might be part of her team, but I come on my own accord. I shall not beat around the bush since you know my identity to a large extent. Instead of demanding my name, ask yourself...who are you?" Azreal frowned.

"Me? I'm Hikari Kimishima, also known as the ninth Yuko Oshima!" she frowned.

"No...what I meant is, _**who are you?**_ As in, do you really know who you are now? Are you still the Hikari that everyone can relate to, that everyone can love and appreciate you for despite becoming the ninth Yuko?" Azrael frowned.

"What?" Hikari gritted her teeth.

"Don't 'what' me! Do you even know how worried your friends are? Or even your fans? You wanted to become the Center Novae, and yet at the same time, driven by the past success of the Center Novae and Chris and Alito's success of materializing the lost Center Stage Idols, you have driven yourself to a point where they cannot recognize you anymore! You have lost your identity, Hikari, that is why I ask, '_Who are You?'_; **are you Hikari, or are you just some other people who are victims of your own success and pride only because you want to impress everyone?"**

Hikari snapped, "I know it! You must be sent by Chris and Alito to hinder my progress, right?"

"I said before, I might be Chris and Alito's allies, but I am by no means doing this under their supervision! All of this, is of my own accord; I do not want to see the Balance be broken by some Idol who will disappear when unleashing the Center Novae, just because she lost what make her, her!" Azrael shot back.

"What do you mean, Balance? Aren't Chris and Alito helped out the True Armageddon two years ago?! Isn't the Balance already restored?" Hikari questioned, seething.

"This is a different type of Balance, one that ties the three worlds and other universes surrounding it. Most primarily, AKB0048's dimension, Chris and Alito's, and the Four's which I belong to. Should AKB0048 be defeated, the Voice of Reason and Balance will be no more, and the Balance that holds the three will be destroyed. The fact that you are doing the Center Novae wrong will make you disappear, and DES will strike where it hurts, killing AKB0048 and causing an inter-dimensional Armageddon!" Azrael replied.

"Chris must have embroiled you in your lies, isn't it, you foolish Steward of the Underworld!" Hikari cursed.

Azrael took deep, subtle breaths as he his eyes narrowed down at Hikari. He could feel the anger building up, waiting to burst out as his runes are glowing, but not wanting to hurt the Idol for fear of hurting the Balance and Chris's friends, he managed to suppress it.

"Chris and Alito will never lie in such a crucial stage like this! What makes you think that there might be a possible DES attack on the Election Day itself, as Chris told me? You! In the event that you disappear amidst of unleashing the Novae!" Azrael frowned.

"Why are you so concerned? I will basically find my way around it!" Hiakri shot back.

Azrael sighed as he stretched out his feathers and casted a light spell onto the hall itself, mumbling an arcane spell...

A mural with Chris, Alito, the Four Horsemen on the right side, and Samael, Lilith, Lucifer, and the Destroyer - Abaddon on the left side.

"Since the True Armageddon has ended and the Prime Evil was destroyed, the White City, Earth, the Underworld, was in absolute peace; the forces of Hell were no more. Since I am the most senior of all angels who survived the True Armageddon, I have made it my pledge to stop anyone who threatened Balance's destruction. Chris have sent me several data as solid evidence that AKB0048 are indeed, the Voice of Balance...literally." Azrael clicked his fingers as the mural changed into the evidences that Chris gave him earlier on.

Hikari stared hard at the evidence that Chris compiled.

"What the..." Hikari shook her head.

Azraek turned to face the Idol.

"Hikari...your name means 'light'. Even the light itself can be corrupted if they lose themselves in the process. There are other means in which the Novae could be summoned, but I agree with Chris, Alito, and Minami Minegishi the 5th, even if one person must be Center Idol, you mustn't lose grip with reality; you can't become Center Idol alone." Azrael replied.

"I have no problems with my grip on reality or some bull that you spew!" Hikari shot back.

"Just because you request help from others doesn't make you a weakling. It means that you are willing to learn from your mistakes. For Center Idol to be achievable, a one-man show is a definite no." Azrael replied.

Hikari interjected, "Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're some sort of an Archangel, doesn't means I have to listening to every single fucking statements or preaches of your statements! Besides, who are you to command how I want the Center Novae to be achieved? No one can surpass me! Not even Nagisa, or even Chieri! They are doing it all wrong because they are distracted by other stuffs ! That leaves only me, and the only way to do it is for me to be immersed in my work to create the ultimate prerequisite for Center Novae!" Hikari snarled.

"I will never allow you! That is not how the Center Novae is mean to be unleashed! You are dishonouring yourself by turning your back against your friends when you needed them the most, when you need them from losing your sanity, your dignity, your honor and most importantly, yourself! " Azrael frowned.

"Who knows the Center Novae better, you or me?" Hikari shot back.

"I not know how a Center Novae works, but I am certain that nothing in this world is worse off than betraying yourself! And you're doing that now! Ignoring your friends, thinking no one will be better than you, and even letting your pride get in your way!" Azreal shot back.

Hikari clenched her fists, jumping to conclusion that Chris must have sent Azreal to negotiate with her...

Her eyes went bloodshot, and veins could be seen upon her fists, threatening to burst out in a fit of rage. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, and she could feel the sweat coming out of the pores of her skin and palms...

And she screamed a curse word that she herself swore never to use it in her lifetime...because she once taught it was offensive...

_"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"_

_**At the same time back in Akiba Hospital - 5.00 PM**_

Chris, Alito, Katagiri, Chieri, Nagisa, and the Four visited Mikako AKA Minami Minegishi the 5th, after they spent five hours in the Four's Dimension.

"Reinforcements to counter DES and DGTO? That is wonderful! Some help from the Four's world will be nice...And you both took stock of weaponry to counter the Novae in the event it goes wrong?" Mikako wondered as she asked Chris and Alito.

"Mmhmm..." Alito nodded as she equipped herself with the Fists of Elhazar.

Minami was stunned at the design of it.

"Damning blast...looks like it can stare its opponents out of their wits; I mean the eye moves!" Mikako shivered.

Alito chuckled. "It's okay, Minami. It's not evil despite having some level of sentience."

"But what about Chris's?" Minami wondered.

"Uhhh...I'm afraid it might too long and obstructive. But I can show you what it looked like." the Maiden of Absolution chuckled as she showed Mikako the Absolution as a hologram.

Mikako observed Absolution and was entranced by the way the axe was shaped.

"It looks like it can blow things away and sliced even the most powerful mechas..." Mikako gasped in awe.

"This, along with the Fists of Elhazar and the Four's weapon, might just be the only way to counter the light barrier of the Center Novae in the event Hikari unleashed it wrongly." Chris agreed.

"I have to admit, that's pretty daunting...and badass!" Mikako grinned.

"That, and with the advance technique that Thane and Draven taught us during the five hours we ventured back in our world, and we're all set!" Fury grinned.

"Those techniques are just awesome! I mean, switching between scythes for a crossover heavy attack and ending with a devastating slam that nearly shook the everywhere! Plus, plus...doing a forward roll while launching things with a strong slam with a charged attack that does a large shock wave, and even pounding the ground multiple times in succession using the Elhazor's Fists...That's awesome!" Nagisa chirped.

"Relax, Nagisa..." Chieri chuckled at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Well...guess all that's left is to train hard, and see how things goes. Thanks for helping out...Chris and Alito. And to the Four, especially Death...thank you." Mikako smiled gently.

Death quietly nodded, as with the Four.

"Our reinforcements and weapons stand ready...let's do our best!" Chris nodded.

The team joined their hands together and nodded as a team...

_**Back in AKB0048's Dormitory.**_

War and Strife decided to explore around the cities of Akibastar, having nothing to do, and that the Crucible was closed for the evening...

Chris, Alito, Nagisa, Fury, and Chieri, however, returned to the Dormitory...

Katagiri, much to War and Strife's amusement, volunteered to show them around Akibastar, in hopes to prevent culture shock.

Death stayed behind at the hospital; Mikako said that she had something to give him, in return for the favor of helping her.

"Well, that's a good one! I still couldn't believe how _huge_ the Four's world is! Like...wow!" Nagisa spread her arms out wide to show the size of the Forge Lands.

"Hahahaha...Mayhaps we will show you more of the Forge Lands when the elections over?" Chris smiled.

"Yes please!" Nagisa chirped.

Chris and Alito chuckled, appreciating Nagisa's enthusiasm...

"Say..where's Chieri?" Fury wondered.

"She's with her dad, catching up on the good times together, and apparently trying to come up with a beam upgrade for a certain Bounty Hunter who helped us in defeating a threat weeks ago..." Chris replied.

"I see..." Fury replied amusingly.

Suddenly, a magical crow flew down on one of the window openings in the Dormitory and landed on Chris's right arm.

"Death must be sending us a message..." Chris looked on in amusement as she softly patted the crow's head.

A mist-hologram of Death appeared.

_"Well, guess I have to weight it in...If you guys see this, it would probably means I am on my way to the Argul's Tomb now. To make it short, during the premature Apocalypse, where War was conspired to land on Earth at the wrong time, a dimensional disruption caused a mysterious artefact to be transported over to Akibastar. Must have arrived before the inhabitants of Earth populated this star. Mikako managed to pick it up last year. Just so happen that the artefact that she gave me," _said Death as he showed them the complete piece_, "seems to be the artefact that leads to the entrance to an ancient tomb that only a certain merchant, by the name of Ostegoth, know. That tomb is Argul's Tomb. Ostegoth detected that lost magical artefact and called me over, so I will be exploring there and destroy the main source of the Deposed King's Power; it must not temper with the Balance any longer...I will be back later, so keep me updated." _Death nodded.

By the end of the message, the magic crow cawed and burst into a black mist...

"Argul? Deposed King?" Nagisa wondered.

"The Mad King Argul...originally the King of the Dead for many Eons before his betrayal. The ones responsible usurped his throne, and sealed away his powers into an ancient tomb I suppose...since even I never heard of this." Chris shrugged.

"Mad?" Nagisa replied.

"Yes...really mad! A madman, in need of killing, constantly abusing his own powers until a point of madness. He was thought to be dead when the 'betrayer' defeated him. But turns out, he's still alive deep underground in the Dead Kingdom at a Lair. Death, we both found him with help from Dust, Death's crow, and kicked his royal arse!" Alito winked at Chris, who chuckled in reply.

"Eeeek...that's scary... wouldn't want to face him." Nagisa shivered.

Chris chuckled as she patted Nagisa's head. "Don't worry, Nagisa...He's dead, only the source of his power is left, and Death will make sure it will never trouble us again..."

"Should we help him?" Fury asked.

Before Chris could reply...

_"Couldn't you see the risk involved?"_

_"Who the fuck cares? You are just casting a stupid illusion, that's all! Just because Chris allied you, doesn't means a fucking thing!"_

_"I am not casing an illusion! I am telling you, you are hurting the Balance!"_

_"You are just nothing but a stumbling block, trying to trick me aren't you?"_

_"Don't force me to bring you to justice, lady!" _

_"I DARE YOU, YOU SENSELESS FUCKTARD! C'MON!"_

_"This is your last warning, don't lose yourself or..."_

_"OR WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE AN ANGEL OF DEATH MEANS I SHOULD GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU?"_

"Damn it...That sound, Azrael and Hikari!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris and co. burst the stage door open, and the Maiden of Absolution stopped them while standing in the middle with her arms spread wide.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Chris's Goddess voice rumbled the entire dormitory apart...

Both Azrael and Hikari were startled by Chris's intervention...

"Angel of Death, may I ask what're you here for?" Chris asked once both parties simmered down.

"Prevention is better than cure...I was thinking if our work could be easier if Hikari know about the stakes that were involved about the Balance." Azrael frowned.

Chris turned to Hikari, who suddenly slapped her in the face!

Everyone was stunned. Alito, though, approached Hikari and grabbed her by the collars...

"Alito!" Chris called out, and shook her head.

The enraged Maiden of the Wind let the ninth Yuko Oshima go reluctantly, her teeth still gritting...

Hikari was stunned as well...

"You have the power to stop me like last time...why is it that...you let me slap you...WHY?" Hikari shot out.

Chris looked at Hikari, exhaled deeply, and said, "Sometimes...you just have to understand that there are people willing to give you a chance. That you're not alone in all of this...that we are willing to help you. Like right now...I let you slap me; I let you win...To know that I care...and so does the rest..."

Chris signalled for Azrael, Alito, Fury, and Nagisa to leave the room, and as she approached the door...

"But we are willing to stop you, should you release the Center Novae in a wrong way. Whatever Azreal said to you, and I guess you have heard it by now, I hope you understand the stakes involved. Because it is true..." Chris frowned.

Hikari's eyes was still widened in shock, but then lowered her head down and became vengeful...

"I don't need any pity! I told you, I will be the first person to release the Novae without any help! Do you think I not know about the Balance relation to AKB0048? I still want to be the best, I don't care even if I lose myself in the process because I want to be the only person to achieve Center Novae alone! I know the risks involved, and I'm gonna make you eat humble pie; I will not disappear!" Hikari angrily clenched her fists.

"You're constantly insisting that Center Novae is a one-man feat...and you think you can rewrite the rules alone, when it can only be written _**as a team**_**. **_**DES can't be defeated by just one person alone! The Center Novae can be unleashed by more than one Idols' radiance!**_**" **Chris then turned to look at Hikari once more...

"You are blind, Hikari...Blinded by your pride!" Chris declared as she went out of the room, much to the shock of Hikari despite her vengeful attitude.

_**Back in the White City...**_

"You find Hikari to negotiate with her, right?" Chris asked calmly.

"I know I should be minding my own things...but the Balance has been broken once, and I could not afford to see it broken by an Idol who's blinded by pride...just like Abaddon." Azrael explained.

"Abaddon? I heard in some mythos that he's an archangel, right?" Nagisa wondered.

"Yes...in this world, he once use to be the commander of the entire Hellguard legions, and basically every military force in the White City. But his pride cost him; he unleashed the Apocalypse prematurely a hundred and two years ago, but the Mad Queen Lilith anticipated that. Abaddon was killed by one of the hell's monster in battle...he was offered by Lilith to become the Destroyer. And he did...if only to save his face, his fallen pride, and everything that made him 'great'." Azrael explained.

Nagisa stammered, "A...A...f...fallen angel?"

Azrael took a deep breath, nodded, before he continued...

"I had wanted to stop Abaddon, but I failed to stop his pride in the end; you can say that peer pressure has gotten me. But since the True Armageddon is over and eternal peace reigned, that lesson has been etched into my mind...and I will do whatever it takes to prevent Armageddon again. Alas, Hikari seems to be far too caught up with wanting to be the best..." Azrael sighed.

"It's often easy to lose yourself for who we are; we often want to impress someone, or want to be better than someone, or even be one of the best, that we tend to overlook at certain stuffs that make us unique...In the end, we become lonely, and we lose ourselves for who we are..." Alito frowned.

"My apologies, Chris and Alito...I just don't want another Armageddon to happen once again." Azrael sighed.

Chris shook her head gently.

"No need for apologies, Angel of Death. Truth to be told, I tried to approach her the same way and met with the same response back at the hospital. You have done your best, Azreal. For that, I'm thankful that you're taking the effort to prevent the repeat of history. An indirect way is the most preferable choice; Nagisa, and Chieri can show them the humility, and friendship that Hikari has been severely lacking." she replied.

"But given Hikari's stubborn personality, we wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to release the Center Novae before the Election." Azrael frowned.

"We will stand ready for any premature release of the Center Novae...It's about near time we showed her that we will stop her should she unleashed the Novae in this state..." Chris 's eyes glowed.

"Her stubbornness will be brought back to Earth, that we promise!" Alito nodded.

Azrael nodded lightly. "We will prepare for DES assault then...Chris, Alito...the rest is up to you, along with the Four!"

Chris, Alito, and Fury nodded.

Azrael turned to Nagisa. "One month, Nagisa...You and Chieri enjoy what you can for one month, mm? Don't, by any means, end up losing yourself. Pleasing everyone ain't gonna please anyone at all..."

"With help from Chris and Alito-sempai...I will do my best to...to sing!" Nagisa nodded.

Azreal looked up in to the clouds...

_"Prey, Hikari, that your soul shall be purified before the DES's last assault...and on another note...that your mouth is cleansed too."_ he frowned.


	18. Erneuerung ihrer Gelubde der Liebe!

_**Vollkommen: Setze mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz, wie ein Siegel auf deinen Arm! Erneuerung ihrer Gelubde der Liebe!**_

_**AN: German for 'Place me like a seal over thy heart, like a seal on thine arm! Renewing their vow of Love!'**_

_**Later at night, Chris's Lab...**_

"Chris...are you serious? She isn't afraid of the Angel of Death either?" Chieri exclaimed.

"Aye...it seems as of now, a direct approach will be a definite no-no. We have to approach this situation with an indirect approach...which is when the both of you come in." The Maiden of Absolution frowned.

"Guess that would be the only way. We can't just stop Hikari here and there...the Voice of Balance will be devastated, and that will even cause more repercussions later down the line. I have to admit, not since the Grand Abomination era have I been in a tense state, such as this..." Death, who had just returned from killing off Frostbane, the source of the Deposed King's power, frowned.

"And it will be too dishonorable to do so..." War followed.

"It seems that right now, we have nothing much to do here...Alito and I will concentrate on Nagisa and Chieri, while the Four Horsemen will be on stand-by, ready to react should Hikari decide to unleash the Novae before the Election Finals." Chris briefed.

The Four agreed, knowing that there isn't really much they could do but give their all, and destroy the DES and DGTO as well...

Nagisa and Chieri joined their hands together...

"For the radiant future, Nagisa...Let's do our very best!"

"Mmm!" Nagisa nodded enthusiastically as their Kiraras begin to glow once more.

Chris held her right hand with Alito's hand gently. The latter could feel her lover's warmth reassuring her that it would all go well...

_"My Lady..." _Alito nodded in determination.

_**Chris and Alito's bedroom...**_

"So...this is it. We have done the best we can, and we have called in the best of reinforcements that we could recruit." Chris broke the silence while combing her long, bluish-white hair.

Alito was sitting on their bed, reading a photo album that Tsubasa had lend them. The photo album contained the memories that she had with Hikari before and after Katagiri became an ex-Center Novae, prior to the re-materialization.

"Just look at those happy memories that Tsubasa had with Hikari...long before the fear of failure and disappointment had blinded the latter." Alito sighed as Chris sat on their bed and looked at the album.

_Tsubasa doing a peace sign with her right hand while Hikari was seen holding Tsubasa's left hand with her right, grinning._

_Katagiri standing in-between Shiori and Hikari, posing for a picture, beaming._

_Both Shiori and Hikari posing with their drinks held out..._

_Hikari cheekily embracing Tsubasa by her back..._

_Sayaka Akimoto the 10th and Hikari pretending to exchange sword fights with each other while facing the camera, grinning._

_Hikari, Tsubasa, Sayaka the 10th, Katagiri, and Ayako in their workout outfits drinking and posing for a camera shot, Hikari accidentally spilling her drinks while the others cheekily posed._

"Those were the many times where Hikari enjoyed her friends' company...even when their schedules might be busy as hell." Alito sighed.

"How the tables have turned...now Hikari has completely lost herself in an act to defeat DES and DGTO by leading _**AKB0048 single-handedly on her own to defeat those mooks, and even unleashing the Center Novae, **_not realising that this isn't a one-man show." Chris agreed.

Both of them exhaled deeply and as they stretched their arms apart as they lay on the bed, Alito softly squeezed Chris's hands...

"Uh?" Chris wondered.

"Chris...can you promise me one thing?" Alito replied softly as she leaned on Chris's shoulders.

"Yes, my love?" Chris whispered .

Alito looked at Chris with tender eyes that the latter knew so well, a warmth that rippled through her spine.

"We might have those godly powers right now, but can you promise me that you won't lose yourself?" Alito hoped.

Chris smiled softly as her lips met Alito's in a tender kiss, their lips gently caressing each other and their mouth locked ever so mildly...

After they separated from the kiss, Chris looked at Alito softly in her eyes.

"There's no contest as to who's more important when it comes to you, or the aim of becoming one of the best in automotive industries, right? After all...what our parents and relatives want in the end, is for us to live in eternal happiness, and kicking evil's ass, ain't it?" Chris blushed happily.

"Really?" Alito perked up.

"You're what I want. More than anything, Alito...I can live without those powers, I can live with not becoming one of the best in the automotive industries...But not without you, Alito. So long as you are there with me, to share my problems and vice-versa, and to keep me grounded and inspired as we work our ways to reach our goals...nothing else matters. Wouldn't you agree?" Chris smiled.

"Then...would you recite our pledge of loyalty...once again?" Alito smiled gently.

Chris nodded, and extended her right hand...

"I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, the Icy Maiden, the Goddess of Absolution and Justice, shall grant you your wish...Hear me thee, for thou shall place me like a seal over thy heart, like a seal on thy arm!" she declared...

The Maiden of Wind's right hand met Chris's...

"I, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade, Goddess of Wind, and loyal servant and now lover of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, shall pledge my loyalty to thou for all of eternity!" She cast a blissful smile upon her face.

As they joined their hands together, a warm aura encased the two lovebirds as they leaned close to each other...

"For we shall renew our oath, and love for each other, to achieve our common goal...the elimination of Evil..." they declared.

As they sang Ailein Duinn once more as a symbolism of their renewing of their love for each other, their serene voices sailed through the corridors of the AKB0048 Dormitory...

Soon enough, the AKB0048's Kirara glowed as they sneaked out of every Idols' dormitory room and entered Chris and Alito's room...

"Miiiiiiiuuuuuuu..." The Kiraras glowed brightly as Chris and Alito's singing were unleashed at their full potential. As they sang the song with more and more passion, so did the Kiraras' glow...

The Kirara Drive was so bright, that the song was transmitted to everywhere around Akibastar's central district, cities, towns, and even mountains...

A teenage girl that was on her way home saw the amount of Kiraras swarming around the dormitory, and heard the serene lyrics to Ailein Duinn...

All at once, the girl's eyes widened when she realised the familiar soothing voice of the one who sang the song. She took out her very own notebook that she has been using it conservatively , and flipped onto the page with two signatures written on it...

A curvy style signature of 'Absolution'...and 'Wind'.

The girl held it close to her heart as tears begin to form on her eyes, for the women who signed on her notebook at that time, did indeed promised to sing Ailein Duinn four years later after all...

The women - Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade...

_"The two mysterious lady...are now AKB0048 members? This is...this is amazing! They promised! They delivered their promise...Thank you..." _the girl thought...

The Idols themselves, save for Hikari, recognised the singing voice and found themselves heading towards Chris and Alito's dormitory room...

By the time the song finished, the AKB0048 members were stunned...

Shiori AKA Minami Takahashi the 5th found herself chuckling, smiled sheepishly, and crossed her arms...

"Those women...what the heck anyway." said Shiori as she gave, to the surprise of the AKB crew, a thumbs up!

Shiori became slightly annoyed at the raised eyebrows...

"What? It's not like I am blaming them for our lost four years ago back at Latiumstar, right? Or is it that you haven't seen a thumbs up before?" Shiori pouted.

Katagiri just closed her eyes and smiled gently...

_"They did it again...if only Hikari could be here to see this, then mayhaps everything could have changed. Chris and Alito...the love that the both of you have shown is strong...very, very strong...I'm happy for you!"_ she nodded confidently.

Chris and Alito leaned against each other, smiling and blushing ever so blissfully...


	19. The Day Off Part 1

_**Vollkommen: The Day Off Part 1 - Strife's Offering!**_

_**AN: Strife's Offering is a Legendary Enhancement in Darksiders. This chapter's title is a tribute to Strife!**_

_**Next Morning...**_

_**Morning - 7.00 AM**_

_**AKB0048 Dormitory...**_

Chris and Alito were honing their weapon skills in the huge garden that was connected in the back of the dormitory building.

"What's up, Chris and Alito!"

Chris and Alito turned to see who was greeting them, turned out to be Akira Igarashi AKA Sayaka Akimoto the 10th, the 'Warrior' of AKB0048.

"Hi there, Akira! Up and early for some combat practice, I figure?" Chris simpered.

Akira grinned. "What better way to start a morning, than doing a nice morning exercise before breakfast, eh?"

Chris and Alito nodded.

"Say...how's Hikari? Is she okay?" Alito wondered.

The dark-violet hair beauty ruffled her hair and sighed.

"No good...I mean, she declared every one of us, Kenkyuseis and Senbatsu members rivals...She must have been extremely frustrated at the amount of radiance the both of you possessed. If this goes on, Hkari will disappear...as if she hasn't disconnected herself from us enough, if you get what I mean." Akira sighed.

"Well, which makes the one month extension all the more precious, isn't it? Right now, only Nagisa and Chieri seemed to be the ideal candidate to unleash the Novae without losing oneself in the process. Chris and I can't simply barge in and say that we want a piece of action; it will be very dishonorable." Alito replied composedly.

"What if Hikari wins in the end...but still screwed herself over in the social department?" Akira wondered, her eyes showed that of concern.

Chris frowned. "We will stop her. By any means, or else the DES will strike where it hurts, and defeat AKB0048. And since AKB0048 is the Voice of Balance...the moment the Idol Group is gone - instant game over."

Akira frowned. "Given your powers right now...I hope so. But the Center Novae's aura is as hard as diamond - a helluva tough nut to crack!"

"We got the reinforcements, and now...all we have to do, is to see how things go from there. But we will keep a very watchful eye on DES and Hikari. And be slightly ahead of them wherever possible. For now, Nagisa and Chieri's training is going pretty well! We love one another's company, and it's fun!" Alito chirped.

"Besides...we have the weapons to deal with the barrier should Hikari unleash it in the wrong way possible." Chris nodded.

"But never, ever, underestimate her zealous personality..." Akira warned.

Chris and Alito nodded; they knew Hikari all too well that anything less than one hundred percent attentiveness...would be considered suicidal.

'Well...with that worry out of the way, let's have some warm-up, shall we?" Akira grinned as she suddenly took out a micro-sabre and attempted to launch a cheeky uppercut!

Chris and Alito swiftly detected it and evaded it in the nick of time, leaving two spectre forms of their goddess mode to launch a counterattack on Akira before they faded into thin air.

"Whoosh!" Chris smirked.

"A warrior must always be ready for any incidents happening anytime, anywhere! Shall we begin?" Akira winked.

Chris and Alito smirked...

Chris, Alito, and Akira charged against one another, and screaming their battle-cries...

_**An Hour later...**_

"That's a hell of a bloody good fight! Not since the battle with a bunch 'ol DES's mechas had I have such satisfaction; you fight well!" Akira grinned.

"Getting a bit of bruises doesn't matter. I mean, you fight well too! Maybe we shall do it some other time?" Chris praised, Alito nodded in reply.

"Well, I'm always free during the early mornings! And it's great to see that you and your love finally free from all the crap you've been through!" Akira replied.

"Be my guest!" Alito gave Akira the thumbs up.

The three women high-fived one another.

_**Meanwhile, back at Death's Homeland...**_

"Frostbane is destroyed, it will seem as if every threat to this world's Balance is gone...for now." Death grunted.

"_Seeing that it's from the Abyss, ain't it difficult?"_ Mikako spoke from a hologram communicator.

"No. It's too easy for me. Made it out unscathed...If there's any, the enemies were tedious, but not difficult as much as irritating." Death boasted.

"_I cannot imagine that mysterious artefact that I have picked up last year could have caused a long-lost place to be found. I mean...inter-dimensional..."_ Mikako shook her head.

"I guess it could only react with me. Because I'm one of the Four, and that I'm strong enough to take the task_." _Death replied.

"If your name is any indication..." Mikako chuckled.

"Still, thanks for the warning. Argul's Tomb has been lost for ages, even I do not know about it. Should Frostbane stored enough energy to break out of the tomb, I will not bet against him tearing things up and messing up with the Balance. You have my thanks, Mikako." Death nodded.

Mikako blushed as a smile crept to her face.

"N...No, I am the one who should thank you. I mean...you saved my ass along with Chris. Your Phasewalker really saved my behind. Given that your namesake spreads fear among all living, you ain't such a bad thing after all..." Mikako giggled.

Death cleared his throat, and felt a blush creeping across his face. he was lucky that he was _wearing a mask_ all along, despite the mask having no symbolism whatsoever. At least nothing associated with the slaying of the Nephillims, then again, they brought this upon themselves.

"Well, I might suggest that you keep this to yourself, if you can." Death kept his cool despite the awkward moment.

_Silence..._

"Um...Mikako? You face's turning red while you're looking at me." Death pointed out amusingly.

Mikako placed her hands over her cheeks and yelped.

"EEP! S...So sorry! I must have just woken up and am dehydrated! Um...talk to ya later! And thanks...really, many thanks for saving my ass!" Mikako grinned sheepishly as she slams the phone down.

Death sighed and chuckles to himself, for he was not dense like any other silly male anime protagonist who can't recognise this emotion...

_Mikako has a crush on him..._

"Mikako...heh. Saving you is more than enough, I guess; how does love work anyway?" Death wondered, while chuckling to himself.

Back in the hospital, Mikako placed her hands on her burning cheeks once more.

_"Calm down, Mikako, Calm the bejeezus down...I mean he looked bad-ass and all...His scythe, the way he attacks...and he saved me from souring my relationship with AKB..."_

That's when Mikako lowered her head down as her olive-green hair drooped.

_"Fine time to have a crush...but...he looks bad-ass, he isn't that scary, he's cute and funny, he has wit, and his jokes are sarcastic and funny...In fact he looks..." _Mikako then shook her head and sighed...

Then she found herself chuckling...sheepishly.

_"A crush on a horseman that represents a life's end...yup...love's a bitch at times. Only just a week and there you go. Sparks flew!" _Mikako sighed, smiling.

_**Meanwhile, at the same time...**_

Strife was walking across the pavement path at one city in Akibastar when he found himself venturing into a beautiful courtyard in a temple.

The city was still empty and quiet as the residents were still at bed, asleep, all except for the chirping noises of birds and sparrows which irritated Strife.

"Urgh...stupid chirping noises." Strife huffed.

Strife looked around him and crossed his arms.

"Gotta admit, though...it's pretty nice. Stupid Hikari has to threaten this peace declaring everyone a rival. This ass doesn't know how to learn." Strife frowned.

Strife managed to pick a faint buzzing noise coming from the skies and apparently that made him snap.

"Will those buzzers shut the hell up?" Strife loaded his Redemption with his silver bullets, released the safety catch, and without looking at the source of the noise, simply pointed it somewhere up the air and shoot once.

_***BANG!***_

A mini mechanical flying droid fell out from the sky...

_***PLONK!***_

And bounced off Strife's mask, which was covered all the way on his head, and landed on the ground.

The droid caught Strife's attention as he picked up the droid cautiously. His metallic gauntlets turned over the droid several times until he saw tiny words scribbled upon it.

_'Properties of DES - TOP SECRET MINI DROID CAMOFLAUGE'_

"Nice try...dickheads!" Strife grunted as he heard some footsteps coming his way.

"What's going on? I heard some gunshots!" Tomoyo wondered and as she got a clearer view, saw Strife.

"Tomomi Itano...I assume that's your garden, huh?" Strife replied.

"Huh? The White Horse Rider...what brings you here?" Tomoyo AKA Tomomi Itano the 11th wondered.

"I am just wandering about this town like a hopeless reject and ended up here, only to find out that this piece of metallic crap has been spying Akibastar and was just about to get back to the DES HQ. So I just fry 'em!" Strife huffed as he threw the mechanical corpse to Tomoyo, who caught it in time.

Tomoyo examined the mini-droid and saw the inscriptions on its under belly.

"Goodness gracious...so that's how they're able to gather information about Akibastar all along!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Those son of a gun don't learn, ain't they a bitch to deal with..." Strife snarled.

Tomoyo saw a bullet shell on the floor and her eyes widened.

"Those droids...are not easily detected, I mean...it's so small, and you killed it with one bullet?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Are they that small? They look like fine target practice to me, those bombastic fools think they can force 'em values over us...Disgusting." Strife frowned as he reloaded a bullet into his Redemption.

Tomoyo looked at Strife with amazement..."_Taking out a bullet in one shot? And it is a really small droid; this is no ordinary pistol..." _she thought.

Tomoyo smiled softly. "Thanks, Rider of the White Horse. Who knows what will happen if this droid got back to DES, might have prepared them for their final assault against us...But we Itanos would appreciate if you would warn us next time before letting of a shot; your shots are really loud." Tomoyo smiled thankfully.

"Between a fast-moving droid that can be the difference between victory, or defeat for AKB0048, and warning you? I am still gonna shoot; besides, I'm not doing this by choice, seeing the stakes involved." Strife grumbled.

Tomoyo giggled. "I apologise if I touched a raw nerve on you...yes, I am fully aware in this situation, and I can't blame you for that. Thanks for helping AKB...we appreciate that." And she flashed her trademark smile, which certainly caught Strife's attention.

Strife sighed, he was expecting Tomoyo to react angrily, but she seemed to be the next person besides Chris, Alito, and Death to actually tolerate him, by being_ optimistic_...

"Mmm..." Strife grunted grudgingly, Tomoyo maintained her smile.

"The name's Tomoyo Itano. That's my real name! An honor to meet you, Rider of the White Horse." she beamed.

"Strife. And these are my pistols Redemption and Mercy. Don't ask me why I wanna introduce them to you; they are precious to me."

"Aren't you answering your own questions? They are like your darlings, right?" Tomoyo giggled.

Strife rolled his eyes, just like Death, he was lucky he could hide his embarrassment. Especially when contradicting himself because of exasperation.

_"At least I could entertain her...Hmph..."_ Strife grunted.

Just then, both girls saw Hikari jumping over a ledge, carrying a sabre in her hands and shooting at the air.

"Hikari? What are you doing here early in the morning?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Hikari, still nursing a grudge for Azrael and those who apparently 'obstruct her way of success' pointed at the skies; many DES-based mini-droids were flying away.

"What do you think I'm chasing 'em for? It's not like I'm blind!" Hikari snarled.

Strife brought out his Mercy, and without looking at where those droids are, proceeds to shoot the swarm down - all twenty of them, without wasting ammo, much to the shock of Tomoyo and Hikari.

"Those bungholes...this is just too easy." Strife grunted as smoke came out from his four-barrel pistol.

Tomoyo looked at Strife, amazed and dazzled by Strife's confidence and sharp tongue's charm.

_"No bullets wasted...he's a very skilled marksman! I'm indeed honoured to have met him." _Tomoyo simpered.

Not for Hikari, though...

"That's kill-steal, you cheater!" Hikari accused.

"It's not kill-steal as much as helping AKB0048 is it? Besides, let's face it, you will never be able to catch up with those bombastic piece of crap. You've been tiring yourself since the day you are so determined to become the Center Idol, that you literally screw yourself up to a degree where no one can recognize you." Strife replied.

"Who are you to care about me?" Hikari snarled.

"The Balance." Strife replied.

"You and your precious Balance can go to hell! You're not going to stop me, you prick! I can chase 'em down, and you have to screw this over!" Hikari shot back.

_"Calm yourself down...Strife. No need to get so up and angry towards a girl who's literally screwing her own arse." _Strife frowned, clenching his fists.

"Hikari, there isn't a need for trivialise such matters such as the things you shoot. Strife's right, the Balance is what it matters now, and killing those droids is necessary." Tomoyo followed.

"You really need help, Hikari, serious help. I might be short-tempered, but at least I admit and tried to control it after the True Armageddon, though I do admit those chirping noises get on my nerve. But you get what I mean." Strife crossed his arms.

Hikari flared up. "Okay, that's it you fucktard! I challenge you to a shooting gallery!"

Strife raised one of his eyes.

"Did I just hear...shooting? Sounds good to me." he answered without hesitation.

Hikari frowned..."You got the fucking nerve!"

Tomoyo worryingly looked at Strife, who surprised her by nodding his head; when it comes to shooting, so long as there are plenty of things to shoot, he wouldn't mind losing or winning.

"I don't know that you can make love to a nerve now, are we? Could you teach me how? That is, if you have the nerve." Strife sarcastically spoke.

Tomoyo chuckled softly at Strife's dry wit.

"You...!" Hikari's veins were bulging upon her forehead.

_**AKB0048 HQ - Basement leading to Shooting Gallery.**_

Strife, Hikari, and Tomoyo bumped onto Tsubasa Katagiri on their way to the gallery.

"Oh, morning Tomochin, Hikari, and Strife! Must have been that early on the day off is it?" the director of AKB0048 smiled gently.

"Aye, just heading to the gallery to shoot stuffs up." Strife nodded.

"Are you trying to beat around the bush, Strife?!" Hikari snarled, her eyes broke into a hateful glare.

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock; she had never seen Hikari becoming _that _aggressive.

"Hikari..." Tsubasa worryingly asked.

Strife raised his right hand...

"Don't, Tsubasa. She just needs some steam to let out." Strife replied.

Tsubasa pulled Strife out and gave him a rather worried look.

"It's not as easy as you think, right?" Tsubasa frowned.

"The Balance...I know it's serious, duh. And it won't be busy...but I got our work cut down in dealing with DES by a lot." Strife handed Tsubasa a small brown bag.

Tsubasa checked the bag's content and gasped; many destroyed compartments of DES's mini -spy droids.

"S...Spy Droids? So that's how they're able to observe Akibastar over the past few months..." Tsubasa replied in shock.

"You take care of this with my suggested blueprints, and we Four Horsemen, Chris, and Alito will deal with Hikari's well-being and the overall Balance for you." Strife firmly replied as he hand the blonde a blue sheet of paper.

Tsubasa looked at the Blueprints and was rather surprised to see Strife's way of dealing DES - Tactical Flashbangs.

"Just say...I want to give them, 'An unofficial b'day bash'!" Strife grunted as he rejoined Hikari and Tomoyo.

"Strife, thanks for helping out!" Tsubasa called out.

Strife waved goodbye without turning back.

Tsubasa clutched the Blueprints. _"The Rider of the White Horse...please, whatever you do, knock Hikari back to her senses..."_

_**Shooting Gallery**_

"Morning, Mayu, Sonata, and Suzuko! Up and early are we?" Tomoyo smiled.

Strife, Hikari, and Tomoyo walked into the Shooting Gallery and saw the blue-hair, light purple eyes android blasting boxes with her right arm cannon. Sonata and Suzuko were beside Mayu.

"Yeesh, I see the Horseman specialized in shooting is here, eh?" Mayu asked bluntly.

"It's Mr Grumpy!" Sonata teased, seeing as she knew that Strife means 'To become angry over a trivial matter'.

"Yeah, until you realized that I am part of The Reaper's team." Strife interjected.

The words 'The Reaper' apparently shook Sonata...

"Y...You're The Reaper's...bro?" Sonata stammered.

Strife face-palmed and shook his head. "Must I recommend an optical doctor?"

"Sonata doesn't need glasses, Mr Grumpy!" she pouted.

Strife parroted Sonata's words.

"D...Don't think that you're the Reaper's brother means...means Sonata am scared of Mr Grumpy!" she shivered.

"Be my guest, Hyper-Doll." Strife replied, knowing that Sonata was a hyperactive girl, and that prompted another giggle from Tomoyo.

Before Suzuko could talk, Hikari burst out.

"Hey, fucktard! Are you going to dilly-dally? Or are you afraid?" Hikari shot out.

Sonata, Mayu, and Suzuko's eyes widened, for them too, were worried about Hikari's condition for five weeks and five days.

Strife was not the least worried,_ everything was taken care of in the event of a Center Nova for Hikari, _and rather, he's _wondering which darlings to use the most in the battle against DES._

"I'm spoilt for choice for 'em two..." Strife looked at his two 'darlings'.

"JUST PICK ANYONE!" Hikari screamed.

Strife looked amusingly, not since himself did he met someone with an even greater strife then he.

"Relax...ya don't have to blow a huge trumpet over 'ere. My name might match your attitude now, but when it comes to shooting, I have to make sure I spank you good!" Strife chuckled, clicking his Redemption Pistol.

"It won't be fair to use Mercy - it has unlimited round capacity. My Redemption has unlimited reload ammunition but has a ten-round capacity, with a second or two's delay before reloads complete. So I guess that's fair." Strife continued.

Hikari got the shooting equipment, just like she did during her target practice, ready for the competitive shooting.

Strife sat on a bench, clicking on the barrels of his Redemption, clutching it very tightly with his left hand, his eyes appeared less tense than before, and he was tapping his greaves softly in a soft, calm manner. His breathing was reduced to slow inhaling, and exhaling...

Sonata, Mayu, and Suzuko were struck with astonishment to see how Strife's relaxed attitude, when Hikari was busying assembling her rifle.

However, Strife was silently observing the surroundings, feeling the air pressure, humidity, wind speed, lighting, and checking his gun's mechanics and everything required in marksmanship. He might be Strife, but when it comes to shooting, with exception of Chris and Alito, of which the two have came close,_ his skills knows no bounds._

In fact, he did not become frustrated compared to some of his angry episodes with Death before his slight maturity during the True Armageddon. Rather, he loved the fact that Chris and Alito can offer some competition - all in good sports. If there is one thing he will never get angry about, _it's shooting_.

Strife got up and saw that behind him, was a poster with the _Senbatsu_ members of AKB0048, including Katagiri, with their uniforms for 'Shojotachi Yo'.

"Tomoyo, that's a nice smile you have here, I have to admit..." Strife mumbled.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo smiled cutely.

_"How the tables have turned...nearly five years ago, Hikari has been the same as Tomoyo but now...tables have turned. Guess there's a reason why Chris told me that the Center Novae were banned at first. It's not for stupid reasons...it's over-zealousness..." _Strife shrugged.

"Are you ready?" Hikari seethed.

Strife still looked at the posters, this time on the _Kenkyusei_ of the 77th generation and _Senbatsu _members wearing their nekomini outfits for _'Heavy Rotation'_ promotion.

"Yeah...you can shoot first, eh? I'm looking at the posters you Idol Groups placed here...nice cat ears, you idols got here. That's 'ere culture, huh?" Strife waved his right hand.

"We are shooting it **TOGETHER!**" Hikari became incandescent with anger.

"Geez, even I do not possess as much strife as you. I'm ready." Strife replied, still looking at _another_ poster, this time with the Idols wearing the outfit for the promotion for _Everyday Katyusha_.

"T...This is ready?" Suzuko gaped.

Strife frowned. "What? Haven't seen someone staring at a poster and being ready at the same time?"

"N...No?" Suzuko wondered.

Strife looked at the bewildered faces of Mayu Type Three, Suzuko, and Sonata. He sighed and shrugged.

"Welcome to my world..." Strife rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo giggled once more at his sarcasm.

_"He's so cute..."_ she smiled.

Hikari felt unnerved; she did not know if Strife was ready, or if he was just trolling her. Beads of sweat fell from her sideburns as her breathing quicken, uncertain about whether to go ahead with the face-off.

Her instincts told her that she should not challenge Strife, but her pride would not deny her the chance to beat down the self-proclaimed 'Marksman'. She could feel the blood in her vessels coursing through her brain filled with anger at Strife's laidback attitude.

Hikari took her rifle and begin shooting at six of the circular target boards on her side.

"Forty-eight! Beat that, sucker!" Hikari grinned.

Strife clapped slowly. "Wow...I wish I could shoot as fast like you do, it must be fascinating."

Strife wasted no time and released Redemption's safety catch. He placed his right hand to his back over his right shoulder, and without even looking at the targets completely, scored a bulls-eye in each circular target board on his side!

The Idols present, even Tomoyo, had their eyes widened in shock. Not even once did Strife turned to look back, or even twitch, or even lose composure at all!

Strife turned to look at the results.

"Well, just another day at shooting stuffs. I swear the monsters back at our world are at least enjoyable to shoot at." Strife twirled his Redemption Pistol.

"You...you're cheating! You cheater bastard, wanting to mock my ass, would you?" Hikari snarled.

"Wow! Since when did you know how to project your ungrounded accusations at me? Hey, mind if you teach me how to do it? Mayhaps I can tell my brother Death what I think of him next time!" Strife grunted sarcastically.

Hikari was fuming red with anger.

She took her rifle and shoot up a new set of six target boards, she ended up with fifty.

"You never learn..." Strife simply hold his Redemption, released the safety catch once again, and shot down another six targets with bulls eye within one and a half seconds without hesitation, and without any form of hesitation in between the targets!

Smoke came out from Strife's single-barrel pistol as bullets reloaded upon it.

Sonata's jaw hit the ground, her eyes widened in bewilderment as she could not comprehend Strife's dead-eye accuracy.

Mayu's cybernetics, could not even accurately analyse Strife's shooting capabilities.

"Mayuyu can't analyse it! It's too bloody fast, how the hell does he do that? My system is going to overheat if this carries on any longer!" Mayu shook her head as she tried her best to ventilate the excessive heat from her cyborg regulated vents.

"Oh my...word..." Tomoyo gasped.

Suzuko adjusted her glasses and blinked a few times. "Am I...not seeing things?"

"Nope, you're not. That's my pistol working at its finest." Strife boasted.

Hikari glared at Strife, who frowned slightly.

"Your mask...it must be your mask! That thing must have helped you aim better, you cheat!" Hikari shot out.

"I did not cheat, and neither does my mask have any aiming aids...although that will be a great idea for enhancing my already impeccable accuracy. And before you go on and wonder why is my eyes glowing, that's because it's my actual eyes!" Strife frowned.

"Then how it is...how is it..." Hikari shook her head.

"I'm simply better than you in shooting. Have some humility; I'm the better marksman here. Just do your best, acknowledge it, and I'm sure you'll come by." Strife replied.

"Who the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? A GOD?" Hikari screamed.

"A mixture of Angel and Demon Blood, and living up through eons...well, yes. Besides...you could do well being a detective!" Strife grunted in satisfaction.

Tomoyo's eyes nearly popped out. _"Eons? He and his siblings...lived for EONS?!"_

"I AM NOT A DETECTIVE! I AM AN IDOL! A CENTER STAGE-TO BE, AND A DES BEATER!" Hikari screamed as she picked up her rifle once more.

"So...ya wanna go for another round...Really, have some humility, will ya? You're losing yourself over becoming Center Stage, and now you wanna be the best at clearly _everything_?" Strife rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you! I demand a last round, and I'm gonna pound you good!" Hikari replied.

Strife face palmed and shook his head.

"Guess I will have to shut you up real good." Strife mumbled.

For the last round, Hikari's hand trembled while she tried to steady herself and her rifle. Her sweaty palms struggling to grip on the rifle's body as her breath quickens under pressure. She was straining her eyes as she was coming to grips with her aim.

_"No...I'm not going to lose to this fucker! I'm going to be the best at everything...I have been training to be the Center Novae all along, and training my combat skills till the day when I can destroy DES...I'm going to win! WIN I MUST!" _Hikari screamed as she started shooting at the last set of target boards without giving a care about recoil rate.

She dropped her rifle and pumped her fists in the air, fifty-five...

"BEAT THAT! You can't simply get sixty in three rows!" Hikari smirked.

Strife's body begin glowing white as a burst of wind begins to blow the skirts of the idols. His eyes glowing white-hot with the power of the Seven Seals, and the rune markings upon his forehead mask begin to glow intensely.

"What? What the heck is he doing now?" Sonata yelped.

"Morning, Mayuyu! Let's have some breakfast shall we...What the..."

Ayako Kuroki AKA Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th opened the door to the shooting gallery, wanting to find Mayu, when her eyes were instantly affixed onto Strife's glowing aura.

Strife frowned, and an aura of a white horse begins to form...

_Conquest..._

Strife aimed Redemption at the extreme right target board.

_"Try this for a size..."_

Strife does a sweeping motion, pulled the trigger as he passed through the target board within split seconds, and the six bullets struck the bulls' eye all at once...

Everyone, except for Hikari, was flabbergasted. _Shooting six bullets? In a line? At the same time?_

"H...H...How can...How can this be possible in this world?" Ayako stammered.

Strife clicked the barrel of his Redemption. "Are you girls really that easily amazed? I was just doing that to get Hikari of her high horses. I don't think that's even shocking at all."

Sonata snapped. "Not shocking? HOW IS THIS NOT SHOCKING? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"This is...unbelievable..." Suzuko shook her head while recovering from the shock.

"Mayuyu can't compute! How is this even possible even by non-human standards! How did you do it?" Mayu shot out in disbelief.

"Instinct; you know a marksman needs one." Strife replied calmly.

Tomoyo felt a small smile crept upon her face; she was amazed at Strife's skills on shooting, and at how he dealt with pressure despite needing to keep his marksmanship skill up to par.

Not for Hikari, though, for she was trembling and her face became red, and incandescent with anger.

"You...YOU BASTARD!" Hikari screamed as she attempted to whack Strife with her rifle.

Strife took out his Mercy, and shot off Hikari's rifle off her hands without breaking a sweat, and grabbed Hikari by her collars.

"Listen, Hikari...face it, you have to admit that sometimes, you can't be perfect all the time. You are good at shooting, good at singing, but that doesn't mean that there will be people who are as good, if not better than you. I'm showing you exactly that! The same thing applies for the Election; you gotta allow Nagisa and Chieri chances as well, eh? They are as good as you, and you have to admit it, and do your best. Yet you lose your cool over the things you are good in?" Strife sighed.

"Then...Then what about people who are better than you then? HUH?!" Hikari screamed, struggling to loosen Strife's crushing grip.

"Chris and Alito? Oh yes...I wouldn't mind, actually. I don't mind having fun once in a while competing with them, you know? I'm confident about my abilities, and I shouldn't let those niggling doubts about people better than me bowl me over. Because ultimately, I can show them who's boss. And even if people like Chris and Alito can be as strong, if not stronger than me, I wouldn't mind. I'm still confident about my abilities, so long as I get to shoot some pesky demon or bad guys' ass!" Strife then released his grip on Hikari as she fell to the floor.

Hikari continued to glare at Strife. Ayako and Tomoyo offered to help her up, but Hikari simply pushed them away, seething with anger.

"I warn you, you think you can control the Novae...when in actual fact, you can't do it _alone._ You simply can't control the amount of power that was in the Novae! AKB0048 is the Voice of Balance, and it can only be achieved if everyone works together, not a one-men show!" Strife frowned.

"My stance...still remains!" Hikari seethed as she pushed Strife out of his way and stormed off from the scene.

"You okay there, Tomoyo?" Strife approached the eleventh Tomomi to help her up.

"I'm fine, thanks, Strife..." Tomoyo smiled wistfully.

Strife dusted off his pauldrons, looked at Hikari, and clouded up, and sighed lightly.

_"A leopard can't change its spots...how true of a word is that? Better hope Chris and Alito mastered their secondary weapons faster than Hikari can say...'oops!'" _Strife shook his head.


	20. The Day Off Part 2

_**Vollkommen: The Day Off Part 2 - The Date! Alliance Fortified!**_

_**AN: I somehow love this pairing. It's cute :3**_

_**Roof of AKB0048 HQ Rooftop**_

Strife was in the rooftop rail, clicking his Redemption Pistol in a steady pace while his viewing a bird-eye view of Akiba Town.

"Don't mind if I join you, Strife?" a soft, mellow voice was heard as Tomoyo stood beside Strife, wearing her casual clothes - dark blue t-shirt with a light red shirt-jacket and white shorts.

Strife looked at the dirty-blonde idol and looked back at the scenery.

"Go ahead..." Strife grunted.

"Thanks..." Tomoyo smiled.

Strife observed Tomoyo's smile and felt a blush crept on his cheeks. Like Death, he was rather lucky a mask hid his blushes well. He sighed as looked on at the scenery in a disinterested way.

"Are you okay? I hope that Hikari didn't anger you that much, if your name us any indication." Tomoyo hoped.

"Nope...I'm just wondering how every one of the Idols that are present in the shooting gallery, save for Hikari, are _so impressed_ with my sharpshooting skills. I mean, back in my dimension, that was just another day's job for me." Strife replied.

"Well...no one expect anyone to shoot six bullets all at once, nor anyone expect you to shoot without even looking at the target, right? Besides, I'm impressed with your ability to cope under pressure when you're doing the things you love. If only Hikari could learn a thing or two..." Tomoyo simpered.

"Nah...I won't be a good example for her. I'm pretty prone to being irritated by the pettiest crap. Like the boredom I'm suffering now." Strife frowned.

"Hence your name..." Tomoyo giggled.

"I have to give you credit; you seem to like the 'jokes' I spew out now and then. You don't feel angry at the way I talked to people, especially to you?" Strife wondered.

"Well...we need to have a laugh at ourselves once in a while, ain't it?" Tomoyo replied.

"I might spew crap that might offend you unexpectedly, and you ain't afraid? Not that I will offend you, though." Strife wondered.

"Nope! I make fun of my cute lips now and then, and that's one of my main reasons for my cuteness. So...why would I be offended?" Tomoyo smiled.

She continued, "Besides, the way you talk, and your sarcasm make me laugh! Especially how you dealt with Sonata and Hikari."

"Thanks...I guess." Strife shrugged.

"I'm serious; no one has ever made me giggled so much in such a short time span. Dry as your jokes are, I think your jokes are meant for people to laugh at themselves! Opening up, that's what kept the Itanos happy and grounded. I appreciate the jokes!" Tomoyo smiled cutely.

"Laughing at themselves? How can they see themselves? They can't see themselves, or their faces, or their eyes!" Strife wondered.

Tomoyo burst into laughter. "Ya see? That's the joke!" she laughed heartily.

Strife scratched his head. "I guess my dry wit ain't gonna be wet soon."

Tomoyo continued laughing, much to Strife's amusement.

_"Well...guess my dry wit ain't 'dry'. Heh...heheh..." _Strife found himself chuckling.

_**Minutes of gathering one's own composure later...**_

"Your sister looks just like you?" Strife wondered.

"Yup! Tomoka Itano, my identical twin. She's the tenth Tomomi Itano." Tomoyo nodded.

"Wait, how am I sure that what I'm looking at right now isn't the eleventh Tomomi Itano?" Strife frowned.

"Ain't your eyes sharp enough to notice the difference?" Tomoyo winked.

"My eyes can't pierce things...neither does it look like a nail, nor a pin!" Strife replied.

Tomoyo giggled once more.

"Ah...but you have a eyes of an eagle, Strife!" Tomoyo winked.

"Thanks for the compliment...I guess?" Strife raised his eyebrows in amusement.

_"I gotta admit...she has the charisma."_ Strife thought.

He continued, "But I wouldn't have made it without this two darlings - Mercy and Redemption." Strife brought out his four-barrel and single-barrel pistols respectively. They shimmered with brilliance under the sun, their intricate tattoos etched upon the bodies of the pistols themselves glowing softly.

Tomoyo gasped in awe, never in her life had she saw such pistols of exquisite craftsmanship.

"Impressed, eh? Those two have been with me since god knows when, but I love 'em both. Always love shooting critters with these." Strife boasted.

Then, he sighed. "It's too bad that Redemption and Mercy can't knock Hikari back to her senses."

"You have done the best you can, you don't have to get so worked up over it." Tomoyo smiled.

"Here's hoping Chris and Alito can destroy the Novae's shield. Hikari will not be able to control the huge amount of Center Novae, that's for sure." Strife frowned.

The Rider of the White Horse and Tomoyo continued to look at the scenery of Akibastar.

"I can see that you're kinda bored..." Tomoyo said.

"Mmm...it's not as if I have anything to do until the day where I have to join my siblings, Chris, and Alito, to kick the Center Novae Barrier's arse, right? Unless..." Strife replied.

"Well...it's AKB0048's day off, so I am wondering if you can accompany me for a day, if you don't mind." Tomoyo smiled gently.

"Wouldn't you draw attention?" Strife wondered.

"Nope. We Idols do not really attract so much attention because they are not as rabid as you think they are. Besides, despite our immense popularity, they have seen us in performances every time, so they won't screw us up on our day off. They're quite nice too, and are very thoughtful! Ain't those rabid fan boys or girls that restrict other artistes freedom." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh...I wouldn't mind. Besides, it's not as if I have anything to do, nor any attention to draw. No wait, it should be attract. Attention can't be drawn with an ink or pencil..." Strife chuckled.

Tomoyo could not help but to burst into laughter once more...

After recovering from her laughter...

"Don't worry, though. I am not heading into the cities today." the idol smiled.

"Huh?" Strife wondered.

"There are mountains, hills, and plateaus in the outskirts of Akiba City. So, I was hoping that we can visit those?" Tomoyo hoped.

Strife lowered his head as he mused on it for a moment, before he nodded.

"Well...if ya want, I might wanna have some peace to my mind despite my namesake ." Strife replied.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Chris and Alito were busy doing maintaining their turbochargers of Chris's Audi Le Mans Quattro when someone knocked on the door.

"It's me, Katagiri!"

"Oh, come in!" Chris chirped.

The purple-hair Idol came in, her footsteps quick and eager, so does her expression when Chris and Alito stopped whatever they were doing to look at her.

"Whoa...what happened? Is there any news about the AKB0048, or the Election?" Alito wondered.

Katagiri nodded. "Due to last night's 77th Generation's Kenkyusei-exclusive performances, Nagisa and Chieri's popularity were close to Hikari!"

Chris and Alito high-fived each other...

"That means our bonding has not come to waste...that's a good sign." Chris nodded.

However, Alito realised another fact that made her frown.

"But that would mean...Hikari..." Alito frowned.

Chris exhaled deeply. "We will just have to show her who's boss now, huh?"

"Wait...that's when I bring you the second news. Mr and Mrs Kimishima said that it'll be great if you visit them. They're rather worried about their only daughter losing her sense of self." Katagiri frowned.

"Nikkoustar?" Chris asked. Katagiri nodded.

Chris clenched her fists. _"You see now, Hikari. Your actions has even prompted your parents to request our possible assistance. Words can't say how screwed up you are now..." _

Both the Maiden of Absolution and the Maiden of Wind nodded.

"Tsubasa has prepared the Warp Drive to Nikkoustar, all it needs is your responses now..." Katagiri nodded.

"Guess we have to halt our maintenance for now. We're going to use another version of the R8 to get to Nikkoustar." Chris answered.

Alito nodded in response.

_**Nikkoustar - Niwa Town**_

Chris's Pearl White Audi R8 GT emerged from the Warp Drive wormhole into roads of Niwa Town.

"Okay...let's do this..." Chris frowned.

Ten Minutes later, the supercar reached the coördinates that Tsubasa had uploaded into its Multi-Media Interface.

"So Nikkoustar is one of the very few planets that isn't affected by the Entertainment Ban." Alito mused.

"Yup, but probably because Nikkoustar doesn't have much housing estates as of other stars that are light-years away from it. It's enough to sustain life and vehicular motion, but not as busy as that of Lancastar, Tundrastar, or Akibastar. Rather peaceful there." Tsubasa explained.

The Kimishima house was a single-family detached house, surrounded by several type of houses of the same type distanced tens of meters side by side. Bushes surrounded the fences, peppered with several types of flowers.

Both Chris and Alito stepped out of the R8 GT and looked at the house.

"Well...let's go." Chris nodded.

_**Back at Akiba City's outskirts...**_

Blue skies spread across the landscape with cotton-like clouds. The lush green plains filled the hills and plateau with flowers, and breezes gently caressed the grasses as it swayed from side to side.

Mountains could be seen across the horizon, some tall enough to touch the cotton-like clouds, as if those fluffy things were another one of the mountain's conquest in an environment of serenity.

And most of all, _Conquest._

A bolt of white broke the silence as it sped through the plains. Strife and Tomoyo rode upon its fiery mane as the white, skeletal-cum metallic stallion blazed through the plains. Strife's tattered purple scarf flows with the wind blows off dust into the never-ending horizon.

Tomoyo held Strife by his back firmly as she felt the wind skimmed her tender face and cheeks as her dirty-blonde hair flowed with the wind. Her trademark smile crept on her face as she leaned on the Rider of the White Horse's back, sighing happily.

Free from the troubles, the responsibility of being a Horsemen, the _silly acts of Hikari herself,_ Strife found himself grinning, inside his mask. However, he too felt a blush crept into his cheeks as soon as he felt Tomoyo holding by his back firmly.

_"I suppose it isn't that bad after all...I mean, Tomoyo is pretty sweet. I guess it's good, I am tired of being angry or frustrated by little things now and then. Perhaps those little things might not be that bad..." _Strife grinned.

_**Plains...**_

"This is the life! Such beauty!" Tomoyo stretched out her arms, beaming.

Strife chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I have to admit, those small things made up to one beautiful landscape."

"You see? Not all little things are that 'irritating', right?" Tomoyo smiled.

Strife closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, hearing the serene sound of wind ruffling through the plains and leaves of the trees.

Strife grunted in satisfaction as he nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, it's nice, though. Becoming angry now and then, honestly, is tiring. But I guess that's me...In the past, I will just flip out at any little thing that irritate me. Like the growl of monsters, buzzing things...everything. Guess the True Armageddon make me mellow slightly, but...I will still get pissed off, ya know?" Strife sighed.

Tomoyo looked at Strife's mask in wonder, and thought of something to cheer him up.

"Your mask looked really cool!" Tomoyo commented.

"Really? My face ain't freezing from the coolness of it. Thanks, though..." Strife chuckled.

"Hehe...you ain't grumpy at all! You're a pretty nice person!" Tomoyo simpered.

"Well...just because my name is Strife doesn't mean that I'm gonna jump about, blowing things at the slightest frustration all the time twenty-four seven. Well...at least after the True Armageddon." Strife sighed.

Tomoyo looked on, tilting her head gently while paying attention.

"You can say...that's why I have my mask on. I mean...I don't want anyone to see my angry face. I can be angry as I want, but I am tired of people seeing my temper now and then. That's when my mask come in. You can say that I have gotten use to it after the True Armageddon." Strife explained.

Tomoyo expressed tenderness as she shook her head.

"Mask or no mask, and I'm not gonna kid you, you look really sweet." she confessed, and blushed happily.

Strife shook his head back. "Nah...Chris told me that the Itanos only look for men that looked like Itano's father every generation."

Tomoyo smiled cheekily this time round.

"And why is that?" she replied.

"Um..." Strife pondered, his face inside his mask becoming humid with embarrassment.

"C'mon, there must be a reason for that, right?" Tomoyo flashed her trademark smile once more.

Strife threw his arms in the air. "Ahhh, damn it! Okay! You look cute, alright?" he rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo gasped.

Strife sighed as his eyes drooped. "I find that you're interesting...I mean, I expect you to be angry because of my sarcasm and the way I talk, but you took me by surprise with your optimism. Your smile's cute, the way you talk somehow didn't get me irritated so much. In fact, it make me chuckle. Your bubbly personality just made me laugh effortlessly, which I like because I have tried to laugh genuinely over eons! I tried to, and I ended up shooting things, hence my namesake!"

Tomoyo found her heart skipped a bit, blushing in bliss. She knew Strife's personality, but filtering those tones of his... the White Horsemen is actually _speaking the truth..._

The eleventh Tomomi Itano placed her hands over Strife's hands and gave a reassuring, gentle squeeze.

"Thanks...Strife, for telling the truth." she replied.

"What?" Strife wondered his eyes widened slightly.

"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth. Not that I don't trust my friends, especially Chris and Alito, but I'm glad that you're being yourself. Your own, grumpy self, and I like it!" Tomoyo giggled.

Strife's eyes widened in amusement as the blonde held the Rider's hands close to her, and Tomoyo pecked at Strife's cheek!

"I like you. Like you for what you are, then what you are pretending to be. I rather have a person who has a mask and tells the truth, then a person who looks like my father, but lies and hurt loved ones with them all the time. I really do! You might be an angry prick, but a nice prick!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm!" Tomoyo grinned.

Strife sighed, but it's a sigh that is more than enough to be _content..._

_"Been truthful about things...heh. Guess having the same personality as my namesake ain't that bad after all...so long as I'm being bloody honest. Bloody...heh...bloody..." _Strife chuckled.

Conquest neighed as he stroke Strife's face.

"It's such a cute horse!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Conquest, thy name is my horse." Strife grunted in satisfaction...

Strife thought to himself, _"Yup...since the True Armageddon is over, maybe I should really...heh..."_ He grinned to himself beneath the mask.

As if she could felt Strife's grin, Tomoyo simpered along.

_**AN: Alright! End of this chapter! Next stop, The parents of Hikari Kimishima will meet Chris and Alito! :3 **_


	21. The Day Off Part 3

_**Vollkommen: The Day Off Part 3: The Pleas of a parent - Kimishima's worries!**_

_**Meanwhile, at the same time when Strife was having his date with Tomoyo...**_

Death decided to pay Chris and Alito a visit to obtain information about the visiting time in the Akiba Hospital, but found out that they were not there.

"Where have they gone?" Death asked bluntly.

"Chris and Alito just departed to Nikkoustar. Apparently, the Kimishima family requested Chris's help as they fear that Hikari might have gone too far with her methods in improving her performance." Tsubasa replied.

Death frowned. "Hikari has seriously gone way too far this time. Tsubasa, set me the coordinates to Nikkoustar."

"Is your body able to take the massive pressure?" Tsubasa worryingly asked.

"I have dealt far worse...besides, I want to pay Chris and Alito a visit." Death frowned.

Seeing Death's genuine concern for his allies, Tsubasa nodded.

"Shouldn't I join in, brother?"

A deep, gruff voice echoed throughout the command room as a big, familiar figure in Death's eye approached him.

"I was wondering where have you gone, figured that I should join in?" the Red Rider grinned.

"I was just about to call you via Dust..." Death chuckled.

_**Nikkoustar**_

"Hey...isn't that, Despair and Ruin? That means, Death and War!" Alito waved hello.

The Pale and Red Rider could be seen riding upon their trusty steeds as they sighted Chris and Alito waving hello upon the currently empty roads of Niwa Town.

As soon as Death and War banished their steeds...

"What brings you here?" Chris wondered in amusement.

"Well, I wanted to find out the visiting time in Akiba Hospital. You know, wanna pay *cough* Mikako *cough* a visit. That's when I found out about your whereabouts; Hikari's pretty much corrupted by her own success and fears, ain't it?" Death replied.

Chris knew that there might be a possible bond forming between the pale rider and the former Center Idol, but decoded to entertain that later.

"I'm afraid so...That shows how screwed up she is. Parents will normally pinned their blame among themselves when it comes to behaviours that their offspring cannot control...As a person who will continue to honor the Fuschia's last will despite me letting go of my past, Alito and I cannot allow history to repeat itself." Chris frowned.

"Going against her own value by abandoning her friends in pursuit of passion and being the best...If that isn't dishonorable, I don't know what is..." War frowned.

"She's not dishonorable, War. Hikari is just...lost. Misguided, and fearful of failure. The paranoia is creeping into her, waiting to consume her should she make a false step. That false step, will be when Hikari unleash the Center Novae while her own moral code is screwed." Alito shook her head.

"Even then, that's way too far. I get that 'I'm going to do my best to attain so and so, or die trying' mentality, but if that mentality leads to Hikari not giving a damn about the stakes at hand, and even claimed that she will control the Novae when it's clearly NOT a one-men show...She needs help." Death frowned, clearly not happy at Hikari's progression.

"Good news, though. Our team bonding with Nagisa Motomiya and Chieri Sono caused their popularity to increase thanks to yesterday's performance for Kenkyusei-only members." Chris reported.

"Good...that's a breather, for now. But we ain't gonna count our chickens before they hatch." Death nodded.

"Definitely. Since you're here along with War, why don't you stick around for a bit? We might probably need some help along the way; this ain't gonna just be the two of us - it's not gonna be enough." Alito requested.

"I wouldn't say no to that." Death answered without hesitation.

War silently nodded.

_**Entrance to the Kimishima Household.**_

*Ding Dong...Ding Dong...*

"That's a fine surrounding if you ask me, almost as quiet as that of my home...without the deathly atmosphere..." Death mumbled.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a middle-aged woman with grey hair, small nose, reddish-brown eyes, a slightly wrinkled appearance, approached Chris and co. She was wearing plain, orange dress.

"You must be...who Miss Katagiri mentioned, right?" the woman wondered.

Chris and Alito nodded in reply.

"And these two are our fellow allies that we happened to bump along the way. They too will be able to help you, I reckon." Chris replied.

"Ah...welcome, everyone. I'm Hikari's mother, nice to meet all of you." she responded with a smile.

_**Living Room**_

After Chris and co acquainted with Mr Kimishima, Hikari's grandmother and grandfather, Mrs Kimishima sighed...

"I suppose Miss Katagiri have told you the reason for why we requested your help?" she hoped.

Chris exhaled with smooth consistency. "Yes...Mrs Kimishima."

Hikari's mother shook her head. "I...I just do not know what to say...Call it a mother's instinct, but I knew that Hikari's over-zealousness will end up getting the best of her. I know that I shouldn't deny her the motivation to become an aspiring idol but...but I just couldn't do what I can to tame that fiery heart of hers..." Mrs Kimishima shook her head, tears brimming over her eyes as she tried to regain her composure by gasping.

"Mrs Kimishima...You are not to blame, Mrs Kimishima. Neither is it Hikari's fault either. We know about her paranoia, her fear, and the factors that might threatened to consume her, and we're going to help you." Chris firmly replied.

"R...Really?" Mrs Kimishima's eyes lit up with hope.

"You can have my Lady's word for it." Alito nodded.

"We have all the plans ready for DES's final assault. Mr. Sono, the formal president of the Zodiac Company, has turned over a new leaf, and the DES will have nothing to lose now." Death explained.

Mrs Kimishima became hopeful, her smile brought untold relief to the Kimishimas.

"My reason for requesting your help, is because I know that your abilities have been known far and wide. And I heard that you have the gadgetry to shorten the travel time over to Akibastar immensely. I was hoping that we can join you in persuading our daughter..." Mrs Kimishima looked on hopefully.

Chris placed his hand on her lips, deep in thought as she closed her eyes.

Moments later...

"I got an idea." Chris signalled.

"Huh?" the Kimishimas wondered.

Chris signalled War, Death, and Alito to huddle in a circle to discuss their next plan.

"What? Are you sure this plan will work? Both Plan A and Plan B?" Death wondered.

"Plan A, The Balance will be maintained, no one will be hurt if the Kimishimas could persuade her, right? Even if Plan B has to happen, our attacks will open up her mental barrier as we hauled the Center Novae's ass, and the Kimishima's message will be well absorbed into Hikari." Chris nodded.

"This might just be our shot at fully getting Hikari back to full sanity and health before the Elections next month, where the DES will be fully ready." Alito agreed.

"If Plan B happens, as long as the Center Novae is blasted by exceedingly strong attacks from our weapons, Hikari's coordination will be disrupted and unable to focus on materializing the Novae. Leading to an opening where we can bring her back down to Earth." Chris explained.

War nodded silently, for so long as no one is hurt in the process, and that Hikari's sense of honor could be restored, anything goes. Even if 'Plan B' has to happen, War knew that it will be largely due to Hikari's paranoia, and they will do anything to get her back.

He knew that compared to Abaddon's plan of unleashing the Apocalypse prematurely, Chris and Alito's plan will be honorable because no one will be hurt.

"Well, I suppose since my brother agrees, we should give it a go. Even if plan A fails, at least there's plan B to back it up. Are you sure, that in the event of B, you have all your secondary weapon and primary weapon skills ready?" Death followed.

"Rest assured." Chris confidently nodded.

"Right...this is the point where we're gonna say this...might as well take the risk, and haul ass like we have never haul ass before." Death nodded.

Chris turned to face the Kimishimas...

"In the end, no matter how many friends Hikari will snub, she will never snub a parents and grandparents. So for now, we will be heading back to Akibastar...to pay a visit to Hikari." Chris followed.

_"This is it...either way, it's a win-win situation...I can smell it. Hikari...__**we're gonna open up your eyes, one way or another!**_" Chris clenched her fists as she frowned with utmost determination...


	22. The Absolution Factor - Part 1!

_**Vollkommen: The Absolution Factor Part 1!**_

_**Back in AKB0048 HQ - Tsubasa's Office**_

Tsubasa's eyes went wide eyed when she saw several R8 supercars, that was parked in the huge HQ basement, driving by themselves into the warp-drive portal.

_"Gosh...is it nearly a year? Why is it that Chris's special ability is still shocking..." _She looked in amusement.

_**After Chris, Alito, Death, War, and several of the R8s returned to the HQ...**_

Chris and Alito came out of the R8 GT, while the Kimishimas came out of the R8 5.2, and 4.2 FSI Quattro looking dazed at Chris's ability to wirelessly control her ace creation.

War the summoned forth his trusty steed, Ruin.

"I have to head back to the Forge Lands to get something, I have changed my mind about that not being able to carry on Plan B." War nodded.

Chris, Alito, and Death nodded as War slashed a dimensional portal and rode into it.

"Welcome back from your visit, team...But why is War heading back to his world?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Let's just say...some important stuffs." Chris simpered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Strife and Tomoyo were sitting by a tree by a hill, enjoying their time together looking at the scenery, when Strife's dimensional caller rang.

"Oh bother...just when we're really enjoying our day off..." Strife sighed in exasperation as he took out the communicator.

"Strife here, what was it?"

"Ahrr...It's Ulthane!"

"Ulthane, yeah, the creator of the original Mercy and Redemption AND the copy to War and Death, what's the thing?" Strife frowned.

"Who's that big guy? Is he your friend or something?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Ulthane...he's a Blacksmith who has lived over eons like I did. Creator of many, many powerful weapons such as my pistols, and the Armageddon Blade. You can say that Ulthane and I have some...firearms connections." Strife grunted.

"I see ya with yer missy, eh, Rider? Hahahaha!" Ulthane laughed heartily.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ulthane." Strife looked on in amusement.

Ulthane raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aye, I was expecting you to strife over things given your namesake. I suppose..."

Strife chuckled, "Yes, Ulthane. Now I suppose you dodn't call over just to _bang on_ about this, right?"

Ulthane laughed. "Hahaha! Congrats to the both of yer lovebirds, eh? And yes...speaking of today's purpose of calling ya, I have make a mystical bullets based on the data Chris has given to me about ye Center Novae's Barrier frequency. I'm sure you will be able to handle it well, so I suggest you best come here and give her a shot, would ya?"

Strife felt a grin spreading across his face beneath his mask, it's been sometime since he handled new weaponry.

"How could I say no to such an offer? A perfect time to show Tomoyo what our world looks like." Strife grunted in satisfaction.

The eleventh Tomomi Itano nodded excitedly and grinned.

_**Back in AKB0048 HQ...**_

"You're going to persuade Hikari with the Kimishimas...Better hope that she doesn't accuse you of emotional manipulation." Tsubasa sighed.

"The Kimishimas themselves agreed to help out. I just merely suggest something..." Chris replied.

"Not that it's a bad one; a son or daughter's most important part of their lives is their parents, that's for sure. You know about this better than I am, all the best." Tsubasa nodded.

"It can't be that easy, but we might as sure as hell try." Death replied.

_**AKB0048 Stadium Stage...**_

"The Stadium was still under construction. I still can't believe Hikari's over-zealousness can grant her forced access into the Stadium..." Alito frowned as they walked through the corridor leading to the stage.

Chris, Alito, Death, and the Kimishimas were allowed access into the Stadium thanks to Chris and Alito's authorisation.

"For even the adults themselves to be afraid of an eighteen year old teenage Idol's so-called 'passion'...He's pretty much like the Archon Lucien." Death frowned.

"The Archon Lucien?" Mrs Kimishima wondered.

"An angel back in my dimension. He claimed his own purity, thinking that he is the only person that can purify the Darkness and that everywhere around him is corrupted. This self-claim and pride consumed him...and he was Corrupted." Death replied calmly.

"Please, Hikari must not fall into whatever forces that might consume her!" Mrs Kimishima shook her head.

"Rest assured, Mrs Kimishima. You too will have apart to play...Just be careful." Chris nodded.

As they approached the hall, Chris and co heard the lyrics to Shojotachi Yo ascending in pitch and loudness, filled with passion. A wrong kind of passion...

They too, saw several workers by the corridors leading to the stage itself, whispering with a tone of concern.

Chris and Alito quickly approached them without hesitation.

"Excuse me mister...what happened?" Chris asked.

"It's unbelievable...the ninth Yuko Oshima's eyes must have been ablaze with determination or fire...She just charges through the corridor like as if there's no tomorrow despite our caution, saying that she wanted to practice singing in 'the grand stage' by any means necessary." one of the workers frowned.

The team entered the main hall and saw Hikari Kimishima rehearsing her dance and lyrics on the Center Stage, wearing an white pinafore with black collars with white light-blue shirt jacket outfit normally used when singing _Shojotachi Yo_.

Hikari was halfway throughout the chorus line, when her sight was panned upon Chris, Alito, Death...and four familiar figure she knew all too well...

_Her parents and grandparents..._

Hikari gasped as she stopped with whatever she was doing. Her eyes widened with shock as she stared at the approaching figures.

"Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa..." Hikari spoke slowly.

"Hikari..." Mrs Kimishima clasped her arms close to her chest, looking very concerned.

Hikari looked at Chris, Alito, and the Pale Rider angrily...

"What is this? Why pull my parents and grandparents into all of this?! I thought that they have come here to see my rehearsal!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It is they who are concerned for you! They requested my help, persuading us to help you! That's how screwed up you are, Hikari! The fact that even your parents and grandparents knew you have lost yourself, your identity, and even disconnecting yourself from your loved ones in the name of passion! Have some humility, Hikari! Even your mom, who cared for you so much, knew that you have gone too far..." Chris frowned.

Hikari looked at her mother, who stepped out from the group to confront the Idol...

"Hikari...Chris is right. She isn't attempting to manipulate you through emotion. I'm the one who requested for their help! I know you want to be the best, and you have tried your best! We will still be proud of you even if you never attain the Center Novae! You're our precious daughter, we don't want to lose you!" Mrs Kimishima shot out.

Hikari shook her head. "You will never understand, mom! Why can't you understand? You know my desires to become the Novae, to lead the Revolution!"

"But you have gone too far, Hikari! Honey and I, and even your grandparents don't want to lose our only daughter! You have us so worried about your disconnection with us and your friends! You ignored us like you did to them! Do you know how hurt I am, as your mother?" Mrs Kimishima's eyes started to brim with tears.

Hikari's eyes widened with shock...she wasn't so used to see her mother cry...

"M...Mom..." Hikari stammered.

"Your friends are right! We rather want our cheerful, upbeat, mischievous and diligent daughter that we have love so far, and not have a daughter that is unrecognizable! It's not too late, Hikari! Please, heed our pleas; asking for help isn't a means of being weak! I know that sometimes, working alone is better than teamwork, but not in this case! AKB0048 is a team! A team that is dedicated to let everyone's hearts and minds to be one! Work as a team, not alone!" Mrs Kimishima shot out.

"Hikari, if you care for your fans, you would know that they didn't want you to lose your touch! We are your fans too, because we love you; more than a fan, but as your parents! With or without Center Stage, we still love you! The fans don't care if you become the center Idol! They aren't that kind of fans that demanded an artistes' success, but rather, your well-being!" Mr Kimishima followed.

"_Onwana..._" Hikari's grandmother called out.

Hikari's eyes widened as a flash of recognition could be seen from her face...

_"Grandma! Grandma! Look at my dance moves, grandma!" _

_An eight years old Hikari Kimishima grinned as she jubilantly showed Hikari's grandmother her practiced moves to 'Shojotachi Yo'... _

_"I have tried to practiced those dance moves while watching them singing on television! I want to be like them one day, standing on the stage so that you, mom, dad, grandpa, and my future fans can see my hard work, and be proud of me!" Hikari grinned._

_Hikari's grandma chuckled gently as Hikari's parents and grandpa came along and too, enjoyed their daughter's quirkiness and effort placed upon each step, each tone, and each timing of her dance moves..._

_"Just seeing you giving us happiness is all that we need, sweetie!" Mrs Kimishima simpered._

_"Do your best, Hikari! You're a genial person, and you know it well!" Hikari's grandpa nodded._

_Hikari's grandmother smiled gently as she approached Hikari, placed her wrinkled hands on Hikari's tender cheeks, and said..._

_"Genial...Onwana...Hikari." _

_Hikari could feel herself holding her grandma's hands and smiling, tears brimming on her eyes..._

Hikari could feel the similar, salty tears streaming down her eyes as it stained her uniform...

Her grandmother was doing the exact same action that she had did _ten years ago..._

Hikari's grandmotherfacing Hikari on the stage, _in front of the Idol herself..._

The familiar feeling that she had missed ever since the day she entered AKB0048...

The familiar feelings, the memories..._everything..._

The memories might be the same generic things that every loving family would have done...but to Hikari, those are the memories that she held greatly...

Just like how Chris and Alito treasured theirs...

She could feel those familiarity returned, but oh...how much she had wanted to prove them once more that she can unleash the Center Novae without resorting to such methods of disconnections, without resorting to be disconnected from her friends, especially Nagisa Motomiya, Chris, and Alito!

Hikari shook her head as tears continued to flow...

"I can't, grandma! I CAN'T! Please, let me prove just this once more! Let me prove that I can control that very phenomenon itself! I want to prove that I'm not weak, that I'm able to stand up on my own as an excellent idol, an idol that everyone of you can be proud at! PLEASE!" Hikari pleaded...

Chris looked at the scene and confirm her deduction; Hikari had not lost herself completely...

Looking at the heart-warming scene, Chris had wanted to give Hikari the chance...but...

The chances of Hikari controlling the Center Novae was still virtually _**zero**_...

However...

_"Chris and Alito, both of you have let go of your unfounded fears and nightmares of your past. The powers unlocked as a result are just a bonus. Chieri gave you these blessings for a reason, and I am sure...you knew them by now."_

_"This is your destiny, your destiny as the Goddess of Absolution, and the Goddess of Wind..."_

_"You have a purpose, Chris and Alito! A purpose to be the ultimate voice of reasoning!"_

_"With the power of the Four...deliver Justice to whoever heartless that may come your way!"_

The wise words of Crowfather resonated inside her head as her breathing came to a calm, closing her eyes and become deep in thought...

Then...

"Alright..."

"Huh?" everyone exclaimed.

"We are going to give you one chance...One chance to prove that you can unleash the Center Novae in a one-man show..." Chris smiled gently.

Hikari begin to brightened up, and so did the Kimishimas who wanted to see their daughter singing and dancing _Shojotachi Yo..._

"It's a relief that you have a sense of humanity left in you, Hikari. Though I respectfully disagree with you, I guess we have to agree to disagree...I will allow you the chance to prove yourself, but if you cannot control the Center Novae properly, you'll have to understand that it isn't an one-man show. If you win, I will happily accept defeat...Deal?" Chris explained.

Hikari became genuinely elated, her eyes sparkled with utmost determination...

"The Center Novae can't be affected by any external intimidation, threats or whatsoever...So I hope you can play fair, Hikari..." Alito nodded.

Hikari nodded in elation.

Death crossed his arms and nodded silently...

_"Well, Chris...I would certainly have snapped if I'm in your shoe. Guess I will have to admit that you can negotiate without any casualties at all..."_ Death grunted in satisfaction.

Chris smiled gently...

_"At least the Kimishimas won't be falling out anytime soon...Be glad that we can reach to an agreeable solution. Guess sometimes, the best way to approach it, is through family ties...Proof that blood and love will always be thicker than water...Maybe...just maybe...Hikari might have the slightest chance..." _she thought.

_**Stage...**_

"Ready, everyone? This...This is Shojotachi Yo! My chance of proving myself!" Hikari smiled brightly as her blue Kirara in the shape of the quaver glowed beside her.

"Miu!" The Kirara jumped in joy.

Chris's rune-imbued right eye glowed as scribbles of data begin to appear on her shades.

And so, does Alito's rune-imbued left eye...

_Data Listing: Hikari Kimishima_

_Project Tundra Code XJNL-6880-65JN-CV45_

_Activate Center Novae Light Frequency Detector..._

_Dualium Frequency Graphs Online..._

_Tundra Air Pressure Frequency Detector Online..._

_Scanning...Hikari's body condition, heartbeat, breathing frequency, blood flow..._

_Data system essentials online._

Death's Possessed Dual Scythes, the Soul Destroyer glowed lava orange, and its skeleton hilts growled as its arcane runes responded to the Dualium's light...

_"So the Center Stage has elements of Dualium...seems that the semi-sentience of my weapons must be hungry for magical powers of the element itself..." _Death observed.

As Hikari begin to sing the first verse to _Shojotachi Yo,_ Chris and Alito could feel the Dualium and Light frequency waves rising in a steady pace, but the air pressure was starting to fluctuate.

Hikari's uniform begin to glow intensely as flocks of Kiraras surrounded her in the same way the Kiraras had surrounded Katagiri before...

An orange aura outlined Hikari's figure as particles of tiny white spheres of Dualium Dust rose from the Dualium-created stage...

Hikari's eyes sparled with intense, fiery passion as her voiced raised with the heights of elation, filled with zest as her dance movements was infused with fervour.

Chris and Alito smiled, and so did the rest, until...

Chris frowned as she detected a sudden energy spike in at the Dualium Stage and the heart rate of Hikari...

_Warning: Energy Spike up by 80%. Dualium Stage experiencing intense energy spike. Hikari's body condition struggles to support the immense energy surge._

Hikari winced as she pressed on in singing the main chorus of _Shojotachi Yo_, beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead as she saw the Center Novae starting to form. She began to raise her right hand up high...

A sudden surge of light begin to infuse into her in huge amounts in a very short time. Her breathing turned into a sharp gasp as she struggled to control the Center Novae, and the Dualium Particles begin to pick up in acceleration as Chris's frequency detector revealed even more power spikes...

The Kimishima's smiles soon faded and replaced with shock and worry.

"Hikari isn't controlling the Center Novae well! Her heartbeat and body condition ain't ready to accept the massive energy spikes!" Chris shot out.

"Hikari! Stop whatever you're doing, please!" Mrs Kimishima pleaded.

Hikari could feel the immense amount of strain that was been placed upon her, she attempted to control the light as she continued singing, but Chris used her Soul Detector and found out that her soul was asking a different path...

"I...I can't! I can't stop singing! That light, I can't control it! Help! Ahhhhrrgh...Gaaaah!" Hikari struggled to minimize the amount of convulsion as a result of the massive energy spike into her body...

The light threatened to engulf Hikari as its luminance grew brighter and brighter. Try as she might, Hikari could not stop herself from singing despite trying to break off from the hypnotizing light...

The hall's foundation begin to crumble as medium-sized debris begin to plummet onto the ground. Tremors weakened the pillars of the stadium, threatening to ruin whatever has been repaired over the last two days and the entire stadium altogether.

Sparks of energy shattered some lights on-stage, lights in the ceiling, windows and even destroyed several seats...

In the AKB0048 HQ, Tsubasa could feel the tremor's immense power and nearly fell.

She tried to find the epicentre, and her eyes widened with shock when she realized that the source was from the stadium itself...

As she saw the security cameras to the Stadium and viewed that Hikari's painful expression while commuting with the Center Novae...

"NO!" Tsubasa shot out as she alerted the _Kenkyusei of the 77th Generation_, and _Senbatsu _Idols via the distress call.

_"Senbatsu and 77th Generation Kenkyuseis! Distress call at the Stadium! Hikari Kimishima is struggling to control the Center Novae! Please assist Chris and Alito!" _Tsubasa alarmed.

_**Back in the Stadium... **_

"Chris! I CAN'T CONTROL THAT...THAT POWER!" Hikari's soul screamed in intense anguish...

"Hikari is not going to make it!" Death frowned as he drew out his Soul Destroyer.

"Chris, please!" Mrs Kimishima pleaded.

At the same time, the 77th Generation Kenkyusei members, the Senbatsu members barged into the Main Hall, and were stunned at what happened right in front of them...

Without hesitation Chris and Alito's eyes glowed, the symbol of Ultimate Balance were prominently activated within their irises as they instantly transformed into their goddess form...

Vollkommen summoned her _Glacial Absolution_, the fusion form of her cryokinetic powers from her _Glacial Lifebane_, while Huayra called for her _Sturms of Elhazar, _the fusion form of_ Sturms _and _Fists of Elhazar..._

The Glacial Absolution's six 'eyes' glowed icy blue as thick black tendrils that surrounded the axe's body transformed into branching icy tendrils of medium to thick size. Its hilt had spikes of glacier on it.

The Sturms of Elhazar had longer and thicker spikes with light green aura with purple outlines, blades of wind could be seen storming round the gauntlets themselves...

"What the heck is this HUGE-ASS AXE?!" Mayu gasped as she scanned the Glacial Absolution.

"How is it I never see this axe and that huge, spiky gauntlets?" Akira Igarashi exclaimed.

"Wait...is that what Chris and Alito said when they are going 'somewhere' yesterday?" Makoto Yokomizo shivered, her eyes widened in a mixture of awe and fright at Vollkommen and Huayra's new weapon.

Death raised his right hand and summoned forth his Harvester, grabbed it, and transformed into the Reaper Form.

Vollkommen, Huayra, and Reaper Form Death raised their weapons together and charged into the to-be formed Center Idol Hikari Kimishima...

_"In the name of The Voice of the Balance, we hear thee your plea for help! OPEN UP YOUR EYES, HIKARI KIMISHIMA!"_ Vollkommen cried out...


	23. The Absolution Factor - Part 2!

_**Vollkommen: The Absolution Factor Part 2 - Die Gletscher Absolution!**_

_**AN: Die Gletscher Absolution means 'The Glacier of Absolution!'**_

_**And I do not own 'Shojotachi Yo!'**_

_**Previously on Vollkommen: Yuko's Corruption...**_

_**Vollkommen summoned her **__**Glacial Absolution**__**, the fusion form of her cryokinetic powers from her **__**Glacial Lifebane**__**, while Huayra called for her **__**Sturms of Elhazar,**__**the fusion form of **__**Sturms **__**and **__**Fists of Elhazar...**_

_**"What the heck is this HUGE-ASS AXE?!" Mayu gasped as she scanned the Glacial Absolution.**_

_**"How is it I never see this axe and that huge, spiky gauntlets?" Akira Igarashi exclaimed.**_

_**"Wait...is that what Chris and Alito said when they are going 'somewhere' yesterday?" Makoto Yokomizo shivered, her eyes widened in a mixture of awe and fright at Vollkommen and Huayra's new weapon.**_

_**Death raised his right hand and summoned forth his Harvester, grabbed it, and transformed into the Reaper Form.**_

_**Vollkommen, Huayra, and Reaper Form Death raised their weapons together and charged into the to-be formed Center Idol Hikari Kimishima...**_

_**"In the name of The Voice of the Balance, we hear thee your plea for help! OPEN UP YOUR EYES, HIKARI KIMISHIMA!"**__**Vollkommen cried out...**_

Vollkommen equipped huge icy gauntlets that helped her handle the Glacial Absolution with greater efficiency with immense super strength.

The Goddess of Absolution raised up her axe, and delivered a powerful cleave attack straight towards the Center Novae barrier without any repercussions towards her attack speed!

The Glacial Absolution's cutting edge and bit descended upon the Center Novae barrier. As it clashed with the barrier, a burst of cold air threatened to blow the Idols, Death, and Huayra away.

Vollkommen gritted her teeth, and frowned as the symbol of the Ultimate Balance glowed inside her right eye. The Glacial Absolution cleaved through the entire barrier within seconds, weakening the supposedly 'impenetrable' barrier!

A powerful quake blasted the Idols away into the walls, massive amounts of chairs were also crushed in the process as the sonicbooms sliced through them. Multiple arcane ice spike pierced the barrier than surrounded Hikari.

Huayra and Reaper Form Death prevented themselves from being thrown back using their barrier magic...

The Center Novae Aura begin to show first signs of cracking as the cleave from Glacial Absolution dealt immense multiple stacking damage, and further swings and cleaves unleashed powerful shockwaves of righteous fury...

Hikari's soul was jolted intensely by the attack, as the 'message' behind the attack was conveyed well into her...

_They are helping her out, by delaying the time it will take to summon the Center Novae!_

Huayra blinked next to one side of the Novae Barrier and threw rapid-fire punches and kicks that, with the help of the Elhazar's Might and Sight ability, was able to detect and hit every critical part of the 'invincible' barrier!

The Fists landed upon the barrier with devastating efficiency, as fast as the wind, but as precise and devastatingly fast as the Category Six Hurricane. Its hammer blows staggered Hikari and the Kiraras surrounding the 'invincible' barrier and the fists themselves shattered parts of the light barrier, crackling parts of the worn barrier further.

The skeletons upon the Harvester glows and howled with the screams of the dead as Reaper Form Death hammered down his Harvester.

Blow after blow, clanks of metal and hammering blows ringed the entire hall as the Harvester pierced through the barrier, damaged it, and further jolted the mental barrier within Hikari.

The Goddess of Wind shot out, "Everyone present, Hikari needs your help! The mental barrier is weakening with our assault, but she needs your help to give her the strength needed to break out of the Novae Trance!"

The Idols looked at one another, they could not afford any Idols to stepped upon the path of self-destruction, but they knew that aside from Team Chris's weapons, they can't do anything to break the barrier.

They looked at one another, faces of worry could be seen on their faces, at a loss about how they can contribute...

Nagisa and Chieri stepped in front of the group and nodded.

"Chris and Alito are right! Let Hikari-sempai know our support! We might not be able to do much due to the barrier, but we can convey our well-wishes to her! The mental barrier is weakening, so we can get our messages through!" Nagisa shot out.

"We can't afford losing any Idols because the newly-reformed DES have nothing to lose! Let Hikari know our bonds of friendship with her! Our warmth, our messages behind our songs, and how much we mean to her! She needs our help, our strength!" Chieri followed.

The Idols nodded as they raised their microphones...

Just then, rumblings could be felt within the main hall as a towering, blood-infused shockwave slash destroyed the main hall's entrance. It struck the barrier so hard, that Hikari's eyes became bloodshot with pain as her soul virtually gained control of her own physical self...

"Shouldn't I join the fight as well?" a familiar deep, gruff, voice vibrated every air molecules around the main hall.

Vollkommen's eyes lit up...

"War!" she shot out.

"About time, brother! We needed more efficiency in taking out this barrier!" Reaper Form Barrier bellowed.

War frowned as he took out a giant blade that has golden plates all over its silver, metallic blade. Intricate tattoos surrounded the outline of the blade body, which glowed golden. The blade itself soaked in deep, red blood as a circular enhancement in its hilt...

"And I thought you said the Armageddon Blade won't work..." Death chuckled.

A loud bang rang the air as a silver bullet pierced the Novae Barrier, ended off with a spark explosion which further dimmed the hypnotizing suction between the Novae and Hikari physical body.

"Shouldn't I have a piece of the action, Death?" a satisfied grumble sounded.

Strife banished his Conquest as he landed on the ground after a huge leap from his mare's horseback, clicking his Redemption and Mercy.

Tomoyo Itano reunited with the Idol group shortly after, smiling.

"Strife!" Tomoyo nodded, gave the White Horse Rider the thumbs-up, and flashed her trademark smile. Strife looked back, and nodded firmly.

An elongated fiery whip shot through the air and wrapped around the barrier, torching it ablaze as Fury entered the scene...

"Let's make this quick so that the damage is minimal, shall we?" Fury blinked.

"With Hikari's soul attempting to assist us in letting go, this battle is already half won!" Huayra shot out.

War threw out three medallion-like objects straight at the trio's in direct assault against the Novae.

A medallion with a scythe, a medallion with an ice symbol, and a medallion with a symbol of the wind - a compass.

"Legendary Enhancements...Ulthane asked me to pass this to you Death after he repaired it. Chris and Alito, since you possessed the blood of the Nephillim in your unique blood type, Ulthane said this will serve the both of you well." War grunted.

Shiori's eyes went wide. "WHAT?! Wait, WHAT?! Nephillim Blood? Chris and Alito?"

"We can talk later! First, it's Hikari that we have to save!" Vollkommen echoed as Death, Alito, and her attached their Legendary Enhancement into their weapons.

Death's Harvester glowed purple as the skeletons howled even deeper than before.

Huayra's Elhazar's Glare and Might glowed intensely as razor-sharp wind became even sharper, and a howling growl could be heard as the eye on Elhazar's Glare glowed.

The eyes on Vollkommen's Glacial Absolution glowed as blue aura begin surrounding it, flaring up like fire!

"NOW!" Vollkommen echoed.

War charged into the fray, jumped and did multiple brutal, aerial slashes with a powerful flip-saw attack.

Vollkommen did an uppercut slash, multiple hard-hitting swings with ice spikes that shattered across as highly-pressurized shockwaves, and several cleave attack with icy spike erupting from the ground to damage the barrier.

Huayra did a one-two punch and multiple extremely powerful ground pound attack, which unleashes razor sharp winds filled with arcane magic. It rained down upon the barrier with pinpoint accuracy and attrition.

Strife kept shooting at the Center Novae barrier with both Redemption and Mercy. The upgraded silver bullets, that Ulthane had built, pierced through the barrier and further cracked the barrier!

"Support first, talk later! Chris-sempai and company needs help!" Kanata called out.

The Idols nodded unanimously as they raised their microphones, and Nagisa, Chieri, and Katagiri led the team as they began to sing their version of _'Shojotachi Yo'_.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Sora ni chirabatta hoshi no,**_

_**Dore ga ichiban ni**_

_**Kagayaku no darou?**_

_**Kikaretemo**_

_**Daremo kitto kotaearenai.**_

_**Kurayami no Saki ni**_

_**Suteeji no katasumi de **_

_**Mogakitsuzukeru**_

_**Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo**_

_**Seishun no toki!**_

"Four Horsemen, CHARGE!" Vollkommen screamed as she switched into her Glacial Lifebane, slashed the barrier couple of times, switched over in a crossover attack into her Glacial Absolution, and hammer the barrier down, further weakening the barrier due to Vollkommen's Ultimate Balance...

Fury increase the amount of Wrath of the Flames on her whip - The Rage, as it still wrapped on around the barrier.

Hikari's soul could hear and feel the amount of passion placed into the lyrics as the hypnotizing light from the Novae was starting to dim even further.

Hikari even saw that Nagisa, along with Chieri and Katagiri, was taking the initiative to lead Team AKB0048 in singing their ace song...

The amount of desire placed in, because Nagisa wanted to rescue one of her best friends, and her mentor...

The amount of passion, the amount of effort, and one element that Hikari herself had been missing prior to now...

_**Chorus**_

_**Shoujotachi yo!**_

_**Mosugu yoake ga kuru**_

_**Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajinaru, wow wow!**_

_**Shoujotachi yo!**_

_**Kanashii koto nanka subete subete,**_

_**Zenryoku de! **_

_**Zenryoku de!**_

_**Hashirun da!**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Hito no me ni fureru hoshi to  
Kizukarenai hoshi  
Soko ni wa dou iu sa ga aru no?  
Hikari todokanai kurai ni  
Hanarete iru toka  
Kumo no sei da toka  
Riyuu ga hoshii**_

_**Omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga  
Modokashiku fuan nara  
Senaka wo osou**_

_**Chorus 2**_

_**Nayaminagara,  
Itsu shika tsuyoku nareru!  
Kyou no namida wa asu no chikara sa, wow wow!  
Nayaminagara,  
Mae e arukidase yo!  
Tachidomattara soko de owaru.  
Ganbatte!  
Ganbatte!**_  
_**Shinjirun da!**_

Hikari's eyes brimmed with tears as she was moved by the heartfelt passion that they are willing to put in to save her. As the mental barrier between the Novae and the real world slowly crumbled away, and as the past memories of her time spent with Nagisa begin to flood her mind...

From their first day off, to their promise that they will achieve what they want together, to the many training session that they got together, to Nagisa's resilience awakening when Nagisa's parents were abducted by DES thanks to Chris and Alito's rescue...

Hikari begin to realize...

Nagisa will definitely make a worthy successor of the fourteenth Atsuko Maeda.

The passion...

The enthusiasm...

The Maturity she possessed during the time she was in AKB0048.

The amount of friendship she possessed.

The leadership...

And most importantly...something that Hikari admitted into not having in the first place...

_**Humility...**_

As she realized that the other member were singing with the same performance with Nagisa, she slowly understood that they had been wanting to help her all along, just like how her parents and grandparents expressed their desire to do so...

Not because they think she was weak...but because as she felt the hypnotizing light slowly dimming bit by bit, she realized that the Center Novae wasn't really a one-man show, after all_..._

_"Chris...Alito...Sorry for being such a complete douche...Hahaha...Looks like you gals won. A defeat, that I'm willing...to concede..." _Hikari smiled, crying silently as she slowly begin to flex her mind, and spread her arms out wide, further acting as a catalyst in letting go off the addicting light.

"It's working! The Novae light is fading! Hikari!" Mrs Kimishima cried in great relief...

"Final Charge!" Death's Reaper Form shot out.

War swung his Blade of Armageddon, summoning multiple blood-infused shockwaves similar as his entrance attack, slamming it to the ground occasionally as his Blade Geyser further cracked the Novae's barrier.

Strife's eyes glowed red as he begin to shoot fire comet bullets straight to the barrier.

Vollkommen twirled around as she unleashed a whirlwind slash as an ice storm, shock waves, and the slashes itself successfully landed upon the Novae Barrier.

Huayra charges up her Fists of Elhazar and delivered a huge wind drill which impaled the barrier!

Death's Reaper Form swing his Harvester, the team's combined attack were further enhanced by the song's aura effect...

_**Chorus**_

_**Shoujotachi yo!**_

_**Mosugu yoake ga kuru**_

_**Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajinaru, wow wow!**_

_**Shoujotachi yo!**_

_**Kanashii koto nanka subete subete,**_

_**Zenryoku de! **_

_**Zenryoku de!**_

_**Hashirun da!**_

By then, the Idols' Kiraras glowed intensely as the message behind the song were at their full power.

"HIKARI, NOW! EVERYONE, FINAL BLOW!" Vollkommen echoed.

The Goddess of Absolution's Four Ring Halo glowed as she spread her wings out wide, and slashed the Novae in a considerable speed, did a massive cleave onto the barrier, and froze it with a huge iceberg.

"NOW!"

War unleashed a huge cleave, Death's Reaper Form swung his Harvester, Fury unleashed her Hellfire Mode's Fire, and Strife transformed into his Punisher Form and increased his rate of fire from his Punishment.

Vollkommen and Huayra nodded as the latter screamed and delivered a powerful punch which let unleashed another powerful drill-like shockwave. The former unleashed a brutal Cleave of Absolution, the slash itself shattering the icy prison into shards of ice...

The shattering blow was the Center Novae barrier's last straw as Hikari was seen floating in mid-air, the light of the Novae dispersing into the air...

_"Sorry...Chris and Alito...and thank you..."_

Hikari's soul smiled wistfully as her soul releases the hypnotic grip from the Novae's light itself. Her body descended slowly to the ground, unconscious, with a soft smile upon her face...

Vollkommen, Huayra, and the Four Horsemen looked at the unconscious, yet smiling, Hikari and nodded firmly simpering as the background music for _Shojotachi Yo _faded...

_The Risky venture...was finally over..._


	24. The Absolution Factor - Part 3!

_**Vollkommen: The Absolution Factor Part Three - Hikari's humility! The 14th Atsuko Maeda!**_

Vollkommen and Huayra quickly approached the fallen Idol to stabilize her condition...

Death powered down from his Reaper Form and approached the Goddess of Absolution and the Goddess of Wind.

"How's her condition?" Death wondered.

"The Center Novae barrier managed to absorb most damage, as most of them are converted to help Hikari shake out of her trance. She isn't as injured as we might predict, so that's good news." Vollkommen exhaled in relief.

Death brought out a green bottle from one of the pockets in his armour.

"Got one of the high-grade herbal potions that I scavenged in Argul's Tomb; have her drink it." Death replied.

Huayra and Vollkommen nodded...

The team members of AKB0048 was in relief that Hikari was not disappearing anytime soon, but were surprised and awed by Chris and Alito's new weaponry.

More so, the new fact that the two women possessed _'The Nephillim Blood'._

"Okay...okay...what the heck is about Chris and Alito having the Nephillim's Blood? What's that?" Yuka shook her head.

Mayu scanned Chris and Alito's bloodstream and detected an unique form of blood type formed by three different types of blood.

"How is it that three different types of blood become one unique blood type?" Mayu shook her head, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Tsubasa looked on at Vollkommen's Glacial Absolution, and Huayra's Sturms of Elhazar.

"_So that's where they have been during the five hours yesterday...such power...Thank heavens that those powers can save Hikari..." _Tsubasa prayed in relief.

Ayako stared at the new weapons that Vollkommen and Huayra possessed, wide-eyed as her jaws gaped wide, and so did other Idols.

"Oh my god..." she stared at those weapons, dumbfounded.

"Yeesh...that axe is huge, and that I never knew a gauntlet with savage looking designs! That's a bad-ass weapon, if you ask me..." Akira raised her eyes in amusement.

After stabilizing Hikari's condition, Vollkommen and Huayra flew over to Team AKB0048.

"Congratz on a job well done, everyone! Thanks for helping out in neutralizing the Center Novae by allowing your messages to be known to Hikari...Tsubasa, thanks for alerting them..." Vollkommen bowed lightly.

"We work together, Vollkommen...it's not just my effort, for it's your effort that counts." Tsubasa simpered.

"Will she be okay?" Katagiri wondered.

"Her condition has been stabilized, it'll be an hour before she regained consciousness...Once again, great job..." Huayra nodded.

"Ummm...regarding the weapons ya have, and that...what was it called...the gigantic blade..." Shiori scratched her head.

"The Armageddon Blade..."

Shiori's spine paralysed with fear as she picked up the deep, gruff voice of War...

"H...He's behind me...isn't it?" the fifth Minami Takahashi stammered.

Vollkommen and Huayra chuckled...

Shiori was relieved that Hikari was saved, but that was another thing...

Death's Reaper Form and the towering presence of War, even without his trademark Chaos Form, seemed to grabbed her soul and shook it like a three-year old.

At the very least, Shiori was relieved that War and Death were fighting on the side of the good...

"But...what is this that huge-ass axe, and that giant gauntlets? I mean, you got to have brought it from somewhere, right?" Chiharu wondered.

"And what about the blood types? Mayuyu and the Idols need an explanation for the barrier piercing powers! I mean...it's virtually impossible under any normal circumstances!" the cyborg wondered.

"Let's get Hikari to the sick bay first...We can entertain the questions later." Vollkommen replied calmly.

* * *

_**Back at AKB0048 HQ's sick bay...**_

A blonde nurse came out of Hikari's ward just as the team gathered around her.

"How's Hikari doing, miss?" Tsubasa asked.

The blonde nurse smiled. "Not much of a threat...She should be alright now."

"That's a relief...thanks, nurse." Tsubasa simpered.

After the nurse left...  
"Alright, Idols...We mustn't crowd around Hikari as of yet. We can all visit her later, seems as she needs a breather for now..." Tsubasa nodded.

Chris and Alito came out of the room.

"Wait...Hikari wanted to see both Chieri, Katagiri, Nagisa, the Kimishimas , and the Four." Alito replied.

"I guess we have to visit her later...let's give her some rest for now." Suzuko agreed.

"Please help Hikari out..." Ayako worryingly asked.

Chris and Alito nodded gently.

Tsubasa approached Chris and whispered, "It's all to you, Chris...Please help Hikari regain her senses, okay?"

"The battle is already won, Tsubasa...trust me." Chris nodded.

* * *

_**Hikari's Ward...**_

"Thanks...Chris and Alito...I thought I nearly lost it." Hikari smiled weakly.

"Hikari...you're willing to let go of that blinding pride of yours because of your bonds with your parents and grandparents. It proves that you still have humanity left inside of you, and you're recovering most of it right now..." Chris simpered.

"Mom...dad...grandma...grandpa...I'm...I'm sorry. I failed you." Hikari shook her head.

Mrs Kimishima shook her head as she placed her hands upon Hikari as the former smiled and smiled wistfully. Her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Hikari, get this...I rather have you safe and sound, and enjoy what you do with your friends, then rather have you losing yourself completely!" Mrs Kimishima wrapped her arms around Hikari's waist and embraced the Idol tightly as she cried.

The ninth Yuko Oshima returned the embrace without hesitation and cried along...

"MOM!" Hikari cried.

Chris and co smiled gently as the heart-warming scene unfold in front of them.

"It's good to see Hikari regaining her sense of self." Alito smiled gently.

"You said it, Alito..." Chris nodded gently.

"All's well that ends well..." Death grunted.

_**Minutes later...  
**_"I guess...I am not that a great candidate in becoming the Center Stage Idol as of yet. It seems that Nagisa and Chieri are better than me in terms of what I lack..." Hikari smiled sadly.

"You're not completely useless, it's just that you shouldn't bottle it up until it becomes such a virtually unsolvable problem." Alito softly spoke.

"We're not asking you to simply throw off every thoughts of becoming Center Idol off the hook. The fans will be proud of you, regardless of your status as a Center Idol or not." Chris agreed.

Hikari chuckled wistfully. "I have thought that being the best means becoming good at everything you do...I mean, the possible disappointment of your friends, and AKB's aim of defeating DES and DGTO...I know that those problems might be on the tough side, but I don't want people to think that I'm weak...So I made a point to become the Center Idol, to please my fans, to make my parents proud of me, and to be the best at what I love..."

Chris chuckled. "I too have the same problems as you..."

"Really? Such coincidence?" the Kimishimas, Nagisa, Chieri, and Hikari went wide-eye with surprise.

Chris and Alito nodded gently as they recalled what they had told Katagiri when they travel back in time to Latiumstar.

_**Ten minutes later...**_

The room fell silent after...Chris and Alito's recollection.

Nagisa and Chieri's eyes went wide with shock, Chris was in the same situation as Hikari four years ago; as if all she needed was a nudge, and she would fall into a abyss of dark, and empty, despair...

And all because Chris had wanted to become one of the best in the name of automotive excellence, and driving abilities...

"We are just like you, Hikari...We thought that we have no one that can understand our problems, that our frustrations will be unfounded, and so we decided to take matters into our own hands. In the end, we tend to lose ourselves in the middle of dealing with problems that we think we can solve on our own, but in reality...we can't." Alito softly spoke.

"We know that many people said that we shouldn't be too much of a liability, but there are times where we shouldn't act hero. It doesn't means that you're bad, Hikari. It just means you're able to take charge and dictate your life, and not let life dictate you. Sometimes, the time when you're strong is when you know when to let go, and actually do it. You're willing to let it go; you are strong, Hikari!" Chris nodded.

Nagisa stepped forth, her fists and gaze filled with determination...

"Hikari...I know that we want to be the Center Idol, and that this ain't gonna be a one-man show! I will sing! I'm going to do my best with the team, and succeed as a worthy successor to you! In the end, though, we will be fighting against DES as allies and friends, side by side, right Hikari-sempai?" Nagisa asked.

Hikari grabbed both of Nagisa's hands and clutched it firmly with both hands...

"You promise?" Hikari smiled weakly.

"Successors or not, we are going to work together to get our messages behind our music to the people in the universe, and spank those DES and DGTO good! I know my own weakness, but I'm willing to learn from it with my friends! And when I change, I'm not going to lose myself for who I am, but I'm going to stick with my friends all the way! Because in the end, it's all about the friends, the memories, and the songs we love to sing with passion in AKB0048, right?" Nagisa declared, her orange Kirara glowing brightly, filled with determination.

"The way you led AKB0048 with Chieri and Katagiri to sent your message to me...it's more or less a testament to your maturity, Nagisa." Hikari smiled.

"Huh?" Nagisa wondered.

Hikari chuckled. "I'm going to allow you a shot in becoming the Center Novae and most importantly, you're going to be chosen as...the fourteenth Atsuko Maeda ..."

Nagisa's eyes went wide with a mix of disbelief, happiness, and shock...

"R...R...Really? I'm...the fourteenth Atsuko Maeda?" Nagisa stammered.

"You heard her right! Congratz, Nagisa!" Katagiri simpered.

"You stayed true to your values, Nagisa...It ain't a surprise, if so, you deserve it Nagisa!" Chris nodded.

"But you have to promise me one thing, Nagisa..." Hikari asked.

"W...What will it be, Hikari-sempai?" Nagisa replied, her voice still containing a lump in her throat, a happy one at the least...

"Promise me, Nagisa...we will learn from each other, let's work together towards the same goal, shall we? To become the Center Stage Idols together with Chieri!" Hikari smiled.

Nagisa held Hikari's hands in tears of joy...

"And Chieri...let's strive for the same sparkling stage in the skies, shall we?" Hikari grinned.

"Mmm!" Chieri's happiness could not be more bright...

"Mom...dad...grandpa, and grandma..." Hikari looked at them, and they gave a nod of approval in return.

"Do whatever you can, Hikari! We will still be proud of you in the end!" Mrs Kimishima nodded.

"You're still our daughter that we'll love all this years, our dear daughter...No, you're more than just a teen now, you're already a woman, Hikari. So go get those DES numb-nuts with your friends!" Mr Kimishima grinned.

Hikari's grandmother and grandfather flashed their grins as they gave their thumbs up.

Hikari looked at Chris, Alito, and the Four Horsemen...

"Words can't say how much I have owe you all...in returning my humanity, and share it with the ones whom I love, whom I appreciate...Thank you..." Hikari casted a soft gaze over to them.

_A gaze of gratitude..._

The Four, Chris, and Alito nodded in admiration, knowing that this hoo-hah was finally resolved..._once for all..._

"We will always be happy to slay demons whenever we please!" Strife grunted.

"At least you have some humanity left inside of you...that's a good enough reason to be happy." Death agreed.

As the glow of Nagisa's, Chieri's and Hikari's Kirara shined brightly as they reaffirm their goals of AKB0048, Chris could feel herself smiling...

_Life...isn't as people deemed it to be; hopeless..._

_Sure, cliché as it sounds, as long as everyone can share their dreams, their fears, their desire, strengths, and weaknesses, everyone can overcome any kind of obstacles..._

_It is not admitting that a person is weak, it's about admitting that a person can't just do a job alone all the time..._

_In some cases, yes, maybe working alone will be good._

_However, Chris knew that in cases like this...where the lives at stakes are high, even when the antagonistic forces were not your typical magical dipshits that threatened to take over the world..._

_Teamwork...and most importantly...love, is the key._

_Not just love in a sexual term...but love for the audiences, love for the people whom you do not even know, and those that you know._

_Because in the end...weren't they human, just like Chris herself?_

As Chris realised that insightful piece of lesson she learned, she found herself chuckling...

_**Life...sure has many things to learn, so long as you are willing to look hard enough...**_

_**And that sometimes, there are some morals that you can't simply learn from books themselves...**_

* * *

_**An hour later - Akiba Hospital - Mikako's ward.**_

"That was a relief...Hikari did have some humanity left inside of her, after all. Thanks for saving one of my friends, Death..." Mikako thanked.

"Aye...if it has to do with the Balance, I will storm even the White City just to prevent the balance from being broken." Death boasted.

Mikako chuckled. "Of that, I'm most certain, Pale Rider..."

"Besides, thanks...for taking the time to visit me..." she continued.

Then, awkward silence...

An awkwardness that somehow, Mikako seems to _enjoy..._

Death sighed, and later chuckled softly...

"Mikako...let me ask you something. What makes you think that I have _a soul_?" the pale Rider asked.

Mikako was smart too, and wasn't dense like some typical girl who always loved to be dumb for some dim-witted reasons...

She simpered, and replied, "Because I knew you have one...I need not care about your past, for I respect one's secrecy, and that I knew you have free yourself from it. I know you have soul...because I can feel it."

"But I am Death, Mikako...surely you wouldn't be afraid of something that embodies the end of life itself?"

"Which brings me to my question...why, oh why, does your name have to be Death? Couldn't you be some other name? Alas...I wouldn't have it any other way...Yes, Death. I'm not afraid of you. And if doing so quickens my end...I will say this, Pale Rider, since you should know my feelings, despite the feelings you hide from your mask." Mikako blushed happily, as she placed her left arm on her chest and extended her right arm...

"I have fallen for you...Pale Rider." she declared.

_**This spells the end for Yuko's Corruption, from now on, I will still label by chapters as Vollkommen: "Insert chapter title here' but it will be part of Yuko's Corruption as a slice-of-life!**_

_**Next episode: Death X Mikako! **_

_**Plus, Chris and Alito helped Shiori in apologizing to War for offending Death in Chapter Nine, and doubting Death's ability in Chapter Thirteen!**_


	25. Omake: The Death behind the mask

_**Vollkommen: The Death behind the mask...**_

Death remained silent for a moment and chuckled softly...

Not a sarcastic chuckle, but a _genuine one..._

Both Death and Mikako gazed towards each other's eyes, and the latter chuckled...

"The Charred Council is dead, and my world is already in eternal peace since the True Armageddon is over. Since the Council is dead, my job as a Horseman is over despite being in charge of maintaining Balance from other dimensions' threats. I have to admit...since the end of the True Armageddon, I have been wondering what I can do with my life. I mean, I'm not one who cares for people who ain't part of my race, but since my adventures with Chris and Alito...you can say I have matured a lot in recognizing the human race." Death shrugged.

"Love...it sure is a strange thing, isn't it?" Mikako replied.

"If it's strange and if it's madness...then who better to show me the way?" Death chuckled.

Mikako simpered, blushing lightly upon her cheeks as she looked at Death's mask once more.

"Death...may I see what's behind your mask?" the fifth Minami Minegishi asked.

Death's eyes widened in surprise.

"The face behind my mask, I'm afraid you might not be able to stomach it..." he shook his head.

"Huh?" Mikako wondered.

"My face is said to scare people to their death whenever they see it. That's one more reason why I occasionally placed my mask on, besides me just doing my job." Death replied.

Mikako simpered. "I'm not afraid, Death...Call me crazy, but I call it love; I'm willing to accept you, as hideous your face can be..."

"Really?"

Mikako nodded gently. "The four years I have been since my departure from AKB0048, I have met men who will be better looking than you..."

Death looked slightly down.

"But there's something that I love about you. Something that pulls me towards you more than those good-looking men I have met thus far - you being yourself, and your wit..." Mikako smiled.

"You can ask any person from my world and they will say that I'm pretty much of a prick." Death shrugged.

"At least I'm certain that I'm not falling for a usual stereotypical handsome Prince Charming normally found in romance stories or whatnot; it will be too perfect, and I didn't want that. Besides...I love your wit!" Mikako winked.

Death mused on it for a while, chuckling softly.

"Alright..."

Mikako's heart was racing, a mix of excitement and fear of the unknown threatened to overwhelm her, but she took deep breaths to calm herself down, knowing that there was no way to run.

After Death took of his mask, Mikako's eyes widened with shock.

The Pale Rider's jaws lacked flesh, his teeth that of a usual dead skeleton. His face was wrinkled, as if it was devoid of any signs of life and warmth.

His face bored the scars of a seasoned warrior that has seen many battles for eons, since the dawn of time.

His nose was unlike any living creatures ever to step upon the faces of Earth; it was caved in, like that of a skeleton.

"Well...there you are. That is my real face. Might not seem like it, but this is how I look like."

Mikako was in a shock, but despite this initial setback, she quickly recovered from the shock and was soon simpering.

"You're...not surprised?"

Mikako nodded. "Shocked I may be, but I am prepared to know that Death's face will not be a grand sight. Does it shock me? Yes. Do I care about how you look? No. You might look like a wrinkled skeleton, but I will still fall for you."

"Well, I can safely say that you have a certain amount of madness." Death chuckled.

"Aren't we so the same? Besides, you have saved my life from being falsely accused of doing something I didn't do. I guess that brings us closer, and I do not regret venturing this deep. "Mikako replied.

Death flashed a bony smile. "Me neither."

"We have placed our past behind us; yours of guilt, and mine of fear. Shall we start our lives afresh?" Mikako suggested.

"Once we get the DES out of the way, I think so. That is, if you can tolerate living in a desolate desert of emptiness." Death nodded.

"In the end...I love you, Death. And I will say it again, no matter how hideous you look, no matter how flawed, cocky, or arrogant you are, I will still fall for you. If I'm mad, then so be it. They call it mad which I call it love." Mikako winked.

Death simpered along.

Maybe after eons of having to enforce the Charred Council's will, it was best to settle down with the ones who could accept him for who he is.

Or as Strife could put it, accept him as _'An arrogant, sarcastic bastard.'_

Who would have known that just a simple act of travelling back to time in order to prove Mikako's innocence, could have such a great impact on Death's life?

_"Life's sure is full of surprises...Well, so be it then." _


	26. Omake: War, thy name is Honor

_**Vollkommen: War, thy name is Honor.**_

_**The next day...**_

"I still can't believe this. Three bloods in one unique blood type thanks to their redemptive awakening and their willingness to put their pasts behind them?" Ayako wondered.

"Well...might seem crazy at first, but you gotta admit they're pretty kick ass in handling those weaponry!" Akira grinned.

"That, and combined with the efforts of the Four Horsemen. If my mind hasn't blown before, you can say that scene will!" Mayu shook her head.

"And the Red Rider's blade, damn, that's SO HUGE!" Chiharu spread her arms wide just to show how huge War's Armageddon Blade was.

"Do you really think that Blade can cause Armageddon?" Akira wondered.

Ayako sighed in relief. "I'm not sure. All I'm sure now is that Hikari is all in one piece. Given the way she was shaken by War's shockwave; I couldn't thank him enough for helping Chris and us in rescuing Hikari."

"War really helped us there. His entrance attack really helped keep things hopeful." Ayako agreed.

"Good thing it's all over...although I am still surprised that Tomoyo ended up being Strife's girlfriend. Guess his skills pretty much kick-start it all." Mayu shrugged.

"Well...they aren't called _The Four Horsemen _for shits and giggles! If any, Chris and Alito pretty much fit in my bill of 'to be a badass!'" Akira replied.

The girls burst into laughter.

_**Cafeteria**_

_"Latest Morning News update. Summerstar was reported to have been struck by the newly formed DES's assault. However, witnesses have stated that a mysterious red comet struck the surfaces of the affected planet have turned the tables in the residents' favor. It was reported a big-sized, red-hooded figure holding a huge blade and an unusually big gauntlet single-handedly wiped out the entire DES fleet responsible for the invasion of Summerstar. Investigations are still ongoing regarding the mysterious entility that saved the residents."_

"Ayako, isn't that your home star?" Mayu worryingly replied.

Ayako shook her head. "My parents...my parents, please god no..."

Ayako and Mayu rushed over to Tsubasa's office, their steps quickening with each passing seconds as beads of sweat flowed from Ayako's sideburns.

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa!" Ayako panted, her face that of anxiousness.

"Just in time, Ayako, I was about to call you regarding the incident at Summerstar. Your parents called up and they want to talk to you via video call. They are fine, no worries." Tsubasa reassured.

_**Video Call Terminal...**_

"Mom, Dad!"

_"Our dear Yukirin!" _

Ayako's tears of relief and joy nearly flowed out of her eyes as she covered her mouth with her right hand...

"Thank goodness...I heard the news over the TV and I'm worried sick! I am so worried..." Ayako cried.

_"Ayako, we're so sorry that we have not call you earlier but we dare not disturb you from your sleep. It's fine now..." _Mrs Kuroki shook her head.

_"Yukirin, it's good that you can still remember us despite all the troubles you have gone through. It's such a relief to hear back from our daughter after being apart for eight years..." _Mr Kuroki smiled in relief, trying his best to swallow the lump in his throat after the near-invasion incident.

"Mom, dad, please come to Akibastar! I could not bear to risk losing the both of you anymore! Couldn't we just resolve this eight years animosity about being an Idol, please?" Ayako pleaded.

"Of course, dear Yukirin! We have already planned to move to Akibastar, that's why we called on Miss Katagiri." Mrs Kuroki nodded.

"We figured that you have grown much, Ayako...And we just want to be reunited after such a long feud over one thing. DES's reign is at an end thanks to you and your friends' efforts. You have proved us wrong, so we might as well place that feud behind us; it's not going to do us good anyway, right?" Mr Kuroki smiled.

"Thank goodness...thank goodness...I'm so glad we can finally be together again!" Ayako wiped her tears, trying her very best to smile.

_**Hours later...**_

"You mean Ayako's parents are now safe and are coming to Akibastar via warp-drive? That's...that's a relief. Alright, thanks for the heads-up. Okay, bye." Chris placed down the telephone on her office desk.

"It's all over the news, Summerstar's invasion fiasco. Do you have any idea who's behind the thwarting of DES's invasion?" Katagiri Atsuko asked.

Chris smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "The news said 'Red cape, huge sword, and a huge gauntlet. Does that ring a bell?"

"You mean...?"

Chris and Alito nodded.

_**Meanwhile, at one of Akibastar's bar...**_

"Who's that red cape guy?"

"Wait, could it be that guy who thwarted..."

"It can't be such a coincidence, right?"

"But the news said that it's red-cape, huge blade, and a gauntlet that _is _big!"

A bulky armored warrior stepped into the bar, ignoring any glances from the customers as he approached the bartender. His footsteps vibrated with every step he took, his frown intimidated even the bravest of men in the bar, and his eyes brought chills to the meek.

The chains clanked as he walked, and the click-clacking noises of his armor parts vibrated along with the jingles of the chains.

"Bring me any drinks if you want..." a deep voice grumbled from the warrior himself.

"Certainly, sire." the bartender, who had short black hair, small nose, and appeared middle-aged with slight wrinkles on his face, nodded as he calmly reaches for a jar of sojou.

The warrior calmly drank the bottle of alcohol without any breaks or side-effects of in between, not noticing an alluring figure approaching beside him by his left.

_"I will pay for him and me...thanks." _

Wondering who would help him paid when he could have done it himself, the warrior turned to look beside him.

_Ayako..._

"War..." the sixth Yuki Kahiwagi simpered.

The Red Rider nodded. He was just about to reach for his skull pockets when Ayako shook her head.

"Please, just count it as a treat for me."

War exhaled deeply, unaffected by alcohol due to the Seven Seals, and nodded in thanks.

Ayako was not dense enough to know that the 'mysterious entility' that thwarted DES's invasion of her parent's home planet, was none other than the Red Rider himself.

After finding more about War's personality via his closest brother, Death, Ayako knew that War doesn't like too much attention and that the Red Rider was out doing what was supposed to be done - to not let the last of human's honor be destroyed due to the demoralization of Ayako, one of the 'Voice of Balance'.

Ayako blushed lightly and nodded as she remained quiet for the next hour, feeling safe by War's towering presence.

After an hour later, as War and Ayako were heading their seperate ways at the junction leading to the AKB0048 Dormitory on the left, and the HQ on the right, War spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"Thanks, Ayako, for honoring my wishes. I appreciate it." the Red Rider nodded as he took his leave back to the dormitory.

Ayako's tears nearly brimmed as she simpered once more.

_It is the sweet, simple things of life, such as honoring one's wishes, which were the real ones after all - A silent understanding..._

_"It's no wonder Death said that War is the most honorable of the Four..." _Ayako clutched her hands close to her chest.


	27. Omake: The Summer War!

_**Vollkommen: The Summer War.**_

_**What happened last night...**_

War decided to head back to the Forge Lands via the Warp-drive in the HQ's warp room.

"Ah, the Red Rider, I assume you wanted to use the warp-drive to warp back to your home-land?" Tsubasa, who was working overnight to analyse the damage assessment due to what happened earlier in the day, asked.

War silently nodded, giving a little grunt of approval.

"It will not be good for the Voice of Balance if you tire yourself." the Red Rider replied gruffly.

Tsubasa blushed lightly. "Thanks for your concern, War. But I don't seem to have much of a choice either, what with the election coming very soon and having to plan out the counterattack in the event of DES's invasion. I guess it comes with the territory."

War and Tsubasa were walking o the path to the warp-drive, when the latter heard a sharp, buzzing sound coming from her pad-book.

Tsubasa accessed the buzzing call when her eyes widened.

"Distresses call from the Kurokis..."

War tilted her head slightly; wonder wondering what it was all about.

Knowing that the Red Rider was a person of a few words, Tsubasa replied, "You know Ayako Kuroki, the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi, right? Before becoming part of AKB0048, Ayako fall out with her parents because they did not want her to be in danger due to DES's enmity with the idol group. However, after Ayako joined AKB0048 and become the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi shortly the Kurokis wanted to help Ayako out. Fearing that Ayako might not forgive them due to the fall out despite her cheerfulness, they managed to find me during one of our concerts in Summerstar and requested if I can keep tabs with Ayako."

"I assume that their relationship..." War frowned.

"Let's just say that I am acting as a messenger or some sort between both Ayako and her parents. Given that I am the Director of AKB0048, that significance increased. Both of them wanted to apologize but they thought that the other side might not forgive them. Fear, you could say." Tsubasa sighed as she accessed the distress call and her eyes instantly widened with shock.

The scenery recorded in the video call was shaking violently as sounds of bombs and jet engines could be heard, almost as if an air raid had happened.

Tsubasa and War could see a magenta hair women wearing light blue dress, white skirt, and red shirt jacket. She had rosy cheeks that were slightly discoloured amidst the chaos, sapphire eyes, and slightly advanced in years albeit looking alike Ayako.

"Mrs Kuroki, what happened? Mrs Kuroki, do you copy?! What's happening?" Tsubasa shot out, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Miss Tsubasa! The DES...the DES, the regrouped DES are invading Summerstar! Please, help us! The defences in Summerstar are compromised, and we need help!" Ayako's mother shot out in despair as the signal becomes disrupted and the video call screen becomes black.

Tsubasa clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Damn it...DES deliberately wants us to conduct the rescue mission in the middle of the night." She shook her head.

War frowned. He knew that the DES was deliberately conducting the attacks at night to tire the half-asleep Idols should they decide to commence with the rescue mission at Summerstar.

Tsubasa dare not risk tiring the idols in such a crucial stage where the elections were involved, but if AKB0048 did not take action Summerstar will be invaded.

Ayako, who was one of the Voice of Balance, will become a nervous wreck and will not be able to co-ordinate with the Idols.

AKB0048 would not be able to counter the DES and DGTO should they attack during the Elections, due to the immense amount of tension breaking the coordination of the Idols.

A dishonorable act that War himself could never tolerate...

War gritted her teeth as he clenched his Tremor Gauntlet and frowned in anger, his body surrounded with a red-hot aura as it intimidated Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, change the warp-drive destination to Summerstar instead."

Tsubasa's eyes widened in horror as her mouth gaped open. "Wait, what? You don't mean..."

War brought out his Chaoseater; he had returned the Armageddon Blade back to Ulthane after the Hikari Kimishima's incident. His skeleton-cladded blade glowed with the aura of deep red blood as growls of hunger could be heard deep within the blade itself.

"My blade hungers for the destruction of dishonorable people." War replied as the circular scar upon his forehead and his eyes glowed with an ominous presence.

_**Summerstar...**_

Debris was falling upon the lands of the once sunny skies planet as dark, ashen clouds consumed the white skies and the sun.

Bullets shot through the skies as screams and cries of despair tore through the skies, as cars and debris flew around from every place in the streets.

Residents were frantically running for safety as giant bipeds mechas marched upon the cities and gardens of Summerstar, the screams of despair filling the skies.

However, a sparkle could be seen across the skies and started growing in size as it descended upon the atmosphere.

"Commander, there's a big sparkle across the skies...wait, IT'S A COMET!" a DES commander screamed as he located the descending fiery comet.

The 'comet' unravelled itself as it slammed upon one of the runaway mechas and it fell to the roads, bursting into flames the impact with the mechas nullify a chance for a big explosion.

However, a smoky shockwave still raved through the battle grounds, throwing some civilians off unconscious.

Just as some civilians struggled to stand up and surveyed the situation, they lay their eyes upon a huge impact crater.

In the middle of the large, molten hole, lies a huge, kneeling figure holding a large sword filled with a blood red aura. Its eyes glowed white as dark red scarves flowed with the war-torn, polluted winds.

Its armor had layers after layers of thick plates, a kneepad with the shape of a two-horn demon, a multi-layered plate that begins from the waist down and has intimidating jagged designs. By its waist lay two medium-sized teeth. The armor also sported demonic-shaped shoulder pauldrons upon the wearer's shoulders. Black smoke surrounded the wearer's dark red scarf.

Two long strands of white hair could be seen trailing out of his hood as the figure picked itself up and removed the huge blade that was implanted next to him.

_**Back at the shrine located deep underground at AKB0048 HQ.**_

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock and awe over the scene she witnessed via the viewing orb that Sensei-Sensei summoned upon the altar.

"So this...is War's true armor...the _Legendary Abyssal Armor_. The armor that Death said all Four Horsemen wore forth in battle." she mumbled softly, staring in awe at the intimidating looking armor.

_"The Abyssal Armor, the Four Horsemen's ultimate war-gear; he or she who wears it is prepared to face anyone, for it is ritually prepared for one purpose - the destruction...of all enemies."_

Those were the words that War spoke when Tsubasa wondered what it was just before the Red Rider headed towards the Warp Drive.

Before long, several back-ups mechas threatened to shoot down War as he stepped out from the impact crater.

Bearing the Seven Seals, War roared in anger as he took a huge leap towards an approaching mecha and brandished his Chaoseater, completely augmented with his Legendary Enhancement - War's Glory.

Before anyone could say Jack Robinson, War impaled the target with his Chaoseater and sliced it in half as he does a sweeping slash, completely destroying the mechas and the pilot in it.

Abyssal Armor War extended his right hand and a arrow-tip hookshot quickly attached itself into another's mechas cockpit. He wasted no time in using the Shadowflight to boost himself over.

He drew forth the Tremor Gauntlet and hammered down his target in one single strike. The mechas sought balance but to no avail as War shortly smashed through the cockpit. In one fell swoop the Red Rider dismembered the DES pilot's spine with ease and crushes the mook's skull.

As the civilians managed to run away thanks to the diversion, the commanding leader of the DES Mecha pack gave orders to chase after the civilians escaping.

War instantly summoned his trusted steed Ruin, whom obeyed without hesitation at the familiar tug from its reins as it dashes ablaze into the chasing packs.

While riding Ruin, War could feel his Chaoseater growing stronger simply by feeling its pulsating hilt and the screams upon the skulls upon its body.

With three large swings, the entire chasing packs fell to the ground and the resulting explosion due to the fires ignited by Ruin killed them.

Tsubasa's eyes grew even wider. She knew that Death was the strongest of the Four Horsemen as he was the oldest, but she had never seen War's straight, simple, yet brutal attacks could be as devastating as his close brother's...

_"Three strikes...on top of a steed which gives him huge damage boost upon his Chaoseater? How strong is War? I know he is strong with the Seven Seals behind him, but what in all of lord heaven is this destructive power?" _Tsubasa gasped.

Without any form of hesitation, War rode forth into Tsubasa's given coordinates in Natsu Town, one mile from where he left off.

_**Natsu Town**_

After decimating any DES's mechas, tanks, and aerial units that stood in his way, War and Ruin approached the source of the despair signal.

With the help of Tsubasa's GPS marking system, War managed to rode forth into a detached house that is white with shades of brown bricks covering in intermittent spacing. The house was torn from the roof up thanks to aerial raids.

"So this is the Ayako household." War frowned.

_"The DES wanted to abduct Ayako's parents so that Ayako will be severely demoralized, breaking the Voice of Balance's coordination altogether!" _Tsubasa worryingly replied.

War charged up his Crossblade and threw it like a boomerang, its razor-sharp blades saws into its enemies with visceral accuracy and sadistic destruction as it destroys every approaching aerial units DES could sent.

Tsubasa was wondering why War wanted to lure the mechas and the aerial unit to the area surrounding the Kuroki's household.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of protecting the Kurokis?" Tsubasa shot out.

War levitates mid-air and surrounded himself with an aura that had a mixture of blood and molten lava. His eyes glowed red with rage as his body glows, and morphed into a huge molten balrog of destruction . It roared and destroy a portion of the aerial units and tanks due to the overloading of its circuits. Its molten, devil-like wings spreads across the air, dripping with blood, chaos, anger, and destruction.

The balrog's giant jaw has sharp, lava teethes, lava spikes, lava covered chests muscles, two-devil-like lava ears, and a long and huge reptilian tail. It drew out a long, giant, and jagged blade.

_"War's true form - The Chaos Form. Just his roar is enough to overload groups of aerial units and tanks. That's unbelievable..." _Tsubasa frowned.

War roared as he swung his Neo-Chaoseater thrice. With each swings of his blade, it slices through large amounts of aerial units, mechas, and tanks with ease.

The Neo-Chaoseater seared through the metals and fleshes of the mechas and pilots, absorbing the hatred, darkness, and drinking the chaos while igniting the skies and scorching the lands in his wake with molten lava and destruction.

No flashy moves, no gaudy cinematic, nothing. Just straight to the point, balls-to-the-walls destruction as War's Chaos Form destroyed every DES soldiers, tanks, mechas, aerial units, and even the spaceships that stood in his ways of protecting the parents of one of the 'Voice of Balance' and the civilians in Summerstar.

Chaos Form War left nothing in the enemies' wake, for none can survive the encounter that which was the molten beast of destruction itself.

After just a short five minutes, the molten balrog embroiled in total annihilation as he surveyed what was no more than a ashen filled land of dead DES soldiers, burnt mechas and spaceships; the entire assault team attacking DES were dead.

As he spread his molten wings of fire, the roar of victory from War's Chaos Form could be heard far and wide as the civilians involved in the firefight looked on in shock and awe.

Tsubasa looked on at which was the symbol of destruction...

_"Remind me never to piss off this guy. Never ever..." _Tsubasa's hands trembled lightly as she tried to swallow that which was fear itself.

_**Minutes later...**_

War powered down his Chaos Form as he surveyed the surrounding for any form of injuries within the victims involved. Fortunately, thanks to War's quick interference, the civilians managed to survive the invasion albeit varying levels of injuries.

The Red Rider approached Mr and Mrs Kuroki who were leaning on the entrance of their house, panting as they clutched upon their bleeding wounds on their wrists.

"Are you okay?" War asked the Kurokis in a firm tone.

Mr and Mrs Kuroki looked War, startled at the very warrior who single-handedly wiped out the invading DES army.

"Y...Yeah..." Mrs Kuroki stammered.

"I will make this short, your daughter is worried about you. Both of you might benefit from moving in with her in Akibastar." War frowned as he walked away.

"Wait!" Mrs Kuroki shot out.

War stopped on his pace.

"Thank you, brave warrior!" Mrs Kuroki shot out.

War nodded silently as he departed the scene of battle...

Tsubasa observed War and gradually found herself smiling.

_"An honorable warrior beyond means, one who does not expect any rewards whatsoever and_ _only sets off to right the wrong. Your powers, though destructive and scary in your Chaos Form, seems to be controlled well enough by your code of honor. With that kind of personality, DES will be in for a tough time indeed. Ayako's parents is safe, and so does Ayako. As the Director of AKB0048, I thank you..." _Tsubasa communicated.

"Know this, Tsubasa. Dishonor will be the very last thing on my mind." War frowned as his eyes glowed white.

_"Of that, I am more than convinced." _Tsubasa simpered.


	28. Omake: Shiori

_**Vollkommen: Shiori's truimph?!**_

_**Back in present time, an hour after War and Ayako headed to their separate ways...**_

Small, rapid, and frantic footsteps could be heard as a streak of green and high-pitched gasps made in intervals.

"Oh god no, please, why now? Why does War have to come back at this time of day?"

Shiori the fifth Minami Takahashi darted her eyes left and right, scanning the area for any signs of a huge red-figure with chunks of ornate. Cold sweat perspired upon her light blue workout clothes.

_"This is...War's power? Those powers, the ones I have seen yesterday when I sneak into the shrine to see why Tsubasa was still awake, are War's full power? Fuck me...and I insulted Death's abilities by underestimating him in the Crucible Arena. Death and War are close brothers, right? Crap." _Shiori took quick, albeit deep breaths as she knocked on the door to Chris's office.

Nothing happened.

"Great...fine time for them to help out Nagisa and Chieri with Ushimiya and Tsubasa." Shiori shook her head in exasperation.

_**AKB0048 HQ Training Room Number 2**_

When Shiori arrived at the room, she heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Chris, Alito, Nagisa, and Chieri having breaks as they sat beside one another in a bench across the room.

"Really? Those eyes of your Absolution and Fists of Elhazar can 'see'? I thought that was just used for shooting those shockwaves that you unleashed!" Chieri tilted her head.

"I didn't expect it either, but I guess this is its power. I mean, these weapons were created eons ago back in the Four's dimension, and not much is known except for it being originally belong to Absalom." Chris simpered.

"Third sight, maybe? I still remember a Chinese legend about a particular Erlang Sen. A Celestial Immortal with third sight as his special power because he has a third eye in his forehead." Alito followed.

Chieri and Nagisa was just about to know more about the Celestial Deity when Shiori interrupted them.

"Erhmm...um. Chris, Alito..." Shiori cleared her throat.

"Oh hey, Shiori! What brings you here?" Alito wondered.

Shiori sighed. "Well, I was wondering if you are having some spare time. We gotta talk."

Chris looked at her watch and nodded shortly after.

_**Locker Room**_

"Shoot." said Chris.

Shiori took in a deep breath, exhaled deeply, and nodded.

"Alright...I will make this straight to the point." Shiori grabbed both of Chris's hands, much to the latter's shock.

"Please, help me think of a way in saying 'sorry' to War and Death!" Shiori huffed.

"Huh?" Chris and Alito wondered.

Shiori managed to collect her breath before continuing, "Look, I admit that I sorta scoff at Death's ability when I thought Death couldn't prove Mikako's innocence and even mocked him before he started the crucible wave. Death isn't a person of utmost patience, am I right? With War by his side, I'm in deep trouble, right? Wouldn't War's anger get the best of me because he cared for his brother very much?"

Chris wondered, "What makes you think that way?"

Shiori sighed. "Well, it all started last night. I'm having the runs and have to answer nature's call. When I was coming back after that..."

_"Damn...must be something that I have eaten earlier. What a relief that's gotten out of my system." Shiori heaved a sigh of relief._

_Shiori was walking across the HQ corridors, about to head back to the Dormitory building, when she heard a loud rumble sound coming from the shrine._

_"What the hell? Who's stupid enough to sneak into the shrine in the middle of the night?" Shiori frowned as ran to the shrine room._

_When she reached the shrine's entrance, Shiori decided to sneak in and surprise whoever was sneaking inside the shrine._

_With her small stature, Shiori deftly sneaked into the main shrine hall at the center of the hall. She hid behind a thick, red structure pole and tilted her head to allow herself enough sight to see what was in front of her._

_"Eh? Why is Tsubasa here? She seems to be looking at something in a viewing orb. Isn't that Ayako's homeland Summerstar? And that figure..." Shiori's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the daunting, red cape figure in the viewing orb. _

_War, destroying the DES's troops that were invading Summerstar with ease using his Chaoseater._

_"DES were invading Summerstar in the middle of the night...and War is screwing them up like flies..." Shiori trembled as she broke into a cold sweat._

_War shortly morphed into his fearsome Chaos Form. The sound vibration made by the Chaos Form's stomp popped Shiori out of her skin, and the molten balrog's roar nearly burst Shiori's eardrums._

_Chills went down her spine as her pupils shrunk into a singularity._

_"W...What is that?! War's monster mode? What the fuck?!" Shiori trembled._

_Within minutes, the indomitable, molten beast of destruction wiped the floor with his Neo-Chaoseater._

_Shiori's breath quickened and her eyes become wider and wider, shaken by fear. She felt her soul been shaken by the sheer grip of War's Chaos Form ._

_"What...in all of Jesus's name is this..." Shiori stammered._

Shiori exhaled deeply once more. "That beast...That is War's alternate form, right? I mean, he just wipes the entire floor! That made me fear for my life! War's brother is Death, right? I offended Death...so does that mean War will rip me to shreds?" Shiori shivered.

Chris and Alito chuckled.

"W...What? It's not funny, Chris and Alito! I mean, Death and War are close, right? Plus, with Death's power and War's short temper..." Shiori shook her head.

Chris patted Shiori's shoulders. "You're worrying way too much, Shiori. They wouldn't really care so much about your previous assumption for them."

"But...just in case, ya know?" Shiori pouted.

"Just tell the truth." Alito replied.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that if I confess what I have done, I will see the light of day?"

"If you tell the truth, you won't have to remember the guilt that was tugging at your heart every time, right?" Chris replied.

"Yeah, I won't have to remember anything because I will be dead by then!" Shiori crossed her arms.

"It will piss them off first, but they won't kill you. They are warriors of honor, and they will not kill that which is part of the Voice of Balance. Besides, they are confident about their abilities, I doubt they will be pissed just by one simple comment." Chris reassured.

"Okay...assuming they won't care, I still couldn't shake that thing on my mind." Shiori sighed.

"That's what Chris said, saying the truth will rid you of 'that thing' - your guilt." Alito simpered.

"Chris, Alito, having a chat? Oh, Shiori..."

"YIKES!...D...Death!" Shiori 's hair became bushy as beads of sweat flowed profusely out of her hair.

"What?" Death looked disinterested.

"KKKYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Shiori screamed in fright, beads of sweat flew out of her hair as she crashed through the wall and ran away.

A sweatdrop could be seen on Death's hair as he looked at Shiori, his eyes became squiggly, dumbfounded.

"What the hell...What's wrong with Shiori? She ran like a woman possessed." Death asked.

Chris chuckled as she tried to explain what Shiori recounted earlier.

Death did a facepalm on his mask. "So much for jumping the gun..."

_**Cafeteria**_

"LET WAY, LET WAY, LET WAY!" Shiori screamed and waved her hands frantically in mid-air as she ran through crowds of staff members of the HQ.

On the other side...

Clinks of metal could be heard on his boots as War was heading to the locker room in the training floor via the cafeteria. He had planned to visit Death to practice scythe moves.

Many staffs of the HQ were looking at the daunting Red Rider with amusing eyes. Most were shocked, and some were giggling at War's huge size, some were even discussing if War fits the description in the news earlier.

Not that War would care anyway. For him, his job is done for the day and he needs to brush up his skills. After all, a warrior's life is never easy, despite being simple.

Then again, War's thoughts wander back to the smile that Ayako wore upon when thanking him.

Eons after eons, the only type of smiles he had met were the deceitful, cunning, fake, cold, or even sadistic smiles.

However, he somehow could feel that Ayako's smile...was _genuine._

Not a cunning smile like that of Samael, Lucifer, Lilith, and Abaddon. Not even a cheeky, deceitful smile like Ulthane, but a sweet, genuine, and even an innocent smile.

A genuine smile of gratitude, of someone who had missed her parents for so many years and finally got to reunite after those gruelling troubles.

His name might be War, an element of conflict, chaos and destruction, but ever since the Charred Council's demise and the White City had won the True Armageddon, he had mused on the values of humanity.

Since the human race in the Four's world was resurrected thanks to Death's effort, War had been silently observing how the humans unite together in displaying their resilience despite the demons.

Working together with the White City, Chris, and Alito to slay the Prime Evil, humanity have since proved themselves worthy to maintain peace in the Third Kingdom.

The past is the past, but War could never forget the lesson that the human race is able to stand on their own two feet.

Deciding to keep his thoughts until he met up with Death, War picked up his pacing. That is, until he saw a bolt of dark green running straight to him.

***BONG!***

"Uhhh...I'm seeing stars..." Shiori rubbed her head as she tried to refocus her sight, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the daunting figure in front of her.

Her vocal cord froze, she tried to speak but to no avail. Cold sweat once again broke out of her forehead as her forehead turned blue with fright.

"Are you okay, Shiori?" War asked.

The fifth Minami Takahashi dragged her butt as she backed up bit by bit. She raised her right hand in a straight line, her body still trembling with fear.

"D...D...Don't come near me!" Shiori exclaimed.

War frowned, looking dumbfounded as he continued advancing towards the green-hair idol.

"I said don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you, please! I'm sorry!" Shiori closed her eyes in fear, thinking that she would be smacked for insulting Death.

However, she felt a gentle tap upon her shoulder. As she slowly opened up her eyes, she saw War extending his metallic right gauntlet.

Shiori's breathing slowed down as she looked at War, then looked at the gauntlet.

After a moment of consideration, Shiori turned her head on the other side and closed her eyes as she extended her right hand. She felt a firm tug as she felt War's warm, rugged, and the metallic gauntlet helping her up.

Shiori opened up her eyes widened, rather surprised that War didn't 'punish' her.

"Why are you afraid of me? You didn't do anything wrong." War firmly asked in a low, gruff voice.

Knowing that the Red Rider's tone of speaking, any form of avoiding the subject will be suicide. Shiori took in a deep breath, mumbled a few inaudible words of prayer, placed her palm together in apology, and...

"I'm sorry, War! I'm sorry that I insulted your close brother Death when I doubted his ability in using Phasewalker, and in the Crucible when he's getting ready to prove his powers! Please, forgive me!" she shot out.

Silence reigned, the only thing audible was the frequent drips of water from a partially leaked pipe from some distance, and the flapping of War's robe.

Shortly after, Shiori heard a slow chuckle, which escalated to a hearty laugh. She looked at the Red Rider. _War...was laughing? _Shiori thought.

After the laughter died down...

"Do you think that I will take it to heart, Shiori? We are confident in our abilities far enough to not let some insults get the better of us." War smirked.

"You...you're not blaming me?" Shiori wondered.

War waved his Tremor Gauntlet.

"I'm quite surprised you're able to taunt Death even. Aside from me, Chris, and Alito, no one has ever dare to face him and speak their minds. It's fine to be sceptical when they are from other dimensions."

"You do...taunt your brother often?" Shiori gasped.

War nodded. "Death once teamed up with me to destroy something that would disrupt the Balance eons ago. After the battle, his homeland is at a mess. He requested my help, but I rather follow him to danger any day then to help him."

Shiori widened her eyes in amusement. "R...Really?"

"Do you think my brother would really rip you apart from this petty comment? Death and I have been much worse." War grunted.

Shiori heaved a sigh of relief.

"Besides, Death wants to find you. He said something about wanting to thank you. Without your accusation on Mikako, Death would not be able to prove her innocence and they would not be a couple. Mikako's gratitude brought them closer." War nodded.

Shiori's jaw hit the ground.

"WHAT?! Death and Mikako...COUPLES?!" Shiori exclaimed as her eyes became squiggly.

"Enjoy that triumph of yours." War grinned as he walked away.

"And Shiori..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for helping Death. You made him somehow happy, albeit indirectly." War nodded as he returned his usual, solemn expression.

Shiori blinked for a few seconds, then pumped her fists up in the air...

"YYYEESSS!"

War continued walking without turning back, grinning to himself as he heard Shiori's self-cheer.


	29. Omake: Beauty and the Beast - Part One

_**Vollkommen: The Beauty and the Beast - Ayako and War! - Part One! **_

_**7.00 PM - Corridor to cafeteria**_

"So Ayako's parents are back. That's good...Those DES chose a bad time to piss off War." Strife chuckled.

"Man, that's not fair! I want to have some piece of the furious fun!" Fury pouted.

"You will get yours when DES and DGTO in times to come." Alito chuckled.

"They had better be..." Fury huffed.

"Say...where's Death again? Minding his own business I believe." Strife wondered.

"Death is visiting Mikako now. He passed the time in HQ earlier on as the hospital's visiting time was temporary over." Chris replied.

"Yay me...first is me, and now Death got struck by Cupid's arrow. What is this, Valentine's Day for Horsemen?" Strife rolled his eyes.

The rest chuckled heartily.

"Well, at least you have something on your mind aside from the mundane tasks of just 'maintaining the balance' from outside influences." Chris winked.

"Well, that isn't a bad idea. I mean, Tomochin is pretty...Still can't believe that Mikako and Death were getting together. Good for him. Heh." Strife grunted.

"I'm willing to bet War is next!" Fury grinned.

"Oh, c'mon! War is a stoic, serious, honorable warrior! How can he even be affected by the affairs of the heart?" Strife interjected.

"Oh? Things aren't as simple as ABC." Alito chuckled.

"You think so?" Strife sounded amused.

"Only time will tell." Chris shrugged.

Strife recalled how Ayako's face was filled with relief, gratitude, and blushed at the person's description who rescued Summerstar.

_"Wow...Ayako and War. And just when I thought life couldn't get ANY crazier." _Strife sighed.

_**Cafeteria**_

Strife's eyes lit up when he saw Tomoyo waving for him.

"Well, this is where we part ways for now. See ya ladies later." Strife waved goodbye.

"Just look at Strife, all cheered up. And to think that eons ago, he's still pretty much a horseman that angst about small things all the time!" Fury chuckled.

"When you have someone who can accept him for who he is, no surprises. Tomoyo is pretty much cheerful, optimistic, and a simple girl." Chris smiled calmly.

"I'm bored...Death is dating with Mikako, Strife is going out with Tomoyo, and War is doing god knows what. BORING!" Fury yawned.

"Well, our schedule is over for today. And given that our practice time for tomorrow will be starting late, do you fancy some shopping with Katagiri, Nagisa, Hikari, and Chieri?" Chris winked.

"Heh...even we women need some day out! Alright!" Fury grinned.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mr and Mrs Kuroki, along with Ayako, walked into the cafeteria. The sixth Yuki Kashiwagi had introduced her parents to the HQ a few hours earlier.

"And this is the cafeteria, where the AKB0048 Idols gathered here chat about the day's work, happenings, gossips, and eat." Ayako simpered.

Idols from different generations, statures, and ages were crowding around the cafeteria, having drinks, chit-chatting, and even a few laughs over certain gibberish.

There were staffs from different divisions of AKB0048 HQ having their conversations within one another, throwing cheeky or serious glances now and then. Some even make hand-signs, as if to signify something important.

"Wow...that is lively!" Mrs Kuroki gasped in awe.

"Well...I'm glad that our daughter is well taken care of. That's a relief." Mr Kuroki agreed.

Mrs Kuroki scanned the area and shortly after found a figure that stuck out from the rest.

_War._

He was sitting alone among the sea of crowds, but it was easy to see because of the big sword that was the Chaoseater.

Mr. and Mrs Kuroki wanted to approach War to thank him properly, but Ayako tugged their hands in time.

"Don't...War prefers that he not be glorified in fame." Ayako shook her head.

War caught sight on the Kurokis, nodded gently, and went back to fixing his prosthetic gauntlet.

Mrs Kuroki saw that Ayako clasping both of her hands on her chest while looking at War, a shade of red spread across her cheeks, and chuckled.

War was not that stupid either. People normally looked at his stature and thought that big size means a klutz, stupid, or even just plain all brawl and no wits. However, it did not take War long enough to see how Ayako was feeling...

_Ayako was having a crush for him._

It was not the kind of crush that was seen as a typical school-girl crush, oh no it was not.

War knew that Ayako had a crush on him because she felt extremely grateful that he saved her parents from DES's invasion.

Her parents meant a lot to her, so it was natural to feel affection and gratitude for the person who saved them, right?

The problem was, he was a Nephillim, and Ayako was a human. He did not mind, but would Ayako be able to accept his 'bloody' past?

Besides, as a Red Rider who only loved fighting honorably, what was love to begin with?

_**Late at Night - Balcony in AKB0048 Dormitory - Ayako's room.**_

There was something about him...

Charisma, maybe?

Despite his solemn personality, there was something that attracted Ayako to War.

She could not deny it, couldn't she? Despite his unusually big, masculine appearance, he was not like any kind of your typical 'superhunk' that people saw on TV showing off their muscles or whatsoever.

Was it because of his powers? Was it because he looked just like a complete badass?

_No. _She thought. She knew it had to be more than skin-deep. Because even after discarding any thoughts of War being powerful, him being muscular and well-built, there was still something that made him stood out from your typical 'superhunk'.

Was it because of his integrity, his honor?

After all, if there was one thing that War would never do, it was dishonor.

With honor, comes integrity. With integrity, comes, equality, reassurance and eventually, safety. Wouldn't that be a reason for love as well?

She found herself chuckling in a goofy manner. There was no denying it, she was in love that which was destruction, blood, savagery, integrity, seriousness, and honor itself.

"Love is strange, isn't it?"

Ayako turned around and saw her mother standing next to her on the balcony...

"Your roommate Mayu let me in, just want to check how you're doing. Mayu did say that you were acting kinda strange today and it ain't hard to see why." Mrs Kuroki chuckled.

Ayako chuckled. "Strange, isn't it? In love with an embodiment that represents destruction, honor, savagery, blood, and justice."

Mrs Ayako simpered. "Well, love is strange sometimes. As with your dad too."

"Your beloved?" Ayako wondered.

"Mmhmm. When I first met him, I was only twenty. Up to this point, he's much of a protective person and a brawler when we first met at university. Sometimes, you might just fall for a person for some weird reason, but when is love ever normal?" Mrs Ayako nodded.

_"Who's that person sitting on the far east of the classroom? He looks kinda slightly bruised." the then young Mrs Ayako, also known as Mesa Kuroki, wondered._

_One of her classmates with long brown hair, Rina, shrugged._

_"You mean Yoshiki? Jeez, he's one of the infamous brawlers in schools. I mean just look at him, occasionally picking fights with certain gangsters outside of other institute. Sick and tired of seeing 'em fights. I urge you not to interact with him, you're gonna go through a lot of crap if you're labelled an 'accomplice' doing so." Rina huffed._

_Yoshik's hairstyle was ruffled from the recent fights he had been. His side forehead was bruised and cuts could be seen on his arms. Wounds could be seen from his knees, the red wounds tingled Mesa's spines with shock._

_Yoshiki looked at Mesa and grunted as he looked away from Mesa's line of sight. The male student's eyes widened when he felt a slightly damp cloth on his hands. Mesa was beside him, smiling gently._

_"Clean your wounds, it's not going to help you if you fall sick from it." _

_Yoshiki looked at the slightly damp cloth and at Mesa's simpering smile. He blushed shortly after._

_"T...Thanks, I guess."_

"Wouldn't you believe that despite the warning from my fellow mates, I still think that he's an interesting young soul back then. Still was back then and still is now, even when the Entertainment Ban kicked in." Mrs Kuroki chuckled.

"I never knew dad got involved in so much fights! Is he okay back then?" Ayako gasped.

"Of course he is! Sometimes, a single act is enough to make sparks fly..." Mrs Kuroki nodded.

_Lunch time back at Taiyou University..._

_As usual Yoshiki was alone in his seat, eating bread. The room was empty as it should be during lunch time._

_He was so used into eating alone during recess, that he was shocked when he saw someone placing a bento on his table._

_The male student looked up..._

_"M...Mesa?" _

_The red hair female student simpered as her eyes met the 'brawler'._

_"May I sit with you?" Mesa spoke softly._

_Yoshiki gasped lightly, and felt a warm patch over his cheeks._

_"S...Sure."_

_Both Mesa and Yoshiki did not talk for the remaining time they could spare in recess, but Mesa could feel a sense of warmth on her chest as she blushed and simpered._

_Yoshiki remained rather speechless throughout, blushing._

_When both finished their bentos, Yoshiko blinked his eyes several times in a short span._

_"T...Thanks, Mesa...I appreciate it."_

"Day after day went by, and we have lunch with each other every day since he's constantly alone at that time. Gradually, he constantly turned up for lessons in time. I'm happy for him as a result. You can say that my smile encouraged him. Soon our silent interaction with each other was peppered with conversations about our school work, and even chatting casually about our parents. He opened up to me and as our grades gradually improved, our smiles encouraged each other. He was still a slight brawl by then, but only because he wanted to protect me." Mrs Kuroki blushed happily.

"So...dad is just like War?" Ayako looked on in amusement.

Mrs Kuroki winked. "You will be amazed how small things can make a huge impact on people's lives as much as big things do. We fell in love with each other as we encouraged each other to excel in studies and be successful at what we do. The most important thing is not to change his integrity and what make him unique, though. He still stutters from time to time and will fight against people who dare to mess with me. It's very cute I have to admit."

"So you don't mind me having the potential to..." Ayako wondered.

"I'm sure that as long as you respect each other, it will all unravel itself in times to come. Love has no hard or fast rules, Yukirin. Seeds of love can be planted due to someone saving your life, impacting your life, or even helping out in situations that you thought it's a lost cause. Just go with the flow because in the end, we will accept your decision and free will." Mrs Kuroki gave Ayako the thumbs up.

She continued, "Besides...Yoshiki is just like War - you might think that they like to fight, be angry, or have personality that most mainstream think is 'beastly and bloody', but things aren't what it seems. Just show War the respect he deserves, it will come down good in time." Mrs Kuroki smiled.

"Even when his name is War? A name that's associated with chaos and destruction?" Ayako looked on hopefully.

"I'm sure he won't really kill everything, besides, he's an honorable soul. When love comes to play, past misdeeds shall never be the reason for determining whether a person is worth for romance or not. It's your choice now, Yukirin, go for it!" Mrs Kuroki grinned.

"Thanks, mom!" Ayako embraced her mother tightly round her waist as the former rested her head on the latter's right shoulder.

_"War...thank you for indirectly allowing my mom and I to catch up with the lost times we have. I guess i can safely say, I have fallen for you..." _Ayako blushed blissfully as a soft smile flashed across her face.


	30. Omake: Beauty and the Beast - Part Two

_**Vollkommen: The Beauty and the Beast - Ayako and War Part 2!**_

_**Rooftop of AKB0048 Dormitory - At the same time...**_

War and Death were leaning against a wall, looking at the star-studded skies.

"So Mikako will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, right?" War spoke.

"Mmhmm." Death nodded, grunting in content.

"That's good. Congratulations, brother."

"Hm?" Death wondered.

"For having a girlfriend who's able to accept you for who you are."

War was looking at his huge prosthetic gauntlet's skull engraving, frowning as he tapped at the metallic body of the gauntlet itself.

Death looked at War, observed at how the Red Rider observed his gauntlet, and chuckled.

"Honestly, War. Don't be afraid to spill it out; someone has a crush on you, right?"

War managed to keep his calm, sighed, and nodded. He was just this relaxed whenever he was around Death, his siblings, Chris, and Alito.

"Well, if it ain't a surprise. We all have to move on in our lives eventually. That will not stop us from protecting the Balance, but we have to do something other than doing this job, isn't it?" Death shrugged.

"Yeah...The Charred Council is gone, and the past is the past. Our job as the horsemen remains but it's more relaxed now..." War agreed.

"Tell me, War. You must be worried about your status as a warrior might be a turn off to the Kurokis, ain't it?" Death wondered.

War's eyes was raised slightly, enough to let Death knew that he got it right.

Death waved his right hand. "It wouldn't really matter, I doubt they will see you as odd even if you're a Nephillim."

"Why do you think so, brother?"

"I'm your brother, War. Of course I would know about how you feel no matter how subtle it is." Death boasted.

"Huh?" War wondered.

"I met Mr Kuroki earlier just when I'm about to head to the dormitory's rooftop." Death replied.

_**Ten minutes earlier - As Death headed back to the Dormitory from Akiba Hospital.**_

_"Um...Are you the one they called, the Pale Rider as Ayako mentioned?" _

_Death stopped on his track and turned around to see who would address him in an formal manner._

_"Oh, Mr Kuroki. Words has spread fast in AKB0048 about your reunion with your daughter. Congratulations." Death nodded._

_"You're welcome, Pale Rider." Mr Kuroki simpered._

_"I assumed that it's not for simple reasons that you seek me. Is it about War?" Death asked._

_Ayako's father widened his eyes. "How'd you know that?"_

_Death chuckled. "A daughter or a son's happiness is a parents' happiness. I was about to locate War during my visit to Mikako at the hospital, so i used my crow Dust to locate my brother. Turns out that Ayako and War were departing at the junction. My brother thanked your daughter in respecting his wish of not gaining unnecessary attention, and Ayako blushed happily. If it isn't a crush, or love, I don't know what is." _

_Mr Kuroki smiled. "Well, I won't beat around the bush then. War isn't a typical human. And I know that Ayako has fallen for a demon angel hybrid who saved our lives. It will be nice if you could help your brother know that it's alright to be with her; I'm sure both have met each other more than we do, right?" _

_Death raised his eyebrows in amusement._

_"That...was something. To be frank, I thought you were going to reject Ayako's relationship to be with War." _

_"Ayako is a good girl and I trust her judgement. It's only because of DES and her safety that we have arguments over her participation in AKB0048, but even then my wife and I trust her judgement. The only reason we dared not contact each other for eight years was because both sides thought they might not forgive the opposite sides. Besides, it doesn't take long to know War as he's a warrior of seriousness and honor. First impressions counts." Mr Kuroki chuckled._

_"And there I thought you're gonna accuse my brother of being a bloodthirsty, savage, and an angry albeit honorable beast just like how Heaven and Hell viewed him back in his dimension." Death grunted._

_"We do have a bit of reservations initially. I mean, his Chaos Form is quite scary. But savage as he is, he's honorable. And I guess that's more than enough, for nothing in this world is more important than honor and integrity!" Mr Kuroki nodded._

_"Thanks for the good words about my brother, Mr Kuroki." Death nodded._

_"Look, in the end, my daughter's happiness is the most important. After that near-death experience at Summerstar, I couldn't bear to lose my daughter anymore. I trust her judgement, and I couldn't be more right. I'm not kidding when I say that your brother is an honorable soul - few can keep promises as big as wanting to save Summerstar alone and not expecting anything attention. Good luck there, Pale Rider." Mr Kuroki saluted._

War looked at his prosthetic arm, clenched it, and found himself smiling subtly.

"Our job as the Four Horsemen has been lightened up since the True Armageddon ended. Though that won't stop you from doing your job properly or even change who you are, if your name is any indication, I suppose it might be worthwhile to learn about love. I mean, hey, never expect myself to fall for Mikako either." Death chuckled.

War exhaled deeply. He knew that his main job was to preserve the Balance even when the True Armageddon was over, but Death was right. Perhaps it was about time for War himself to learn something new, for he could not just be a sitting duck forever, right?

"Love...huh? I might represent honor and anger, guess I have to learn a lot more about human emotions."War chuckled softly.

Death grunted proudly as they held his right hand with War's left.

Suddenly, the Red and Pale Rider squinted as they saw an ocean blue glow.

A winged Kirara hovered above them, holding a small card upon its cute little hands.

"Miuuu?" The Kirara tilted its head extended its hands, handing the letter to War.

The Red Rider looked at the small piece of paper, and smiled shortly after...

"Good luck, brother. Bout time you learn something new without changing your values..." Death chuckled.

War nodded, grinning.


	31. Omake: AKB0048 Amusement Fanfare Part 1

_**Vollkommen: AKB0048 Amusement Fanfare Part One - Mayu's Worries and the Reaper Horror!**_

_**Next morning...**_

Mayu was brushing her hair when she saw Ayako humming in quick intervals, twirling around in her casual pink dress and flashing a huge smile.

"Wow...you're unusually sparkly today! What happened?" Mayu wondered.

"Really? I'm really nervous!" Ayako giggled nervously, blushing upon her cheeks.

Mayu smirked as she crept close to Ayako.

"Aye...ya in love is it?"

Ayako blushed beetroot, nodded quickly, and giggled.

"Hey, hey...who's that lucky person? Is it one of your fans?" Mayu grinned.

"Mayuyu, there's no need to tease me about that!" Ayako sheepishly smiled.

"Aw, c'mon! It's a day off for today, and I'm so envious about you getting a date!" the cyborg pouted.

"Just a clue, please!" Mayuyu needs to know who's that lucky person!" she continued.

After many pestering...

"Okay, okay! Hahaha...He has the same personality as you, holds a huge sword, wears a red cape, and has white hair." Ayako simpered.

Mayu's eyes widened as she heard 'red cape'.

"Wait a minute...you don't mean...?!" she placed her hands on her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

Ayako gently nodded.

Mayu's jaw dropped. She could not believe that it was the second time she saw an idol in AKB0048 dating a Horseman from the Four.

"First is Tomoyo, and now is...you?! Look, not that I'm objecting you or whatsoever, but aren't you afraid that his anger will scare you? I know you have seen me flaring up a couple of times before, but the Red Rider's anger could even scare me; he destroyed the entire DES team invading Summerstar!" Mayu replied.

"Cliché as it may sounds, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. War is honorable; I don't think he will become violent for no reason so long as I respect his wish." Ayako simpered.

Mayu closed her eyes as she collected her breath. "Okay...but I don't feel kinda easy, I might need time to adjust to this fact."

Ayako tilted her head, looking worried.

"Mayu, I know you're worried that I'm dating with the Red Rider. I'm willing to accept his personality, but please don't tell me that I'm gonna lose you as a best friend!"

Mayu pouted. "Well, even if War wouldn't hurt you despite his 'anger management', I'm gonna go through the whole day without you. What a bummer."

"I promise you, he's not going to be a complete beast. Things may not be what it seems, isn't that what Chris told us before? Besides, I will be back soon, rest assured." Ayako winked.

Despite Mayu's slight doubt about War's 'anger management', but given that War helped out Ayako's reconciliation with her parents, she chose to believe Ayako's decision for once.

Mayu nodded.

_**Cafeteria - Breakfast.**_

"What happened, Mayu? You ain't eating much pepper steaks today." Chiharu wondered.

Mayu placed her right palm on her cheek as her right arm leaned on the table, twirling her fork. She chopped her fork into the steak several times as her eyes looked distant enough, her usual bubbly smile faded into a mixture of boredom and melancholy.

"Eh? Nothing..." Mayu sighed.

"Ayako's not here...did you and Ayako got into a fight?" Chiharu asked, her tone became that of worry.

Been the blunt cyborg girl she was, Mayu blurted, "Ayako is dating the Red Rider, War."

The eighth Haruna Kojima widened her eyes in amusement. "War? You mean that badass warrior who doesn't talk too often? Ayako 's a pretty lucky girl!"

"Yeah, badass warrior? I'm still slightly worried about War's anger management. He seems like a vessel that bottles up anger every time, ready to explode. After all, he used Chaos Form to slay all of the DES invading Summerstar! I know he isn't bad but, Chaos Form spells 'Rage'." Mayu shrugged.

"Chaos Form? Nah...how can he transform into a DES slayer machine? Maybe Death, because he's _the Reaper,_ but War?" Chiharu chuckled.

After Mayu showed Chiharu the data collection that Tsubasa had collected the night before yesterday.

By the end of the video, Chiharu's eyes became bloodshot and widened with shock. Her seductive smile faded into that of chattering teeth.

"T...That balrog-esque beast...IS WAR?! I thought that beast was War's pet back when it appeared during the Stalkers' invasion!" Chiharu shivered.

"You see now? I'm not saying that War he's bad; after all, he's an honorable soul. It's just that despite his honorable personality , he can savagely crush enemies as long as they piss him off. I'm worried if Ayako accidentally changed War's code of honor through love, she might not survive. I know things ain't what it seems, but..." Mayu sighed.

"Mayu...War isn't as bad as his name suggest."

"Chris?" Mayu and Chiharu shot out in surprise.

The Maiden of Absolution and Alito waved hello as they sat beside them with their steaks and bubble teas.

"War is a person with honor. Were it not for his code of honor, he wouldn't even protect the humans during and after the True Armageddon." Chris asked.

"Why?" Mayu and Chiharu wondered.

Chris and Alito looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, we did tell you that the Four Horsemen were betrayed by the Charred Council because they conspired against the Four, right?" Alito said.

"During Mikako's first day in hospital?" Chiharu wondered.

Chris and Alito nodded.

"The Charred Council ultimately betrayed the Four, but War was betrayed first. The Charred Council knew that the apocalypse would be triggered early by Abaddon, but couldn't command the Four to stop Abaddon yet because there's no evidence to prove it. They therefore sent War to Earth alone and accused him of kick-starting the Apocalypse, knowing full well that he would do whatever he takes to clear his name." Chris explained.

"During the True Apocalypse, War couldn't trust anyone aside from us. Despite his stoic appearance, he was traumatised by the Charred Council's betrayal because he remained constantly loyal throughout and yet they betrayed him in the end. It's through Death and our confrontation with War, telling him that it isn't worth getting into a rampage about, that we managed to stop his anger from exploding into an all-out rage. In the end, all War wants was at least someone who he can trust aside from his brothers." Alito gently spoke.

Silence fell, only the chirps of bird reigned until...

"Yeesh...betrayed by someone who was supposed to be looking out for any signs of balance's destruction? That seems...harsh." Mayu replied.

"The Charred Council pulled off a dick move...I have to agree with you on that one. But still, that really hit 'em hard, isn't it?" Chiharu asked.

"His honor kept him up." Chris replied.

Chiharu and Mayu looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, as I have said earlier...he isn't bad. He's not bad, honorable even." Mayu replied.

"It's okay to be a bit intimidated by War's appearance once in a while, but all he wish is the freedom to do what he wants so long as it's within his code of honor. He's trying to learn the human culture, now that the Four Horsemen's job is relaxed to a large extent with the end of the True Armageddon two years ago back in their dimension. Savage as he is, he's well-respected even till now thanks to his integrity." Alito smiled.

Mayu sighed. "Let's hope so. He looks like someone that no enemies should mess with him, so let's hope Ayako is safe."

"That Chaos Form, though, is kinda scary. I mean, that balrog is him..." Chiharu shivered.

"He used it only when he's in a pinch. So there's no need to worry about his balrog-esque form." Chris reassured.

Mayu shrugged as she gave a grunt of approval.

"Well, I guess we should go to Akiba Hospital now. Mikako is going to be discharged today." Chiharu smiled, wanting to cheer up Mayu.

"Well, that's something to look forward to. Good thing to see that Mikako is getting better." Mayu nodded.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Thanks for waiting up on me, Death." Mikako blushed happily as she met the eldest of the Four Horsemen.

Mikako was wearing a white, silky shirt and a olive-green short that covered her knee-caps. Her simpering smile elected a chuckle from Death.

"It's good to see that you're up and running, Mikako. I have to be dead honest...you look really nice..." Death simpered.

Mikako blushed and giggled. "T...Thanks, Pale Rider. That's a really nice pun!"

"Well, it's not as if honesty can be living things right?" Death chuckled.

The fifth Minami Minegishi chortled. "That's a really nice compliment, Death..."

Death grunted in elation.

"Say...You're going to keep your early departure from the hospital until later?" he tilted his head.

"Mmhmm."

"Well...I suppose it's your call in revealing the news. I'm not sure where to go for our date, to be honest." Death shrugged.

"There's a carnival in the Akiba amusement park south-east of Akiba City. Wanna head there? It's been sometime since I have been in the fun land several years ago!" Mikako grinned.

"Carnival, huh? Should be interesting...Why not?" Death replied.

"Mii-chan!"

"Morning, Mikako! What the..."

Chiharu and Mayu, with Chris and Alito following along, waved hello to Mikako when they saw the Pale Rider...

"Well, if it ain't Chiharu and Mayu. Nice to see that you're coming along to welcome Mikako back to team AKB." Death grunted.

Mayu's jaw gaped wide open.

"The Reaper...dating Mikako?" Chiharu followed.

Death raised his eyes, looking puzzled. "Okay...is there a problem with it?"

Chiharu blinked a few times, and gradually burst into a deafening laughter that shook the nearby visitors passing by.

Death, Mikako, Chris, and Alito looked at one another and shrugged.

_**Akiba Amusement Park**_

"So, this is one of the place where humans go to have good, clean, fun...It's good to see them enjoying life as they meant to be." Death calmly spoke.

"All the more it makes our final counter assault upon DES even more crucial. No one wants to see this place reduced into a battle field filled with corpses..." Mikako wistfully shook her head.

"Why is it so?" Death wondered.

Mikako simpered sadly, took a couple of slow breaths, and replied, "Years before Chris and Alito's appearance, I have met many corpses as a result of poor living condition under DES's push-it-in-your-face laws."

The fifth Minami Minegishi exhaled deeply and shook her head as she continued, "At times, I even wondered if all the efforts we have placed among AKB0048 are for nothing. I admit...there are times where I felt completely hopeless. For seventy-seven years, other AKB0048 members that came before me have gave up their lives to fight for freedom. After I ran away because I thought AKB0048 has got the formulae of unleashing the Novae wrong, I tried to help as much as I can to those who are needy while constantly evading DES's attention. I just have to keep on going, right?"

"We're not completely helpless, Mikako. You might not be able to save all, but that doesn't means you can't try. There's no use in blaming yourself for the things you can't do...Besides, you have done well getting yourself that far into the journey. Rest assured, Mikako, those DES or whatsoever will not hurt even a strand of humanity in this dimension." Death frowned.

"Of that I can be certain, Pale Rider...Isn't that why people said, 'Death brings Hope'? With you around, I can be assured we're going to kick some serious ass together!" Mikako simpered.

"That's what I want to see." Death grunted in satisfaction.

Once they are inside the amusement park...

"That's a really vibrant surrounding you have there...Now I see why this is called 'amusement park'." Death's jaw created a silly grin.

Mikako giggled.

"I'm sure I know which part of the park that will amuse you."

"Oh, really?" Death raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Meanwhile, on the another side of the group...

"Ahahahahahahahaha..." Chiharu back arch back and forth as she was laughing.

"Chiharu has been laughing in intervals since...I guess even without DES, our world is still gonna get rocked upside-down." Mayu pouted.

"Well, at least they didn't affect your life in a bad way." Chris chuckled.

Mayu shrugged. "Well...I guess I can live with it as long as their powers did not overload my analytical systems."

"Because they are too epic for you?" Alito giggled.

"First off is Death's dominance over the crucible, next is Strife shooting six bullets all at once in six target boards, followed by Fury's Hellfire, and now War's Chaos Form. I have said it to Ayako and I will say it again, if my mind hasn't been blown back then, I will have now!" Mayu rolled her eyes.

Chris and Alito chuckled along.

After Chiharu calmed down from her intermittent laughing spree...

"Aw, c'mon! They are going to come good later. I mean, we have much supernatural entities living in this world already. The Kiraras, the Center Nova, and even Dualium examples of those." she grinned.

"Well...that should calm me down for a while..." Mayu shrugged.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Death and Mikako stood before a tall house that was made of dark teak, with cobwebs and a dark blue curtain that gave off a haunted howl inside, with chilly winds slightly shivered Mikako's spine in amusement.

"Ghost House? I presume there must be some necromancy going on?" Death wondered on in amusement.

"To tell you the truth, I love horror elements most of the time. I don't know, it just make me intrigued." Mikako grinned.

"The thrill of being scared?" Death wondered.

"Yeah! That, and the satisfaction of overcoming them! Though to be fair...you would probably see it by now; a fake one." Mikako nodded.

"Well...I love to be amused once in a while." he amusingly replied.

Mikako giggled.

_**Inside the House of Horrors.**_

The lighting was dim, and wooden platforms creaked from time to time, and the dimly-lighted surroundings with howling winds served to add to the atmosphere of horror. It was as if the house was devoid of life, and ghosts surrounded the corridors and the rooms thereafter like a wasteland of death.

And then, _Death._

"Have to admit...if there was ever a place I could make my second home in, it'll be here. Perfect for my ghouls to live here peacefully." Death grunted in satisfaction.

"Really?" Mikako asked in amusement.

"Of course, I'm starting to enjoy the atmosphere."

"That's great! I thought you're going to be bored in here because you know the ghouls are just fakes and meant to jump out in certain timing to scare people, which is what I liked."

"Well, to its credit, it does a decent job. It's too bad I have seen way worse and am not scared of those either." Death shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yup. Let's see...**Bheithir**, **Corruption, Grand Abominarions**, **Charred Councils**, **Lucifer**, **Samael, Achidna the Shadow Spider**, monsters from the Abyss like **Wraiths and Liches**, the **Dead King**, the **Chancellor** of the Dead King, **the Swarm zombies**, the **Suffering beasts, **and even the **evil ghouls** of the Dead Kingdom. And those don't even make up a tenth of what I have saw that can scare humans more than those usual supernatural creeps in here." Death boasted.

"Geez, you're a really cocky person, eh?" Mikako grinned as she stuck out her tongue cheekily.

"Well, that comes with the territory. I'm the master of necromancy, so that should be no surprise." Death spoke calmly.

Out of the blue, a single-eye demon with wrinkled face popped out from the ceiling!

"GUH!" Mikako shrieked as she held herself close to Death with her arms.

Death could feel a warm blush spreading across his cheeks as he could feel the warmth of Mikako's cheeks. He was rather lucky that it was hidden by his mask.

Despite that, Mikako could see Death's widened eyes when the former held the Pale Rider close, and she giggled sheepishly.

"Well...that's sudden." Death replied.

"Sorry if that shock you..." Mikako apologized.

Death shook his head. "That's okay...I'm shocked but, I guess it isn't that bad...I appreciate it." he blurted.

Mikako's eyes went wide and blushed as a smile gradually spread across her face.

"I guess that means we both won, one way or another."

"And why is that?" Death wondered.

"The thrills of being scared for me, the atmosphere of a desolate wasteland for you, and...the romantic atmosphere for the both of us." Mikako giggled.

Death blinked for a few seconds and chuckled along, with Mikako bursting into a laughter as she embraced the Pale Rider once more.

"I don't think it's a wasteland if it's useful for me." Death chuckled.

"Gee, I thought you will never figure out!" Mikako smirked.

However, the scares became diluted as the pop-ups became more and more predictable for Mikako.

_**At a four-way junction...**_

"You ain't scared of them anymore? We've only been in this huge house for ten minutes." Death asked.

"Well..." Mikako twirled her right leg casually. "you can say that when I got thrilled by jump scares without screaming like a sissy enough times, I will get kinda bored. Besides, it isn't really scary as much as it's about the _timing in which those 'scary' elements appeared._"

Mikako's eyes then widened; she had a brainwave.

"Can I see what do you look like in your Reaper Form? That spectral face of yours?" she asked.

"Eh? What for?" Death tilted his head, wondering.

"Well, the thrill of being scared without screaming like some little girl for no apparent reasons!" Mikako winked.

"I take it that you love splatter films and horror elements?" Death raised his eyes in amusement.

"When I'm young, I have done lots of horror movie appreciations. 'The Eye', 'Ju-On', 'Mirai Nikki', 'When Ghosts Cries', and 'Wax House', they got me uptight, thrilled, and never failing to bring chills up my spine! Call me crazy, I just love to be thrilled by them, and the badass feeling that I get whenever I overcome them!" Mikako beamed.

Death decided to entertain Mikako.

"Oh...I would love to see that thrilling face of yours when I bring upon the chill down your spine!" Death taunted.

"Oh, yeah? If it will freeze my spines, then bring it on!" Mikako grinned.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Sonata doesn't like this place at all...those creepers scared the jeepers out of me!" the twelve-year old girl shivered as she held her red-hair sister Kanata close.

"Just hold my hands firmly, Sonati! It won't be that hard, isn't it?" Kanata pouted.

Just earlier on, Kanata, Sonata, Suzuko, Makoto, Akira, and Mimori Kishida the eighth Mariko Shinoda, made a bet regarding how long a group of two could hold out inside the house of scares.

"Fine time to agree to Akira and Mimori's bet about lasting long inside the House of Scares. Y...You know I'm not that confident about that...that thing!" Sonata shot out.

"W...Well, it's not like as if it's real, right? Besides, we can at least prove to Mimori that we can take scares like a pro!" Kanata pouted.

"Ya...more like you wanna have a free treat of soda ice cream for the top three people who could stay in the House of Scares long enough!" Sonata stuck out her tongue in protest.

The Shinonome twins could feel a sudden burst of chilling wind as tremors rumbled through the floor, causing them to lose their footing.

"OW! Sonata's bum hurts!" Sonata winced as she rubbed her hip.

"What the heck...how in the world is this happening? My skins getting all bumpy." Kanata shivered as she picked herself and Sonata up.

_"Kanata? Sonata?"_

"Eh? Shiori-sempai?" Kanata's eyes widened with surprise as she saw the short, dark green hair idol.

"Shiori-sempai, what brings you here?" Sonata wondered.

"I was in here too when I heard the both of you yelping in pain after falling down. I figured I should join you both in finding the exit of the mansion...I guess..." Shiori's eyes darted left and right, scanning the area while laughing sheepishly.

The howling, creepy winds grew stronger and stronger as their hair stood up, frozen in fright.

Goosebumps rose up from their skins as they held their hands together.

"S...Sonata wants to...to get out of here!" she stammered.

"Let's get the hell out of here...I figure we have been in here long enough, I guess?" Kanata suggested.

"Yeah...let's! I bet Akira won't actually last as long as us. I mean...it's been fifteen minutes!" Sonata shivered.

Quickened steps could be heard echoing throughout the corridors as Shiori, Kanata, and Sonata tried to retrace their steps to the entrance.

The burst of cold wind became stronger and stronger until they reached the four-way junction, where they saw an ominous, hooded figure with shrivelled, bone-like wings.

The figure emitted a faint yet eerie green light as metallic clanks of lanterns chained around its waist.

"W...W...What is this?" Kanata stammered.

Mikako heard Kanata's stammering voice and looked over the figure's shoulders.

"Shiori! Kanata! Sonata!" Mikako waved hello, her face looking really thrilled as a grin was etched upon her face, cold sweat streaming down her forehead after being treated to the thrilling encounter with the figure itself.

Shiori's eyes widened as soon as she saw Mikako behind the foreboding figure and smirked.

"Ah ha! And I thought it was for real, turns out to be a person in a grim reaper costume! Don't try and pretend to be death, you self-centered, gratuitous jerk!"

Without heeding any warnings from the Shinonome twins, Shiori grabbed the figure by its right arm.

Shiori's eyes went wide, covering its hood, there was just nothing...

An empty black space; a void of nothingness...

Its front metallic waistband was decorated with skeletal ornaments and the lanterns gave off a soft clanking sound that echoed through the corridors.

It was as if Shiori at once knew who that ominous figure was...

"Ehheheheheh...Um...please, don't mind my previous statement, please! I didn't mean to do this!"

As the hooded figure drew closer and closer, Kanata, Sonata, and Shiori's legs turned jello as its face of nothingness drew closer and closer.

They knew that the figure was not just a fake statue..._it_ _was the real deal..._

"BOO."

_**Entrance of Scare House...**_

"Welp...eighteen minutes. This house sure is huge!" Akira pouted.

"Hold on...I can hear quickened paces!" Mimori shot out.

Soon enough, Mimori and co could hear the ascending pitches in the screams until they saw Kanata, Sonata, and Shiori running out of the House of Horrors gasping and panting as if their lives depended upon it.

"Yeesh, that was long enough. Eighteen minutes!" Mimori grinned.

"Eh? Shiori? What brings you here?" Akira wondered.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN SHALL WE VENTURE THE HOUSE OF SCARES!" the panting girls angrily screamed at Mimori and Akira.

"Aw, c'mon! Is it really scary that even Shiori herself will be scared stiff? There's a reason the Scare House is in the Amusement Park." Mimori grinned.

"Well, if ya don't believe us, why don't you go in and see for yourselves! Ya made the bet in the first place right?" Kanata chided while panting.

"Really? What did you see in this place that scared your wits off?" Akira amusingly taunted.

"R...R...Reaper's Face! THE REAPER IS GONNA REAP US! SONATA DOESN'T WANT ME SOUL TO BE REAPED!" Sonata cried.

"I'm telling you, it's real! What else are we screaming at you both at the top of our lungs?" Shiori chided.

Akira and Mimori looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think it's just a coincidence, eh? Anyswitch, I think it's our turn to see if we can survive this 'Scare House', eh?" Akira winked.

"Even if it's a reaper, I guess it must be a thing that pops out with precise timing! I'm a masochist, so I am so thrilled!" Mimori excitedly shot out.

"I tell you, it's true! We're not going to lie, wouldn't we?" Kanata shot back.

Mimori and Akira simply dismissed their claims as coincidence and went inside the house, starting the second part of the bet...

Chris, Alito, Chiharu, and Mayu approached Kanata and co after they heard the screams.

"What happened, Kanata? Why are you panting so heavily along with your sis and Shiori?" Chris asked in concern.

After hearing what Kanata, Sonata, and Shiori recollected, Mayu found herself turning towards the opposite direction and started giggling genuinely after seeing Sonata's frantic hand waving.

_"Well...perhaps he may not be that bad in keeping this little critter in check, especially with the way she's been eating my extra servings every breakfast." _Mayu chuckled.

_**Back in the Scare House**_

"How could it be that there is a reaper out of nowhere? It's a scare house, for god sake! We're not going to be screaming plainly by some random things that popped out of nowhere!" Akira grinned.

"I sure do enjoy a little bit of pain once in a while...hehe..." Mimori followed.

A burst of cold wind, however, caused goosebumps to rise out of their skins instantly.

The duo looked at each other and begin laughing nervously, a bead of sweat fell from their hair; what could possibly go wrong?

"Nah, that's just a haunted atmosphere will feel." they dismissed.

_**Five Minutes in...**_

_**Along one of the corridors of the Scare House.**_

"Eh? Mikako! You're already discharged from the hospital after a few days? I thought the nurse in charge of you said slightly more than a week!" Akira raised her eyes in amusement as she and Mimori bumped onto the fifth Minami Minegishi.

"Well...sometimes healing might be faster, I guess it's miscalculation." Mikako chuckled.

"We could have fetch you by then, but I guess it's good that you're up and well, Mikako! We have been anticipating your full return back to AKB0048." Mimori grinned.

"Thanks, Mimori..."

"But...surely you must have someone to accompany you, right? It's not like you come here alone." Akira wondered.

Mikako giggled as she shivered slightly.

Akira raised her eyes in suspicion. "Are ya hiding something from us, Mii-chan?"

"How'd you gals know that I have someone to accompany me?" Mikako blushed.

"Well, it's not as if you're going into the scare house alone, right? And judging by your blushes...hey, tell us about your date!" Mimori winked.

Mikako's giggle turned into a devious smile. "You sure you wanna know who's with me? It's going to make the both of you jump off your skins, literally!"

"Hey! They don't call me the 'warrior' of AKB0048 for nothing!" Akira smirked.

"Well, my 'sexy' pheromones could possibly charm them away in no times flat!" Mimori placed her hands over her head onto her shoulder, posing sexily.

Mikako shrugged in amusement.

"Okay..." she snapped her fingers.

Air current rushed through the hairs of the trio as their nerves tingled with the impending arrival of whoever was with Mikako.

An eerie green light could be seen through their line of sight.

"Why do I get the feeling that I have seen this light before..." Akira 's eyes widened as a huge air of suspense begin to hold both Mimori and her.

As fast as they begin to think, the familiar figure that Shiori, Kanata, and Sonata described appeared in front Mikako amidst the black mist inside the scare house.

The figure spread out its wings as Akira and Mimori's eyes shrunk, having realized what Shiori, Kanata, and Sonata had seen earlier...

"T...That Reaper...accompanied...accompanied you?!" Akira felt her last sense of courage slowly slipping away, replaced with a shrivelling fear.

Mikako simpered as she nodded in earnest.

Akira and Mimori nervously laughed. "Nah...we have seen a lot of those hooded figures with no faces at all. How could it be that it's still shrivelling our spines to this day?" Mimori replied.

The hooded figure bends over to the two girls as Mikako took a step beside the figure.

_"For a masochist like you who think releases 'sexy' pheromones, I think you know just by my voice...who i am." _

"A...A faceless figure?" Mimori rebutted.

The hooded figure's face which was filled with darkness and nothingness, where everything was null and void, suddenly materialize into a skeletal face with no flesh, no eyes, no nose, and sharp, incising teethes. Its entire face glowed an eerie, icy blue.

"Does 'Death' sound familiar?" he smirked.

Akira and Mimori instantly collapsed into the floor, overloaded with too much far upon their tingling spines.

"I guess that makes me the bravest of 'em all, eh?" Mikako grinned cheekily.

Death's Reaper Form looked at the fainted girls and shrugged.

"Heh...looks like it does." Reaper Form Death chuckled.

"I gotta admit...I was completely feeling the chills up my spine when saw your real face of your Reaper Form! Thanks for giving me the real thrill of my life!" Mikako blushed happily.

"Trust me, there's plenty more where that came from if you visit my world." Reaper Form Death chuckled.

"Really?" Mikako's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yup...We have to get this two ladies out of this house first, though."

Mikako embraced Reaper Form Death; she had always wanted to visit scary places where she could get her thrills and spills in her escapades after she graduated.

_**Outside of the Scare House...**_

"It has been six minutes...Hey, there's Death and Mikako!" Chris waved hello.

"Wait...why are they carrying Akira and Mimori? They fainted?" Chiharu gasped.

"Damn...Akira's bone mass sure is massive! Need some help here!" Mikako shot out.

Shiori, Kanata, Sonata, Chris, and co rushed on to help Death and Mikako.

After placing the unconscious bodies of Akira and Mimori in a shade...

"So Mikako has discharged from the hospital, that's a relief. Welcome back, Mii-chan!" Suzuko simpered.

"Thanks, Suzuko!"

"Wait...I swear I saw the Reaper minutes ago! Unless..." Shiori shot out as she, Kanata, and Sonata looked at the Pale Rider.

"Reaper?" Chris wondered.

Death shrugged. "I guess you can say...they're reaped off their bravery for a while. No harm done, I suppose. Besides, i didn't mean to scare them too much."

And summoned his pale horse Despair. "Let's go, Mikako. Do you want to see the Dead Plains that you have been asking for?" he winked.

Mikako held Death by his back and waved goodbye as Death slashed a huge interdimensional portal, galloping away in the pale horse Despair.

While the rest looked at Death startled, Chris and Alito grunted in amusement.

"Well...I guess it's good that Death has fun every once in a while, shocking people and citizens alike. No harm done..." Chris chuckled.


	32. Omake: AKB0048 Amusement Fanfare Part 2

_**Vollkommen: AKB0048 Amusement Fanfare Part Two - Strife and Tomoyo Itano - Likeness much?**_

_**Earlier on...**_

"So that's your home...I gotta say, it's quite oriental from the looks of it." Strife nodded.

"Trust me, your mind will be blown once you have seen my family!" Tomoyo cheekily grinned.

"Oh, really? My mind isn't filled with explosives, mind you." Strife chuckled.

Tomoyo chuckled.

_**Minutes later...**_

"What the..." Strife's eyes widened as his pupil shrunk when he could not believe what he was seeing in front of him.

There were three woman figures, that looked virtually similar to Tomoyo, with the only difference being the clothes they wore.

The woman in the middle wore a dark purple kimono with a dark red waist cloth wrapped around her abdomen, and a similar hairstyle of a long blonde hair just like Tomoyo. She, however, wore glasses.

The woman in the left sported a light green Kimono, with slight wrinkles on her dimpled cheeks, and a slightly paler blonde with a bun.

The woman on the right was the wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with light blue shorts. She had two heart-shaped earrings and a slightly lighter blonde hair.

Strife blinked several times as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm.

"So...which is which?" he asked.

Tomoyo giggled. "She's my mother," she replied as she pointed towards the woman in the middle, "she's my grandmother," as she pointed at the woman to her left, "and this is my sister, Tomoka! All of them are Tomomi Itano prior to me." as she pointed at the woman to her right.

"My...my! So you're the Strife that Tomoyo and Tomoka have been talking about!" Tomoyo's grandmother simpered as she gently cupped her right cheek with her right palm.

"Ah...The White Horse Rider Strife! It's so nice to meet you again. Tomoyo must be a pretty lucky soul, eh?" Tomoka grinned.

"So you must be one of the Four Horsemen who helped my daughters during the Stalkers invasion...Thank you." Tomoyo's mother bowed slightly.

"Um...uh...you're welcome?" Strife blinked several times.

Tomoyo giggled. "Don't worry, Strife was still absorbing the fact that we look nearly alike!"

"Oh my...I sure do hope we don't blow the Horseman's mind!" Tomoyo's grandmother chuckled.

"My head doesn't have explosives, unless you count shooting myself in the head as one." Strife shrugged.

The Tomoyo Itanos burst into laughter at the White Horse Rider's dry wit.

"You really use your words well, Strife! You got me there!" Tomoka laughed.

"Have no worries, Rider of the White Horse, you will get used to it soon enough." Tomoyo's mother chuckled.

Strife looked at the Tomomi Itanos, shrugged, and sighed. "Well...as if I have a choice. If not for the clothes, I could swear that the four of you really looked alike."

The Tomomi Itanos chuckled once more.

"Welcome to our world, Strife!" Tomoyo simpered.

_"Yeesh...right back at me...heh. As if the Four's world is not weird enough. What an interesting life I'm living now." _Strife grunted.

_**The Itano's Residence**_

Strife heaved a sigh of relief, he managed to recognize the four Tomomi Itanos without too much hassle; he wasn't called 'The Marksman' back in the Four's world for nothing.

_"And I thought my mind will be blown, literally, for a second here." _Strife grunted.

"So...all of you are Tomomi Itanos before Tomoyo, right?" Strife asked.

"That's right, we are all members of AKB0048 under that name prior to Tomoyo's coronation as the eleventh Tomomi." Tomoyo's mother simpered.

Strife looked at the four Tomomi Itanos and shook his head vigorously for a second.

"I'm still...amazed at how the four of you look alike...Not going to kid here, but...wow..." Strife squinted.

"It's the tradition of AKB0048, and as we're all under the same name Tomoyo Itano, we're trained to be like her. You can say that the training allowed us to look more like her since we're under the Tomochin line." Tomoka replied.

Strife looked at the scroll that the mini-altar right behind the Tomomi Itanos. "I assume that must be the scroll carrying something in connection with Tomomi Itano, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yup. We constantly carry them with us because they contain steps on how to be like the first Tomomi Itano."

"One of which must be petite mouth, right?" Strife blurted.

The Tomomis nodded and simpered.

"I have to admit...this is a very interesting culture in the human world. Or it might be because I have little interactions with them back in my world, except during the True Armageddon. Interesting..." Strife raised his right eyes in amusement.

"Oh yes...speaking about your world..." Tomoyo's mother tilted her world, wondering where Strife lived.

"I lived in a dimension where the Kingdom of Heaven, Hell, and Man resided. Of course, all the demons have been destroyed after the True Armageddon, the major ones. Only the White City and the Kingdom of Man remained, with the Dead Kingdom to balance things out." Strife explained.

Tomoyo's mother raised her eyes, puzzled. "I have read an article regarding the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse once. Forgive me if I touched a raw nerve there, but ain't your name...Conquest?"

Strife sighed and shook his head. "That's different dimensions for you. Yes, technically speaking, it's Conquest. But that name is given to my Phantom Horse. My name stands because I am constantly irritated at every single things back in my world, including my brother's order."

The Tomomis shivered a bit.

"Sorry if I raised my voice for a second. I guess old habits die hard, huh?" Strife toned down as he shrugged.

"Oh my...someone who speaks his thoughts plainly! I love that amusing side of you." Tomoyo's grandmother chuckled.

Strife looked left and right. "Sides? I don't see any sides there. And I never know you can eat thoughts if they taste plain."

The Tomomis burst into laughter once more.

"Well...I was expecting you all to be angry about my dry talk." Strife shrugged.

"Nah...we really like your dry wit. Tomoyo is right, your wit is really dry, but we like how you're blunt!" Tomoyo's mother chuckled.

"I will take that as a compliment, if you so please." Strife chuckled.

_"Huh...so the human race ain't as 'weak and pathetic' as Absalom said. Heh...something I can agree with Death..."_

The White Horse Rider found himself laughing along, despite for different reasons. The Tomomi Itanos wondered why Strife laughed all of a sudden.

"Nah...it's nothing. I'm just thinking that there's a fact that I agree with my brother, and we don't usually get along." Strife grunted.

"Oh..." The Tomomis replied.

_**Several minutes into the conversation...**_

"You're of the angel and demon blood? Wow...we have many supernatural forces everywhere, but that's a first!" Tomoka gasped.

"Yup. Me and my brother's main task, thanks to our Nephillim blood, is to preserve the Balance by any means necessary. AKB0048 is the Voice of balance, so rest assured that we will help you shoot down those Destroy Entertainment bunghole pricks!" Strife clenched his fists in determination.

"Of that we can be certain, Rider of the White Horse. You saved both of my daughters single-handedly during the Stalkers invasion several days ago. I thereby thank you." Tomoyo's mother smiled.

"Just doing what I have to do, madam. I'm glad to have met Tomoyo too." Strife chuckled.

"Ah yes...you and Tomoyo. There isn't a need to be embarrassed about your relationship with each other." Tomoyo's mother simpered.

"You ain't backing down just because I'm not human at all?" Strife's eyes widened.

"Not at all. Tomoyo always seems to be happy whenever she brought up topics regarding you. As a mother, I can clearly see that she has grown interest in you thanks to your sarcasm and wit, and your dedication to get the job done; protecting the Voice of Balance. Even if your figure isn't like any normal human being, I can see why Tomoyo loved you very much - ultimately, it's your honesty." Tomoyo's mother chuckled.

"Heh...and here I was thinking that you will not be able to accept me because I am some sort of a extraterrestrial being from the other dimension. My apologies for speaking bluntly; during my few contact with humans before the True Armageddon back in my dimension, factors like wealth, social statuses, or even races affects whether a person is eligible for love or not. I know there are some people who ain't like that, but those are few and far in between. I'm glad to see that I'm being proven wrong for once." Strife grunted.

"Tomoyo has told us everything about you and of course, your worries regarding your relationship with Tomoyo. The mask of yours, right?" Tomoyo's mother wondered.

Strife looked at the eleventh Tomomi Itano, who nodded her head gently while flashing her petite smile.

"Well...there's no point in hiding my face forever. Like how Death showed Mikako his face, I will show mine too. I get if you might reject me after; this is the Itanos culture after all. It has nothing to do with wealth, race, or any social indifferences whatsoever." Strife shrugged.

The White Horse Rider took a deep breath, and exhaled deeply.

Several mechanical clanks could be heard as his mask slowly opened up and soon enough, the Tomoyo Itanos gave off a short gasp.

His face had slight wrinkles on her face, most particularly on his cheeks and his forehead. The several scratches and wrinkles upon his face signified the amount of battle and hardships which he had seen and participated.

The face was something that only belonged to a battle-hardened warrior.

His yellow glowing eyes toned down its brightness as his real eyes were revealed. A pale green irises and dark green pupil, with a look of seniority. His cheeks has two dark rectangular markings.

He did not look at all like any stereotypical good looking Prince Charming that they saw in movies as of late. In fact, he did not look even _half as close _due to its battle-hardened scars that Strife bored upon during the eons he had been in his world.

'Well...I'm sure I have shocked you all with the way I looked. My Nephillim-like face." Strife sighed.

Tomoyo slowly brought her right hand over the White Horse Rider's face. It felt rough and rugged, not even a smooth spot could be felt.

_"The scars of war...the experiences he went through...the frustration he has been." _Tomoyo smiled sadly, her eyebrows drooped slightly as her eyes became gentle.

Strife's eyes widened, he was expecting Tomoyo to be slightly disgusted by his war-torn face.

"Geez...I thought you will shriek away because of my face." Strife sighed.

Tomoyo simpered wistfully. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting much. You looked like my father, except if it's older. Far older..."

Strife nodded.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, Strife!"

The eleventh Tomomi Itano grabbed both of Strife's hands.

"Haven't I told you before? I rather have someone with a mask and be themselves, then to have someone which looks like my dad but lie and hurt our butts off."

Strife looked at Tomoyo's mom, grandmother, and Tomoka, who gave him a reassuring smile, something that really shocked him despite keeping it to himself.

"Surprised? There's a lot of males out there that looked like my husband...but that's when we see their characters inside them. You certainly fit in. I trust my daughter's judgement, Strife. Your face simply tells one of a warrior who has seen through years and years of war and hardship." Tomoyo's mom smiled.

Not that it was a bad thing, though...In fact, he was more than relieved. Relieved that at least he was being honest about his face, his emotions, _everything..._

Someone who was able to accept him for who he was.

"Thanks for accepting a non-human like me. You have my thanks, Tomoyo Itanos." Strife simpered.

"You're welcome!" the Tomoyo Itanos flashed their petite smiles.

Strife sighed happily. _"Life isn't that bad after all...a breath of fresh air after eons of chaos I have been through. A fresh air I'm willing to breathe."_

_**Later on...**_

_**Temple Grounds...**_

Strife looked at both Redemption and Mercy and found himself grinning.

Tomoyo Itano slowly approached the White Horse Rider, simpering.

"Still finding it surreal, isn't it?" Tomoyo chuckled.

Strife chuckled. "Yeah...Still can't believe that my pistols have brought me thus far. From the time when I was born, to the time when I become one of the Four, to the time when we have to deal with the Abomination Vault, to the time when we deal with the Prime Evil, and finally...now. Eons, Tomoyo...it's been eons. Why wouldn't I think it's surreal?"

Tomoyo brought her right hand to Strife's cheeks once more.

"Strife...thanks for being honest about your feelings for me. I don't care about how aged you look; you don't look too bad either too. What's important is that I feel really happy whenever I'm around you, even when we got to know each other for a few days."

"Ain't you always happy?"

"I just feel so much happier with you around. It's...it's just something I can't put my hands on." Tomoyo chuckled.

"Promise me, don't ask why, alright? How the mind works, it's a mystery for sure even when it is your own. Fate, maybe? I might be freed from my duty as a 'Horseman' and a life ruled by 'Chaos', but I guess there's fate to be reckoned with. I'm sure you know by now what my fate is, eh?" Strife simpered.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Actually...I should be the one who should thank you, Tomoyo."

"Huh?"

"All my life, I thought that mine was just something filled with blood and destruction. I thought that my purpose in this life is just to rage about anything small, and even destroy anything that comes in my way except for my brother Death in the name of the Balance. But I guess if I'm with you..." Strife grunted, "I think I can do something more without losing myself at all."

Tomoyo embraced the White Horse Rider, flashing her petite smile.

"I will want you to show me the joy of being in the human world, will you do that for me?" Strife asked.

"Do you think I will deny you that chance?" Tomoyo winked.

_Over at the other side of the corridor connecting to where Strife and Tomoyo were..._

"They're so cute together! Tomoyo, you lucky sister!" Tomoka pouted.

_"Tomoyo is always happy, but since Strife's appearance her smile becomes brighter and effervescent. I guess Tomoyo has found that 'special someone' she has been hoping for." _Tomoyo's mother simpered.


	33. Omake: Beauty and the Beast - Part Three

_**Vollkommen: Beauty and the Beast Part 3 - War and Ayako!**_

_**At one of the corner's near the Amusement Park, where there's least human traffic.**_

_**At the same time when Shiori, Kanata, and Sonata were scared off their wits...**_

Ayako's steps was light and effervescent, humming a cheery tune and holding two tubs of popcorn on her arms, as she approached a foreboding red-cape figure.

"War, you want some popcorn?" Ayako smiled cutely.

The Red Rider saw the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi's smile, nodded and smiled subtly as he received his tub of popcorn, which he accidentally burst it due to his gauntlet's immense strength.

"Oops..." Ayako gasped.

War grunted as he loosened his clenched palms to show the popcorns that was in the popcorn container; his gauntlet was large enough to hold all of it.

Ayako giggled. "I guess you use too much strength..."

War shrugged and chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, it's rather cute..." Ayako followed.

The Red Rider nodded gently as he shoved the entire popcorn pile into his mouth hastily.

"I assume...that must be how humans eat snacks, huh?" War simpered.

The sixth Yuki Kashiwagi giggled as she took out her handkerchief.

"Here, let me help you wipe off the oily butter smeared on your face..." Her smile as soft as that of a shortcake.

War's eyes widened slightly in surprise; in some other time, he would be flaring up due to his temperamental nature due to the several weird looks that other people gave him prior and during that little event. However, he did not.

In fact...he found himself grinning; he was _appreciating Yukirin's offer to help him..._

"I take it that this is a sign that you're warming up to me, right?" War smiled.

Yukirin was slightly taken aback at War's relaxed personality. In her mind, she was ready to take a step back in the event the Red Rider might flare up.

Not that she had any problem with the current predicament now; in fact, she liked it.

"You must be surprised at how I could speak to you in such a relaxed tone, when it is only reserved for my brother Death, Chris, and Alito...right?" War asked in a lowered tone. A gentle, yet, deep, lowered tone.

Ayako blushed slightly, smiled, and nodded.

"I guess it must be your smile." War simpered.

"Huh? My...smile?" Ayako tilted her head, wondering.

War exhaled deeply, the fallen leaves that scattered in front of War were blew away instantly.

"To tell you the truth...eons after eons have passed, and this is the first time I have seen a smile as genuine as yours. All the time, the smiles I have seen are devious, cunning smiles. Smiles that I know I could not trust, for I have known them too well. The White City, the Dark Kingdom, you name it...I have seen it. But not something like yours." War confessed.

Yukirin smiled wistfully.

"You lived eons after eons in Chaos, Darkness, Blood, Violence, and Demise...Wouldn't you feel as if you are not used in seeing people who are genuinely happy despite the odds?" she replied.

"Not really." War admitted. "You are sincere and willing to make people happy. That soul of yours radiating with pure light, light that you wanted to share with everyone, and reserving a special part for a special someone, right?"

Knowing that War is a Nephillim, one of the few supernatural beings aside from Kiraras who were able to see a person's emotions, Yukirin nodded and beamed.

War sighed, and Yukirin responded, "I know what you're thinking...Why would I be thankful and fell for someone who represents Destruction, Rage, Blood, Anger, Savagery, and Conflict, right?"

The Red Rider's eyes widened with surprise at the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi's change in personality from a jubilant girl, to a maternal-like woman.

Yukirin simpered once more. "Honor."

War stared at the princess-like adult, raising his eyes.

"You don't feel like any stereotypical people who do things just to get their due reward. You do it because you honor your values. Your brother told me about you, and I can see why you're the most honorable among the four. You respect people's wishes, you fight fair, you always complete a task without expecting much, and most importantly, you are truthful and reliable despite your stoic personality...I just felt safe when I'm around you...I just do." Yukirin blushed gently.

"Even when you know I have a chaotic past?" War wondered.

"My parents appreciate your help. They meant a lot to me, as I have wanted to reconcile with them during my time in AKB0048, but I'm afraid they might not forgive me. That's when you came in." Yukirin looked at the Red Rider, clasping her hands in thanks.

"I'm doing what I am supposed to do...to protect the Voice of Balance." War responded.

"And that's why...It's your honor. You honor your value, your promise. Without expecting any reward, you simply do your job without using any underhand means. If that doesn't mean I can trust you, that I can be safe around you, what will?" Yukirin held War's scaly, metallic right gauntlet.

The sixth Yukirin continued, "You might be reckoned as a beast back in your world, but I rather have an honorable beast that I can feel safe at his arms...than a backstabbing, dirty, dishonorable, and manipulative person who looked like a prince. Besides...you won't believe me when I said this, your face isn't that beastly!"

War felt the warmth upon Yukirin's hands. The warmth of _sincerity, innocence, and warmth..._

_That's right...sincerity. What Samael, Lilith, Abaddon, Lucifer, Uriel, or even any other mooks he fought against lacked, Yukirin had it._

_Certainly, War knew that the world did not need people like Yukirin...but the world would be better with her around. _

_"And Absalom said that humans are weak and pathetic...Our brother couldn't have been more wrong..." _War found himself grinning.

"I still have a lot to learn about human emotions. I guess I could start learning it from you?" the Red Rider asked.

"But...I do not want to lose what make you, the Rider of the Red Horse...It's good enough that you can see, not all people are as insincere as you thought out to be." Yukirin gave a look of worry.

"No..." War simpered.

"Huh?" Yukirin looked up to War, wondering.

"When the Charred Council betrayed me, I assume that aside from my teammates, I will never trust anyone and will fight my battles with my mates. You give me an opportunity to protect and trust someone other than my mates once more. A reason to protect the Voice of Balance. I certainly don't need any reason to protect AKB0048 but with that reason, I'm more than willing to honor my promise even more."

The Red Rider replied as his white eyes gazed onto the petite figure herself as he extend his right hand, and pointed at Yukirin.

Yukirin's heart leapt. No explanation was needed, the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi placed both her hands upon War's prosthetic left gauntlet and gave a blushing, coy smile. Yukirin's Blue Kirara squealed as it glowed brightly, signifying a new bond and beginning between its owner and the Red Rider.

As Yukirin leaned her head gently over to War's large shoulder, the Rider of the Red Horse found himself smiling to himself.

Not a smirk, not a cunning, devious grin, but a small, warm, relaxed smile that he thought could only show when he was with his siblings.

Ever since the Charred Council's destruction, War had wondered what would be his life as a post 'Horsemen of the Apocalypse'. He was still in charge of protecting the interdimensional Balance, but he felt something missing since the True Apocalypse and Charred Council were gone. That something that caused him to side neither Demons nor Angels - trust.

Not anymore.

For once, the Red Rider had something to keep him going in protecting the Voice of Balance. He might not need any reason, but like what he said, that someone would be his reason to honor his duty even more. That someone whose innocence and warming smile gave him a reason to trust someone outside of his siblings, Chris, and Alito...

_Ayako Kuroki...the sixth Yuki 'Yukirin' Kashiwagi._

_**At the same time, back in the amusement park after Death and Mikako departed for the former's world...**_

"Really? Alright...I will see to it. Thanks for the update..."

"Chris? What happened?" Chiharu wondered as Chris and Alito got ready to leave.

"Uh...Some matters that I have to settle back at my lab about the Audi A7 that will be revealed at summer back in my world. Be seeing you gals later for dinner." Chris simpered as she and her lover left the group while waving goodbye.

"Alright then, see ya later...And Chris!" Shiori shot out.

"Mm?"

"Please...kindly tell the Pale Rider not to scare our butts off next time!"

Chris just flashed a smile and chuckled softly.

_**After Chris and Alito got to the Amusement Park's entrance...**_

"Alright...Azrael. Let's get on with what you requested." Chris replied in a soft whisper.


	34. Omake: Time to pass it on?

_**Vollkommen: Azrael and Shiori - Is it time to pass it on to Kanata? The Lostlight!**_

_**Back in the White City...**_

_**(Excerpt from a dialogue between Shiori Arisawa, Chris, and Alito before Mimori's succession concert) **_

_"I will let go when I know when...Kanata is more than enough to succeed me, but I need time to adapt to the fact. Don't worry, there's no hard feelings...In fact, I'm happy for Kanata's huge improvement. I promise, soon enough." Shiori nodded and smiled gently._

_"I guess it's your decision..." Chris nodded._

_"Thanks for helping out Kanata during the time you have been here. Believe me, I'm happy for you and Alito as much as I'm happy for Kanata." Shiori gave both women the thumbs up._

_Chris and Alito simpered subtly as they returned the thumbs up as well._

_***Click***_

Azrael slammed his palms on the table and gave of a sigh of exasperation, his eyebrows frowned deeply.

_"Kanata Shinonome...She was meant to be the sixth Minami Takahashi, but Shiori Arisawa denied the red hair idol a chance because that fifth Minami Takahashi did not graduate yet...This green hair idol is slowly degrading the Balance because her name has expired - she's supposed to be graduated!" _the Angel of Death's rune upon his forehead glowed with anger as he sighed once more.

_"Don't let your anger get to you, Angel of Death...You do not want to be the next Corrupted Angel like Archon Lucien of the Ivory Citadel, or even Abaddon. But as long as the fifth Takamina do not let go of the title to Kanata, the Balance will soon erode...Even if she wants to be ready, the Balance can't wait any longer. Think, Azrael, think..." _Azrael thought to himself.

Given Shiori's zealous personality when it comes to idol work albeit her airhead attitude. Azrael felt disheartened if he should tell Shiori about his reason for wanting to pay a visit to her, but encouraged with wanting to help out Chris and Alito, and wanting to prevent history from repeating itself, Azrael's eyes glowed white with confidence once more.

_"It's do...or die."_

_"Chris and Alito, this is Azrael speaking."_

_"Oh, the Angel of Death? What is it?"_

_"I was hoping if you can do a simple job for me. Gather some amount of Shiori Arisawa's fans and asked them about their opinions should Shiori decide to graduate. Tell them it's a 'what-if' only, that should reduce the shock for now. My reasons for wanting to do that...it will be best if I tell you after."_

_"...Alright." Chris's tone seemed wistful._

_**Evening - AKB0048 Dormitory - Shiori's Dormitory.**_

Shiori managed to calm herself despite her earlier encounter with Death's Reaper Form, knowing that Death will not fault him for anything.

Shiori lay on her bed, stretching her body, limbs, and yawned.

"Aieee...That Pale Rider, at least he's fighting on the side of good. DES's arse is grass!" the green-hair idol pouted.

_"You might think it is...but it isn't."_

Shiori's eyes widened in shock as she sat up straight instantly and scanned the area.

"Who's there? Who's speaking inside my room ?" Shiori shot out.

Not a fan of wasting time, the Angel of Death materialized himself in the spacious room in Shiori's dormitory while being careful not to break any fragile objects while spreading his rune-imbued wings.

Shiori's eyes went wide as she broke into a cold sweat at a stranger whom she never met, more so, an angel...

"W...W...Who are you?!" Shiori stammered.

"Do not fear me, Shiori Arisawa. Thy name is Azrael, the Angel of Death. I came from the Four's world as one of Chris's allies, so that should calm you down." Azrael calmly replied.

Minami's eyes widened once more, this time not of shock, but of recognition...

"You mean the angel that Hikari recalled confronting with? She told me, when I paid a visit to her after Chris and co did, that you confronted her, right?" Shiori asked.

Azrael nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is I."

Shiori gasped at the Angel of Death's majestic figure, shivering in shock and awe.

"You're Chris's...allies? What do you mean by that?" the fifth Takamina asked.

"The Goddess of Absolution and Wind seek the Hellguards' aid and in turn, seek our aid. We will make sure that the Destroy Entertainment Soldiers will never see the light of day as their judgement will be swift. You have our words, lady. But this is not the reason I seek your audience today." Azrael replied.

Shiori had asked Chris about Azrael after the former paid a visit to Hikari in the sick bay. The green-hair idol knew that if Azrael was looking at her or anyone solemnly, the Angel of Death was not going to kid around and will get straight to the point.

The soft aura of light that Azrael did not seem warm, but instead brings about a dim of ominous atmosphere, bringing a tingling chill up Shiori's nerves.

Azrael's solemn frown simply solidified Chris's statement about the Angel of Death.

"What is it...then?" Shiori asked slowly.

"It's about the soon to be Minami Takahashi - Kanata Shinonome." Azrael replied firmly.

"WHAT?! How is it...how is it that you know about..." Shiori fell onto the floor in a state of shock, her eyes became bloodshot.

"It is the duty as the leader of the Hellguards to get to know about the main members of AKB0048, to offer help when the time arrives. With the Scribe from the Ivory Citadel, who's main job is to see a person's past and present, I came to know about your conflict about whether you should let go of the title of 'Takamina'." Azrael replied.

"..." Shiori looked elsewhere, sighed, and clutched her right fist on her chest.

Azrael was not stupid enough to know that Shiori was having the conflict since Mimori Kishida's coronation to the eighth Mariko Shinoda.

"You must be highly doubting your capabilities as a singer, isn't it, Shiori Arisawa? Because you think that you're not good enough, despite agreeing to what Chris and Alito said about their healthy rivalry with another automobile company, right?" Azrael asked in concern.

Shiori knew that there's nothing to hide since Azrael had seen it all via the Scribe, and nodded.

"I mean...I felt that I won't be able to contribute anymore. I'm happy for Kanata, but my wish is to sing, to make people feel love and to be loved too. Surely you know the aim at AKB0048, since Chris and Alito have told you about us, right?" Shiori asked, calming herself down.

"You can still contribute even after you graduate, after all, you're still part of AKB0048. A solo career will be good for you given your popularity, right?" Azrael suggested, finally gaining insight about why Shiori couldn't let go of the title.

"A solo career? But the title..." Shiori sighed.

"Your fans do not care about the title at all. Although they did see you as Minami Takahashi, they also see you as Shiori Arisawa. Your unique personality that separate you from the other Takamina prior, those are some of the things that your fans appreciate. Yes, they may appreciate you as Takamina but in the end, even if you graduate, there will be people who will support you and Kanata together. Because they see you and Kanata as individuals, not by the title." Azrael firmly replied.

Shiori looked at the Angel of Death, casting shades of doubt upon the majestic figure.

"How am I suppose to know that my fans are appreciating me as Shiori, and not my alter-ego Takamina?" Shiori shook her head.

Azrael stretched out his right hand.

"Come, I will take you to the Ivory Citadel...Your answers shall be answered there." Azrael solemnly replied.

_**Ivory Citadel - Lostlight**_

The tall, silvery tower loomed across the skies of the White City, even places where light reaches last. Like a fantasy castle where princesses wished to be, it touched the skies as its glory was for all to see.

Holy, angelic sounds could be heard humming through the skies, fortifying the sacred, holy atmosphere that bathed the glorious Tower of the Light.

Shiori was teleported to this place's entrance, with Azrael following shortly after.

"Holy...This is the Ivory Citadel?" The green hair idol's eyes dilated and her jaws dropped, awestruck at the looming majestic figure towering in front of her.

"Yes. Welcome to the Ivory Citadel, it is here that the Scribe takes in details of every single living things - its pasts and its present."

"If he's able to take in the past and present, surely he's able to take in the future, right?" Shiori asked.

"Once, he used to be. But knowing that this power is too fearful, he destroyed that skill immediately after he was freed from Corruption two years ago by Death, Alito, and Chris. Now, he only sees the past and the present." Azrael replied.

"Come, we must not waste any time. Follow me." he continued.

Shiori nodded, hoping to find the answers that lies within the Citadel.

_**The Scribe's Room Entrance**_

Azrael knocked on the door, and a short grunt followed soon after.

"Who's there?" a high-pitched voice growled.

"It's the Angel of Death, Jamaerah. I have returned from the Akibastar dimension."

Shortly after, the door opened up as the Angel of Death and Shiori entered the room. The green-hair idol was stunned once more; never had she saw a majestic collection of records, dictionaries, books, and other readable documents.

Bookshelves after bookshelves were filled with thick books that have ancient scribing that only angels could recognize. The atmosphere seemed holy and ancient, a testament to the age of the Ivory Citadel - eons.

A large and chubby angel with two medium-sized wings, wearing only white tattered clothes around his hip area, descended down from one of the bookshelves using his reclining chair.

He has wrinkled face and skin, small green eyes and a chubby mouth. Folds of fat could be seen on under his chins, and a big potbelly, as well as chubby hands.

"I see you must have brought a visitor here, Angel of Death." Jamaerah asked.

Azrael nodded as he told him his purpose of bringing Shiori over to the Ivory Citadel - to let Shiori know that there would be fans that would care for her even if she graduated as much as they support Kanata.

"I see..." The Scribe mused.

"You...you must be The Scribe, right?" Shiori asked.

The chubby angel nodded.

"Yes. Thy name is Jamaerah, Chief Scrivener in the Ivory Citadel."

"And you have the ability to record the present and the past. right?"

"Yes. I recorded things past and the present. I once used to record the future, but the power was too much for me and I decide to forsake that job after Death, Alito, and Chris freed me from Corruption two years ago. This ability is a power few angels can tolerate. Even the angels, demons, and humans have secrets." The Scribe nodded.

"I assume that Chris and Alito must have gave you information about AKB0048 to aid us better, in the event of DES assault, and through that you and Azrael saw my inner conflicts, right?" Shiori asked.

Jamaerah nodded.

"The Balance is slowly degrading. Although it's not in a fast pace, it will eventually vanish because you still hold on to the title of Takamina despite passing it on to Kanata. Azrael and I know you want to sing along with your friends, to share your happiness with them and your fans. You fear that giving up the title means all will be lost, am I right?" Jamaerah asked softly.

Shiori looked down, looked at her palms, and sighed.

"It's not that I doubt about my abilities - Chris and Alito have helped me with that during the concert back in Tundrastar. I'm sure that you have seen it through. Yes...I thought that once I stepped down as Takamina, people will only remember me as 'Takamina' and not...me, and that my dream as a singer, to sing and give happiness to everyone, will be over." Shiori shook her head.

Jamaerah nodded and grunted in a low, understanding tone.

"Come, I have compiled all the thoughts and secrets of your fans. I got to know more about them through association from your files." he signalled.

"Wait...but shouldn't I respect their privacy? Not meant to offend you." Shiori wondered.

"What would you want, your world to be destroyed by the crumbling Balance?" Azrael replied with a stern tone, his wings glowed hot with anger.

Shiori shivered slightly, she could feel that Azrael was trying his very best to prevent a certain something from happening.

Azrael sighed deeply as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"My apologies, Takamina the fifth, if I burst out for a moment there. But I do urge you, have a go, if you so please." Azrael persuaded.

Shiori nodded as she slowly followed both the Angel of Death and the Scribe to the North-eastern part of the room, at the ground floor.

"This is the room where I studied your past with Kanata, as well as the thoughts and secrets of your fans. They will be answered in this portal which I will summon." Azrael's forehead rune glowed brightly as he shot out two blast of magic from his hands into one of the circular engravings on the wall.

He then gave Shiori a thick book that was filled with Enochian language - the language of which were used by Angels and Demons.

"This are all database of every single fans that the Scribe have collected through associating with your files. Hold it tight, for they shall allow you to see the thoughts about the 'what-ifs' of your graduation. Trust me, they will not stab your back."

As Shiori received the thick book...

"They did not know about my thoughts about graduating, how will I know if they understand what I'm thinking?" she wondered.

"Chris and Alito helped me gather opinions from your fans and Kanata's earlier after they came back from the Amusement Park. I managed to ask the Scribe to take it down secretly, and now, you shall see it for yourself." Azrael replied calmly.

Shiori looked at the Enochian-encrypted book, and at the portal. Took a deep breath, exhaled deeply, and slowly made her way to the portal.

The fifth Takamina squinted her eyes as she passed through the portal, and entered a black void.

_"I suppose opening the book will reveal it all?" _Shiori thought.

She opened up the book and soon enough, the Enochian inscriptions glowed and the book slowly dissolved into particles of light.

"Miu?" Shiori's lime-green Kirara tilted its head as it wondered why its body was glowing on its own - a sign of being able to detect well-wishes and positive emotions.

Echoes could be heard around the void. Having trained in being an idol, Shiori was capable of picking up the echoes like a bat.

_"What if Shiori graduates? You gotta be kidding, right? I will still support her! Did something happen to her? You have to tell me!"_

_"What if she graduates?" _a teen male's voice could be heard, probably around eighteen as he exhaled deeply_ "If the inevitable has to happen, it's a new beginning for her I suppose. I guess she wanted to give her trusted disciple a chance. If that's the case, I will still support her, and whoever will succeed her will have to do a damn good job for that."_

_"Takamina the fifth graduated? What if? You mean as Shiori Arisawa, right? Her title of Takamina might be gone if she graduated, but Shiori ain't gone! I will still support all the more! Shiori, you hear this, I ain't gonna kid you! If you graduate, I'm still supporting you, ya hear?" a little girl's voice could be heard._

_"Takamina is cute! I will support her as Shiori even after she graduated, isn't that what true fans are? What kind of fans abandon them after they graduate? Wha? What about Kanata? If Shiori like Kanata's performance, then she must be very diligent and exceptional in Shiori's eyes! I would welcome her with open arms!"_

_"If Shiori graduated? Well...to be honest, I will be sad at first. But I will respect her decision! I mean, she might want to give her disciple a chance, right? Whoever Shiori decided to hand over to must have done a fine job to earn a thumbs up from her, I will support her too!"_

Shiori's Kirara was able to detect the radiance and warmth behind her fans' well wishes in supporting her should she choose to graduate and pursue a solo career, and their acceptance for Kanata as their next Takamina.

Shiori found herself simpering as she felt her eyes becoming damp, tears slowly flowing as she blinked.

There would be people who would still be fans of her, and still adapt to Kanata as the successor to the title of Takamina.

She realized that there was a life after graduation after all...

Besides, didn't Sashiko the 7th and Tsubasa Katagiri had fans despite their graduation?

It was about time to past on the title of Takamina from her to Kanata. With her fans and Kanata's fans willing to support both regardless of conditions, Shiori knew that _**the time is now.**_

_**Back at the Portal Entrance...**_

Azrael and Jamaerah saw Shiori slowly stepping out of the portal, the two angels approached the green-hair idol.

Before both angels could ask Shiori anything, the fifth Minami Takahashi nodded while giving them a gentle smile.

Jamaerah's eyes gave a wide smile, while Azrael gave a huge exhale - a sigh of relief, and a simper.

"Shiori, it's not that you're useless after your graduation. There are so much more you can do even after you pass the title to Kanata. By graduating, you're helping the Balance a favor, and you can even expand your career while helping out the AKB0048 members in combating against DES and the Entertainment Ban. We will help you in any means necessary regarding your post-graduation association with AKB0048 and your solo career. That, you can have my words." Azrael replied.

"I figured I should give other people a chance too. Kanata being an excellent example. You can say that I'm more than ready now. Thanks, Angel of Death..." Shiori simpered.

"Just remember, Shiori. I'm not stopping you in your love for singing and dancing. There are many ways you could do it while maintaining connections with AKB0048 after graduation. I will talk with Chris, Tsubasa, and Alito to see what we can come up with." Azrael nodded.

Shiori tilted her head to her right. "But, Angel of Death...Why is it that you're so concerned about the Balance so much, to an extent where you're willing to risk being persecuted for trespassing private properties?"

The Angel of Death took a deep breath and sighed.

"Abaddon." Azrael replied.

"The Angel of Destruction? But what does that got to do..." Shiori wondered, knowing about the angel through biblical references.

Azrael looked at Jamaerah and slowly nodded. The chubby angel sprinkled some light onto the fountain like portal once more.

"One hundred and two years ago back in my dimension, the White City's main Hellguard Commander claimed that Earth was really sick because Darkness loomed around every corner. His pride in wanting to dominate over the Darkness to seek peace eventually gave in to paranoia." Azrael sighed as he signalled for Shiori to peer into the portal well.

_**The Flashback - Prior to the event of Darksiders and Darksiders 2...**_

_"An open attack on the Dark Kingdom would violate the treaty! What you're proposing is madness!" Azrael frowned._

_"Azrael, evil darkens every corner of creation, and yet Heaven waits while the Charred Council ties our hands?" Abaddon growled, desperate to find solutions._

_"To question them is to question The Creator, do you believe you know better?"_

_Abaddon turned to face the Angel of Death with a confident smirk on his face._

_"Yes, old friend...I do."_

_Abaddon then placed six seals onto a tablet table. The six of the seven legendary seals used to trigger the Apocalypse._

_The Angel of Destruction continued, "When the Seals are broken, Hell will send its Chosen to declare battle rights. Their leaders will be gathered in one place. And there..." Abaddon clenched his right fist, "we will sever the head of the beast."_

_Azrael's eyes widened, he had a hunch that something might go wrong, very wrong._

_"The Hellguard stands ready!" Abaddon boasted._

_"Breaking the Seals will trigger the End War! The Kingdom of Man is not yet strong enough! Earth will be destroyed!" Azrael protested._

_Abaddon raised his right hands and waved the Angel of Death's protest away._

_"There will be no war, Azrael! We will crush the Dark Ones before it's even begun."_

_"The pact is a sacred covenant. Even in victory, we will face the wrath of the Council." Azrael warned._

_The eye-patched Angel of Destruction approached the Angel of Death._

_"They will arrive to find the Seals intact. And it will be our word...Heaven's word, against that of the Prince of Lies. Now do you see?" Abaddon smirked._

_The Angel of Death could do nothing; Abaddon's power was known towards all, and his speech seemed convincing. Yet another part of his mind wanted out._

_Azrael had suggested other means before but Abaddon's solution was still the same - breaking six of the seven seals with the Armageddon Blade..._

_Having no other choice but to temper his old friend's fiery pride, Azrael suggested to Ulthane about their plan to destroy six of the seven seals, and rebuilding them later._

_"The Seals will be reforged, All will believe that Hell's legions invaded and were delivered to justice by our hand. For the Glory of the Light, will you do this?" Azrael suggested._

_Ulthane sighed as he took out his Armageddon Blade. _

_"Azrael...you old fool." _

"I have no other choice. I always thought that Abaddon might get it right this time round, but then there's a part of me that suggested otherwise. Not knowing what to do, I succumbed to peer pressure because of my connections with Abaddon. Alas, that agreement to join his overly-ambitious yet crafty plan cost his life, and eventually, his defection to the Dark Kingdom..." Azrael then showed a hologram of a huge dark crimson dragon, similar to that of a devil with large, blocky scales and large draconian wings.

"As this abomination...called Volvin. The Destroyer." Azrael sighed.

Shiori's legs turned jelly for the second time this day. She had never seen a devastatingly dark and sinister mystic creäture up close before. She could even feel the darkness suffocating her despite being just a hologram, as her chest was flattening.

Azrael looked away as he peered into the skies.

"Ever since the True Armageddon and the White City and the Kingdom of Man victorious, I have wanted to make things right once again. I do not wish to have another unnecessary lawbreaker of the Balance, yet I do not want myself to become the next Abaddon. I wanted to do whatever I can to pay for the sins I have done, and return the favor to Chris and Alito. Both women helped to persuade Death and War to spare my life, telling them that many innocents have died in the war." the Angel of Death sighed.

"All I want, is not for history to repeat itself again. All I ask is for your consideration. I'm not forcing this upon you, Shiori, for I have no rights to command you on how to live your life. But remember, neither is it the end if you choose to graduate, right?" he continued.

Shiori looked at the Angel of Death's sombre face, the Angel of Death's past could be seen clearly from her very eyes.

Shiori could feel it, the wounded soul of an Angel who was betrayed, who just wanted nothing more than just peace restored into the Balance and not having to suffer the same crap over and over and over, who placed in the extra effort just to make sure all of this can come to fruit.

Even Shiori's Kirara glowed, confirming Shiori's thoughts. Besides, wasn't Azrael's actions of restoring the beautiful White City the result of wanting to rid his guilt?

"Are you sure that...you can help me?" Shiori wanted to confirm Azrael's statement.

"By the Glory of the Light, you can be rest assured, Shiori Arisawa. Chris, Alito, and I will talk to Tsubasa regarding your post-graduation schedule..." Azrael nodded solemnly.

Shiori looked down, closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Well...I guess no harm in letting Kanata the chance of inheriting the title then. No harm in venturing into new territories either..." she simpered wistfully.

Azrael could only exhaled deeply in relief - the Balance would be saved...for now.


	35. Omake: Unforgiven

_**Vollkommen: Unforgiven**_

_**AN: Nogizaka 46 was known as the rival to AKB48 in real life. Created by the same Director, Aki P, N46 was designed with being the first formidable rival to the seemingly indomitable J-Pop group AKB48.**_

_**Disclaimer: As above in Chapter 1! **_

_**Darksiders fan rejoice! Darksiders III sees the light of day thanks to Nordic Games! Date is unknown regarding DS III, but I will keep updates regarding Darksiders, so stay tuned! :D **_

After Shiori was teleported back into her room through Azrael's portal magic...

"I'll see what how I can break this news to Kanata, Angel of Death. And thanks...for showing me how my fans cared not just for the title of Takamina...but for me too." she simpered.

"You have great leadership, Shiori. No doubt you will reach higher places as long as you do not get your zealousness get the better of you. I'm just simply doing my very best to prevent history from repeating itself again, and at the same time, prevent myself from becoming the next Abaddon." Azrael humbly dismissed.

Shiori recalled the flashback she had seen earlier about the events happening prior to the premature Apocalypse.

"It isn't entirely your fault so much as it's the pride of someone that pulled you down. You don't have to push yourself too hard for this." Shiori shook her head, appreciating Azrael's effort.

Azrael sighed. "It's still my fault nonetheless. For I have let my old friend down into the path of Darkness. There's more than what you might know, but that is for a later time."

As he turned back to the portal, the Angel of Death looked at the fifth Takamina with hopeful eyes.

"All I want is to guide people, and not preach values, that ambition of yours is great. But too much of a good thing, can lead to a bad one. Balance, is key." Azrael nodded gently.

As the portal faded into thin air, Shiori took a deep breath and sighed wistfully.

_"Kanata...it's your turn now. Azrael...Chris...Alito...thank you."_

_**Hours later...10:00 PM**_

_**AKB0048 Crystal Shrine**_

"What? You're graduating?" Tsubasa's eyes widened.

Shiori nodded.

"I have given some thought about it since Mimori's coronation as the eighth Mariko Shinoda. Seeing Kanata working so hard to surpass me and even flesh out her own unique personality to separate herself from other Takaminas, makes me feel that it's about time I should let her have a chance at being the sixth Takamina." Shioro simpered.

"But...Kanata didn't have the Fever of Succession." Tsubasa replied.

"Mine if I interrupt...but what's the Fever of Succession?" Fury wondered.

"The Fever of Succession is a ritualistic illness. It might seem like a normal illness, but it requires no medicine to cure it because it will go off after sometime. When the fever fades, we will be able to know who the patient succeeded." Tsubasa explained.

Shiori looked down wistfully. "Actually...Kanata told me...that she had a similar fever sometime before Mimori did. Surprisingly, Kanata dismissed it as some sort of normal fever."

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "So you mean...Kanata is, in all technicality, the sixth Takamina?"

Shiori nodded. "It seems to be. Since Kanata didn't really know that much about the Fever of Succession, she seemed to have dismissed the fact that she is the sixth Takamina when in actual fact...she have succeeded."

Tsubasa exhaled deeply. "That's...that's unlike you, Shiori. From the time she confessed to you about her apparent fever till now...that's about a week...Judging from that, you are quite reluctant to hand over the title because you wanted to prove your efforts to everyone. Even if you have thought over it...it has to be something more, right?"

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would respect my privacy. I have truly thought over it and realized that it's the best option if we have to let others a chance on the stage, right? Besides, there's still post-graduation opportunities, and I'm not gonna fizz out that easily; I ain't a one-trick pony!" Shiori gave a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Well...it's a surprise considering your personality in never giving up on things that meant a lot to you. But still, it's good to see that you are willing to pass it on to Kanata and let her have a chance to be on the stage. We can all agree that she deserves the title, right?" Tsubasa simpered.

"Mmhmm...but that doesn't means my career in the entertainment industry is over! Plus, I'm not gonna let her surpass me easily even after graduation!" Shiori grinned.

"Then again, you're doing this as a motivation for Kanata to have faith in herself and achieve her own dreams, right?" Tsubasa chuckled.

Shiori cheekily gave a thumbs up once more.

"Well, that's all for the better, but how're you planning on telling your fans about your graduation?" Tsubasa wondered.

"I have given it some thought over at dinner just now. I will announce it by next week, and plan to graduate during the Elections Finals. From there, my solo career will begin in full chap!" Shiori simpered.

After Shiori left the Shrine, Tsubasa simpered along wistfully.

_"It's about time for Kanata to take on the title of Minami Takahashi. It's good to see that Shiori possessed humility to pass her title to Kanata. Better late than never, I guess. But just who's the 'person' Shiori mentioned that helped her come to this hard-thought decision?" _Tsubasa wondered.

"Just who is that person that helped Shiori out in this difficult moment?" Fury wondered.

"Beats me...Who's that 'he' who called on Chris and Alito in helping Shiori come to a resolute decision? He must be a pretty high commanding person who's an ally of Chris and Alito for sure..." Tsubasa tilted her head.

Fury thought for a moment...

"High commanding...Ally...one who can help persuade Shiori...Tsubasa, forgive me for interrupting, but, I might just know who..." the Black Horse Rider replied.

"Who?" Tsubasa wondered.

Fury's face became grave. "The Angel of Death - Azrael."

Tsubasa's eyes blinked rapidly for a few times as her mouth gaped slightly. "Wha?"

"The Angel of Death; the Steward of the Underworld; the Watcher of the Well, and the Gatekeeper all in one. He has but one real name, Azrael. After the True Armageddon he, along with one of the commanding Hellguards by the name of Uriel, command the Hellguards and assist them in our dimension's reconstruction and the diplomatic alliance between our world and Chris's. He's considered by many as the second highest ranking Archangel right after Abaddon, who died by the hands of War after the Archangel of Destruction turned back on the White City prior to the True Armageddon." Fury explained.

"I don't follow your reasoning." Tsubasa tilted her head.

"Azrael has done his damndest to make up for the sins that he has bear throughout the hundred and two years. Let's say...it's a long story." Fury took a deep breath and begin telling Tsubasa about Azrael's forced involvement in the premature End War, how Chris and Alito managed to stop Death and War from passing judgement upon Azrael, and how the Angel of Death wanted to help Chris, Alito, and the Balance in whatever he can to repent for his sins and as a means of gratitude.

_**Thirty Minutes later - 10:40 PM**_

"I get what you mean...but that does not make any connections about why Azrael wanted to persuade Shiori to pass the Takamina title over to Kanata. Unless...it has got to do with the Balance?" Tsubasa wondered.

_"Maybe..." _

A deep, sagely voice echoed around the commanding room.

"Sensei Sensei...you thought so too?" Tsubasa replied.

Two glowing eyes in the dark space of the shrine nodded.

_"It is not assume...rather, is 'it is'" _

Sensei Sensei, Tsubasa, and Fury's eyes widened.

"Azrael..." Fury replied.

A golden portal appeared on the ceiling of the Shrine as Chris, Alito, and the Angel of Death landed on the crystalline floor safely.

Tsubasa gasped at the majesty of the Steward himself.

_"So this is the Angel of Death...in the flesh. I do not even need to know more about him and I can tell that he's a rather high-ranking Archangel that takes his works seriously. Chris and Alito must have done a lot to earn his respect. But still...to meet an Archangel...I honestly never expected that day to come, even if he lived in the world along with The Four." _

"I know Fury have introduced you and the Shrine Master to me. I will reintroduce myself; Angel of Death and the Commanding League Leader of the Hellguards, Azrael. It is an honor to meet you, the Director of AKB0048 - Tsubasa Katagiri, the former seventh Mariko Shinoda." Azrael bowed slightly.

"Azrael, Alito and I are here to help out with the possible post graduation opportunities for Shiori." Chris briefed.

"Nice to meet you, Angel of Death. Well, with the introduction out of the way...So...the reason you persuaded Shiori to graduate is because..." Tsubasa wondered.

Azrael sighed, and explained all the details that he had told Shiori hours earlier.

Chris, Alito, Tsubasa, and even the usually calm Sensei Sensei, who was the mysterious god-like entity that serve to look over the AKB0048's generations, widened their eyes.

"An extremely slowly, but surely eroding Balance between the three worlds, even when the AKB0048 isn't destroyed? And all because...Shiori hasn't passed on the title of Takamina yet?" Tsubasa gasped.

Azrael nodded. Tsubasa sighed in big relief.

"That...that was close indeed...To think that might cause a disruption in the flow of Balance. Can't really blame Shiori - she probably didn't know about it either prior to your intervention. Thank goodness..." the blonde replied.

_"That was a really huge escape. The Balance connecting the three worlds - The Four and yours, Chris and Alito's, and ours, might be eroding slowly, but it will give way eventually. By then, it might be too late. Better to prevent it then be sorry. The Voice of Balance, Tsubasa, the residents of Akibastar, and I really owe it to you, Angel of Death." _Sensei Sensei sighed in relief.

"Yeah...such repercussions might seemed small at first, but catastrophes will happen should it be ignored. Now that we know why you called us to tell Shiori's fans about what their reactions will be if she were to graduate." Alito smiled.

"And a good thing that they were all positives. It proves that humans ain't really that stingy or selfish either. Thanks...Azrael. You have virtually saved the three worlds from collapsing. God knows what might happen if the DES were defeated, but the Balance still continued to erode because we failed to understand that Shiori's extended holding on the title of Takamina would brought serious repercussions." Chris simpered.

Azrael shook his head, his frown and solemn expression still remained etched upon his face a reminder of his seriousness in wanting to rid his sins.

"It is my duty, after all, to monitor the Balance along with the Four, Chris, and Alito. And I will help out Chris and Alito in whatever ways I can to return the favor two years ago, nothing more." he replied firmly.

Fury, who felt some sort of sympathy for Azrael, replied, "Look, Azrael...it isn't _**your fault completely**_, right? It's that son of a bitch Abaddon, that betrayer, who got you into this mess."

Azrael shook his head. "If only I could have stop Abaddon's ego and not succumbing myself into peer pressure, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Alas...I have done much wrong, and being the partner-in-crime, I must share the sin with my fellow old friend. Since I have been spared judgment, the best I could do is to help out Chris and Alito in whatever ways I can, with no expectations that I will be relieved of my sins anytime soon..." Azrael closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply.

"I have been in this blame-yourself situations before...Azrael." Chris simpered wistfully.

"The thing is...you weren't the gun. I, to a certain extent, am." Azrael sighed as he opened up the portal to return back to the White City.

"The best I could do now, is to help in preserving the Balance and pray to Samsarel that I could do everything in my power to prevent myself from becoming the next Abaddon. I do not expect myself to be forgiven, because unlike Chris and Alito's past, which are not of their doing, I am responsible for the framing of the Red Rider." The Angel of Death begin to take his leave, but not without saying...

"I know Ayako Kuroki, the sixth Kashiwagi Yuki, has fallen for War. If that's the case, she would have known about War's framed past. I do not expect forgiveness, but please convey my heartfelt apology to her. I expect nothing but the best out of her and the Red Rider." Azrael sighed as he took his leave, as Chris and company looked on.

_"Azrael...you have no idea the benefits you have done in the name of Entertainment. We might have met only once, and yet...thank you." _Tsubasa wistfully smiled.

_"Azrael...we will find a way to help you with that 'fault' of yours. You have helped us during the True Armageddon - you're not without credits." _Chris frowned.

"Problem is...what about the Senbatsu members? With the exception of Mimori Kishida, the eighth Mariko Shinoda, the other Senbatsu members might not accept that sudden announcement. They might have accepted the possibility of Shiori's graduation during AKB0048's concert at Tundrastar months ago, but since they have received news about Shiori retaining the title of the fifth Takamina during the 77th Generation Kenkyuseis' debut concert and the rescue mission at Lancastar, they will assume that Shiori will be the fifth Takamina for some time. They see Shiori as Shiori, and not the fifth Takamina. Although they will accept Kanata with open arms, and _thank god they will_, they will still miss Shiori, AKB0048's coordination will falter with not much time." Tsubasa sighed.

Chris used her Project Tundra left cybernetic eye to wirelessly access the AKB0048 system network from Tsubasa's computer, and analyse the team that were related to AKB48 prior to the 21st Century Dualium War.

The Maiden of Absolution, with help from the Maiden of Wind Alito, soon scrolled onto a section called _**"Rivals created under the same name of Director xx, director of AKB48 - Nogizaka 46..."**_

Chris and Alito looked at each other and smiled as a huge light bulb lit up above their forehead.

"We would like to suggest an epiphany, Tsubasa."

"Huh?" Tsubasa wondered.

After hearing the plan, Tsubasa nearly teared up as she simpered and embraced the two maidens in a bear hug. Sensei Sensei grunted deeply in satisfaction, knowing that what Chris and Alito suggested has a huge chance of being a win-win situation.

As Chris and Alito returned the embrace, they gave Fury a thumbs up and grinned.

_"Chris and Alito never fail to amaze me. Women's power!"_ Fury winked.

_"You have helped us...now we help you, Angel of Death." _Chris thought.


	36. Omake: SKB0048!

_**Vollkommen: SKB0048!**_

_**Synopsis: Azrael's first step in recognizing humanity...starts from the green-hair idol herself!**_

_**Next day, back at AKB0048's Dormitory - second storey corridor.**_

"I know eavesdropping is wrong, but...that issue is just too big to ignore! Eroding Balance chain even when the DES Soldiers are not attacking? How are we suppose to know that?" Mayu Mk III showed glimpses of worry upon her poker-like face.

Hikari Kimishima, AKA the ninth Yuko Oshima, leaning against a pillar connecting to the railings, sighed.

"It's not that we dislike Kanata! Okay, maybe at first because of her ability to surpass Shiori...But Kanata's effort really convince us since the Tundrastar concert and thereafter. I'm glad that Shiori is already considering post-graduation matters, but what about us? Life after Shiori's departure? Again, we don't hate Kanata, not anymore. But we will miss that green-hair, cute idol...and the leadership qualities she possessed." Hikari pouted.

"But that Angel of Death..." Mimori Kishida, the eighth Mariko Shinoda with short, purple hair with a bun on the back of her head, worryingly asked.

"That's the thing...The Angel of Death is not someone whose advice should be dismissed. I confronted him when I admittedly was screwing my future and the Balance, I know that he wasn't lying...but then again, my pride was...sort of playing mind games with me. Still, he isn't someone who will lie." Hikari sighed.

Just when they were about to consider their next course of action, they heard their communicators ringing; Tsubasa requested to see the 77th Generation members and the Senbatsu in the Command Room.

_**Command Room**_

"Tsubasa, Chris, Alito, Mikako, and the Four Horsemen..." Hikari replied as soon as Team AKB0048 entered the Command Room.

"Just in time, AKB0048." Chris approached the team.

"We're just about to approach you all too...Look, there's something that we have to talk about." Hikari replied.

"We know it's a rather bad habit to eavesdrop at people. But, we just can't take our ears away from this situation now; the slowly eroding Balance that Azrael have explained..." Mayuyu Mk III frowned in worry.

Chris's eyes widened, and simpered thereafter. "Well...I never expect that eavesdropping to happen. What done is done, though...and all the better for it. That means we would not need to waste any time in explaining about our solution to the problem at hand."

"We all know about your worry about how Shiori will continue post-graduation and how the Senbatsu, Mimori excluded, might want to join Shiori because of her unique leadership similar to that of Kanata, thus allowing the Kenkyusei members a chance of becoming the Senbatsu members in AKB0048." Alito nodded as Tsubasa accessed the center panel of her huge plasma television-like Liquid Crystal Display Computer.

Kanata's eyes widened, but Chris held her right hand up.

"At ease, Kanata. All will come in good time." Chris nodded.

Seconds later, databases for the official direct rival of AKB48 prior to the 21st Century Dualium War were shown in their full glory upon the display screens - Nogizaka 46...

"Wait...isn't that the AKB48's main rival, the Nogizaka 46?!" Shiori gasped.

"The plan is for the Senbatsu members who were planning to graduate to still have a career post-graduation, and at the same time be connected to AKB0048. They will serve as the official rival group to AKB, but just like how General Elections are designed to allow idols to compete with one another in a good way, the rival team will be offering friendly competition. We call this...Project Sacred Key Balance 0048, or, SKB0048." Chris replied.

"SKB0048 will be to AKB0048, what Nogizaka46 are to AKB48 - friendly rivals. Except that while Nogizaka46 consist of new members, members of SKB0048 will be for AKB0048 idols who wished to further their careers after graduation. This fulfils the post-graduation dilemma that has been the problem in most Senbatsu's mind as of late, and designed to tell you this ; there's life even after graduation, Senbatsu members." Alito explained.

"When the time comes for a Senbatsu member to pass it on to a Kenkyusei worthy of their title, say Shiori to Kanata, Shiori can choose to join SKB0048 as herself and not Takamina. Likewise, members that have already graduated can choose to join in SKB0048 as well, and that includes Katagiri Atsuko, Mikako, Sachiko the 7th, Yui-han the 6th, Yuuko the 7th, and me." Tsubasa simpered.

"There's a catch. Since SKB0048 will consist of _graduated members_, it will mean that they will have no participation in AKB0048 General Elections whatsoever. But, SKB0048 themselves will have their own _Sousenkyo_, where the highest votes will be the Center Stage; the same concept as AKB's election process. No repercussions as a result!" Fury grinned.

"That means...if we want to follow Shiori..." Hikari gasped.

"That's right! Graduation, and then welcome SKB0048!" Fury nodded.

"As long as both SKB0048 and AKB0048 can offer healthy competition and still offer support to each other, the Balance will be safe and the aim of AKB0048 will still be fulfilled. In heart, SKB0048 is still a part of AKB0048." Death concluded.

The idols looked at one another; it made a lot of sense.

Rivalry might happen between the two team but all in all, SKB0048 would still be AKB0048 at heart - the former will always stood by the latter should they have their back against the walls.

And even when rivalries do exist, the potential members of SKB0048 would still be friends with the members of AKB0048, just like how they used to be.

Nothing would change in terms of the bonds with their friends. Their lives as friends would go on as usual as they would encourage one another to strive for greater heights.

SKB0048's main objectives was to let graduates understand that there would be life after their graduation from AKB0048.

The friendly rivalry would just be a secondary outcome because in the end, it's the heart and minds of a friend with similar aims that would bring them together - DES's and DGTO's destruction_, and the purification of people who joined DES against their will._

The Senbatsu members knew that even if tempers might flare in the near future between the two teams, Chris, Alito, the Four, and their fans would help as mediators. After all, Chris and Alito themselves were already honorable persons to begin with; they would never leave any allies and friends behind in the grand scheme of things.

Hikari found herself grinning, "A grand win-win solution, huh? In the end, we're all part of AKB0048 anyway! Count me in!"

Chris's eyes widened. She was not expecting anyone to agree in initiating Project SKB straight away.

"Healthy competition without worrying about what will happen post-graduation. That way, we can maintain our mentor-disciple relationship with the Kenkyuseis without having to endanger our friendship altogether! How could we say no to that?" Hikari smiled.

"So long as mediations will be available in times of flaring up, this plan is, I have to admit, virtually flawless as long as we can work together. Honestly, we never knew you would come up with this nice plan!" Chiharu winked.

"That means, when we graduate too, we can join Shiori in SKB, right?" Mayuyu hoped.

"Of course! That is the purpose of SKB!" Chris smiled.

"Everyone of us, however, must have a part to play in this alliance-cum-friendly rivalry between SKB0048 and AKB0048. Our aim is still the same except this time, the milestones we set in opposing teams will allow us to strive for the better and yet we must do our very best to mediate the flares that might happen in the face of rivalry. Can we trust you all to make sure of that?" Alito simpered.

Hikari jumped in joy. "Yoshi! It's about time we have some breath of fresh air while maintaining the bonds for one another! Again, how could we say no?"

"We could definitely give this a go. Seems like a great idea to allow the Kenkyuseis a chance to shine on stage, without repercussions to the graduates as well!" Nagisa nodded.

"As Yuko-sempai said, SKB will still be a part of AKB0048, we're still one team, technically. So we might as well strive for the best!" Chieri nodded cheerfully.

The rest agreed along, seeing the huge amount of confidence voting for Project Sacred Key Balance.

"Once SKB0048 is created, once we Senbatsu members graduate, we ain't still gonna be easy to beat!" Chiharu winked.

"I guess this sentence should be reserved for me, eh?" Shiori chuckled.

"Hold on a minute...you have said that the team SKB0048 will be created because Shiori is graduating soon. Does that mean..." Yuka gasped.

Shiori turned to face Kanata, and simpered.

"Kanata...you have placed in a lot of effort to make it this far. I thought about it last night and I figured, even without his warnings about the eroding Balance, that it's about damn time to pass on my title of Minami Takahashi over to you."

Kanata's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Wait...you mean...really?"

"You mean the fever that Kanata had before mine...was the Fever of Succession as well?" Mimori gasped.

Shiori nodded. "Yup. With so many things going on after Mimori's succession, I'm still preparing for myself as to when I shall pass on the title to you. I presume the time, is now. Kanata, the title of Takamina is an important position. Don't ever, EVER, give up in the middle of a difficult challenge, or I'm not gonna forgive you. Ya hear? Your fans are going to place their faith and trust in you as you bring out your very best for them, so don't let down their efforts!"

Silence...

Unsurprisingly, Kanata's eyes brimmed with tears as she embraced her mentor and cried loudly.

"K...Kanata! You don't have to be so emotional, ya know! It's going to be kinda embarrassing in 'ere!" Shiori shot out as her face became flushed with red.

After Kanata calmed herself out of her 'emotional' moment, the red hair idol's eyes went ablaze with determination, as Kanata's Kirara shone with her soul's radiance.

"I promise, Shiori-sempai! I will not let down everyone of you, and my fans! You can be dead sure I will surpass your expectations!  
Kanata determingly pumped his right fist.

"Be prepared, though. In SKB0048, I'm not going to let you surpass me easily still!" Shiori grinned.

"I say, bring it!" Kanata did a friendship handshake with her mentor, friend, and soon-to-be friendly rival as their Kiraras bumped their head towards each other, glowing intensely.

"So long as you don't lose yourself for what you are, Kanata. By your efforts you have pulled off so far, we have every bit of confidence. Humility, Kanata. Know that there will be certain matters that will not be solved by just yourself, and that's what your friends in AKB0048 are, right?" Chris simpered.

"Mm!" Kanata grinned.

"Let's achieve our dreams together, and let out hearts and feelings sing as one!" Mimori nodded as she embraced Kanata by her back.

The rest nodded in anticipation and agreement, pumping their fists up in the air.

"For our dazzling dreams in the reaches of the universe! Let us reach for the hearts of everyone in the universe and beyond!"

Mikako and Death looked on.

"Now that...is a future I'm willing to look forward to." Death grunted.

"Shouldn't that be 'we' now?" Mikako cheekily smiled as she held the Pale Rider's hand.

"I'm waiting for you to say that." Death tapped Mikako's cheeks as the latter blushed happily.

Kanata then faced Chris and Alito as she bowed to them in respect.

"Chris-sempai, Alito-sempai...words can't really express how much this moment really mean for me. But I won't let down your efforts too! The things you have done for AKB0048, for my friends, for us, for my parents, my sister and I...I will never let those efforts of yours down! Thank you!" Kanata held Chris and Alito's hands tightly.

The two women simpered humbly.

"We might be the ones who have helped you to where you are today, but the one you should really thank...is the person who originally persuaded Shiori in the first place." Chris replied.

"There is?" Kanata wondered.

"Who?" Mimori asked.

Chris and Alito took a deep breath...

"Azrael - The Angel of Death."

**_Meanwhile, back at the White City…_**

**_Azrael's Tower_**

The Angel of Death looked upon the huge aerial balcony, his eyes drooping low in a mix of regret and anger as the memories of the past flooded back into his mind.

_(Abaddon)_

_"The Council ties our hands!"_

_"Yes, old friend…I do."_

_"There will be no war, Azrael! We will strike Hell's Legions down before it's even begun."_

_"It will be our words, Heaven's word, against that of the Prince of Lies…now do you see?"_

_"The Seventh Seal...has not been broken!"_

_"Yes, Azrael...I have come back from the dead."_

_"I see, the Tree of Knowledge. You have kept it from the dredges of darkness, isn't it?"_

_(War and The Watcher - Darksiders era)_

_"Yet I'm the one who pays for your betrayal!"_

_"Treason! War, you swore that you will rid anyone who have pulled you down. Do it, starting with him!"_

_"When all of this ends, the Council will see that justice is done. I will destroy Abaddon, and all who schemed with him..."_

_(Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia - True Armageddon)_

_"War! There's been too much angels and innocent people who have gave their lives to destroy the dredges of hell! They are the real enemies! I plead you, stop this unnecessary bloodshed and destroy the Prime Evil once and for all!"_

_"If you want to kill Azrael...slay me instead! He's the only one that can command the Hellguards to guide the Third Kingdom, and not rule over them, after the True Armageddon!"_

The memories clung onto Azrael like a stubborn child demanding candy from his parents.

The memories that reminded him of the atrocities that he had committed a hundred and two years ago, which led to the premature Apocalypse.

"All of those atrocities...the burden that I have to endure..." Azrael sighed.

Then...

_"Those atrocities are not entirely your fault so much as it's the pride of Abaddon..."_

Azrael's eyes widened slightly.

"Who's there?" Azrael turned behind him and saw a long red-hair girl who was wearing a brown coat jacket wrapping around his pale peachy shirt, and dark brown shorts with a medium-sized orange ribbon tied on her hair.

"Miss Kanata?" Azrael's eyes went wide with surprise.

**_How will the about-to-be sixth Takamina persuade the Angel of Death that it was not entirely his fault that the premature Apocalypse happened?_**

**_Just how did Kanata found her way to the White City? _**

**_Can Azrael ever forgive himself of the dreadful past and Abaddon's betrayal, while motivating himself in not repeating the past? _**

**_Or will he be a victim to the after-effects of the Angel of Destruction's actions?_**

**_Will War and Death ever forgive the Angel of Death's actions?_**

**_In fact, will Ayako Kuroki, the sixth Yuki Kashiwagi, ever see the truth about Abaddon's zealous betrayal and joined Kanata into convincing Azrael that the premature Apocalypse was not of his doing?_**

**_All this and more in the next episode..._**

**_Vollkommen: The Light's forgiveness!_**


	37. Omake: Azrael and Kanata - Leader's Core

_**Vollkommen: Kanata and Azrael - Leader's Core!**_

_**Last time on Vollkommen: Yuko's Corruption...**_

_**(Several Hours later, after AKB0048's usual training session...)**_

_**The Angel of Death looked upon the huge aerial balcony, his eyes drooping low in a mix of regret and anger as the memories of the past flooded back into his mind.**_

_**(Abaddon)**_

"_**The Council ties our hands!"**_

"_**Yes, old friend…I do."**_

"_**There will be no war, Azrael! We will strike Hell's Legions down before it's even begun."**_

"_**It will be our words, Heaven's word, against that of the Prince of Lies…now do you see?"**_

_**"The Seventh Seal...has not been broken!"**_

_**"Yes, Azrael...I have come back from the dead."**_

_**"I see, the Tree of Knowledge. You have kept it from the dredges of darkness, isn't it?"**_

_**(War and The Watcher - Darksiders era)**_

_**"Yet I'm the one who pays for your betrayal!"**_

_**"Treason! War, you swore that you will rid anyone who have pulled you down. Do it, starting with him!"**_

_**"When all of this ends, the Council will see that justice is done. I will destroy Abaddon, and all who schemed with him..."**_

_**(Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia - True Armageddon)**_

_**"War! There's been too much angels and innocent people who have gave their lives to destroy the dredges of hell! They are the real enemies! I plead you, stop this unnecessary bloodshed and destroy the Prime Evil once and for all!"**_

_**"If you want to kill Azrael...slay me instead! He's the only one that can command the Hellguards to guide the Third Kingdom, and not rule over them, after the True Armageddon!"**_

_**The memories clung onto Azrael like a stubborn child demanding candy from his parents.**_

_**The memories that reminded him of the atrocities that he had committed a hundred and two years ago, which led to the premature Apocalypse.**_

_**"All of those atrocities...the burden that I have to endure..." Azrael sighed.**_

_**Then...**_

_**"Those atrocities are not entirely your fault so much as it's the pride of Abaddon..."**_

_**Azrael's eyes widened slightly.**_

_**"Who's there?" Azrael turned behind him and saw a long red-hair girl who was wearing a brown coat jacket wrapping around his pale peachy shirt, and dark brown shorts with a medium-sized orange ribbon tied on her hair.**_

_**"Miss Kanata?" Azrael's eyes went wide with surprise.**_

_**Several minutes earlier - Chris's office...**_

_*Knock knock*_

_"It's Kanata, Chris-sempai!"_

_"Oh, come in! Door's not locked."_

_Kanata entered the room with a determined frown upon her face._

_"Kanata? What happened? What's with the determined stance?" Chris wondered._

_"Azrael...That Azrael, I want to thank him for helping both Shiori and I out." Kanata replied._

_Chris sighed..._

_"Azrael told me that he doesn't need anyone's thanks...He is just doing what he can to prevent history from repeating itself - to prevent Shiori, or even anyone, from becoming the next Abaddon."_

_"But that's why! He saved Shiori from any potential danger from extreme zealousness, possibly even the Balance, and even allowed me a valuable chance at becoming the sixth Takamina! Besides, it isn't Azrael's fault!" Kanata replied._

_**Transition back to the White City Tower...**_

"What makes you think that this fault isn't mine? I agreed upon Abaddon's plan. I can't completely pushed all the blame to the Angel of Destruction alone, couldn't I?" Azrael frowned.

"But you were forced! To be fair, weren't you pressurized you by your friend who was just plain eager about getting rid of Hell's legions as soon as possible? You were just being dragged into all of this; it ain't your fault all of this crap happened!" Kanata replied in earnest.

Azrael shook his head and sighed.

"I appreciate that you wanted to help me...but why? I am responsible for the premature Apocalypse, and all I'm doing is to atone for the sins I have wrought after being spared the axe during the True Apocalypse."

"I know it seemed crazy. Call me nuts if you want, but you have helped me, my sempai, and every one of us! You have no idea how much positive impact you have done, even the Four were shocked at the impact you have made! You have helped us, helped me, and now we wanna help you!" Kanata shot back.

Azrael 's eyes widened; stunned, and drooped in to a guilty state.

"Abaddon and I were best of friends...old friends, you can say. We have been through a lot, and he was one zealous archangel. He was always determined to rid the world of its darkness; constantly claiming that Hell's Legions will consume the Third Kingdom at any minute. His paranoia eventually get the better of him. I should have stop him when he decided to strike at the Legions of Hell before the appointed time by starting the Apocalypse prematurely. Alas, I didn't, and I can only blame myself for my inability to outwit him. If only...if only I could have suggested more than one idea to safely keep the darkness at bay without bringing the Four or even the Council into all of this...All of this, the burden, the guilt I held, the sins I bear, it would not happen at all." Azrael shook his head.

"Aren't we so the same? That we all have guilt and sins that we carry, but turns out that they are unfounded?" Kanata frowned.

Azrael wondered, "What?"

"My dad...When I thought my dad was dead in the firefight four years ago during the chaotic firefight in Lancastar, I was angry at myself. I felt that if I become stronger earlier, then maybe I did not have to struggle with so much crap, then maybe my father wouldn't have died at all...But I found out that it isn't my fault that my dad died, and that I shouldn't burden myself with thoughts of revenge against DES and self-mutilation. I knew that the best way is to throw all thoughts of revenge away, enjoy doing what I love, and fight with our love for music!" Kanata replied.

"The fact of the matter is...you weren't the gun, and besides, weren't your father saved by Chris and Alito? I, however, have no other choice but to agree to Abaddon's plan." Azrael frowned.

"That's the thing! That plan is Abaddon's, right? You were forced to make a decision in such a short span of time, and you didn't deliberately do it!" Kanata explained.

"But I witness the Third Kingdom destroyed right before my very eyes because I broke six of the seven Seals! If Abaddon can become the Destroyer, who can guarantee that I, or others, won't become one?"

Kanata clenched her fists...

"You numbskull! The difference between you and Abaddon, is that you have **THE BALLS TO ADMIT YOUR MISTAKES, FACE UP TO THEM, AND ADMIT THAT YOU'RE NOT COMPLETELY PERFECT!**" she scolded.

Azrael's eyes widened once more. He didn't expect a human being to shout at him, let alone being chided for being 'a numbskull'.

"Okay, you might have made a mistake to a certain extent. Let's say you did as you have claimed, but even then, you have the guts! The guts to admit that you're in the wrong to an extent! You didn't push the blame entirely on Abaddon! You could have just said, 'Oh, Abaddon did it, not me!', but you chose to confess to War! You choose to take responsibility, just like how a real leader should!" Kanata chided.

"Me? A real leader? But how...I thought..." Azrael shook his head.

"Don't ever let your doubts limit you, Angel of Death! A real leader is one who serves his or her comrades regardless of their predicament, right? Chris told me everything that you have done, from helping the Hellguards in their everyday jobs, to mentoring the young Hellguards, and even co-operating with the Four during the Abomination Vault Era, while Abaddon just flaunt his leadership as if he's expected to be respected! But you, Azrael, are no Abaddon! Yes, Abaddon might be your friend, but you're a better leader than him because you're willing to empathize the Hellguards' troubles! You serve them, just as they want to serve you!" Kanata frowned.

Azrael's eyes blinked several times, it's as if suddenly, Kanata's words..._made a lot of sense..._

"Shiori had said it, and I'm sure every other Takiminas had said it too, that a leader is expected to place their lives in front and serve the others before self and to show the enemies what the good guys are capable of! You are one, Azrael! You have helped us lot without even expecting much, only wishing for the Balance's restoration when you have no idea how big of an impact you have caused! The Hellguards have spoke highly about your guidance towards the human race in their recovery during the two years of reconstruction after the True Armageddon! You have the willingness to admit your part in your mistakes, even if I think you aren't to blame!" Kanata frowned.

"Kanata..." Azrael slowly replied, adding concern into his tone.

Kanata pouted. "Look, the Armageddon is over, humanity is back to normal, and you are a completely different leader than that prideful Abaddon - a way better one in that. You are what Abaddon isn't - a true friend. I will respect that Angel, but will never be his friend! You however, deserve better!"

Azrael sighed calmly. "All I wish is to protect and serve the Balance in whatever ways possible, without resorting to any underhanded means. I appreciate your thoughts, Kanata."

"See? You're an important ally to us! Don't let your past drag you down, Azrael-sempai! Just like how AKB0048 and the entire Akibastar solar system needs idols like me, Nagisa, Chieri, Shiori-sempai and others, the Balance of the Three Dimensions need people like Chris, Alito, Uriel, the Scribe, the Four, and even you! The past is the past, shouldn't we be looking at the present and anticipate what the future might hold?" Kanata smiled brightly.

"Miuuuu!" Kanata's tadpole-like Kirara squealed as it glowed brightly, matching Kanata's determined personality.

Azrael closed his eyes as he mused on about it.

_It made a lot more sense to him now..._

_Even if it was his fault to a certain extent, there was no point in just moping about - what done was done._

_What really mattered was he was what Abaddon was not - a responsible leader..._

_Compared to Abaddon, who betrayed the Balance when things get tough, Azrael himself was willing to take responsibilities for the things he had done, even if it was to a certain extent only._

_Even when he did take responsibilities, that did not means that he must embroiled himself in eternal torment.__ The past is the past. The world now, is not the world before the True Armageddon, it is AFTER the true Armageddon._

_The past might have shaped and paved the way for present times, and would most certainly helped in preventing the same crap from happening in the near future, but it did not have drag him to a point of uselessness._

_The Hellguards needed him along with Uriel to guide the Hellguards, that way, they could guide the human race, and not dominate over them._

_The three dimensions, the Balance, the Voice of Balance needed figures like him, and not Abaddon, alongside Chris, Alito, Uriel, and the Makers to protect the Balance that kept the three worlds together._

_It was about time he should let go of the very guilt that plagued him for a hundred and two years, and start looking into the future ahead using his past experiences._

_Yes, the past will certainly help the future, but neither was it needed to plunge himself down like a dead rock. _

_He had two choices - either mope about it and nothing will come out..._

_Or throw the guilt away, and give in everything he has to prevent history from repeating itself, without dwelling too much about his guilt._

_"It's no wonder that Lord Samsarel declare that the Third Kingdom are fit to stand up own their own before his departure to the after life...No one will really know just how hugely capable the human race is able of, until a crisis is presented to them. Crisis makes the man indeed..." A_zrael simpered.

"You see, you can do it! You have what it takes! Let that past of yours not drag you down, but also push you through, think positively, and guide the Balance to its ultimate safety! Let's work together, shall we?" Kanata smiled.

"And what about the Four?" Azrael wondered.

"I knew you would say that, you silly angel!"

"That sound...Fury?"

Kanata and Azrael saw the Four Horsemen, Yukirin, Mikako, Tomoyo, Uriel, Chris, and Alito approaching them.

"What? Do you think our brother War is going to keep on holding that stupid grudge over the years? Especially since the main person responsible IS Abaddon, and not you?" Fury smirked.

"War..." Azrael frowned in concern as he face the Red Rider.

"You have surprised even us Horsemen with the amount of determination to atone for that sin of yours. I guess on account of Ayako, Kanata, Chris, and Alito, consider that sin of yours...absolved." War solemnly replied.

"Just be warned...Angel of Death, if you dare to pull my brother down into another web of conspiracy, I will make this the most ironic killing you will ever witness." Death crossed his arms and grunted.

"You heard 'em. My brothers decided to acquit you of your sins. You can thank the human's ability to repay a person's kindness for that." Strife nodded.

Yukirin nodded as she smiled gently.

"For better or for worse, without the crisis in this world, War and company will not have met Chris and Alito. Chris and Alito would not have the artefact to call the Four should anything that threatens the Balance occurs. And should that not happen, no one would have known when I will be able to reconcile with my parents, and love War for who he was - an honorable warrior. I will say it again...for better or for worse, without those events, we would not even be here, united as we fight against the threat to the Balance itself. I forgive you, Angel of Death!" Yukirin smiled with tears brimming around her eyes as her Kirara shone brightly.

"Ditto!" Tomochin simpered.

"No one would be there to save my butt as well! I say, ditto too!" Mikako winked.

Azreal looked at Chris and Alito, who nodded silently in content and gave him a thumbs up.

"We are not going to do it alone, Azreal. The time of Abaddon has ended. Now, it's our turn to show the betrayer, what we are that he isn't!" Uriel nodded.

Azreal faced Kanata once more as the latter extended her right hand...

"As the upcoming leader of AKB0048 as the sixth Takahashi Minami, let us help you and the White City, as we work together to conquer the last adversities that we are about to face!" Kanata smiled as her Kirara's aura glowed even brighter.

Azreal could see an aura of the first Takahashi Minami materializing as a result of Kanata's leadership qualities taking fruit, and smiled as the runes upon his wings and face glowed.

He joined his right hand on Kanata's right...

"The White City will offer you every help that we need! The Hellguard stands ready!"

As Kanata replied with a beaming grin upon her face, Azreal could only sighed in content...

_Over...after a hundred and two years of torture, self-mutilation, self-blaming, puling oneself down as he struggled to find salvation..._

_It's finally over..._

_"Kanata...you will make a great leader in the years to come. I will help you in anyways I can, in guiding you to become the best Takamina you ever would!" _Azrael thought with a simper upon his face once more...

_And thus begins the budding relationship between Kanata and the Angel of Death..._

_Never to know, that the seeds of love had already been planted upon them after this heart-warming event._

_Of course, as most people said when they have to get back on present things..._

_**That is for another day... :)**_


	38. Omake: The Parody!

_**Vollkommen: Darksiders Parody - Yukirin and Shiori's ROTFLMAO!**_

_**Synopsis: What started up as a cute, romantic date...turned out to be a flock of laughter for Yukirin, and even Shiori!**_

_**The next morning - Two and a half weeks before Elections Finals...**_

_**AKB0048 Dormitory Garden...**_

"Eh? Morning, War!"

Ayako Kuroki woke up early to do a morning walk by the park when she met up coincidentally with the Red Rider himself. The sixth Yuki Kashiwagi blushed happily as she approached War.

"I guess...it's good morning to you?" War simpered.

Ayako's heart leapt as she nodded.

"You're doing some morning strolls too, I guess?" she wondered.

"Just finding my brother Death...I assume he would be here given his likings for birds, mostly crows." War replied.

"Feeding the birds, I suppose? Birds are really lovable!" the sixth Yukirin simpered.

"Yeah...Heh, my brother has a huge likings for those birds, though I could never understand just what makes him so interested in those things, aside from being able to fly." War grunted.

"Those feathered thing are really cute! In fact, we have a bird pond specially so that those cute, fluffy things can gather around here and take a dip! You wanna go there and take a look?" Yukirin clasped her hands and hoped.

"Well...no harm done. Seeing as I might assume that Death might be here too." War smiled.

Ayako grabbed War by his right hand and squealed, "C'mon then! You will not want to miss those cute lil' birdies!"

_"Small things in life...Good to see what my brother and the humans are doing in their free time while I am all out maintaining the balance in the past..." _War simpered.

When the Red Rider and Yukirin approached the bird-bath, north-east from where they were, they saw the Pale Rider spreading out his arms, appearing to be relaxed despite having his mask on, as seen by his happy eyes. Flock of crows appeared to have landed upon his arms as he communicated with them.

"Death. Early morning to feed your favourite species of birds, huh?  
War greeted, with Yukirin waving hello as the Pale Rider sighted them.

"Huh...Didn't expect the both of you to be up that early...considering that's your day off. On a date, eh?" Death grunted.

Yukirin nodded elatedly.

"Heh...Look at your princess, brother, elated to be around you all the time, being so bubbly." Death taunted.

"I'm more than grateful that Ayako is able to show me the cultures of the human race, and make me regain trust towards people other than you." War simpered.

"Well, good for you. Wait...why are the crows flying away?" Death's eyes widened, looking helplessly as the murder of crows flew away from his arms.

Death's eyes lowered into a disinterested squint as he looked at the couple.

"Yeah...Thanks, you lots. Your arrivals seemed to scare them bird brains apart. Now how am I supposed to call 'em back without transforming myself into the Reaper Form, chase them by flying, and preventing myself from scaring the hell out of every civilians out there? They are not Crowfather's crows, mind you." the Pale Rider sighed.

"S...Sorry Pale Rider! Really sorry!" Yukirin clasped her palms as she apologized.

War, being his usual defiant self, looked around the garden to see if there is any other ways to call back Death's pet crows just in time to see Shiori carrying a medium-size bucket.

Shiori has beads of sweat streaming down her face, side burns, and palms as she sighted the trio.

"War! Death! Yuki! Thank goodness you're here! At least I know that I ain't reaching the wrong destination...Damn that stupidly heavy bucket full of worms!" Shiori pouted.

"Morning, Shiori! What brings you here?" Yukirin wondered.

"Whaddya expect? One of the birds' caretakers, who's supposed to be taking today's shift, fell sick. Can't say that I blame him but, DAMN! This bucket is HEAVY!" Shiori wiped off the sweat from her forehead as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I assume you're helping him." Death replied.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Shiori pouted.

War looked at the bucket of worms, grabbed it, and looked at Death.

Death looked back at the Red Rider with a suspicious squint on his mask, while the latter darted his eyes over from the bucket to the Pale Rider intermittently.

War flashed a devious smile as he threw the worms that were in the bucket onto Death himself!

Shiori and Yukirin's eyes went wide as their jaws dropped at the Red Rider's audacity.

Death's eyes went from shock, to irritation, to anger as his eyes became bloodshot. He swung his Harvester, preparing to strike War down for the prank angrily.

"War! Why you..."

The Red Rider stood in front of his brother without moving an inch, nor even his calm, albeit, sly smile upon his face.

"I'm helping you, brother, ain't I?"

As soon as War finished what he had to say, he smiled deviously as a flock of crows instantly flew down and overwhelmed Death before he could strike the Red Rider!

*Caw**Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*Caw*

The crows relentlessly pecked Death as Shiori and Yukirin looked on, jaws agape.

"War! You devil spawn! Owww! Help me get off these wretched crows, you scum! Owwww!" Death cursed.

The Red Rider turned his head to face Shiori and Yukirin, who have been trying their very best to stifle their giggles as their face turned red from all the stifling they had to do, until he gave them a huge thumbs up and a big, silly grin.

"Now that is what I call, a _**blackout."**_

And soon enough, the garden became filled with the laughters of Shiori and Yukirin.

_**Later on...back at the Forge Lands...**_

"That's...that's a rotten bit of luck..." Mikako replied as she struggled to stifle her laughter just like Ayako and Shiori.

Death sighed as he dusted the remaining feathers off his body and pauldrons.

"Count myself to be the source of laughter for the three dolts." Death crossed his arms and rolled his arms.

"I don't mind! At least you won't feel completely guilty for making people feel scared, even when you don't meant to, right?" Mikako grinned.

Death sighed, and soon found himself chuckling as he saw Mikako laughing along.

_"Well, having fun once in a while isn't that too big of a deal, as long as the people concerned is happy. Still ain;t gonna change who the heck I am, though...: Death grunted._

_**Next Episode: AKB0048's appreciation for Death - Rescuing Mamoru and Yuka!**_


	39. Omake: The Drinking Game!

_**Vollkommen: Akira, Chiharu, Katagiri, Hikari, Tsubasa, Chris, and Alito - The Stephen King Drinking Game! Part 1!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Same thing applies like Chapter 1, except for additional info for this chapter - I do not own anything from Stephen King, and even the movies.) **_

_**After Chapter 37, before Chapter 38...**_

_**Hours after the approval of SKB0048 - 7.00 PM**_

_**Dormitory Garden...**_

"Hey gals!" Akira waved hello as she approached Chris and Alito exchanging blows with each other, sporting a blue sleeveless tank top with purple shorts.

"Oh hey, Akira!" Alito waved hello.

"Whatcha doin?" Akira wondered.

Chris shrugged as she stretched her neck, which appeared sore. "Well, taking our time off honing our moves in the event of a sudden DES attack. But damn...must have stretched a muscle on my left..." Chris huffed.

"We have nothing to do, though. We're just about to go back to the bedroom and have some private...fun." Alito giggled as she held the Maiden of Absolution's left hand.

"Oh...bummer. I was hoping you both could join us for a little fun get together. Ya know, a mini-celebration party for the creation of SKB0048. Since both of you are the main reason for SKB's creation, we want ya to be the host for the mini-party." Akira shrugged.

"Party? What kind of party?" Alito's face lit up.

Akira looked at Chris and Alito's interested face and grinned.

"Have you drink any alcoholic beverages before?" the tenth Sayaka Akimoto wondered.

"Eh...red wine?" Chris answered.

"Good, I was afraid you might not be able to drink in the upcoming party later on! But didn't the both of you said that you have some 'private fun'?" Akira wondered.

"Well, that's because we have nothing to do until our day off tomorrow, but since you have invited us to your mini-party and seeing that we're friends, how can we say no to that? Our 'private fun' could be postponed till...late in the night, right?" Chris winked at her beloved, who responded with a gentle nod and a simper.

"Hehe...goodie! Katagiri, Tsubasa, Hikari, Chiharu, and Mikako are coming along! We're all going to play a drinking game while watching a really cliché movie and see who shall stay standing the longest! Last one standing shall get something nice when we go to Oktober Diner for breakfast tomorrow!" Akira grinned.

Chris and Alito looked at each other and nodded.

"Why not? It's a good way to past our time while preparing to wait for those DES and DGTO goons to get 'em selves together." they simpered.

"Good, good! Hehehehehehe..." Akira flashed a devious grin as she rubbed her palms in glee and her eyes frowned deviously.

"Eh...Akira? You might be scaring those birdies away with your devious grin..." Alito chuckled.

"Eh? Oops! Sorry, eheheheheh..." Akira rubbed the back of her head, grinning while blushing.

_**7.10 PM - Oktober Frankfurt Diner**_

_**Background Music: Catherine OST - Stray Sheep Theme**_

"Really? A bet with Akira? Not counting the bravery test in the Amusement Park the other day, I mean Death's true form is called _**'The Reaper Form' **_for a reason, but there's a reason that Akira is considered 'warrior' of the entire AKB0048 team, right?" Shiori looked at Chris and Alito worryingly after munching on a Frankfurt Sausage.

"I know...and I'm still not going to be worried about it." Chris simpered as she sipped a glass of iced water from a glass.

"Really? Trust me, Sayaka will always give a lot challenges just to test the 'spirit' and 'resilience' of the idols and although it is good most of the time, some can get...too ridiculous." Shiori shivered.

"We don't follow your reasoning, aside from the several times where Sayaka force-fed the idols steak at times." Alito tilted her head, wondering.

"Well...I might not have any experience in a drinking game or whatnot, but if Sayaka wanna do this kind of game..., mostly it will be on the side of 'Drink a shot whenever a particular video has so-and-so element inside.' and most probably, the challengers will be wasted due to the overload of elements within a few minutes into a video itself!" Shiori shivered.

"How did you know?" Chris wondered.

"Well, if it's a drinking game, what else other than that? Have been looking at the comments over at Youtube over the couple of weeks regarding 'Cliché-filled movies' and loads of comments go by having a shot whenever a cliché in a movie is mentioned. Trust me, you participate in one of those, you will be slumped!" Shiori warned.

Chris chewed, swallowed a piece of pot roast Sauerbraten, and shrugged.

"I don't mind." she replied.

"Akira has a pretty decent amount of tolerance towards alcohol. You know that she occasionally follow Tsubasa to drink whenever they are free, right? Tsubasa won't drink much, but Akira could drink three bottle of sojou and not even falter, AT ALL." Shiori waved her hands apart.

"To her credit, I applaud her for that. Sojou's a pretty nice drink too. Ain't too surprised that she gradually developed a high amount of tolerance towards it." Chris smiled gently after she slowly swallowed half a piece of potato dumpling.

She continued, "And besides...even if Sayaka wants to make a bet with us about who can last longer in a drinking contest..."

Chris raised her glass of iced water with her right hand, and the water froze instantly.

"I have got it covered." she grinned.

Chris and Alito whispered to Shiori about why they got it covered, and the fifth Takamina found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"Hehe...I look forward to seeing Akira to being wide-eyed open the next day!" Shiori grinned.

_**8.00 PM - Corridor leading to Akira's dormitory...**_

"Alright, catch ya later, Shiori!" Alito and Chris waved goodbye.

Shiori responded with two thumbs up as she left.

As the approached Sayaka's dormitory on the third floor, they bumped upon Mikako.

"Mikako! You're also invited by Akira too?" Alito wondered as Chris and her waved hello.

"Chris and Alito! What a coincidence!"the yellow-green hair woman's eyes lit up.

A minute after...

"What? Drinking game? I don't even know that Akira is planning for that! Dear me, no..." Mikako sighed.

"You mean you might have something going on tomorrow?" Chris wondered.

"Well, for one, I have a date with the Pale Rider...Still, I can't possibly back of now from Akira, right? She might make another of her trademark scary faces again." the fifth Minami Minegishi scratched the back of her head.

Chris crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Ah ha! Got it!" the Maiden of Absolution grinned as she signalled Mikako to come closer with her right palm.

Mikako wondered what would happen next, only to have a eyes widened in slight shock as Chris kissed her forehead.

Alito chanted some incantations as currents of wind help to circulate the cold air that was transferred into the fifth Minami Minegishi from the kiss upon her forehead.

_**Outside of Akira's dormitory...**_

"There you are lots! You're just in time for our mini-party, eh?" Akira winked after she greeted them on the door.

"Yeesh! Are the other idols whom you invited there too?" Alito wondered.

"Duh, of course! We're just about to get started, so c'mon in!" Akira grinned as Chris, Alito, and Mikako went in.

"Chris! Alito! Mikako!" Hikari chirped as she embraced the three of them all at once, squeezing them immensely by their heads, grinning from ear to ear. Her squirrel-like incisors protruding in out her mouth as she rubbed her nose with the three of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax, Yuko, relax! OWWW!" Mikako yelped.

"Yeesh, Hikari! It's nice to see that you're all up and running after your recovery!" Chris gave the brunette a thumbs up.

The ninth Yuko bro-fisted Chris and Alito in return.

Katagiri Atsuko approached the three women and embraced them one by one warmly as her flocks of Kiraras shone softly.

"Free hugs for everyone, gals! This is just like one of our usual get-around every now and then! " Katagiri chuckled.

"Bet your sister is here as well, right?" Alito chuckled as Tsubasa's eyes met with Chris and co, and waved hello while simpering.

"It's good that we can have an occasional mini-get together. Might as well unwind ourselves from the stresses in our lives every now and then!" Tsubasa chuckled.

"Chris! Alito! Yowzas!" Chiharu winked seductively as she bumped her hip onto the two women.

The two women returned the favor while giving off an 'oh!' sound, blushing happily and winked.

'Alright, alright! Hush everyone! Let's get what we're going to do for today's mini get together party to celebrate the upcoming creation of SKB0048 from Chris and Alito!" Akira winked.

"Ahheheheh...You have to thank Azrael as well, ain't it? Without his help, Alito and I would not even have thought of that idea at all." Chris chuckled.

"Gee, man! Ya don't have to be that modest, Chris and Alito! Even Azrael did admit that you're the ones who come up with the epiphany, and he wouldn't even have thought of it either! Be proud of something that you have contributed for once!" Chiharu grinned.

"Thanks, everyone. Really, thanks...In fact, without everyone one of you, Senbatsus and Kenkyuseis alike, Chris and I wouldn't even be here today. Not at all..." Alito simpered.

The idols present smiled along as Akira cut in.

"Alright, gals! We can share all these cheesy congratulations later, shall we? Let's get on with today's event!" Akira shot out.

"What's it?" Hikari's mouth gaped in excitement.

Akira went to the fridge and brought out several bottles of drinks in a huge box.

"We're going for a challenge via a...drinking game!" Akira grinned.

"WHA?!" the idols present, except for Mikako, Chris, and Alito, shot out in shock.

"Wait, wait! I said that it's a challenge, right? Whoever are the last one standing, will get these promotional coupons - thirty percent off for breakfast buffet for the entirely of this month! I only have three of 'em, and the winners can use 'em when we have breakfast tomorrow at Oktober Diner." Akira smiled.

"Where do you got 'em?" Hikari wondered.

"Well, apparently got 'em through a lucky draw yesterday after dinner at Oktober Diner. Ya know, the limited-time promotion where you can get into a lucky draw once ya spend fifty dollars above on a single receipt?" Akira replied.

"Oh yes...the Oktober Diner! It's been eight years since I have eaten anything from here...I love 'em food in here! Especially the sweet cakes!" Katagiri smacked her lips with her tongue, while Hikari nodded in excitement.

"You can enjoy a lot more if ya can win these promotional coupons! However, you must be the last two people standing in this drinking game! Take it as a motivation to get 'em!" Akira grinned.

"Um...which drinking game though?" Chiharu wondered in slight worry, feeling her spine tingling.

Akira took out a DVD-cover with two words - 'IT'.

"TA-DA!"

The idols' present, with the exception of Chris and Alito, widened their eyes as they shot out...

"A Stephen King movie?"

"Eh...Forgive us because we do not have this mini-series back in our world, but what's scary about that?" Chris wondered.

"Stephen King...the king of horrible movies that are full of Maine-theme clichés!" Chiharu shivered.

"It's the ultimate challenge of anyone who wants to see if they are 'man enough' to go through the movie without being KO'ed by the alcohol's effect!" Hikari grinned.

"His movie normally ended paying off in a huge-arse disappointment, but that's not why we're kinda worried about this challenge." Mikako slowly replied.

"You mean...the clichés?" Chris wondered.

"Heh heh! That's what today's challenge is about! And I'm sure you all know the rules, right?" Akira smirked.

"Drink a shot every time a movie shows something that are normally within the group of clichés from a Stephen King's movie. The followings are..." Akira brought out a piece of paper showing a list of Stephen King's clichés.

_**1. The movie takes place in Maine**_

_**2. Alcoholic**_

_**3. Dumb rednecks**_

_**4. One-dimensional bullies that have no redeeming qualities whatsoever.**_

_**5. Bullies that think that killing is the only option for innocent members.**_

_**6. Ultimate letdown in the 'supreme ordeal'**_

_**7. Flashbacks EVERY SINGLE TIME!**_

_**8. Every side characters in Stephen King's movies are assholes except for the main casts of characters in so-and-so movie.**_

_**9. Wide angle-shots**_

_**10. Supernatural beings that have no background knowldege or whatsoever.**_

_**11. Disappointing endings.**_

"Um...can we not participate in this game? I'm afraid it might be too...much." Mikako replied sheepishly as she gulped.

"Aw c'mon! What's the big deal about it? Besides, it's our day off tomorrow, right?" Akira gave another one of her scary looking smiles that brought chills towards the idols' spine except for Chris and Alito; the two women have certainly met scarier things in their lives.

After Akira looked away from Mikako, she whispered, "Why ain't you both worried about Akira's scary smile?"

"We have certainly met scarier crap before and overcome them. Our traumas..." Chris simpered, as Alito nodded along.

"Ain't surprised if that's your reason...but still, do you think it will work?" Mikako hoped.

Before the two women could give a response, Akira pumped her right fist up in the air.

"Alright, gals! Enough beating around the bush and let's get with the party, shall we? Might as well unwind and let loose completely after all the crap we've being through!" Akira grinned.

"Bring it on, Akira! I'm gonna win the coupons and eat a whole lot more tomorrow!" Hikari smirked.

"Certainly a good way to kick back and relax, especially after all the stresses built up through work. We certainly deserve a bit of relaxation every now and then." Tsubasa simpered.

"I might not be good at holding alcohol, but I guess it's a good incentive that I'm going to strive for!" Katagiri smiled brightly.

"Geez...I'm not even a fan of alcohol in the first place. Cold beer ain't my thing..." Mikako sighed.

"What kind of alcohol you drank that made you detest it?" Chris wondered.

"Well, ya know those conventional beers, like those lager beers?"

"Oh...so it is this kind of beer, huh?" Chris simpered as she called out to Akira.

"Akira, do you have any traditional German fruit beer?"

"Oops...Sorry, but I don't have any of those around' ere." Akira smiled sheepishly.

Chris shook her head. "No worries. I will be back soon enough, just give me three glasses."

_**Five minutes later...**_

Using her Project Tundra's Absolution Teleport, which she obtained when she let go of her past to become the goddess of Absolution, Chris was able to travel to the Oktober Diner and back with three well-tapped glasses of well-tapped, dark-red beer. The glasses of beers had nice foams topping on them.

"Sorry to keep you gals waiting! Ramsteins Apple Weissbier for me, my dear, and Mikako." Chris simpered as she served Alito and the fifth Minami Minegishi the beer.

Mikako saw the foamy, dark red beer and gasped. "Damn...Remind me why German are experts in making beers as opposed to wine."

"Gee, that's fast! You must have been doing well adapting your new bad-ass upgrades since letting of your past!" Akira grinned.

"Germans must have a high standards of drinking beer, huh? Guess we have much more to learn about German culture since you and Alito arrived." Katagiri chuckled.

"Why, thank you!" Alito simpered.

"Alright now, ready for our little challenge?" Akira grinned.

"Yosh!"

_**First five minutes...**_

"So...Maine, huh? You guys know the drill!"

As the women present in Akira's room begin to take a shot of their own beverages of choice, Mikako's eyes widened.

"Geez...that's completely different from the lager I have last tasted. To be honest, it's really nice! Not too sweet, not too bitter...I mean, it's just right!" she praised, the beer's foam could be seen spread on her lips.

"Glad to see that you're willing to try this kind of beverage after detesting it." Chris smiled.

"Eh...it's not that I hated it. The last time I tasted it, it's just plain bitter! This is...well, I can't place my hand on it, nice! Plus, I really love apples!" Mikako chuckled.

"Oooh...that was kinda bitter, but refreshing!" Chiharu chuckled as she drank her shot.

"Eeeee...my throat stings a bit. Ehheheh..." Katagiri laughed sheepishly.

"You will get use to it, Katagiri. It's not as if it will sting up your arse!" Tsubasa chuckled.

The rest laughed along.

_**Within the next thirty minutes...**_

"Flashbacks for the first protagonist!" Akira chuckled.

"Oooohhh...that whisky's kinda dry, yet sweeeeet!" Katagiri laughed heartily.

"Told ya! Still, I 'e starting to feel e little light-headed. This whisky sure is strong!" Tsubasa shook her head trying her best to keep up after taking her second shot of martini.

"I am really starting to love that Weissbier!" Mikako smacked her lips with her tongue.

Chris and Alito continued to sip their Weissbier slowly, simpering as they observed others.

"You don't mean to tell me that there's a lot more after, right?" Chiharu wondered, wincing a bit because of the slight bitterness of her lager.

"Yup!" Akira chuckled.

"I'm not giving up here! Let's go!" Hikari's cheeks became slightly red after sipping her drink.

"Ooo...totally different from when I drink sojou. I'm getting a bit flushed over here." Tsubasa exhaled deeply.

_Then..._

"Damn it! More of those flashbacks..." Chiharu pouted as she drank once more. "Gee...Why 'ere my head spinnin?"

"Oopsie...me 'eel like the TV is moving erywhere...O see two!" Katagiri chuckled as her cheeks became rose red from alcohol.

"Eh? I see four of you, sis...Which one of 'em is you? And why are can I see four palms instead of two? Gee...am I THAT drunk? Sure is stronger than the sojou I drank so far..." Tsubasa mumbled.

She continued, "Okie...this is not looking good. There's still some more flashback c...coming. And did I just saw two Chris and Alito...in fact, did I just saw TWO of you all at once?" Tsubasa shook her head.

"Geeehehehe! I'm still gonna be the last one standing, even when I'm feeling that I can see eight fingers of my left palm! Hahahaha!" Hikari laughed as she burped. "Oopsie! Eheheheh!"

Mikako's eyes went slightly widened once more. She was neither feeling flushed, nor is she feeling tipsy despite enjoying the taste of her glass of Weissbier.

_"The kiss and the wind barrier must have been done to give me the temporary effect of lowering my body temperature without suffering from hypothermia. Talk about being bestowed temporary powers from two goddesses." _Mikako chuckled softly as she looked at Chris and Alito, and winked.

Knowing that Mikako understood what happened minutes before the party, Chris and Alito gave the fifth Minami Minegishi a small smile.

_**An hour and fifteen into the movie...**_

"I'm flying upon e cloudies! Aye? Isn't that Dave the Seagull? Why am I seeing five you all at the same ime?" Chiharu giggled.

Katagiri was grinning in a silly manner as she rolled her eyes, her cheeks becoming really flushed.

"Aie, Chris! I see your hand please? *HIC!*" Katagiri grinned in a silly manner.

Chris raised her left hand, tilting her head. "How many fingers can you see?"

Katagiri blinked for a few moment before she drooled, gave a silly, hungry grin, and pounced on Chris's fingers, biting on them!

"SAUSAGES! ME WANT SAUSAGES!"

Tsubasa's eye perked up. "Did someone say, 'sausages'? I want it!" She bit Chris's pinky!

" Katagiri! Tsubasa! My fingers are not sausages! Stop biting my fingers off, ya bugger!" Chris's eyes widened as she struggled to hold on to her glass of Weissbier.

"Mmmm, mmm! MMMMFF!" Katagiri and Tsubasa made muffled noise as they struggled to hold on to Chris's left fingers.

Shortly after, Katagiri slowly closed her eyes as she dropped dead on Chris's lap, slowly snoring away as saliva drooled from her smiling face, with Tsubasa following suit drooling dreamily.

"Gee...Katagiri must not be able to contain much alcohol, I guess. Wish to see Tsubasa's reaction next morning on our day off..." Chris sighed, and chuckled.

"Sheesh...Katagiri and Tsubasa KO'ed 'emselves! *HIC!*" Akira chuckled.

"That scene doesn't even make sense, hahahaha! That balloon just seems so retarded! Oops, why is the TV splitting up into four sheep-like entities! Baa baa black sheep, any any wool! Hahahahaha!" Hikari laughed.

_**Two hours into the movie...**_

"Oh no...I'm just gonna lie down for a while...me head is heavy..." Chiharu shook her head, and soon slumped on top off Katagiri's body and drifted off to sleep, snoring.

"Oh noes...Nyan-nyan is falling asleep...Wake up, nyan-nyan...Nyan-nyan...Meow! Nyaaa! Shiznick, what a bummy!" Hikari mashed her fists on Chiharu's thigh, drooling dreamily.

Chris, Alito, and Mikako continued enjoying their Weissbier without missing a beat.

_"On my fourth can already. Starting to feel kinda light...and dizzy. And Chris, Alito, and Mikako ain't affected? Nah...I must be dreaming. Must be the alcohol getting to me. I have a well-toned body, so I can deal with this small setback pretty well..._*HIC!*_...Crap." _Akira rolled her eyes.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"Must...hold...*yawwwnnnn*...uh uhnnnn..." Hikari pouted as lie on Chiharu's body, embracing the eighth Haruna Kojima by her back.

_"Shit...fifth can now...must hold on and get that coupon...C'mon Akira! Just me, Chris, Alito, and Mikako left! Just one of the three women down, and maybe I can just call it a day..." _Akira huffed as her face became really flushed with the alcohol she took.

Towards the last few ten minutes, however...

"Maybe a little shut-in from my eyes will do...just...relax...for...a...*yaawwwwnnnn*...whil e..." Akira yawned as the alcohol finally got to her tiredness and after a minute, slumped just beside Chiharu and co., snoring like a hog.

Chris, Mikako, and Alito looked at one another.

"Well...I guess that makes us the winner, then?" Mikako asked.

"I...guess so. Akira seemed to be quite inebriated with rum." Chris used her Project Tundra Scouter Device to detect Akira's alcoholic content inside her body.

"Good...that means we won. What a relief. Just how you're able to do that? That's just...amazing!" Mikako gasped.

Chris and Alito simpered.

"Alcohol makes our body cold contrary to the popular belief that it makes us warm. This in turn makes our body feel really tired because as humans, we tend to feel tired under cold temperatures, right?" Chris asked.

Mikako nodded.

"By adjusting our body temperature down to the same level that the alcohol will lower it to, we can prevent this from happening. Since our body naturally tries to warm ourselves up whenever cold temperature is concerned, that's when Project Tundra and my natural cryokinetic powers come into play." Chris winked.

Mikako's brain went _***ding dong* **_at that.

She understood it all now; the kiss upon the forehead, the circulation of the wind current by Alito, was all just to temporary transfer an ability to lower her body down to icy levels without the side-effects of hypothermia, thanks to the infusion of the wind currents brought on by Alito.

"Evenly distributing the cold powers that you have temporary bestowed upon me using wind current infused into my body, that's smart! I guess Alito has undergo the same thing as you, right? how cute!" Mikako chuckled.

Chris and Alito chuckled along.

"So...who's up for a hearty breakfast tomorrow?" Alito grinned as she held up the three promotional coupons in her hands.

"Ehhh...we do probably have to deal with a possible hangover from these people first..." a huge bead of sweat perspired from Mikako's forehead as she chuckled sheepishly and pointed towards Akira's bed.

Looking at the direction, their eyes became small and squiggly as their jaws became wide open.

Akira, Hikari, Chiharu, Tsubasa, and Katagiri were lying on top of one another, or beside one another, snoring loudly like pigs and drooling. So loudly that huge beads of water droplets could be seen coming out of their noses, and huge 'Z's could be seen.

"Well...we can solve that problem but...to see so much people slumped on top of one another in a aloof fashion...now that's a first!" Chris chuckled.

The three women roared in laughter at the goofiness of it all as the nights went on and the owls hooted.


	40. Omake: Death and Mikako - Stranded!

_**Vollkommen: Death and Mikako - Stranded! **_

_**After the events of Chapter 38...**_

_**Forge Lands - The Fjord, upon one of the big rocks near bunch of trees.**_

"Still can't believe that I fell for that old trick, knowing that my brother occasionally loves to taunt me whenever I'm doing tedious stuffs." Death rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope that doesn't anger you, Death...I found it pretty funny that you're _**crowded**_ by all those crows." Mikako chuckled, blushing at the same time.

Death looked at Mikako and chuckled.

"Well, at least War and I are even." he replied.

"Why?" Mikako tilted her head, wondering.

"There are a lot of crap that I have done. One of them, is cutting of War's left arm because he flew into a rampage thousands of years ago while defying the Charred Council. At that time, he killed one of the few human armies who were participating in a war. Fury, Strife, and I intervened...and you guessed what happened next." Death sighed.

Mikako's eyes widened. "That was...really harsh. I know that your brother was in a rage at that time, but...still..."

"I know. I was afraid that my brother War might hold a grudge upon me despite our alliance during and after the True Armageddon. But I guess the slapstick managed to even out between us." Death replied.

The fifth Minami Minegishi sighed. "Can't say that I blame you, if that's the way you usually lecture your brothers. Rage is a pretty destructive emotion and given War's power...I can understand if that decision is hard to make."

And she simpered. "But cheer up, won't ya? It's thousands of years after that event. Everything is alright now. Besides, War enjoyed that harmless shtick, right?"

"Heh...yeah. Harmless fun, I suppose. I would have to think of a better way to return the 'harmless favor'." Death chuckled.

Mikako looked at her palms, her eyes widened as she saw it becoming inky dark. Looking up, she sighed as she saw heaps of black clouds piling upon one another like black sheep's wool.

"Cumulonimbus clouds...Aw, crap. Why does it always have to be on such a fine day for a date?!" she lamented.

*BBRRROOOAAAMMM!*

Soon enough, it was raining cats and dogs as Death summoned his spectral horse Despair and shot out, "Mikako, to me, quickly!"

Mikako shortly climbed onto the back of Death's Despair and wrapped onto the Pale Rider by his back.

Despair blazed through the pouring rain across the Forge Lands in search of a shelter. Mikako and the Pale Rider eventually found an dilapidated temple structure with moss and crawlers wrapping around cracked walls and holes.

_**"**__AHHCHOOO! _*Sniff* Dammit...Just my luck to have a stupid storm in the middle of the Forge Lands. All of my clothes are now drenched and I have no extra clothes. Sheez..." Mikako sniffed as she rubbed her nose with her damp handkerchief.

'I guess it would be good if you can...umm...get off those clothes and dry 'em. I will see if there's any dry branches to lit a fire on so that we could keep warm and possibly dry your clothes." Death suggested.

Mikako could feel a blush upon her tender cheeks. She did not have any spare clothes, and yet she must undress if she had to reduce the chances of getting a cold.

"Um..." Mikako stammered.

"I won't look until you say so, I promise. Besides, it's not as if we have a choice now; you do not have any clothes to spare." Death shrugged.

After the Pale Rider left to search for some dry, dead leaves and sticks, Mikako begin to collect herself as her heart was beating rapidly prior.

_"Death and I stranded in an abandoned structure, I have no clothes to spare and I have to face the Pale Rider with just my lingeries on. Death have faced Lilith before a couple of times, so it shouldn't be a problem with him, right? Still, to let her see me near...near-naked." _Mikako found herself smiling in a dirty manner, until her eyes widened as she shook her head. _"Dammit! Why am I having such silly, dirty thoughts?" _

Mikako undressed herself slowly. She was struggling to undress her casual clothes when Death came back with a stack of dead woods and twigs. The Pale Rider's eyes met Mikako's, their eyes widened as an awkward silence reigned.

Death could feel a huge blush from his bony cheeks, he was indeed lucky to have a mask upon her face, but his eyes darted left, right, and onto Mikako several times in a span of a few seconds.

"Mikako, I have brought those sticks back..."

The fifth Minami clutched her damp dress, her breath quickens as she blushed beetroot, a mixture of sweat and rainwater drenched her hair. Not knowing whether she should feel happy, perverted, embarrassed, or disgusted, her legs turned jelly as she fainted from having too much emotions at once.

_**Thirty Minutes later...**_

Mikako felt extremely warm and snugly as she heard the crackling sound made by the bushfire. As she woke up, the fifth Minami Minegishi found herself covered in a blanket made out of leaves, her clothes were hung by a line tied into two poles, and Death staring blankly into the bushfire.

_"Death did this...all for me?" _Mikako blushed as she found herself smiling shyly.

"D...Death..." Mikako called out.

The Pale Rider darted his eyes over to Mikako and grunted in relief.

"Thank Samsarel you're alright. I thought you're having a high fever there, nearly have me worried for the first time since the Abomination Era." Death sighed.

Mikako covered herself in her leaf blanket as she approached the Pale Rider with small steps.

"I'm sorry if I have done anything to scare you earlier. I mean, I have collected enough sticks and roots to last us until the rain has cleared up and we could find our way back to civilisation. " Death scratched his head.

"No, Death..." Mikako replied as she sat really close to the eldest Horseman by his right. "I should be the one who apologize. I mean...changing at an inappropriate time. Letting you see me nearly nude..."

"Well...I'm glad you're not angry about it. At least we can be truthful to each other without anything to hide." Death grunted, relieved to know that he was not to blame and neither was Mikako.

"Nothing to hide?" Mikako's eyes widened, and shortly after, drooped lowly as she blushed in bliss and leaned close to Death's right shoulder.

"Huh?" Death wondered.

"Well...even if this incident is sorta embarrassing, there's at least a comforting thing out of it." Mikako simpered.

Death tilted his head, wondering what Mikako meant.

"I have seen you half-naked because that's what you are most of the time even when you're in armor, and you have seen me nearly-naked. Wouldn't that means that we have nothing to hide?" Mikako blushed happily.

It didn't took the Pale Rider long enough to figure out what and he chuckled.

"We've seen each other nude to a certain extent, so I guess we've got _nothing to hide._ Though I have to admit...that was not the most appropriate way for me and you to get to know each other better." Death rolled his eyes.

Mikako giggled. "It's like we're partners in crime, sharing and hiding an embarrassing moment that I hope...only you and Despair knows."

"By the Keeper of Secrets name, you have my words." Death chuckled.

Mikako sighed lovingly. "One action from you...and we seemed to tie ourselves into all of this. I don't regret it one single bit."

"And I don't regret falling for someone who's able to accept me regardless of my flaws." Death nodded.

"We might just be the weirdest couple of all..." Mikako simpered.

"That makes us the two of us, isn't it? I don't mind." Death shrugged.

The yellow-green hair idol kissed Death's cheek and blushed happily once more. Death laughed softly, his beau clearly able to feel the blush hidden inside his mask.


	41. Wilst du mich heiraten?

_**Vollkommen: Chris and Alito - Willst du mich heiraten? (Will you marry me?)**_

_**A week later...**_

Shiori had announced her graduation plans and along with Chris Fuschia, Alito, Katagiri Atsuko, and Tsubasa Katagiri, unveiled the next plan for AKB0048's post graduates - the SKB0048.

The reaction were just as similar as that when Shiori heard the thoughts and well-wishes in the Ivory Citadel - they were supportive of both Shiori's decision, despite the initial gloominess, and the coronation of the sixth Takamina, Kanata Shinonome.

_"Shiori, you'll still be our no.1 in our hearts!"_

_"Shiori and Kanata, you both are the best!"_

_"We respect your decision, Shiori-san! We will support Kanata, and stay by your side as your fans too! No worries!"_

_"All the best, Shiori!"_

_"Kanata, rock the stage for us!"_

_"Let's give Kanata a chance, shall we?"_

_"Shiori, rock on for SKB0048!"_

The gradual cheers for Shiori and Kanata did it for Chris and Alito; the plan of SKB0048 was a success...

_**An hour later - AKB0048 Dormitories.**_

"I still couldn't believe it...This is the first time in AKB0048 history where there's no apparent haters whenever someone is about to take on the title of Takamina..." Shiori simpered.

"The elimination of repercussion thanks to SKB0048 not just eliminate post-graduation dilemmas, but it also allow fans to continue supporting their fellow idols. It also proved that those fans might care for the titles of the AKB48 members but, once they graduate, they too appreciate the idols that are willing to carrying on in maintaining the titles of the legendary AKB48 members." Chris smiled.

Shiori sighed wistfully as she a blush crept across her cheeks slightly.

"You know, Chris and Alito...I know you will definitely be humble about it, but thank you. Honestly, we wouldn't even have thought of SKB0048 in the first place if it weren't for the both of you. My friendship with Kanata will be jeopardized if SKB0048 wouldn't even be initiated in the first place." Shiori thanked.

The two maidens exhaled deeply as they chuckled softly.

"Thanks, Shiori...If it weren't for the AKB0048's help, we wouldn't even be here at all. The more we were exposed to this type of scene like just now, the more we realise that for every worse of humanity like DES, there'll always be the best like the fans and residents who are willing to support entertainment, even AKB0048." Chris simpered.

"And without AKB0048...we would not realize our love for each other..." Alito held Chris by her hands, blushing happily.

Shiori saw Chris and Alito blushing blissfully towards each other.

_"Chris and Alito have gone so much crap together and now they're finally together...They look so cute!" _the fifth Takamina simpered, just in time to catch Chris winking to her, which she responded with a thumbs up; they had it all in motion for today...

_**Back in Chris's Dormitory...**_

"Ahhh...What a nice day of work! Mmmmm..." Chris stretched her body as she raised her arms and yawned.

She suddenly felt both arms wrapping around her waist across her chest.

"A...Alito?" Chris's eyes perked up.

"I...I can finally have you all to myself, my love..." the green-hair maiden embraced tightly .

Chris placed her hands on Alito's, and before long, both the Maiden of Absolution and the Maiden of Wind were on the bed, embracing each other as their clothes were on the floor. Their body were covered up in their blanket, damp as Alito 'took charge' of their intimate moments.

Alito and Chris looked at each other, the former's breathing slowed down after their 'intimate activities'.

"Is it wrong to be selfish once in a while? To be honest...I feel happy whenever you're able to speak with other members of AKB0048 because you're slowly opening up your mind. But I too felt a sense of...a sense of wanting you all for myself. Because no matter how strong we are, I'm worried that you will be swept away by all the support and friendships that the idols are willing to show you, and I will just be helpless to do anything even if I'm a goddess-human hybrid..." Alito asked, clutching her chest with both of her hands.

Chris turned over and faced her lover, their nose touching each other as their lips were close. Their eyes gazed at each other lovingly, like lovers lost in the sea of love.

"I just want you all to myself...just for today. Chris...is it wrong for me to have that feeling? I love you...I really do..." Alito continued, her tears started to brim on her eyes.

Chris smiled along as she brought Alito's tearful face close to her own. The former's tender palm stroked the latter's tender, red cheeks, bringing a sense of warmth to both of their bodies.

"Alito...I understood your feelings, my love."

The Maiden of Wind's tears started flowing freely as she cried quietly in relief...

"So please, Alito...Please don't cry, mm? Don't cry...I'm sorry." Chris wiped the tears off Alito's eyes with her thumbs.

"R...Really? Chris?" Alito sobbed softly.

"It'd be nice if I knew some magic that could stop your tears...that would be great..." Chris nodded.

"Alito, I love you. I love you...more than anyone in this world. And no matter how many times I will say it, I will never, ever, grow bored of it...Never. No one will ever love you more than I do!" Chris smiled.

Alito could not hold back her tears any longer. She let it all out as she embraced her lover tightly while crying happily, crying out the words 'Chris' every few seconds or so.

_"Oh my...Alito is crying even harder now."_

"Again...like I said before, Chris...I am so glad that I'm born in this world just to meet you. Chris...thank you...Thank you for allowing me the chance to serve you, to love you, and to even follow you in whenever you go. I thank you for placing your trust in me even during the most difficult situations. I thank you...for even accepting my selfish request of having you all to myself for the remainder of this day...Thank you..." The Maiden of Wind cried.

Chris stroke her hair gently as Alito lie on top of her, embracing her tenderly.

"Me too. I'm truly, truly grateful that you were born and I was given the chance to meet you, my eternal lover Alito 'Ventus' Gnade..." Chris smiled cutely.

She continued, "Besides...hearing you crying my name 'Chris, Chris' into my ear, it's really adorable..."

Alito pouted.

"You see? When you're crying, you just too cute to resist!" Chris grinned.

"Chris!" Alito protested, but Chris kissed her on her forehead and stuck out a bit of her tongue cutely.

"But I really love it when you're able to show this side of you to me only. Because that proves how much I mean to you..." Chris smiled.

Alito's pout soon became a smile of gratitude and happiness.

"Chris..." she replied.

"I'm very satisfied, my love...So now, it's your turn to feel my gratitude, mm?" Chris smiled.

Alito spread her arms, tears of joy flowing freely once more.

"Yes, my love...I'm ready to receive that gift of gratitude from yours..." Alito smiled as both lovers' lips met in a deep, deep kiss.

"Alright then...I would want you to open up the door." Chris simpered.

Alito wrapped herself in a blanket while she opened the door slowly, wondering why. To her surprise, there was a medium-sized box that was wrapped around a blue wrapper with a yellow ribbon.

"There's...there's a box on the door rug..." the Maiden of Wind wondered.

"Bring it in..."

Alito sat beside Chris, still wrapped around in their blankets as the latter said, "Now open it.", and smiled.

Alito tilted her head, wondering what was inside the box. Her eyes soon widened in surprise as she unwrapped the box.

Inside the box, there was a small, heart-shaped cake with chocolate toppings, white vanilla icing with whipped cream, a cherry on the top of the cake, and several word written on the cake in chocolate...

_"10 years of being together - For us and us only :3"_

Alito clasped her hands over her mouth as tears brimmed from her eyes yet again.

"During the one week where we have to finalize the details on the creation of SKB0048, the idols of AKB0048 and I secretly took the time to bake a cake specially for my one and only Alito. I also asked for them to place the well-refrigerated cake outside of our dormitory's door at around now. It's all my idea, the members of AKB0048 helped me in making it come to fruit, and now we can have all the time we have now...to ourselves. All for you, my love..." Chris smiled lovingly.

Alito could do nothing about it; she was way too happy, the happiness was way too indescribable for her to place in words. Not even tears of joy could describe the amount of love placed into Chris's idealistic cake.

It was when they were halfway into eating the 'Valentine'-like cake, did the climax of their intimate time...became a memorable event that they would never forget.

Alito's fork hit a solid object when she attempted to take the next portion of the small cake. As she dug it out with her small knife, her eyes widened...

_A ring..._

Not just a ring..._A wedding ring..._

Alito faced Chris, speechless and surprised beyond belief while the latter blushed and smiled.

"Ten years, Alito...These ten years, you have been everything to me. Mother, father, sister, brother, and even my lover. I have you through every day, every dark or light-hearted moment in my life. You never gave up on me, and I swore that I will never leave you either. We were born thousands of miles apart, yet through fate, we seemed to end up being together and look at how far we have gone! On the day that we confessed our love for each other, my mind has already been set, it's just that I want it to be at an appropriate time. There has never been a way to end this adventure on a high note...then with my declaration to take our love to the next level. I'm ready to accept you as my one and only person that I can completely place my trust upon, of whom I can declare as my lawful love." Chris brought up Alito's left arm as the latter looks on, blushing in eternal bliss.

"May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home, and vice-versa...Alito, my love..._Willst du mich heiraten?" _Chris blushed in bliss as well.

Tears flowed from Alito's eyes once again, this time, she was just way too happy, way too ecstatic, that the only response she could give was a bear hug, and an ecstatic answer...

"YES, CHRIS! YES, I AGREE!"

"WOAH!" Chris gave an amusing expression as she was surprised by Alito's sudden outburst of ecstasy.

"Yes, Chris! I know what my heart always wanted all along, and that is the happiness of my Lady! I have been waiting until the day...I...I'm just too happy to...I'm just...SO HAPPY!" Alito cried happily.

Chris stroked the Wind Maiden's long and silky green hair and simpered...

"Alito, from then on, it will be a whole new beginning. Ya ready to thread in this unfamiliar territory?" the Maiden of Absolution blushed.

"We won't be able to find out what lies ahead unless we move ahead...But if there's one thing to be certain, I know that I have my love to count upon when things get tough...I love you, Chris, and no one confirms it better than I do!" Alito nodded, blushing happily.

As their lips locked in a passionate kiss filled with endless energy and love, the swarms of Kiraras that surrounded the outside the AKB0048 dormitory glowed with absolute brilliance like the gems of the night. The cute creatures of the cosmos squealed in happiness as Shiori jumped in joy...

"THIS IS GREAT! THIS IS GREAT! THIS IS GREAT! YES!" The green-hair idol, filled with an instantaneous burst of energy at the great news, ran off to the AKB0048 HQ, knowing that everyone were anticipating the inevitable great news...

Alito heard Shiori's screams of excitement and wondered what was going on...

"Not to worry, my love...Our night is still young, so we might as well enjoy our world together...shall we?" Chris spoke, her tone became seductive as she breathe into the Wind Maiden's tender neck.

Alito wrapped her arms around the two lovebirds held each other, their body connected with each other as their indescribable warmth brought a strange, yet incredible feeling of ecstasy down their spines.

"With our vows of love made and sworn...could I say no to that?" Alito smirked in a sultry, sensuous manner.

After ten years..._Ten years..._

Both the Maiden of the Wind and the Maiden of Absolution finally made their love official, and were willing to take it to the next level - marriage...

They knew that the road thereafter would be unknown and filled with dangers along the way...

However, they know that as long as they have each other, as long as their thoughts are one and the same, and as long as they love each other, it would all be fine.

Their nightmares were _**officially **_over with their proposal...

As the nights went on, the phrase **'I love you' **were uttered by Chris and Alito like a promise, like an oath.

_"To many people, it might be just another three simple words, but to us, those words were what gave shape to the elusive feelings of bliss...No matter what, Alito and I will never grow bored of it...Not now, not ever!"_

_**Epilogue - One and a half weeks later...**_

After the Center Novae has been announced, which turned out to be both Nagisa Motomiya and Chieri Sono - the first dual Center Stage in the history of AKB0048...

After the celebration regarding the Center Novae's coronation, Nagisa AKA the fourteenth Atsuko Maeda's coronation, Kanata SHinonome AKA the sixth Takamina's coronation, and the official creation of SKB0048...

Both the MCs Kanata and Shiori held up their microphones as they left the centre stage vacant...

_**"And now, ladies and gentleman...the moment we have been waiting for! The guardians of AKB0048! The blushing bride of Absolution and Wind! Let's put our hands together, for Chris' Quattro' Fuschia and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade!" **_

As the hall room darkens, the spotlight danced around, eventually focusing on two women wearing beautiful bride dresses of blue and green. Behind the trail of silky clothes, Sonata and Suzuko were holding the trail of silky bride dress of Chris's dress, while Fury held Alito's trail without burning it. The Horseman of the Black Horse was capable of controlling fire well.

Both Chris and Alito were blushing as a shy, blissful smile were etched across their faces.

As the wedding chimes were played, as the stadium's spectators gave a round of applause and cheers, with some people even spreading out several posters showing their support for Chris and Alito, the three of the Four male Horsemen nodded in approval.

"Look at how far they have come since our adventure two years ago..." War grinned.

"Well, even Death can't separate them now, right?" Strife grunted in satisfaction.

"Heh...I have better things to do other than taking away the lives of the blessed couple. Right, Mikako?" the Pale Rider looked at the fifth Minami Minegishi and grunted in satisfaction the latter flashed a bright smile back, leaning in close to the former in bliss.

"Well good, I wouldn't even be bothering with you any way, brother. I too have someone whom I can entertain better, right?" Strife's eyes indicated a smile as he chuckled along with Tomoyo Itano, who was sitting close beside him and leaning in close like Mikako.

"What? How dare you..." Death frowned.

"Dare? At least I have someone who can appreciate my dry jokes better than you do!" Strife followed.

"Your insults are a water off a duck's back!"

"And your comments are mixed in cold water!"

Death's and Strife's face glared at each other and faced away from each other.

"Some fine brother you are!" they replied, which prompted chortles from both of their beaus.

War nodded in contention as he saw the two alluring brides walking down the aisle.

"So...this is how humans gave shape to their feelings called love, is it? The vow of honor and their commitment to each other, right?" the Red Rider simpered.

"Every woman's dream is to find their person whom they will truly love for life, regardless of genders. Walking down the aisle with a big wedding dress, holding the hands of someone whom you're truly attracted, trusted, and wanting to commit one's own life for, and living a life knowing that both of us will support each other to the very end..." Ayako smiled.

War looked at the long, magenta hair woman and gave a small smile as the latter placed her right hand on the Red Rider's left gauntlet. The sixth Yuki Kashiwagi's cute, bird-like Kirara shone brightly between them.

Youko the tenth Sae Miyazawa, and Megumi Wanibuchi, who finally achieved the eighth Ayaka Umeda after the seventh Ayaka Umeda planned to graduate over to SKB0048, held their hands together as they smiled brightly, happy for the two maiden who had restored their once souring friendship...

Chris and Alito stood on the stage, their hands held together as they faced the main MC of the AKB0048 stage, Toku-san the third.

"Well...I'm not that used to marrying people together since I'm not a pastor or somewhat, but since this is a joyous occasion I might as well take this opportunity by both hands, eh?" Toku chuckled.

After Toku-san had Chris and Alito exchanged their usual marriage vows...

"I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, take you, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. And most importantly, to keep the promise that we have been keeping for the past decades - to kick evil all the way till kingdom come!"

"And I, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade will do the same to my beloved Chris, to be my beloved wife. To embrace you like I do before, throughout the decade that we have been together. Through life, through death, through the ups and downs, we shall kick evils butts all the way till next week! With our past behind us, let us release our chains, and soar past our limits!" the Maiden of Wind smiled.

"And with that, Chris, you may kiss the one who represents your eternal love!" Toku-san grinned as the rest cheered, along with the idols.

Both Chris and Alito faced each other as their lips are connected in a deep, warm kiss. The clusters of Kiraras that surrounded the stadium gathered around the lovers and squealed in joy. The cheers grew louder and louder, happiness all around.

"This is so surreal, Chris! We're finally, finally together!" Alito cried happily.

"Alito...our new lives starts now, and with our friends behind us, let us ensure that our vows will be as sacred as our love for each other!" Chris agreed.

As the entire AKB0048 surrounded the two blessed brides, in celebration for the marriage...

Tsubasa rushed in, waving a piece of paper on her left hand.

"Hey guys! DES and DGTO are luring right into our trap! They're launching an attack now, so...Chris, Alito, you two gals have those all to yourselves!" Tsubasa grinned.

"R...Really?" Alito asked.

"Of course! You have helped us thus far and even help me rediscover my lost bond with my parents, so the best we could do is give you the best party bash ever! From all of us here in the entire Akiba Galaxy System!" Hikari Kimishima nodded.

"Kick their ass, and spank 'em good!" Sonata nodded in excitement.

"Hey, that's my line!" Mayuyu Type 3 pouted.

"From us, to you, Chris and Alito! Kick 'em butts, so that Mamoru and I can happily be together!" Yuka nodded, smiling along.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Those arseholes are waiting to satisfy their final itch for a fight!" Strife chuckled.

"Well, for an extra twist, I want to invite the Four Horsemen along. That's what I called you all for, along with the Hellguards, right?" Chris winked.

"Now some good 'ol demon slaying, if you can say them DES troopers are one." Death grunted.

Chris and Alito turned to look at the crowds of the AKB0048 Stadium...

_"Go get 'em, brides! Our wedding gift to ya all!"_

"_We're behind you! Fight the final fight for freedom!"_

_"AKB0048 and us will have your back, brides!"_

_"Let's stand up together, our voices as one! Our fists up in the air!"_

_"Give 'em a proper wedding party bash!"_

The Four Horsemen and the two Maidens placed bro-fisted one another as they smirked.

"Why don't we make it a competition and see how many kill counts we can strike? Least amount of kills will have to dance along with AKB0048 for 'Aitakatta' afterwards!" Chris grinned.

"Oh, you betcha I'm NOT gonna be the last!" Strife grunted.

The rest looked at the White Horse Rider and chortled.

"Now get going, ya two lovebirds! Our presents waiting!" Tsubasa chuckled along.

As Chris and Alito faced Nagisa and Chieri, the two Center Novae nodded in delight.

"For the residents in Akibastar, for the galaxies, _for us! Our gratitude, our feelings, and our wishes from us to you! You will never be alone!_" The

Team Darksiders (Chris, Alito, and the Four Horsemen) laughed as they ran out into the warzone in the hill zones among the Akiba Hills area, where they met up with the Archangel Uriel and the Angel of Death Azreal, who were smiling along.

"The Hellguards stands ready, sis!" Uriel grinned.

Azreal nodded confidently, his wings glowing hot with determination.

Chris and Alito smirked as they undress their wedding gowns, and materialised their goddess armor instantly. The symbol of the Ultimate Balance glowed inside their eyes as they spread their metallic wings and halos.

_**"Let our new married lives...begin NOW!"**_

_**"For the Balance!"**_

_**"Let our love struck 'em down!"**_

The triumphant songs of AKB0048 spread over the entire Akiba Galaxy System as the DES were completely wiped off the place of the galaxies...

_**The rebellion...was completed!**_


End file.
